Practice was hard
by Cue-Haiku-Sash
Summary: Walking slowly, he crossed the room to his bed, and ran his hand over the crisp sheets. He picked up a pillow and pressed it firmly to his face, and sniffed. He felt better, there was a still a faint smell of Naruto, he stripped the pillow case off...
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

**WHY?**

I wrote this story to give back to the community of writers who visit this site, whose material I read every few days. I also wanted to see, if I could write a story that was suitable and that others would enjoy. When I wrote the original prologue, I had already written about 14,000 words, which by some of the longer stories here is not that much. (As I update this for the fourth time, there have been close to 60,000 hits on the story and this story is over 145,000 words in 49 [maybe 50 as you read this?] chapters which is as much as some novels and more than many short stories.) For those who wonder (like me) why there are not more reviews, it appears that most people don't review all the time, and since I am not taking polls or plot suggestions, the only thing you can post is either good or bad commentary, both of which, I consider 'good' or encourageent to post (which I like) - I have never deleted any reviews and personally reply to those that have speculation or interesting suggestions.

**Conventions Used, The Story Setting, and Update Frequency**

For the Reader: I've used many of the conventions other writers have used in their stories. Italics means the character's thoughts, direct speech will have quotation marks. Kyuubi will be bold face type. I also note that sometimes small typos or spelling errors have crept in, some of which I don't understand since they don't show in my articles when I write them. I am trying to review all chapters for these and fix them. Misuse of words that passed spell checkers may also appear, e.g, prostate prostrate which as you can see is also a spelling error.

Who knows, maybe Kishimoto or his staff also read these stories for ideas. I have no association or financial interest in his works, some of which I have actually purchased. The copyrights are his, and this work is homage to that.

This story works in the existing manga and anime, but is supposed to take place after the current part two; Naruto Hurricane series. Also, from Naruto anime chapters, particularly episodes 80-90 and the low 130's are used extensively for background story.

I strongly suggest using the 'chapter alert' functions on this site, they are the ONLY WAY to know when I update since it is irregularly - but remember this story is (at this moment) more than 2 years old and has 49 hefty chapters. Some chapters are 10,000 words, the average being 2,000 - 5,000. 99 percent of it is grammatically correct, spelled correctly. I am delighted with the number of readers from around the world who are reading English as a second languge, unlike many stories here, the pronoun usage, irregular verb usage and other grammatical oddities in the story is correctly presented.

**IT's RATED "M" for a REASON**

I wrote this as an "M." It does have limes, lemons and is graphic, MF and MM. I DID NOT WRITE THIS FOR THE UNDER 16 CROWD. As I started writing this, and garnered readers I started reading profiles, I found that some were like 11 to 14. I don't care if you are a guy or a girl, I did not intentionally write it for someone that young- SORRY. I will not be responsible if you are 'corrupted' by what I write when your parents find out what you do on the Internet.

Unlike many other stories, including some excellent romances I have read here, this one is not particularly fluffy IMO (though there is a later scene with a very confused emo Sasuke), and IS NOT totally a Naru-Sasuke romantic novel though they are the main and driving characters and they talk, think and have SEX! They do have romantic or soft moments later on (like chapters after 20 or so).

My biggest reviewer complaint is that it's a too descriptive story, and some readers are a bit stunned or have to (lol) change their undergarments after reading a chapter, however should you find that I wrote something offensive, just pretend you're reading something for a class and continue to the next chapter, if you like the early chapters, you will like the later chapters, too.

As I rewrite this opening, I think it's running over 95 percent YAOI. Besides Naruto and Sasuke, we have Kakashi, Sakura, Shizune, Tsunande, Konohamaru, Shikimaru, Sai, Moegi, Udon, Itachi, Shishu, Orochimaru... in no particular order in various combinations. The Shikimaru-Sai combo has been very well recieved.

Finally since there is a whole clique of people who hate Sakura. She's in the story. There are real and imagined sex scenes with her in the story. You may have a problem with some chapters. I won't say that I always portray her in the best or worse light you can check out the reviews for that information.

Time frame: again, personally, I think this is AFTER Naruto has returned, and somehow Sasuke has also returned. I prefer older characters. However, with a few exceptions in descriptions and details, it could be before Sasuke left, if you are so inclined to believe that, and if you do, you get a big "H" to wear on your clothes.

Stories are all AU, aren't they?


	2. Practice was Hard

_**Practice Practice**_

_Practice was hard…. Practice was necessary….. I won't let him beat me_…..These were the thoughts going through Sasuke's mind as he sped to another tree limb. His ears picked the sound of multiple shuriken speeding through the air and he leapt to his left, and threw a kunai with an explosive tag to the right of where he thought the spinning blades came from. Continuing his rotation he landed on another limb and immediately crouched and sprung to reach higher branches in the next tree over so that he would have more of an advantage. _Got to take the high ground. Got to beat that dobe…._ he thought as he caused his body to rotate in the air again 180 degrees, landed and squatted low, scanning the direction he just came from. Clear sweat trickled down his neck, cleaning skin dusty with dirt, only to change into dark smudges as they went under his collar. Sasuke could feel his armpits soaked; his body entirely damp; his shirt and shorts clinging to him where it touched his skin. Sweat pooled at his lower back as he crouched low, gathered into the small concave above his butt, and proceeded to trickle down under the gap created by his underpants' band to roll between his cheeks. He shivered at the feeling of the drops as it cooled his heated skin. _I should have never suggested these terms to Naruto._

_I'm gonna beat that teme. I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face…_thought Naruto letting loose a volley of shuriken to the spot he thought Sasuke had just landed_. I never should have agreed to the terms of this practice with him._ Naruto leapt up to the next branch and landed soundlessly. Crouching low, his collar came nearer his nose and Naruto could smell a rank odor coming from the inside of his clothes. He wrinkled his face making the whisker-like marks point toward the organ that detected this foul smell. Twelve hours, they had been at this practice. It was still spring, leaves had appeared on the trees but the mornings were cold. Today, the temperatures had unexpectedly spiked and Naruto was uncomfortably warm in his heavy jacket and pants. Both were soaked with sweat, the material dark under his arms and in his crotch. His pants pulled tight across his ass, as it wicked the dampness from his skin and migrated it to the outside world, collecting on the fabric's surface, and drip on to the tree limb between his feet. _Where is he?_

A heavy vibration shook the tree's entire length as the kunai forcefully struck the branch Naruto had left a second before. The explosive tag ignited changing the base of the limb into matchsticks, severing it from the tree. Bark stripped from the tree trunk flew into air followed by chunks of wood. Debris shot into all directions as Naruto having stood up at the first indicators of the explosion, tried to steady his balance on a limb weakening and bending from the pyrotechnic forces. _Damm that teme! I'll use the upward movement to help me get away from here, feeling the limb bend down under him. _He crouched again, and tensed his leg muscles in anticipation for the limb's return spring upwards. A sharp crack at the joint to the tree told him, it wasn't going to happen, and the limb's downward movement became a steeper and steeper slope. The limb partially cracked at the trunk, still held on with a small portion of its core. As it held in place, the leafy end rushed towards the trunk 15 feet below. Unnerved by the loss of his perch, Naruto clutched at the limb as it became vertical, wrapping his strong fingers around the woody column as his arms began to take on the entire weight of his body. _I'm not going to fall. I'm not going to lose…_as he felt his fingers smash into the trunk. Sharp pain wracked his hands as splinters from the edge of hole left by the exploding tag dug in between his knuckles. Small cracking sounds as the bones of two fingers snapped. An explosive breath of air escaped the lips of the orange shinobi and the pain mounted and reflex forced him to let go of the limb. Blood swelled to the injury and leaked out from the scratches and wounds filled with painful sharp splinters. He wanted to scream out as his body fell over backwards into a near-horizontal position. Blood pushed by the moving air, gathered together trickled to the tips of his fingers as he held them above him as the pain swelled his senses. _I won't lose.._he thought as he started to force his trained body to rotate to his left only to find that the next branch down was already here as it struck him fully in the right kidney. _Crap…_as he felt his side explode with pain. Naruto's body flexing from the blow narrowly missed hitting his head on the limb's branches. It slid as blackness filled Naruto's eyes and all that he could see was blotchy lighter patches as he lost consciousness as the pain from his kidney crashed his mind.

Sasuke scanned the area around the tree he just vacated and tossed his last exploding tag. _I knew I should have brought more equipment with me._ He heard the kunai as it thudded into the tree; his ears rang with the sound of the explosion that immediately followed. He saw no flash of orange escape the expanding dust and flying debris as had happened many times earlier in the day. Looking up and to his sides, he was surprised to not hear or see any weapons coming in his direction. A loud snap brought his attention back to the tree, where he saw that a limb above the explosion was falling while still attached to the trunk. Orange spots could be seen between the leaves on the branch as it slammed into the trunk. _Naruto? _He heard the huff of his team mate's expelled breath as saw the shape start to fall backwards toward a branch below. The form was turning in the air but he could see that it was too late to catch the next branch down. _Did I..? He better not use his shadow clones to escape. We agreed that for this practice we wouldn't use any jitsu techniques, except for using chakra on our hands and feet to keep on the forests' trees. This practice was exercise for our bodies and basic skills and stamina. No jitsu, no elemental forces- just the basics. _A thudding sound brought him out of his thoughts, and his eyes widened as he saw a orange shape start to tumble to the forest ground far below. _NO! Naruto! _Sakuke focused more chakra in a sudden blast to his feet as he sprung forward with all his strength. He reached for the branches before him with his hands, extending his chakra to help hold as he used the wooden bough as a parallel beam and change his direction towards his orange clad friend. His angular momentum increased as he swung around and using the full extension of his arms he pulled his body quickly forward to increase his speed further. Naruto was just a few yards ahead, his eyes closed as he fell. Susuke let go the bough and could feel the breeze as it passed his torso. Bending his knee and focusing his chakra on the bottom his right foot, he snapped his leg straight hitting the branch as it passed, the force of his muscles and the chakra blast giving him the extra downward velocity to catch up to the falling shinobi.

Sasuke extended his arms in front of him catching Naruto's jacket. Tightening his fingers into the fabric he pulled the falling body towards his own, holding it tight to his chest. Drawing his knees up and tucking his head close to his team mate, he started to prepare to roll wrapping around Naruto as he calculated how many seconds were left before they both hit the ground. Sasuke focused his chakra along his back as they tumbled forward so that his injuries would be minimal when the ground eventually came. Even after 12 hours of nonstop attacks between them, he still had enough stamina left to do this. He tucked his head closer to Naruto's jacket and was shocked at the pungent smell that assailed his nostrils. He then noticed the dampness seeping out from Naruto's clothes as he hugged him in the tuck. _Whoa…he stinks…_flashed through his mind, as he refocused his chakra over his back and increased the speed of their combined roll. They hit the ground hard but with enough torque that most of the force was added to the rolling momentum. Sasuke held his friend tighter as they crashed through the forest floor's leaf litter and shrubbery, rolling along at a fast clip. He breathed deeply, and while he could still smell Naruto, it wasn't as assaulting as the first time, still keeping his mind focused on the chakra that was cushioning his roll along the ground. The brambles rolled by and caught and pulled at his clothing, but it also was slowing them down. He could feel some scratches on his calves and the nape of his neck where he wasn't covered by clothing as they slowed down and finally stopped.


	3. Accessing Damage and Life

**Accessing Damage and Life**

"We've stopped," said Sasuke, rolling to a rest. Again he drew a deep breath close to the damp jacket. He was sitting on the forest floor with Naruto, held across his lap. Raising his head, he looked at the path extending from his feet back into the forest of crushed brush, leaves and compacted earth. He was really dirty; the back of his shirt and pants covered with a mix of leaves, twigs and dirt. Now, that he was sitting, he felt all his muscles start to scream with pain from the stress of the long day. He ached all over, but he was alive, and Naruto was alive.

He looked at Naruto's face. He was so peaceful, not at all like the rowdy loud baka that he knew. His eyes passed over the orange jacket which he now noticed was spotted with blood, and saw the splinters sticking out of Naruto's hands. Two fingers were swollen and turning black. They didn't look quite straight. Naruto was starting to move a little and making mumbling whinny-like noises. _Naruto's so lucky. Kyuubi's going to fix him up within hours. I just have to get the splinters out and set his fingers straight. _ Taking a deep breath, Sasuke, put his hands under his friend and lifted him off his lap, feeling a bit of a chill as the warm body exposed the dampness of his own clothes to the cooling spring air. Standing up, Naruto's hands fell to his side, and cause a new whimper to issue from his lips. Laying Naruto carefully down, Saskuke knelt and examined the splintered hands. He reached into his equipment bag and took out a small medical kit.

"Sharigan!" Sasuke could see the traces of red chakra coursing through Naruto's hands. He looked at those hands closely. Except where the splinters were sticking there were no marks. His skin was smooth and unblemished. Cuticles uncracked, fingernails shiny and pink. Saskuke looked at his own hands, callus had built up on the heel of each palm and the edges from years of practicing taijitsu with practice poles. His cuticles were torn, his nails were gouged and his fingertips' cracks filled with dirt. Fine white lines criss-crossed his fingers where he had been cut with the sharp edges of various weapons over the years of training. Scars from cuts and wounds from many years ago were on his arms, legs and torso. Scars of battle; the signposts of his experience. _Naruto will always be fresh. He has Kyuubi._

Picking up his tweezers, he started pulling all the splinters out of Naruto's hands; as each one was plucked; it took only a few seconds for the bleeding to stop, and the wound to close. The kit had a roll of soft metal backed with foam for finger splints. Sasuke opened his equipment bag for a kunai to cut the tape to size. Reaching in, he found to his chagrin that he had also used his last kunai on his last explosive tag. Opening the bag at Naruto's side, he saw that there was only one left in there. He smiled a closed lipped smile, as he pulled out the kunai and measured out the tape for each finger and using its sharp edge to cut the metal backing. Laying the splint under the finger, he pulled gently to straighten it out. His sharringan showed him when the chakra passages in each finger were realigned. Holding the finger to the splint, he taped the two together has the red chakra became more dominate and began to do its healing work.

Sasuke sat back, looking at the still unconscious shinobi. He was tired. Everything ached. His back. His arms. His legs. It all hurt. He just wanted to go home. He looked up in the now darkening forest and couldn't see the sky between the leaves. He knew that there would be a full moon and it would soon be bright enough. Naruto would wake by then. Neither he nor Naruto had planned on staying in the woods overnight. This was just practice. His stomach growled, he had had nothing since breakfast, a long time ago.

Naruto was floating. It was dark. The horizon was tinged with red. _Where?_ A sharp pain came from one of his fingers. It started to fade away. A second pain came from another finger, and it too started to fade. _Where? What's going on? _

**Kyuubi felt Naruto come up to a level of consciousness that he would be able to communicate with. He looked out of the pseudo-confinement that was simulated as his cage to the hallway beyond. There was his host appearing on the floor. Naruto turned his head towards the cage, and started to open an eye. "Brat! Wake up!" Feeling his host slowly awaken, he continued his work on the broken bones. He had already stopped the swelling and bleeding around Naruto's kidney and was using his chakra to speed up the healing process but there was just so much he could do behind the seal. It would be a couple days before everything was totally back to optimum.**_** I'm trapped in here. I'm not going to let this stupid kid kill himself and take me with him. All I have to do is wait and I'll have my opportunity. **_**Kyuubi smiled to himself, he had lived a long time, he knew that everything came with a little patience. Meanwhile, he busied himself stimulating Naruto's internal systems so that they did what he wanted and the brat needed them to do. "Heal!" he yelled, followed by a maniacal laugh, knowing that one day he would tear this prison into tiny scraps of bloody flesh. **_**When I'm free. When I'm free. **_

Naruto thought he was lying on the floor in a familiar corridor. He turned his head slowly seeing stars race along his field of vision. One sapphire blue eye peeked open. There was Kyuubi's cage, barred from floor to ceiling. Two red eyes shone out from the inky darkness. "Brat! Wake up," yelled the demon trapped within him. Naruto winced at the loud noise, moving his fingers caused him more pain, and a few stars passed his now opened eyes. "Heal!" he heard the nine-tail demon say, followed by a maniacal laughter that made his whole body just shake. He turned his head away from the cage, closed his eyes and the corridor faded away.

Opening his eyes again, he saw he was lying in a dark forest floor. Moonbeams were filtering through the brush almost horizontally. He looked to his other side, and there in the glare of a beam sat Sasuke. Sitting next to his right thigh, legs crossed underneath him. His head was bowed forward hanging over the hands lying in his lap. The moonlight lit the side of his face as his hair had fallen forward. _He's so pale and white; like a statue. Sasuke never tans. He's sleeping….and smiling. _Nartuo smiled. It was such a rare thing to see his friend smile that closed mouth smile of his.

Placing his hands at his side, Naruto lifted his head and neck off the ground. The new pressure on his broken fingers gave a new sharp blur to his vision and he let his head fall back to the ground. Lifting his right arm he inspected the hand in the moonlight. Little glints of metal showed between the rounds of tape holding two of his fingers straight. It hurt, but not as much as his right side hurt. _What did I do to myself?_

Reaching with his left he gingerly touched his right side; it was swollen and hurt more at the touch. Using his abdominals to sit upright, he was rewarded with a new spasm of pain from his side. Slowly using a couple fingers to hold the fabric, he lifted his jacket. Cool air hit the sodden undershirt clinging to his skin. His left hand lifted the shirt away revealing his side, blackened with clotted blood from the broken blood vessels under his skin. The cool evening air now hit the bare skin, damp with his sweat giving him a chilling sensation. A shiver ran down his side. He let go of the shirt and jacket which brushed roughly against his damaged skin causing a sharp intake of breath.


	4. Sasuke Dreams

_When we left off..._Naruto, opened his eyes again, he saw he was lying in a dark forest floor. Moonbeams were filtering through the brush almost horizontally. He looked to his other side, and there in the glare of a beam sat Sasuke. Sitting next to his right thigh, legs crossed underneath him. His head was bowed forward hanging over the hands lying in his lap. The moonlight lit the side of his face as his hair had fallen forward. _He's so pale and white; like a statue. Sasuke never tans. He's sleeping….and smiling. _

Nartuo smiled. It was such a rare thing to see his friend smile that closed mouth smile of his. Placing his hands at his side, Naruto lifted his head and neck off the ground. The new pressure on his broken fingers gave a new sharp blur to his vision and he let his head fall back to the ground. Lifting his right arm he inspected the hand in the moonlight. Little glints of metal showed between the rounds of tape holding two of his fingers straight. It hurt, but not as much as his right side hurt. _What did I do to myself? _Reaching with his left he gingerly touched his right side; it was swollen and hurt more at the touch. Using his abdominals to sit upright, he was rewarded with a new spasm of pain from his side. Slowly using a couple fingers to hold the fabric, he lifted his jacket. Cool air hit the sodden undershirt clinging to his skin. His left hand lifted the shirt away revealing his side, blackened with clotted blood from the broken blood vessels under his skin. The cool evening air now hit the bare skin, damp with his sweat giving him a chilling sensation. A shiver ran down his side. He let go of the shirt and jacket which brushed roughly against his damaged skin causing a sharp intake of breath**  
**

**Sasuke Dreams**

Sasuke, exhausted, soon fell asleep after gazing at the darkening sky and listening to the sounds of the night forest was soothing. That and the rhythmic breathing of Naruto lying in front of him became white noise to his ears and he dozed off, exhausted. His head fell forward and his shoulders and arms relaxed with his hands in his lap. He was so tired, and the adrenaline was no longer flowing in his bloodstream. He began to dream. A nice warm bath was in that dream. His brother was sitting with him in the bath as Sasuke splashed in the very warm water.

"Stop that, Sasuke-chan. I want to relax, and your splashing is making the water colder," Itachi said.

Sasuke smiled and grinned at his onii-chan who was sitting at the side of the large tub with a towel draped on his forehead. He lifted his feet from the tub floor and proceeded start kicking the water at Itachi, giggling and laughing. At the first drop of water hitting his face, Itachi playfully returned the favor with a huge push of water at Sasuke, enough that the water level already high with the two brothers flowed over the tub sides onto the tiled floor and into the drains. Sasuke laughing hard was caught full on with his mouth open and promptly began coughing and sputtering water. Itachi was immediately at his side, holding him up out of the water until he caught his breath.

"You all right, Sasuke-chan?" "I'm fine," replied Itachi's brother, rubbing his eyes.

"You got me, real good, onii-chan," Sasuke said, looking up at Itachi with bright eyes and a little laugh.

"Let's dry off, and get dressed for bed, okay?" replied Itachi, stepping out onto the slick floor. "Be careful, Sasuke." Itachi turned to watch his brother come out of the high walled tub. Sasuke was climbing out, his back turned to Itachi, one leg out and trying to touch the bath room floor; as his toes touched the floor, he started to pull his other leg from the tub's edge, and promptly lost his balance. Itachi, ever mindful of his brother, was right behind him. Grabbing his younger brother around the waist he pulled Sasuke close to him and between the momentum from Sasuke's fall and Itachi's pulling both brothers promptly ended up on the still wet floor. Sasuke held tightly to Itachi's chest between his brother's legs. The shock of the fall left them silent for a second, but then they both started laughing, together. Sasuke was very happy, his brother was holding him closely; he could feel his brother's warmth on his back and the movement of his chest as he laughed with Sasuke, it was wonderful. Sasuke sitting on the forest floor, dreaming, smiled.

Sasuke's sleeping mind, startled by a new sound woke him from his pleasant dream. Opening his eyes, he saw the no longer prone form in front of him, turning his head let him see Nartuo sitting there looking at him, smiling. "Hey, dobe, how're you feeling?" Queried the Uchiha heir. "I've felt better. Thanks for fixing my fingers," said a grinning Naruto; "You want to go, now?" "Yes, let's;" said Sasuke as he unfolded his legs started to stand in the moonlight.


	5. Going Home

**Going Home**  
Naruto using his good hand to steady himself, also stood up, watching Sasuke start to wobble as he tried to stand on cramped and exhausted legs. Even with the heavy pain coming from his side, he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to steady him. He noticed that the back of Sasuke's clothing was completed covered in caked dirt, leaf debris and twigs. There were even some in Sasuke's hair. "Hey, teme, what's with the twigs in your hair? You making a real bird's nest back there?" as he picked a twig out of Sasuke's hair.

"That's what I get for saving you, baka," Sasuke said, turning and pointing to the trail through the woodland where he and Naruto had rolled only hours before. Naruto turned to look at the straight line through the woods, eerily lit by the moonlight, all the brush and leaves crushed flat, as if they had been mowed down by a heavy object. "Dattebayo, you did that? No wonder you're so dirty!" laughed Naruto, a bit half-heartily. He knew that Sasuke had done more than just fix his fingers. He turned again to look at his savior and saw that Sasuke was already starting to walk back to the village. Sasuke was having a bit of a problem with his legs, as they were shaking with muscle fatigue and cramped from falling asleep with them crossed under him. Naruto didn't have any of these problems as Kyuubi always corrected his electrolyte balances and made sure that his blood flow flushed any toxins from his muscles.

"Hey, wait up." Naruto said, striding right next to Sasuke, who just turned to look at him. "I gotta take a piss." Naruto grinned, putting his hand behind his head. Turning away from Sasuke, he unzipped, reached in and freed his member from his pants. Trying to start his flow took a moment; when it did, it streamed bright red with the blood from his damaged kidney. Naruto, grimaced at the pain, but bit his lip to not say anything in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke watched Naruto turn away, and heard the sound of his zipper opening. Naruto was just like always, he never seemed to care what others might think. No sense of dignity. He heard the heavy sound of Naruto's water hitting the leaf litter further away. _He's always pissed like a horse,_ thought Sasuke. The sound reminded him of his own needs and he stepped next to Naruto, and fumbled his own pants open to bring his member out into the night air.

This was nothing new. Naruto and he had often urinated together on missions. Missions were never a place for the overly modest, it wasn't practical. His eyes closed for a moment as his own flow started. Opening them he could see it sparkle in the moon's light. He glanced at Naruto's which seem to be a dark red as it caught the beams. His eyes widened and he turned slightly to look at Naruto, who had his face all scrunched up, and was biting his lip.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said. Naruto, opened his eyes and relaxed his face. He saw his urine getting brighter in the light, sparkling. "It's better, now, see?" Naruto replied turning slightly toward Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down to see Naruto's flow jetting in an arc from behind his hand to where it crossed over his own stream, due to Naruto's inability to stand still and keep facing forward. As Naruto's pressure lessened, his stream began to lower and collided with Sasuke's for a moment, disrupting the even lines of gold in the moonlight, making them sparkle more in the collision. Sasuke could see fine droplets glint as they headed back towards him and Naruto. He felt one or two on his hand. He was disgusted.

Naruto just waited as his flow lessened and stopped. Giving his penis a shake to loosen any remaining drops he replaced his member into his pants and zipped. Pissing with Sasuke was one of the more intimate things he got to on any regular basis. It made him feel like they were brothers, who shared a toilet. Except for missions and practice, Naruto spent all his other time pretty much alone. Sarutobi had told him when he was very young that he wasn't to go without Iruka to a public toilet or bath house. The apartments where he lived alone always had a private toilet and bath. Once Iruka stopped helping him take a bath when he was very young, no one had ever scrubbed his back again. He wasn't really touched by anyone except while he was fighting or practicing for many years now. He made sure that Jiraya never touched him; Jiraya was often drunk and so pervy when he came back after his 'investigations and research.'

Well, he would use a kage bushin to massage his shoulders every now and then, but it was just sort of strange doing that, and usually the bushin would ask for him to massage its shoulders.

Naruto turned and grinned at Sasuke, "Teme, let's go!" watching Sasuke's back as he put his privates in order. Sasuke zipped, turned and dragged the back of his hand down Naruto's jacket, "Yes, let's go."

Narauto startled by the odd hand movement and unusual touching, looked at Sasuke, who started to walk past him. _What was that about?_ Naruto looked down where Sasuke had wiped the back of his hand on his jacket and turned toward Sasuke who was a few steps away again. Naruto moved quickly to Sasuke's side when he saw Sasuke's right leg start to buckle under him. Grabbing Sasuke across the shoulder and under his left arm, he said: "Let's walk together, Sasuke. My side hurts." Sasuke nodded; glad that he didn't have to ask Naruto to help.


	6. Walking in Moonlight

thanks for the reviews, alerts and lotsa hits. I screwed up with the story/document manager and those with alerts got the chapters titles mixed up. sorry for the confusion. Here's a short new chapter. I'll post another tomorrow morning.

**Walking in Moonlight**

The moon rising higher lit the ground in a bright but strange light that made everything look dark green or a very bright grey. The two friends walked with an arm across the shoulder of the other giving each support as they trudged back to the village. In the cool spring night it was good to have a little extra warmth from the close contact. As they walked, their clothes which had been damp with sweat earlier pulled away from the skin where it had stuck as it dried. The newly freed skin gave birth to new sensation of tightness, as the salts from the dried sweat acted to dehydrate it. There was new meaning to being generally uncomfortable. The walking generated body heat and the esters containing the smells of their exertions became more noticeable. "Sasuke, you're pretty stinky," said Naruto very quietly. "You're no rose garden, either. I **want** a bath," came the response. "And I can't walk across the whole village looking like this," stated the raven haired teen, brushing some more dirt from his hair. "My place is near the gate. You can get cleaned up; I'll make some ramen for you. I have a hundred flavors to choose from," Naruto said, hoping that he could repay the teen for saving him. Hearing no reply, he said; "I have a washing machine, too, so if you want, we can clean your clothes while you bathe and eat!"

Sasuke heard the offer from Naruto. He was pleased that he wouldn't have to walk across the village alone or have anyone see him in his messy and exhausted condition. His legs felt like they could hardly walk anymore, if it wasn't for leaning against Naruto he wouldn't have come this far, his body was just ready to crash. This was the point of today's training; when you used chakra all the time to augment your natural skills the muscles didn't get the same type of workout, the practice was painful but it was worthwhile. In any case, He didn't want to seem too anxious to go to the baka's apartment. Just then, his stomach growled. He felt Naruto's side convulse with laughter, and heard Naruto say; "well, at least your stomach talks for you, teme!" Sasuke looked down as they continued walking and yet again, smiled. Even being with this baka, was better than going home to a empty house in an empty quarter of town. It didn't matter if he owned the entire quarter, there simply wasn't anyone else living there. He lifted his eyes and could see the walls of Konoha ahead, stark in the full moon high in the night sky.

Naruto felt much better than when he had woken up. Kyuubi was certainly doing a good job keeping his host in top condition. Naruto knew that Kyuubi didn't want him to die from any disease or infection; it would be too shameful to the demon to be snuffed out that way. Naruto enjoyed unprecedented health as a result. Kyuubi made sure that every microbe or germ that touched Naruto's body was supposed to be there, and was there in the amount that needed to be there. Naruto never had to worry about acne or even BO, Kyuubi would make his skin acidic or alkaline enough to kill those bacteria. He bathed to remove the salts that built-up from the sweat, the dirt of an active life and to relax in the tub. _It was a good thing that Baa-chan sent Shizune over yesterday; at least my apartment's clean._

_---------------------------------_

_Lemon in the next chapter... everyone's got a sex life don't they?  
_


	7. Yesterday

AN: I hear and obey, reviewers. Shorter paragraphs, I broke a really long paragraph here into four parts but since it was short chapter it didn't make it any longer. Please enjoy and R&R.

**Yesterday**

Shizune had been as appalled as ever when she was ordered to visit Naruto's apartment. It was one of her worse quarterly duties. She hated Naruto-kun's whining about "Why" he had to clean up his apartment. Her medical specialist instincts were always triggered when she saw the filthy apartment. Anyone but Naruto-kun would be a patient in the hospital from various infectious diseases if they lived in this apartment. She was glad that she had brought a surgical mask, and hospital grade gloves and booties with her. After much yelling and screaming on both Naruto's and her parts, Naruto had found the unused cleaning equipment once again under a pile of clothes in his closet, and she watched as he started mopping the fully tiled bath room that had black fungus growing in the corners.

Shizune was always jealous of that bath room. She like many other single shinobi, lived in an apartment that had its own toilet, but she shared a communal bath room with everyone in the building. It was sort of an old fashioned way to save money and energy. It also made her apartment much cheaper. If she got home from work early enough she could even find someone to chat with as they exchanged back scrubbing duties. It was wonderful for socializing, though everyone knew she worked for Tsunade and would sometimes try to get her to pass on their opinions on how Konoha should be run. It brought people together at their most vulnerable, when they were naked. What could you hide when you were already physically unclothed? Her medical training almost always came into play; it was like looking at a room full of patients. She would go up to some of the other residents and ask them to make appointments when she saw new cuts or bruises on their bodies or redness in their eyes. It was sometimes like doing even more work as much as she liked helping people.

It would be so nice to have a bath room like Naruto's all to herself, to use anytime she wanted without having to worry if the hot water bath was going to be actually hot enough to relax in, or just warm from the residual heat. No walking in the hallways with her little bath basin loaded with her favorite scrubs, washes and lotions. No little kids running around with their mothers chasing them. No screaming children with anxious parents trying to comfort and quiet them. No having to blush when she noticed a young or even old man watching her as she soaped her breasts or legs; she didn't blush from embarrassment of them having seen her, but from her noticing the towels draped across their laps tenting up. Even the younger boys who were too simple minded and ran around with their erections would bring a blush to her cheeks. The brazen boys who thought that their hard-on was their gift to the world and girls would throw themselves at their feet to worship the projecting organ were usually a bigger laugh.

Once after a particularly rough day, she had pulled one of these boys over as they paraded in front of her. In front of the entire population of the bath she proceeded to lecture him on the proper cleaning and care of his foreskin to prevent the buildup of smegma. Her voice and the subject matter attracted a number of other boys, girls and teens of both sexes who watched as she further embarrassed the kid by grabbing hold of his now-softening penis and pulling the foreskin fully back and used a soapy hand to wash the tip. The boy was appalled and torn between the embarrassment of everyone watching his dick being manhandled by Shizune and the wonderful sensation of it being held tightly and the tip rubbed with a slippery hand that wasn't his own. Shizune stopped soaping the boy's boyhood as she felt it stiffen up in her hand. "Now go rinse that twice in cold water!" she said as the boy realizing that he could get away from her escaped through the throng around them. "You must remember to clean yourself everywhere," she called after him, looking at the laughing giggling boys and teens surrounding her as they started to disburse.

Smiling to herself, she wasn't sorry for being mean to the boy, he had been walking that meat Popsicle in front of her every time she was there, taunting her. With her workload it had been awhile since she had had any personal time and she would be the first to admit that she needed to get laid and get some release from the tension. Continuing her own ministrations with her washcloth, she had been startled by a voice in her ear. "I think that I need some private lessons…" said a young man who was sitting on a stool behind her, and was leaning back towards her. She looked into his hazel-grey eyes, and let her gaze wander down his well-defined chest and abdominals as his muscles strained to hold him in this awkward position. She noticed the fine trail of hairs leading to the towel lain across his lap, and the sizable outline of his member between his legs. Looking back at his face she found it pleasant and looking a bit wistful in hope. "Let's see how you do my back, first," she said, turning slightly.

While he wasn't the most competent bath attendant, Shizune found him earnest. She returned the back scrub using her experience and medical knowledge to make it very erotic to the young man without the overt display she had done to the boy earlier. He had to ask her to rinse him with cold water, as she peeked at his now prominently elevated towel that threatened to lift completely off his lap. He held it close to his groin as he hurried to the community tub to soak. Shizune, rinsed and folded up a towel to put on her forehead after soaking it in cold water, simply and unashamedly walked to the pool. The younger man watched her as she settled herself into the bath, taking care to lower her breasts slowly toward the water line before they disappeared under the slight waves. His cheeks were flushed with blood, she noted, and she was sure by the way his hands were still underwater, that he was still holding his hands on the towel over his crotch; he continued to look at her. She was going to enjoy this evening; she was sure, as she sidled over next to him, just touching her side to his.

Reaching over her body with her right hand she turned toward him letting him see her breasts as they lifted from the water and said, "Let me hold your nose as you put your head back, it's the best way to stop a nosebleed…my name is Shizune, I don't think I know yours?" It had turned into a wonderful night, as Shizune reminisced. He was from Rain Country and was visiting relatives. His back scrubbing showed the truth; he was earnest. That combined with his youth and Shizune's medical knowledge had made it memorable for both of them. She had felt good in the morning with him lying next to her, though she had to wash herself at the wash basin, not having the time for another visit to the community bath room. Shizune felt herself become moist in her crotch as she pulled herself back to the present. _I'll have to make sure to go to the bath tonight, it's been too long.__You never know who's having out of town guests._

She looked to see that Naruto was looking at her strangely. "Where's the disinfectant?' he whined. Shizune stood and looked at her hands at the bleach bottle she was holding. "Coming right up, Naruto-kun," as she prepped the bleach solution that would rid the bath of its moldy growths. _No, Naruto-kun's too young, it would be too awkward after and if Tsunade found out she'd kill me for sure, but at least I would know how big he really is …why's Naruto blushing?_

_---------------_

_Why **is** he blushing? We'll have a flashback in this flashback to answer that particular question with pale yellow lemon tinges. But the other question, that was mentioned; you'll have to wait a bit more for that answer.  
_


	8. Why is Naruto blushing?

_A/N: a very short answer while I revamp the next few chapters and decide if the lemon should be turned into a pummelo. I will update soon, it's just a rewrite..._

**Flashback in the Flashback or Two Lemons**

Naruto was mopping the floor as Shizune watched. _This is such a pain. I'm just going to wash later today and mess it up again. _He looked up to see Shizune daydreaming. "Where's the disinfectant?" Naruto thought that with the mask, booties and gloves that she looked more frumpy than usual. He had heard stories from some guys who lived in her building and didn't believe what they said about how she looked in the bath house. He couldn't imagine her naked at all. She wasn't like Baa-chan whose breasts practically fell out of her clothing, but that was a fancy henge that Baa-chan did to look that way. But Shizune was always nice to him, especially after that fight between Ochimaru, Jiraya and Baa-chan. She was one of the few people and the only female who had ever touched him without striking a blow that he could remember, even if it was only during physical exams.

Naruto blushed, as he thought of his last exam. Shizune had given him, his first prostrate exam just a few months ago, and he had gotten a partial erection when she was feeling around the gland with her finger. He couldn't hide it from her in the short paper gown as she tossed the rubber finger into the trash and wrote in her chart. She had looked up from her chart, and seen him trying to hide his enlarged penis and said, "Everyone gets stiff from that exam, it's totally normal, but I have to say, Naruto, you **have** grown up." I remember that first hernia exam I gave you, years ago, you got a stiffy then, too!" Naruto remembered; _it was so embarrassing, nobody had ever grabbed one of his testicles before, and now, she had put her finger in his ass, and he felt like he was going to ejaculate! _

Shizune was making a notation of the estimated size of Naruto's prostrate in his chart when he heard him rustling in the paper gown. She glanced up to see Naruto using both of his hands to try to cover his penis. _Wow, it's that big and it's still pretty soft judging from how he's holding it down. It wasn't that big before the exam._ "Everyone gets stiff from that exam, it's totally normal, but I have to say, Naruto, you **have** grown up." _Yup, he sure has, according to my notes from his last hernia exam he was only as long as my forefinger, now he's barely covering up with two hands. He's going to be popular if he ever gets started dating. _

"Coming right up, Naruto-kun," Shizune said, looking at the bleach bottle in her hand.

_Hnn...Naruto thought. She always did call me Naruto-kun. Maybe she really does like me and she was looking at me funny during the exam. But she's so much older...that mask and those booties just aren't doing it for me! _ Naruto shook his head as if to clear out these thoughts and went back to work on the tiles.

A several hours later, the entire apartment was as clean as it was going to get. Bags of trash had been taken out. All the fixtures and windows had been cleaned, all the dishes washed and put away, the floors shone, and every thing was dusted and put into proper order. All his clothes and linens had been washed and the last load was hanging on the drying racks. The bath room looked like it had just been installed. _I wish I knew why she always makes me spend so much time in there cleaning, but it's sort of nice when the tub's so clean. Maybe I should paint the apartment's walls, but it would take money and time that would be taken from training or missions. _ Shizune was always nagging him about it, but no one came here on any regular basis. He only had his teammates and Konohamaru who occasionally came over. Like usual, Shizune had left immediately after the apartment was cleaned, but this time he had barely been able to get a thank you out of his mouth, and she was going out the door, muttering about taking a bath.


	9. Back to Konoha

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and all the hits, alerts, etc. As for when these guys are going to get 'together' well, we have to get them home, first and unclothed second? Neh? Short but detailed, today. About dot com's Japanese language lessons, basic phrases..._

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto and Sasuke passed the gates of Konoha where the night guards only glanced at them. Kakashi sitting on a nearby rooftop watched the two as they walked in. _They must have overdone it and gotten hurt. I've never seen them have to hold each other up like that. I've never seen them hold each other, period. I wonder what happened. Sasuke's looks like he's been rolling in the dirt. Hmmm…_

A couple more blocks and Naruto's beat up building was upon them. Sasuke had been here a few times in the past when he had needed to get Naruto. It looked decrepit in daylight, and looked worse in the moonlight which seemed to emphasize every patch and replacement board on the exterior which seemed to have electrical wires, and plumbing pipes holding it together as much as anything else. He remembered Naruto opening the door and there being clothes and empty ramen cups all over the floor where there wasn't dust covering it. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. But I'm so filthy, maybe it's better, after all, he probably won't notice any extra dirt…_

Naruto thought hard, _I know I didn't make my bed this morning, and after Shizune left, I didn't finish taking the laundry down from the racks…ah, it won't matter. Sasuke's a guy, his place can't be that clean._ They both started up the stairs. Lifting his right leg for each step was painful, and Sasuke seemed to be holding his own after the walk but he was still moving slowly as if each step took a lot of effort.

_Just a few flights, more_, Sasuke thought. They reached Naruto's floor and turning the corner, Sasuke thought of one of the times that he had been here before. Itachi had been here. Uncounted painful steps led the pair finally to the right floor. Sasuke looked at the inside wall, and could just make out a line of patched wall panel running down the corridor. A chill went down his spine. There was a sign of his past, right there on the wall, if you could read it. It was a past Sasuke wished could stay buried.

They walked along the hallway, the patched line directing them right to the apartment. There was a flickering florescent light on the ceiling. Naruto fumbled with his pockets, and got his key ready. He opened his door, and reached inside to flip the switch lighting up the spotless living room. "Tadaima!" He turned to Sasuke, who seemed to be slightly shocked. "Okaeri nasai," Naruto giggled giving Sasuke a slight bow.

Sasuke was having a problem, his legs were still not working right, but soon he would be able to sit down again. Even having one of Naruto's 'hundred ramen flavors' was going to wonderful he decided. He would clean up and get out of Naruto's place ASAP. Finally they were in front of the door. Naruto was opening the door as the light flickered in the hallway. Sasuke was prepared for the worse, and when Naruto flipped the light switch, was stunned into silence at how the floor shone. He could see that the furniture was shabby, but it wasn't the pig sty that he had envisioned. Now he felt bad, looking back down the corridor, he saw that they both were still tracking serious dirt behind them.

"Tadaima!" said Naruto, bringing Sasuke's attention back to the opened door. "Okaeri nasai," Naruto chanted with a giggle at the end, as he bowed slightly. Sasuke returned a slight nod to Naruto and stepped into the entrance way and Naruto closed the door for him.

"Naruto, just walking through your apartment the way we are now, will track dirt inside. Would you mind if I took off my shirt and pants, here? Onegai shimasu."

Naruto, stared, and sputtered, "Ano…Daijoubu, Sasuke? Hai, hai, I'll take mine off, too."

Both teens sat on the ledge and removed their shoes, and proceeded to strip down to their underwear. Naruto said, "Let me get the laundry basket and we can put this stuff right in the wash," and he stepped up to the floor and went to get the basket. Sasuke stepped into the living room and looked around. The furniture was shabby, but everywhere he looked he saw that it was really clean and neat. The walls needed painting badly and looked as decrepit as the building looked on the outside.

He saw an open doorway into another room with a stove and started moving in that direction. Naruto came back with his laundry basket and was putting the clothes into it. "Naruto, my stuff has to be washed in cold water or it will bleed colors."

Naruto, looked up at him and grinned with his hand behind his head. "Yosh. I have to wash it cold or we won't have enough hot water for a bath!"

"I'm going to boil some water," Sasuke said to Naruto's back and he moved himself towards the kitchen. Thankfully, the kettle was on the stove and the sink within easy reach. Filling the kettle, he lit the stove and placed it on the burner. He sat in one of the chairs next to the table, and put his head down, causing some dirt and debris to fall onto its surface. _I'm so tired. _


	10. In Naruto's Apartment

_A/N: The prize has been won, by Puppet Master. He is the first of 500 readers that noticed (or had the guts to review) that the cracked wall was not in Naruto's apartment building but in the outlying town when Naruto and the perverted hermit were leaving town the first time. Virtual Goodies to the Puppet Master! But I have to say that I liked the idea of the cracked wall leading to the apartment, and I put it there.  
_

_I promise that they will at least be nek'ked by the end of this chapter which is about twice as long as the last couple chapters. And that the next chapter is the longest one and almost all lemony. Hopefully it won't get me kicked - which is why I setup a special profile to post this. It will be posted tomorrow without fail, about the same time, you can use a watch. Thanks for the hits, there seems to be a couple hundred that are reading consistently and I thank you for getting this far. My beta reader is very jealous, but she writes Pokemon stories. And remember About Dot Com for any Japanese phrases- but for those who are put off by that, by request, I've put the phrases in this chapter at the end of the story. I've also put some info on my homepage here since I saw that some people were clicking it. I am willing to read suggestions as to what should happen AFTER the next chapter._

**In Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto closed the door behind a quiet Sasuke.

"Naruto, just walking through your apartment the way we are now, will track dirt inside. Would you mind if I took off my shirt and shorts, here? Onegai shimasu."

Naruto was shocked by the formal please in Sasuke's request, Sasuke saying please….something is not right…" Ano…Daijoubu, Sasuke? Hai, hai, I'll take mine off, too."

Naruto was flustered; he had to take off his jacket and pants so that Sasuke wouldn't be by himself in his underwear. Missions had made the two share tents and bed rooms, so it wasn't that strange but why did it feel strange in his apartment? He sat on the edge of the floor where it dropped to the doorway and kicked off his boots. Unzipping his jacket, he could smell that it wasn't that proverbial rose garden. He stood and unzipped his pants, and sat to get the legs off.

Turning away from the undressing Sasuke, "Let me get the laundry basket and we can put this stuff right in the wash," and he stepped up to the floor and went to get the basket." He hurried out of the room. When he returned, he was glad that Sasuke wasn't still sitting there, and picked up his clothes and Sasuke's, placing it into the basket. I hope I have some laundry detergent left.

He looked up when he heard Sasuke speak, "Naruto, my stuff has to be washed in cold water or it will bleed colors." That was the teme, I know! Grinning and placing his hand behind his head, "Yosh. I have to wash it cold or we won't have enough hot water for a bath!" _Stupid teme, doesn't he know that? I better start filling the tub, too, it takes a while._ Leaving the room with the laundry, Naruto heard Saskue call out, "I'm going to boil some water."

_RAMEN, RAMEN! What flavors will I pick? I'm so hungry, I can't wait! _Naruto's stomach growled in agreement.

Naruto shook as much dirt from his and Sasuke's clothes as possible into the trash before putting the items into the machine. He added the last of his detergent and set the machine for the longest wash cycle.

Hurrying into the bath, he started filling the large tub. Even in the artificial light it looked shiny and almost new. He glanced at the window where he could see the moon shining brightly. Something flashed across the window making the moon seem to blink, he started to walk to the window to see what was there, and then he heard the high pitch whistle of the kettle. _Raaaameeeennnnn!_ He hurried toward the sound.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Sasuke had fallen asleep and had left a scattering of dirt on the table surface. He went to the stove and turned off the burner. Opening cabinets he pulled out two bowls of instant ramen. One was shrimp flavor and the other spicy chicken. Pulling back the lids a little bit, he took out the vegetable and seasoning packets. Opening each packet he placed their contents into each bowl. He crushed the empty packets together and tossed them in a high arc towards the trash. When they went in, he made pumping movements in the air with his fist.

Picking up the kettle, he poured the boiling water into each cup. "1, 2, 3" stopping the pour in the first cup. "1, 2, 3" he said pouring boiling water into the second. He folded down the lids and looked at the clock. It was 11:47. _Midnight we eat! I can't wait, anymore!_

"Sasuke, which flavor do you want?" leaning over Sasuke, he gave him a gentle shake. "Shrimp or spicy chicken? Sasuke?"

Sasuke, roused by the hand on his shoulder, heard, "Shrimp or spicy chicken, Sasuke?" He was so tired, but he hated shrimp flavor anything.

"Chicken," he mumbled, raising his head from the table, leaving more crumbs of dirt. Sasuke looked at the table and the dirt left in a semi-circle around the area where he had laid his head. He was embarrassed. He took one hand and with the callused edge swept it along the arc, pushing the dirt together, and to one side. "Gomen… gomen nasai," he stuttered, nodding his head to the table. He heard Naruto, chuckle, and respond, "K-k-ki ni shinaide, Sasuke-kun," and felt a waif of steam hit his closed eyes and a salty smell that was reminiscent of chicken with chilies.

Opening his eyes he saw the bowl of ramen in front of him; little flecks of green, red and orange floated on the surface along with what seemed to be large flecks of dried hot chilies. Square white chunks that were probably tofu and not dehydrated chicken, were sitting on a bed of ramen that was still folded into a square. It was all floating in a neon bright yellow-orange liquid. Not quite like the bowls of ramen at Ichiraku or even the better brands of instant ramen which had larger pieces of vegetables that looked like vegetables and chicken that could be re-hydrated.

He looked up to see Naruto once again, with his hand behind his head, grinning like the baka he was; "I'll get you some hashi. Do you want some toasted sesame oil and more chili powder on top of that?"

Naruto turned away opened a drawer bringing out sets of chopsticks. Another cabinet yielded up a bottle of dark liquid and a salt shaker with red powder inside. Naruto placed these in front of Sasuke. Naruto sat down opposite Sasuke, picked up his own chopsticks and said, "Itadakimasu!" Sasuke thought, How can he be so loud and cheerful…. Sasuke picked up his own hashi and looking straight at Naruto said, "Doukan desu, itadakimasu." Naruto's face colored again and quickly busied himself with his ramen bowl, separating the noodles so that they could be eaten.

"Chicken." Hearing this, Naruto was disappointed, he loved the spicy chicken. The shrimp was boring. Well, I can put lots of chili powder and sesame oil on it that will make it much better. The smell is making me nuts, I'm so hungry, I could eat both of these. I wonder if there is enough hot water to make another bowl…. He glanced at the clock, it was midnight, the 3 minutes needed to hydrate the noodles had passed. He tore the plastic off the tops of the ramen bowls and turned around with a bowl in each hand.

He saw Sasuke lifting his head from the table and arc of dirt left behind. Sasuke was using his hand to move the dirt to one side. "Gomen… gomen nasai," Sasuke uttered, again bowing his head to the table. Naruto could hardly keep from dropping the bowls, right there, Sasuke never ever uttered those words together, not in his presence anyway, and certainly not to him. Maybe he's not such a stuck up teme underneath… Naruto quickly placed the bowl in front of Sasuke. "K-k-ki ni shinaide, Sasuke-kun," he sputtered between chuckles. They never talked this politely to each other before.

Rubbing the back of his head he grinned as Sasuke looked up at him. "I'll get you some hashi. Do you want some toasted sesame oil and more chili powder on top of that?" Naruto turned to get the eating utensils and condiments. He was blushing furiously. Sasuke looked so earnest; there was none of the usual hauteur in his eyes.

Placing the hashi and bottles in front of Sasuke, he sat in his own chair, lifting his chopsticks up, and said "Itadakimasu," in a loud and cheery voice, just as he would have if eating at Ichiraku. He started to fiddle with his ramen cup, waiting for Sasuke to finish with the condiments. He knew that these were the cheapest ramen that you could buy that came in their own bowls. He hated washing dishes, and these didn't break when dropped on the floor. Ichiraku's rich tasting ramen soup was not that cheap on his pay and miso-ramen was the cheapest ramen bowls they served. Miso added extra protein to the dish in lieu of bbq pork or the more expensive katsudon or even more costly tempura shrimp. Everyone always bought him miso since that's what they saw him eating all the time and he could have more than one or two. He really would rather have katsu or a tempura ramen bowls but couldn't afford them; he would seldom ask anyone to pay for one of the pricier bowls and was thrilled when Teuchi or his daughter Ayame surprised him with an upgraded order with bbq pork slices on top.

His apartment was only partly subsidized by the Hokage's account since he was a child, so most of what he did earn went to pay for the apartment. Ramen was just not his favorite food because he liked it; it was the only food he could really afford so he had better like it. Milk, eggs and cereal was things that he only bought occasionally because he just had to have something different. Baa-chan and Shizune were always on his back about what he ate, but he never learned to cook beyond boiling water and making hard boiled eggs. Naruto looked up from his bowl at Sasuke who had his chopsticks lifted and looked him straight in the eye without that smirk, "Doukan desu, itadakimasu," came out of his lips. Naruto was again embarrassed by Sasuke's open politeness, blushed and took a few noodles on his chopsticks and slurped them into his mouth. _I don't get it, what's with him. Blah, this is so bland…_

Seeing Naruto start to eat the ramen, Sasuke thought; _here goes. I wonder if I can eat this,_ picking up a few of the noodles out of the bowl. The hot noodles slurped into his mouth. _I must be really hungry because that doesn't taste that bad._ Sasuke felt a burning sensation grow in his mouth as the red pepper flakes started to take effect. "Karasugiru!' came out of his mouth as soon as the noodles cleared his ulna.

"Karasugiru!' jolted Naruto out of his own thoughts. "It's too spicy? Gomen, Sasuke, gomen." He said as he looked at the pale Uchiha's face turn a pale pink. "Here, take the shrimp, it's not spicy at all," swapping bowls. Sasuke grabbed the shrimp bowl and proceeded to drink the salty hot liquid in an attempt to clear his mouth of the hot pepper taste. It was only partly successful. Once he put the fire in his mouth out, Sasuke started to taste what it was he was drinking. It really wasn't shrimp like, at least with the residual taste of the spicy chicken flavor. He put the bowl down and picked up the sesame oil bottle and put a few drops onto the noodles now sticking out of the bright liquid. Again, picking up his hashi he separated some of the noodles from the rest and slurped them down. Now, he mostly tasted the sesame and that was okay by him. Looking up over his bowl, he saw Naruto, practically inhale the spicy chicken. Sasuke blushed realizing that they had just had an 'indirect kiss' by swapping the bowls of ramen. His empty stomach, primed with salty broth accentuated that he was still really hungry. Sasuke attacked his bowl with improved effort and made short work of the contents.

Sasuke looked up from his empty bowl, and saw Naruto looking at him with a smile. "Arigato, Naruto."

"Dou itashimashite, Sasuke. Ikaga deshita ka?"

"Mazui, Naruto," Sasuke said with as big a smile as he could muster. "But I was so hungry, thank you for having me over."

Naruto was a bit taken back by Sasuke's honesty that the ramen was awful, but that smile took the embarrassment away.

"Sasuke, we better get to the bath, the tub must be almost full."

He stood and picked up the bowls and tossed them into the trash. The hashi was tossed into the sink, and the oil and chili powder were returned to the cupboard. Sasuke was getting up from the table, slowly. Sitting had again cramped up his legs, with a hand on the table for support he started to walk out of the room and barely made it to the doorway, when one of his knees buckled. Naruto watching grabbed him again across the shoulder, "here, let me show you the way," feeling Sasuke leaning his weight against him, they walked to the bath.

Across the living room into a alcove where Sasuke saw there was a churning washing machine, and some laundry racks filled with Naruto's clothes. Naruto let go of him for a moment, and opened a partially glass door, and wisps of steam came out.

"The tub must be full. Come in, Sasuke." Naruto went ahead into the steamy room, and Sasuke heard the sound of the taps being shut. He walked slowly into the warm damp air, closing the door behind him to retain the heat. Naruto came over and pointed to a short stool by the wall, "Sasuke, let me get a washcloth for you. You can change out of your stuff there, and I'll put it into the wash, right away."

Naruto went back to the alcove and got out some washcloths, towels and opening a cabinet, took out some of the bath soaps and shampoo that Baa-chan had given him once, which he didn't like. Piling them on top of the towels, he returned to the bath. Sasuke was sitting facing the wall; his remaining clothes were piled next to him. Naruto put the bath soaps next to him and held the wash cloth out to Sasuke, who was breathing the steam deeply. The high humidity had started turning his hair into a muddy mess. He seemed exhausted. Naruto put the cloth on Sasuke's shoulder, and placed the towels on the rack. He picked up the clothing from the floor. Sasuke's got to start moving; the tub's going to get cold. Back again to the alcove, Naruto tossed Sasuke's clothes into the washing machine. He looked at his own shirt and under pants, shrugged and shucked them off, placing them also in the churning device. Naked, he hurried back into the bath.

* * *

Japanese Words and Phrases: 

Onegai shimasu: a formal form of please. In the usage here, he's making the request to take his clothes off, which socially would mean that Naruto would also have to take his clothes off so that he (Sasuke) would not be embarrassed by his state/status.

Ano: a verbal pause, like saying 'uh' or 'huh'

Daijoubu: no problem

Hai: affirmative answer often used as 'yes'

Yosh: a expressive answer either 'yeah' or 'all right'

gomen nasai: I am sorry.

ki ni shinaide: never mind or it's not a problem

hashi : chopsticks

itadakimasu: "Let's eat!"

Doukan desu, itadakimasu: "I agree, let's eat."

Karasugiru: too spicy

Gomen: sorry

Arigato: thank you

Dou itashimashite: you're welcome

Ikaga deshita ka : "How was it?" or "How have you been?"

Mazui: it's awful

Katsudon: a fried crispy cutlet usually pork coated with panko (japanese style bread crumbs)

Tempura: usually a vegetable slice or shimp (ebi) or other seafood dipped in a thin batter (the batter usually has ice chips in it) that is deep fried. so ebi tempura is 'shrimp tempura'


	11. Bath Attendent

_**A/N: **__if you are easily offended, please do not read this chapter. This story is rated "M" for a reason, and this chapter contains descriptions of what is termed "YAOI" action which may be offensive to some. If you find that particular spectrum of activity offensive, against the will of your upbringing or against your religion, please pass on this chapter. If you are under 16, skip this, you're not supposed to be reading "M" content. Go find your girlfriend or boyfriend and make out for 30 minutes. It will be hotter than spending your time reading my drabble, I promise you, because I have severely edited what I originally wrote to make an attempt to keep my story here.  
_

_To those of you who are left, the usual disclaimer as to ownership, and copyrights of the characters and that this work is an homage to the leeway the original author created the storyline they live in._

_The longest chapter so far, hopefully broken into readable paragraphs, here's: _

_**Bath Attendant or Lemon at Last**_

Sasuke couldn't move. It had been a long day, his arms and legs were totally cramped, and he could feel the ramen sloshing in his stomach. He did not feel well. The dirt in his hair felt like it was caking up in the humidity. _If only this was 12 years ago, Oni-chan would wash me, and take care of me. I'm so embarrassed to be like this in front of Naruto. _The thoughts of his happier days as a small child with his brother and the muscle pain that he was experiencing and what was now his exhaustion in front of Naruto was too much to bear. Leaning further forward so that Naruto wouldn't be able to see his face, he let tears fall from his eyes.

Naruto entered the bath again; Sasuke was still facing the wall, but was leaning totally forward on the stool. He saw that the wash cloth had not been moved, and he heard Sasuke's breathing was a bit ragged. Coming up behind him, he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, let me help you wash your hair, it's so dirty."

Picking up the wash cloth, he picked up the small wash basin and filled it with warm water. Then he carefully poured it slowly over Sasuke's lowered head. As it drained away from his hair, dark with dirt and bits of leaves, he saw Sasuke's body give a shake and a gasp of air. He refilled the basin and repeated the rinse, and as it was almost empty the water flowing off Sasuke's head was almost clear. Naruto put the basin down, and picked up the shampoo. Now on his knees next to Sasuke, he was about to put his hands into Sasuke's hair. _I'm trembling. Why am I trembling? I've seen Sasuke bathe before but I never was this physically close to him and I never washed his hair. I've never washed anyone's hair. He's going to snap up and kill me, I just know it. Wait, I forgot, I have these splints on my fingers, I wonder if I can take them off? Kyuubi! Kyuubi!_

**Kyuubi changed his attention to focus on Naruto's call. **_**What does the brat want me for? **_**"Nonde, brat!" Kyuubi accessed Naruto's senses to assess the situation. He was surprised that Naruto was in the bathroom, and there naked on the stool was that damned Uchiha bastard.**

_"Kyuubi, can I take the splints off my fingers for a while? I want to wash."_

** Kyuubi didn't really care, but there wasn't enough calcium in packaged ramen to use for fixing the broken fingers. He had reallocated tiny amounts of calcium from other bones to use in making the repairs. He had learned a lot about how humans were put together being with Naruto, and would put that knowledge to good use when he was free. **

**"Brat, your fingers could still break again. It will take a few days to really fix them and only if you eat some dark greens, milk, cheese or eggs with the shell still on. You have to eat something other than ramen! Don't put pressure on them if you do break them I'm not going to fix them and it will take a 6 weeks to heal." **

**Kyuubi decided that he wanted to know what was going on, so he was going to watch for a while. Naruto was usually pretty boring which is one of the reasons Kyuubi spent so much of his time, tinkering with Naruto's various systems. He now knew so many ways to kill humans now, slowly and painfully. It was going to be much more fun than simply using one of his tails or paws to simply crush or toss them to the ground. **

_"Kyuubi, you sound like Shizune. Thanks,"_ said Naruto.

Naruto pleased with what Kyuubi had said, put the shampoo bottle down and started to unwrap his bandaged fingers, and put the splints on a nearby shelf to put back on later. _Eggs with the shell? How do you eat eggs with the shell?_ Again, returning to look at Sasuke, Naruto realized that he didn't want to really kneel naked in front of Sasuke, but Sasuke still hadn't really moved. He decided that the shampoo could wait, but that washing Sasuke's back might speed up getting into the tub. Naruto knelt behind Sasuke. Using the water left in the basin he soaked the washcloth, picked up the soap and worked lather into the fabric. With his good hand he put the cloth to Sasuke's back and starting moving it around. Another shudder went through Sasuke's body, causing Naruto to stop.

"Its okay, Naruto. Please. My arms and legs are so cramped, if you wouldn't mind, could you lather me so I can get into the tub?" Sasuke waited to see what would happen. After a moment, Naruto's hand was moving again with the washcloth around Sasuke's back. It felt nice.

Naruto was working his way down and across Sasuke's back. The pale skin looked even paler in the unflattering stark light of the bath room. He could see a line of puncture wounds running across the middle of Sasuke's back. _Those must be from Haku. I don't have any scars like his. _

**"No, brat. I fix your skin perfectly, you have no scars at all, and you have no appreciation," Kyuubi interrupted. ** Naruto ignored the outburst.

He wanted to take his bare finger and touch each one of those wounds, but he had a more immediate worry, the wash cloth had reached Sasuke's butt. He really didn't want to wash that. So, he rinsed the wash cloth and lathered it again, and went back to Sasuke's shoulders and started working it quickly down Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto, please, could you massage my arm a bit? It's so painful."

Naruto stopped. Sasuke still hadn't looked at him and was bent almost fully at the waist. _He must be serious. _Naruto put down the cloth and picked up Sasuke's hand with his and began to manipulate it with his fingers. With his own soft fingers, he could feel the calluses on Sasuke's hand. He could feel the thickness that ran in lines on some of the fingers as he continued to manipulate them. He worked up to Sasuke's wrist and forearm; there were a couple scars there, too. He could feel the knotted muscles and using his good hand would massage it away. He wet his hands in the water and lathered them up, and continued to massage Sasuke's upper arm with his soapy hands, even using the back of his hand to wipe lather in Sasuke's armpit, hoping to make Sasuke jump, but all he got was a shudder. Naruto refilled the basin, and went around to Sasuke's other side, to start working on the other arm. Just using his hands and lather, he massaged and washed Sasuke.

Sasuke had never felt anything like this. It had been nice when Naruto had used the washcloth on his back, but Naruto's hands on his skin was like being rubbed with velvet. They were like a little kid's hands. They might be like a girl's hands, a girl who wasn't a martial artist. Sasuke was certain that no one had hands like Naruto's, so soft and so strong at the same time.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he lathered up his arm. There was no fat on Sasuke, the skin just covered the muscle underneath. He could see Sasuke's ribs move as he took each breath. The skin was extremely pale, except for the scaring that thickened it and had a faint pink hue. He could feel Sasuke relax more and more after each rub from his hands. He had never done this with anyone before, he really felt like he and Sasuke were brothers, he felt pretty good. He finished Sasuke's arm which was now covered with lather. Again, he refilled the basin, and moved over to sit in front of Sasuke.

"Stretch out your leg." Sasuke repositioned his leg so that it rested between Naruto's knees. Naruto lathered up his hands and moved to raise the foot up. And started working on it massaging it with his soapy hands, again wondering at the hard calluses on the edges and toes. He concentrated on the foot, and ankle in front of him. Lathering up again he started working on the calf, feeling the knotted muscles and one or two scars under his soft hands. He continued up to the knee and onto Sasuke's thigh. He was about halfway up the thigh massaging the lather onto the skin when he noticed that the skin on the inside of Sasuke's thigh was much softer. It made him pause.

Sasuke was holding his breath. Getting his foot massaged was unbelievable. He had never believed that someone's foot was capable of such feelings. Now he understood those chapters in Itchi Itchi Paradise where the entire story seemed to be about getting the character going from person to person getting foot massages. Naruto had worked the knots out of his calf and had his hands on his thigh. He didn't want Naruto to stop, but Naruto did stop. Thinking it must be because of the stool being in the way, Sasuke moved forward so that more of his thigh was freed of the stool. He was still bent forward and Naruto's head was right next to his. He was sure that Naruto couldn't see that he was chubbing up down there, his torso and arms between his legs must be shielding him.

Sasuke had moved forward with Naruto's hands sliding up his thigh. Half-hardily Naruto massaged the new area, and stopped. Changing the water in the basin again, he was presented with Sasuke's other leg. _Almost done. Sasuke can do the rest himself. _Naruto concentrated on the foot in front of him. Sasuke was breathing in short gasps, and Naruto puzzled, looked at Sasuke's head. Sasuke for the first time lifted his head so that it could be seen.

"Naruto, that feels so wonderful, would you please finish?"

Naruto could see that there were tracks down Sasuke's face, and he had such a nice smile; he would do anything for his friend. Besides, he still had to wash and he wanted to get into that tub. He continued working the calf and worked up to Sasuke's thigh. This time, when he had just passed the midpoint, he felt a tickle on the back of his hand which also brought a gasp from Sasuke. _EWUUU, he's perving on me!_ Naruto snatched his hand away to find his wrist caught in Sasuke's grip.

**Kyuubi watching knew that Sasuke was getting turned on. He decided to play a trick on Naruto. Ever so slowly, he caused blood to flow into Naruto's member, chubbing him up. Ever since Naruto had reached puberty, Kyuubi had made sure that he had nothing on any other human when erect; Naruto had a sex organ that befitted a demon. When it wasn't time to use it, it was small and out of the way of injury, just like any animal. It pained Kyuubi that Naruto was so socially backward. Naruto's sexy no jitsu was also a point of contention. Kyuubi had told him on several occasions that instead of changing to a sexy girl, he should change to a sexy hunk with a huge erection, only the in-joke would be that the erection was real and not a henge. **_**I should just sit back and watch the fun!**_

Sasuke gasped, the tip of his penis had rubbed against the soapy back of Naruto's soft hand. He wanted Naruto to touch him everywhere with those hands. When he felt Naruto's movement away from him, he grabbed one hand by the wrist and getting off the stool he went to his knees right in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, no one has touched me in a long time, since I was a child. Please. I want you to touch me…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto with his other hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. Naruto gasped loudly. Sasuke could feel his erection against Naruto's abdomen. He felt something, poking him back. He wanted to see. He loosened his hug and Naruto stiffened. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and saw the pain there. Looking the first time at Naruto's nude body, his eyes saw the huge area of dark bruising over his right side just below the ribs. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's upper arms and looked over Naruto's shoulder to see the injury continued on his back. "Naruto, you didn't tell me. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. You've been helping me when you were in so much pain yourself. May I return the favor and wash your back?"

Naruto was struck dumb, Sasuke had grabbed him by the wrist, and made that stupid little speech. _Stupid asshole. No one's touched HIM? No one's touched ME! GAHH, that HURTS!_ Sasuke, had just grabbed him around the waist and pulled-- his kidney was still sore and it hurt bad. _I'll be pissing blood again. What's this against my belly…_Naruto felt the heat from Sasuke's body. The air in the bath room was beginning to chill, and Sasuke holding him in his arms was very warm. Sasuke's was hot against his belly. Naruto could feel his own member filling and lifting as it slipped against Sasuke's skin, but he didn't want the pressure of Sasuke's arm on his kidney and stiffened up so he wouldn't move anymore. Tears were coming to his eyes. When the pressure was released, he saw Sasuke looking closely into his eyes. He didn't resist when Sasuke treated him like a doll moving him as he wished.

He was almost numb with pain when he heard Sasuke say; "Naruto, you didn't tell me. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. You've been helping me when you were in so much pain yourself. May I return the favor and wash your back?"

He didn't know how to respond. He saw Sasuke take the basin and rinse his hands in the water. Sasuke lathering up with the soap. Sasuke put a hand on his left shoulder and with the other gently touched his lower right abdomen rubbing gently with those calloused hands up to the rib cage, and over to his center line. Refreshing his hand with water and soap, Sasuke started to wash up to Naruto's chest brushing the nipple lightly. The rough feel of Sasuke's callused hand on his nipple made Naruto shudder and made his nipple erect. Sasuke's other hand joined in a soapy rub of Naruto's chest. Naruto just sat on his heels as Sasuke stood once again on his knees and with two soap filled hands pulled Naruto close to him, their chests touching as he felt the hands on his back rubbing his shoulders and scapula. Sasuke's heat slid easily between their soapy skin as he was held there with his head over Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke's head over his. He took his own hands and put them around Sasuke moving them in the already drying lather on Sasuke's back. Naruto could feel his own member once again lifting and growing, as Sasuke was sitting up on his knees, it was between Sasuke's legs, it brushed his scrotum in one of its rhythmic pulses that were in time with his heartbeat.

Sasuke holding Naruto tight was happy. It felt so good to hold someone so close to his skin. He felt so good sliding along Naruto. He felt the warmth growing between his legs and something brushing his balls as they hung between them. He wiggled a bit to move Naruto's organ between his thighs and closed them tightly holding it between them. It was so hot. Sasuke moved his hands down Naruto's back down to his ass, and handled the cheeks in his soapy hands. He was rewarded with the heat between his thighs getting bigger and hotter. Holding one butt cheek in each hand he encouraged Naruto to get off of his heels and onto his knees, and as he did this Sasuke spread his knees to encompass Naruto's hips. He sat down on his own heels, again feeling the hot rod move up under him and rub along his perineum and extend to his anus.

Naruto responded to the sensations that Sasuke was producing in his body. He could feel himself between Sasuke's thighs, and the movement caused by sitting up from Sasuke's cupping of his butt was great, even if it was a bit dry when he was not just between Sasuke's thighs. He held Sasuke's back so that Sasuke wouldn't just pull away. It did feel really good.

Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "Can we stand up and shower off, I want to finish washing with you." Naruto stood still holding Sasuke close. He had one of those sprays on a long hose and a holder that was set higher than his head. Releasing Sasuke, he adjusted the taps so that the water would flow out the shower head and over them. He grabbed the shampoo bottle for good measure. The hot water came on and started rinsing off the soap from their bodies. Neither one looked at the other's erection. They both knew that they were there. Sasuske was all wet and Naruto put some shampoo in his hand and then reached for Sasuke's hair, working the soap into suds. Suddenly, Sasuke dropped down squatting in front of Naruto. Naruto kept working the hair now at crotch level. Sasuke had picked up the soap and was working on Naruto's legs, working his way up. Just when he was almost at Naruto's crotch he stopped and began working on the other leg. Naruto took one hand and pulled the spray from the holder and washed the suds out of Sasuke's hair, not caring if he got soap into Sasuke's eyes. He could hear Sasuke sputter as the soap rinsed down his face. Pulling a way from Sasuke, he picked up the shampoo again, and started doing Sasuke's hair again. This time the shampoo really foamed in the cleaned hair. Sasuke had returned to his leg and was working his hands up again. This time instead of stopping, Sasuke ran one hand under and behind Naruto's balls and into the space between his cheeks. The movement brought him so close to Naruto's erection that it slapped Sasuke in the cheek. Naruto totally stupified, wondered what Sasuke was going to do next.

Sasuke stood up, dragging the hand that had been between Naruto's cheeks with him. As it brushed by Naruto's jewels, Sasuke grabbed them giving them a gentle pull and rolled them between his fingers. He had never imagined that Naruto would have such a huge erection. After all, he had been with him on missions; they had shared tents, and other sleeping quarters. They had bathed in rivers and bath houses, and pissed in the woods. He was like all guys and had checked out the competition, he had thought Naruto was small. Sai had told him, that Naruto was 'nothing special.' He let go of Naruto's sack and began to stroke. He could not wrap his hand around it.

Naruto knew what it felt like to use lotion or soap and get himself off. There could be nothing more embarrassing than having a wet dream while on a mission. It was always better to take control of the situation and drop a load in a controlled environment. Kakashi had told him many years ago that he should masturbate occasionally if he didn't want to keep washing his sheets and pajamas every time it happened. Kakashi had popped up early one morning to get Naruto for a mission and had found him asleep in some sodden bedclothes when he had been dreaming of kissing Saskura after a date. When Naruto traveled with Jiriya he made sure that he masturbated regularly in private. He certainly did not want to have a conversation about **that **with ero-sensei. But, doing yourself certainly did not feel as good as someone else doing you. Sasuke was making him feel really good. He wasn't able to do this with his clones because the clones would always want him to do them, just like the massage thing. Once he had a clone do a sexy no jitsu, but as they got more passionate, he would lose focus and the clone would pop. The thoughts from the clone after they popped were also confusing and disturbing; he could see and feel himself feeling up himself, it was like he was doing himself, anyway. But Sasuke had a really good grip on him with just enough pressure on each stroke with a nice rub at the end. He wanted to return the favor, so he reached over and grabbed Sasuke, treating Sasuke like Sasuke treated him, it fit so well in his hand unlike his own which required two hands to enclose.

Sasuke responded to Naruto's touch with renewed effort. It was very slippery. Naruto was doing the same for him, and with his soft hands, Sasuke was about to explode. He pulled Naruto close to him under the spray putting his head next to Naruto's ear. He felt Naruto pulse in his hand and then convulse as he ejaculated. Some of the liquid landed on Sasuke's abdomen and chest and where it did, it felt like lava before it rinsed away in the spray. It triggered his own eruption and he convulsed between Naruto's fingers. Pulling back both boys looked each other in the eye and blushed, and looked away, releasing their mutual grips. Rinsing their hands under the spray, they laughed and shared soap between them to give another pass at each other's bodies. Sasuke washed Naruto's hair. Now, clean, and rinsed they went over to the tub filled with hot water. It wasn't that hot anymore, but it was warmer than the air in the bath room and they both climbed in and sat side by side, warming up in the water. Neither new what to say to the other. After a while the water seemed cold and they hopped out. Naruto grabbed some towels to dry off.

They both walked out of the bath wrapped in towels. Naruto passed the now silent washing machine. Looking at Sasuke, he turned and opened it, starting to pull out the underwear, jacket, shirts and pants. Giving each a sharp shake he stretched and hung them on the crowded drying rack. Taking some of his dried clothing off the rack he said; "Sasuke, here's some clean pajamas for you."

Sasuke looked at the walrus patterned pj's and said, "I don't need them," and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Where's the bed, I want to go to sleep." Naruto led him to his unmade bed, and lifting the sheets and blankets to give them a shake and then letting them spread over the bed when the settled down. Sasuke hopped under the covers dropping his towel on the way. Naruto just looked at him settling in. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto standing there wrapped in his towel. "Hey baka, come to bed you'll catch a cold out there." Naruto dropped his towel and climbed in, rolling over next to Sasuke. Sasuke reached behind him, grabbed Naruto's right hand and pulled it around his waist, and moved his back so that it pressed up against Naruto. After it moment, he felt warm along his back. An arm was around his waist holding him close. Sasuke thought it was wonderful.

Naruto thought it was pretty wonderful too, and decided to say nothing and just closed his eyes.

Kyuubi thought it was a wonderful opportunity and wondered how long he would have to wait before he made Naruto hard again, and what would that Uchiha brat do when he felt it along his ass again.

Oh, and Kakashi? He was heading for his apartment. He needed to change his underwear.

* * *

_I have to find somewhere to post the original to this which is much more explicit. If I do, I'll put a link up somewhere and change this message. If you go to my homepage here, you will find out where I am in this story and if you like you can make suggestions on what should happen in the next scene for these two. I have about 10 pages (5,000 words) that might explain Sasuke's actions in this chapter, but it's not ready. I obviously can't update the next chapter as rapidly as I have been doing. Meanwhile, let me thank those who reviewed, those who put alerts on the this story, and those who put alerts on my profile. _


	12. A Tale of Two Boys

_A/N: Sorry for the wait...this chapter is graphic, you should be at least 16, and provides some background IMHO for the mental trauma that plagues Sasuke. It contains a chan-ish scene to show his abuse. At least I'm not torturing him like some real boy that I read about today in the papers.  
_

**Tale of Two Boys**

Shisui Uchiha was pretty unhappy. He had been asked to report to the Konoha Keimu Butai and it had not gone well for the 14 year old. Hours had passed as he was questioned by various Uchiha clan members about Itachi. It had been months since Itachi had spoken to him about anything in particular. Not since he had joined ANBU, in fact. Shisui was glad that he even saw Itachi with any regularity anymore. His friend was becoming distant. The police didn't seem to believe him.

He simply didn't understand what they wanted from him. Itachi was his best friend. They had been friends before they even entered the Academy as small children. Everyone knew that, the two boys had been buddies forever. Both of them being Uchiha's had gravitated to each other when they saw the Uchiha symbols on their clothing in the playground years ago. The years had made them comfortable with each other, but Shisui was in awe of Itachi and his abilities. He could no longer practice with Itachi since Itachi no longer thought of him as being a capable practice partner. The best he could do was dodge Itachi's attacks with his body flicker and he was the best in the village with Shunsin as a result. He was Shunshin no Shisui! When he did see Itachi, Itachi was sullen and quiet as if carrying a great weight on him. Seeing Itachi like that would weigh on Shisui's own heart. He would do anything for Itachi, and they were intimate with each other for many years now.

Shisui wished that they could be like they were before; carefree and innocent. Now, the police and the clan, wanted him to spy on Itachi. How could he do that if Itachi wouldn't do anything but just sit next to him?

Shisui walked up to Fugaku Uchiha's compound. If Itachi wouldn't come to him, he had to go to Itachi. The house was the one of the most beautiful homes in Konoha as befitted a clan leader and the Military Police's Captain. Fugaku-domo would have known that Shisui was being questioned and asked to spy on his own son but would he give Shisui any sign that he did know and approved? Shisui decided that he would wait to see if he was given any signs.

Walking in the open front gate, Shisui was greeted by the sight and sound of Sasuke throwing kunai at a practice target. One after the other, as quick as the eye could see, kunai were crowding the center of the target. Sasuke was getting really good but he wasn't the genius that his brother was. Itachi had graduated the Academy at the age Sasuke was now.

"Oy, Sasuke-kun, Konnichiwa!"

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi's friend walking through the gate. Shisui and Itachi. Itachi and Shisui. As far back as he could remember, the two had been together. Sasuke had often wanted to play with them, but it was only on a rare occasion that they would take time out for him. They were always walking away, whispering in each other's ear, an arm draped over the other's shoulder as they chattered. Shisui also stayed over sometimes. Sasuke could never talk to his onii-chan when Shisui was there. Even the one place he could get next to Itachi and talk to him was usurped by Shisui when he stayed over. The two boys would never let him come into the bath with them. Shisui stole all of Itachi's time. Sasuke thought; '.._san or senpai? Well, he is bigger than me….'_

"Konnichiwa, Shiui-senpai"

"Sasuke-kun, is Itachi home?"

"No, he's gone out on a mission, but I expect him to be back soon."

"Did he say he's going to be back soon?" Shisui asked.

"No, but he's always home around now. He always finishes his assignments quickly."

"Hnnn. Sasuke, I watched you throw those kunai right now, you're getting pretty good. You should be proud."

"I'll never be as good as onii-chan." Sasuke looked down to his feet and dragged the toe of one boot in the dirt.

"Me, neither!" laughed Shisui. Taking hold of Sasuke's chin, he picked up Sasuke's face so he could look right in his eyes. "Want to practice your taijustsu with me?"

Sasuke looked into the smiling face in front of him. An adult Uchiha that was paying attention to him and wanted to train with him; it was an opportunity that didn't happen very often. He would take it.

**Unexpected Training**

Shisui was amazed. Sasuke was really good at taijustsu, he was working up a sweat with the kid. Naturally, Shisui wasn't at any of his limits, and he wasn't fighting all out, but defending the constant stream of kicks, punches, and throws was giving him his own workout even if it was slower than what he was used to.

The shadows were lengthening in the yard, too. The two were continuing to practice, as Sasuke's mother Mikoto came out of a doorway and stood there watching. She was happy to see Sasuke getting some practice but wished it was Fugaku instead of Shisui, Itachi's friend. Shisui was a nice boy, but he was not in the same league as her husband or her eldest child. Sasuke could be as good as Itachi if only Fugaku would spend more time with him. She waited until they noticed her standing there.

"Konnichiwa, Shisui-kun, Sasuke-chan. Shisui-kun are you waiting for Itachi?" She asked.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-dono, yes, I am waiting for Itachi. I hope you don't mind my practicing a little bit with Sasuke."

"No, Shisui-kun, it's fine. I thank you for doing it. Why don't you let me pay you back for your kindness to my son and have you stay for dinner? The both of you can go and get cleaned up. I'll get you some of Itachi's clothes for you to change into. He won't mind. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Please join us."

"Uchiha-dono, I am honored by your kindness and invitation, thank you."

Sasuke just stood there looking from Shisui to his mother as she returned into the house. He was happy that his mother wasn't upset with him practicing with Shisui. He wondered how Itachi was going to react, though.

"Sasuke-kun, you did very well. I even worked up a little sweat. Let's go take a bath before dinner, eh?" Shisui said to the boy next to him. _It's just like when Itachi and I were younger! Mikoto-dono's so nice to me. _"Lead on, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke led Shisui silently up to the bath that he and Itachi usually used, near their bedrooms. Leaving their shoes on the outside porch, Shisui and he went into the changing room for the bath. Sasuke opened a cabinet and took out some basins and bath supplies. He handed Shisui one of the towels too. Then he proceeded to remove his own sweaty clothes and put them into a basket. Wrapping a towel around himself, he opened the door to the bath room taking his own bath supplies with him. He uncovered the insulated tub that was filled with hot water. Pulling up a stool next to the water taps, he hung his towel on a hook and filled his basin with hot water and got out his wash cloth and soap.

A chill breeze went through the room as Shisui came in. Carrying his basin and selected supplies he strode in with his towel on his shoulder. He walked right up next to where Sasuke was sitting, and hung his towel on another hook. Turning around he walked over to the other stool in the room, and pulled it next to Sasuke.

Sasuke sat a bit wide-eyed as Shisui stood naked hanging up his towel. Like many Uchina clan members he had the lithe body shape and was without excess fat. From the angle where Sasuke was sitting, he looked a lot like Itachi, but when he turned around, Sasuke's face pinked when he saw the differences that were now waving close to him. Unlike Itachi, Shisui had very little hair above his penis and his testicles didn't seem as big as Itachi's either even though he was older. Sasuke quickly averted his eyes to not embarrass Shisui or himself, but was startled when Shisui pulled his wash stool over next to him.

"Sasuke-kun, what's the matter? You're so shy? Don't you take your bath with Itachi?"

Sasuke turned to the voice that was right in his ear, looked at Shisui and said; "Hai, Hai. I do take a bath with Itachi – sometimes. But not when you have been here."

"Ho. That's right. Itachi and I always took baths without you." Shisui couldn't get over how much Sasuke looked like Itachi when they were younger, maybe he was even cuter. "Here, Sasuke-kun, let me wash your back for you. That's what I would do for Itachi, and then he would do mine."

"Okay, Shisui-senpai. Domo." Sasuke turned his back toward Shisui. Itachi very seldom washed Sasuke's back anymore. He could close his eyes and imagine it was his onii-san.

Shisui was washing Sasuke's back; it was just the times when Itachi and he had shared the bath. Shisui was so enamored of Itachi, he would do anything Itachi said; happy that Itachi was just paying him any attention. He wanted that back; Itachi's attention. Sasuke was so like him.

"Sasuke-kun. Do you want to know what Itachi and I did when we were in the bath?" He said leaning in to whisper in Sasuke's ear as he soaped up a washcloth.

Sasuke trembled as the bigger boy whispered in his ear; so close. With his wet back he could feel the heat of Shisui's body right behind him. He opened his eyes to see that Shisui's legs were on either side of him. "W-w-what did you do?" he asked. _Maybe onii-chan would like me better if I knew what was expected of me. _

"We would do this!" said Shisui, as he bent his head to kiss and nibble at Sasuke's ear. At the same time he reached around with both arms pulling Sasuke close to him. One soapy hand was moving slowly over Sasuke's breast and the other moving down his abdomen.

Sasuke, surprised by the words and the overt movement, tried to stand up, only to be pulled onto Shisui's lap. Big soapy hands roamed his body, pinching, rubbing and massaging everywhere. Shisui's lips covered his agape mouth which was filled with a tongue that wasn't his own. He could feel his own body respond even as his mind was still stunned with the surprise. He felt Shisui's own heat pressing against the crack in his butt as he was held tightly against Shisui's body. Shisui broke his lip lock for a moment and lifted Sasuke off his lap momentarily and resettled Sasuke so that he sat on Shusui's thighs and his legs spread so that Shisui's erection was now next to Sasuke's. Using one soapy hand he held both rods and stroked them together. Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening to him. _It feels so good. Why didn't onii-chan do this with me? _

Sasuke started to return the kiss. He started to buck into the hand. He barely felt the chill breeze come into the room.


	13. Oniichan the Assassin

_A/N: It will all click into place..._  
**Onii-chan the Assassin **

Itachi had come home. He had passed by his mother in the kitchen who had just looked at him and mentioned that Shisui was over and was taking a bath with Sasuke. Itachi said nothing to her, and she knew better than ask about his mission or the blood on his clothes. Itachi was pissed. His mission had been one of assassination. ANBU was fighting a secret war with ROOT for control of Konoha. He had just killed a young boy on orders; a young blond boy. He had been skilled but not as skilled as he. Itachi felt ashamed having to kill someone so young and was enraged by the missions that ANBU kept giving him. _That boy was Sasuke's age! My father thinks that ANBU can do no wrong and he just helps to bury to bodies when they're found. They all turn a blind eye. They're just tools of the government._

Early this morning Itachi had been standing in the Hokage's office. Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, pipe in hand. "Itachi, you must do this thing for Konoha. ROOT has been doing dangerous things based on Orochimaru's experiments on people. They have been playing around with genes and human modifications using Konoha's children as their starting points. They have secretly made these pseudo-clones to create an unstoppable army of ninja's with the highest skill levels."

Sarutobi looked up to see Itachi's reaction, "Itachi, they even have a clone of you. You the greatest genius the Uchina's have spawned in generations. They will be someone besides Hakate, outside of your clan who will have Sharrigan!"

Itachi just stood there without movement. He did not care what the old man had to say. He was not going to kill some eight-year old boy, just because he said so. Neither did he care if someone outside the clan had the Sharrigan blood limit. Fewer and fewer Uchiha had or were able to activate the Sharrigan each generation. His father had told him so many times. Kakashi couldn't pass on his Sharrigan and it was the opinion among the Uchiha that the eye he had was weakening with each use faster than normal. It was one reason that Kakashi wore his mask, to rest the eye as much as possible.

Sarutobi looked back down at his desk. "Itachi, the boy has the DNA of the Fourth. He is already at ANBU levels. If he develops the Hiraishin no Jutsu, he will be unstoppable and Danzo will take over the village. We will go back to war with all the other hidden villages in his quest for power. The boy is the key to his future. I have made certain that there are no more samples of the fourth's DNA that can be used to create another of these poor people. Danzo is brain-washing all of them to think of nothing but their missions. They have no happiness in their lives, only training and killing."

Itachi just stood there in front of the desk. Nothing was going to change his mind. _Assassinate children! Sarutobi-teme!_

Sarutobi could see that he wasn't getting anywhere. He would have to play his last ploy; he would have to tell Itachi the truth.

"Itachi, we intercepted some of Danzo's plans. The boy's next mission is also an assassination. The intended target is your brother, Sasuke. They think that in time your brother will be troublesome and might even become as powerful as you. They want him eliminated. He is learning how to do Hiraishin no Jutsu, and if he completes that jutsu not even you with your speed and your Sharrigan will be able to protect your brother from him. Hiraishin is instantaneous transportation. Sasuke-kun will be dead before you can even blink."

Sarutobi looked up again to see a Itachi who was trembling as he tried to stand absolutely still. "Itachi. Please. Protect Sasuke. Assassinate this boy before he kills Sasuke-kun."

_Someone thinks that Sasuke can be as good as me? I don't think so, but he's my little brother, so maybe, in time. My mother will be unhappy if I let Sasuke be killed. My father won't give a shit he will just keep on my back asking about what ANBU's and the Hokage is doing while covering up for them. I guess I am going to have to do this to protect Sasuke and keep my mother happy. I don't see any way to really avoid it. _"H-h-hai, Hokage." Itachi said between clenched teeth. He leaned forward to bow just over the Hokage's desk and held out his right hand for the folded paper orders.

Sarutobi placed his piper between his teeth, unfolded a sheet of paper from in front of him, and picked up his chop. Slowly tapping it in the red-inked pad, he then carefully pressed it to the sheet and placed it back down. He folded the paper back up and placed it in Itachi's outstretched hand. Just as he did, he watched a tear fall onto the edge of his desk. Sarutobi knew that Itachi would do this, but he doubted that Itachi would be able to do anything else for some time. _It's too bad we don't use Danzo's techniques to control people's emotions; it might be easier on my people, to not have to suffer such torment. But our strength is in our humanity and sending an emotionless agent out on such a mission wouldn't make it any easier on me. _

"You're dismissed, Itachi. Sarutobi watched as the teen turned and vanished in a puff of smoke. _It's terrible times that we live in. I thought I gave up this responsibility when the Fourth was installed, but he had to go and get himself killed. Now, I just ordered him killed again but we have so few top ninja left after the war, I have to maintain a balance for the sake of the village, I can't let Danzo bring us to war again. I hope that when I meet the Forth again, in the afterlife he forgives me for this; and for not fulfilling his wishes for Naruto. _


	14. Assassination

**Assassination**

Itachi used his body flicker technique to shift from hiding spot to hiding spot as he closed in on the ROOT dormitories. Unless ROOT's guards were better than ANBU's he didn't think that he would be detected. He was standing behind the legs of a water tank that overlooked the dorm's yard. Two boys were sitting next to each other. One boy dark haired and one boy sunshine yellow blond. A sketch pad was in the hand of the dark boy; a small lance lay next to the other. _That must be the one. Sarutobi said that there was only one blond boy. _

Itachi continued to watch. He hoped that the dark haired boy would leave and he would have his chance with the spiky blond. The dark haired boy was showing the other his sketch pad. The two were laughing and smiling while looking at the drawings. The blond put his hands on the other wrists and forced the pad to the ground, talking to the boy. Turning to face each other, the conversation between the two was getting more animated. The blond was holding and shaking the dark haired boy's shoulders. The dark haired one was shaking his head 'no' in response to the blonde's actions. The blond boy stood up picking up the spear with one hand and used the other to point to the dormitory entrance. The other boy just sat there, still shaking his head no. The blond just turned toward where Itachi was hiding and with one fluid motion, tossed the lance right at Itachi. Even as Itachi saw the lance leave his hand, it seemed to slam into the post of the water tank he was hiding behind with a loud crack. Just as this surprise event was registering with him, Itachi saw a round-house kick coming toward his head from the boy who seemed to be suspended on air.

"Sharrigan!" Itachi eyes became bright red as he activated his bloodline. Now, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Dodging the kick, he made his Shunshin no Jutsu to the top of the dormitory itself. Just as he appeared on the rooftop, a kunai whizzed by his ear. Again, the blond appeared in front of him and seemed to be suspended in air; now turning to give him a kick to the head. _He must already have mastered the Hiraishin! _Itachi turned and grabbed the foot as it now passed in front of him. Using the momentum the boy had already built up, he directed the rest of the boy's body down to the rooftop. The blond continued pass him and hit the roof hard, bouncing and then rolling away from him.

The boy was reaching into his equipment bag and pulling out another kunai that seemed to have a tag already on it and was drawing back his arm to toss it in Itachi's direction. _He will be here in a split second.._ "Bunshin Daibakuha!" Three clones of Itachi stood in his spot as he body flickered himself back to the water tank. Itachi watched as the boy vanished as the kunai was tossed at the clone standing in his spot. He reappeared just in front of the clone. When the kunai hit the center clone it exploded and the other two clones exploded with it. A large gaping hole was made in the roof by the explosion. The spike haired child was tossed to the next building over by the blast. Itachi flickered over to the boy who was lying prone and still. There was massive bleeding from his right thigh. His lower leg had been blown off from the explosion. He had to make sure the boy was dead. He leaned down to put his fingers to the boy's carotid artery to check for a pulse – it was weak. At his touch the boy opened his eyes. They were a brilliant blue. Itachi thought he was looking into a piece of the sky. "Why did you attack me?" Itachi asked.

"T-t-t-to protect my brother. Danzo-dono told me that he was going to be assassinated. I wanted to protect Sai. Isn't that why you came?" asked the blue-eyed boy.

"No. I came to protect **my **brother; from you. I won't kill Sai, I give you my word. Please forgive me." Itachi quickly placed his elbow over the boy's heart and with one swift and deadly blow crushed his chest in. A gasp came from the boy's mouth and black blood started to pour out. Unmindful of his clothes, Itachi picked up the boy's body in his arms.

Footsteps and yelling were becoming louder. At his outer perception he could see other shinobi of various levels approaching the site along the rooftops and along the streets. Itachi turned to the roof's doorway. "Katon!" and rooftop stairway was engulfed in flames. Itachi, Shunshin no Jutsu'ed out of the district. He was headed to the Hokage's office, carrying the dead boy. A boy who Itachi just realized looked just like Sarutobi's ward; the boy the Kyuubi was sealed inside of. _He was just protecting his brother! Just like me. Sarutobi has some questions to answer. I wonder how he'll feel when I put this boy's body on his desk. A boy who looks are just like his Naruto! I'll see what happiness this brings him!_

Danzo was having a hard time holding a screaming and crying Sai; "My brother! Where's my brother? I want my brother!" Danzo looked up at an aide that was standing there.

"Get a medic-nin, now, you baka!" He yelled at the aide. When the medic-nin came, he quickly gave a sedative shot to the crying child who slumped in Danzo's arms as it took effect. "Rework his memory so that he doesn't remember this. Make him think that his brother died after an illness. I don't want him growing up with revenge in his thoughts. A strong emotion like that brings hatred, and hatred brings war. I want to control when the war happens." _Sarutobi will leave us alone now and I can continue my plan. Sai is the key to everything. It was worth losing the Fourth, again._

Sarutobi was returning from an afternoon meeting with the council. Opening the door to his office, he was greeted with the sight of a young boy lying dead on his desk. He walked up to the body, noticing the burn marks, the missing limb, the dried blood that had pooled on his desk and the papers underneath the body. He looked into the face of the boy; the blue eyes dull in death, the blood crusted around his open mouth that had run down his face. _This is the boy? He looks just like the Fourth when he was that age...very much like Naruto, too. Itachi must be very upset about this mission, bringing the body here instead to the ANBU offices for disposal is certainly a sign that something isn't right with him. I'll have to have ANBU monitor him, but no one is as skilled as he is- he'll notice soon enough. For now; let me pray a bit for the soul of this poor boy. For Itachi, too. _Sarutobi bowed his head and clapped his hands together. Closing his eyes, he began to recite a mantra for the safe passage of the boy's soul. A tear fell from his face; it hit the desk just at the edge where another had fallen earlier that day._  
_

* * *

A/N: Itachi's Bushin is recognized as his most potent close range attack with it's exploding clones. Since Sai's brother is supposed to be only 8 though as 'skilled as an ANBU' I'm going with that he's just not as experienced as a 13 year old ANBU named Itachi, and thus falls for the exploding clones.


	15. OniichanThe Avenger

_A/N: __The following chapter is the reason this is rated "M" if you are under 16 you're not supposed to be reading this. Even if you're not under 16 a makeout session with your significant other will be much more fun. This has another view of the chan-ish scene from earlier; 3 short sentences.  
_

_I have no financial interests in the literary works of Kisimoto and his wonderful characters, who live in a literary universe with enough mystery and leeway to write homage material like this one; which his publishers won't like. (Though the woman who did "Gravitation" did do the hard core hentai "Gravitation Remix" and "Gravitation MegaMix" mangas just to get it out of her system. And the current manga had that scenes that SaixSasuke moment for Sakura…..)_

**Onii-chan the Avenger**

Itachi hurried to the bath. He wanted to wash the stink of death from his body. He would burn his bloodied clothes later. Sarutobi hadn't been in his office when Itachi had showed up, but he had left him the present anyway_. He's always going on about happiness….the happiness of the village and villagers._ _Happyness! I have no happiness! He makes me kill people and deprive them the chance of any happiness. __Shisui will help me. Sweet Shisui._ Shisui could make him feel much better and didn't mind if Itachi got a little rough with him; he liked it a bit rough. Itachi had to release some of his rage, and rough sex with Shisui could be the ticket. Ever since the time years ago that Shisui had slept over, and had first showed him how to masturbate, Itachi had been intimate with Shisui. He was his best friend and sometimes a friend-with-benefits, and ANBU was keeping him away from Shisui too much.

Stepping up into the changing area, Itachi stripped off and grabbed a towel. Opening the door he was greeted with a sight he had not expected. Sasuke was sitting on Shisui's thighs. Shisui was kissing Sasuke, as one hand pinched a reddened nipple and the other hand was holding both erections together. Sasuke, eyes closed was rocking himself into that hand.

"SHISUI-TEME! Put Sasuke down NOW!" growled Itachi at the pair. Chakra was beginning to build on Itachi's skin. Shisui released Sasuke, who was disappointed that the good feelings had stopped, now found himself on the tiled floor staring at an enraged and naked Itachi now with chakra flickering on his skin.

"Onii-chan, please! I just wanted to learn what you liked in the bath. What you expected of me." Sakuke cried, tears forming in his eyes in fear of his brother's obvious anger. "I love you onii-chan!"

Itachi looked down at his crying brother. He was ashamed. He had avoided Sasuke as much as possible to prevent exactly this situation from happening. Sasuke was so cute. Their father treated him so badly that every time that Itachi saw Sasuke he wanted hug and kiss him to make up for Fugaku's inattention. "Sasuke, rinse your self off and go dress. Mom has dinner ready. Bath time is over. Tell her that Shisui and I will be down later and to just put our meals on the sideboard. Do it NOW!"

Sasuke scrambled to the hand shower, and after setting the taps he rinsed off as quickly as he could manage. Aware that two sets of eyes were watching him as he moved the spray over his body. He grabbed a towel from the hook and scooted out of the bath as fast as he could manage, closing the door behind him.

"As for you, Shisui. You and I are going to have some private time, but first, why did you do that to my little brother?" Itachi lowered his chakra level. Shisui was going to take all his anger, today…

"Itachi, I didn't mean to. I was so lonely for you. I haven't seen or been with you for months. It just happened. He looks just like you did at that age, and I remembered our baths together—how much fun we had…"

"Shisui, you want to have some fun? I just killed a kid who thought he was protecting his brother! You should never have even touched Sasuke - who is my brother, because I - I protect him! Get over here on your knees before I go over there and kick your ass through the wall."

Shisui got down on his trembling hands and knees and began to crawl over to Itachi. He had never seen such rage in Itachi's face. He reached up taking the flaccid organ into his hand and lifted his lips to the tip, which he licked. There was a musky smell from Itachi's crotch, which he didn't mind at all. It smelled like Itachi squared. There was also an iron smell of blood about him. It was exciting. Opening wide he sucked the member in, and started to feel it inflate under his palate.

Itachi watched as Shisui crawled over to him and flicked the tip of his manhood with his tongue. A warm moistness followed. It felt good. He grabbed a handful of Shisui's hair and held it tightly as he began to stroke his stiffening organ in and out of the willing mouth. Shisui's tongue was a wonder as it pressed against the penis sliding in and out of his mouth with longer and longer strokes. Shisui got into the pace of the thrusts and relaxed his throat enough to take it down to Itachi's pubes.

"Shisui, I have a present for you. I learned a new jutsu the other week. One that I know you'll like. Want to try it?" Itachi paused the head servicing him when it was fully buried in his crotch. He could feel Shisui's throat convulse around him as he held the other boy's hair tightly in his hand and Shisui started to have the need to breathe. Two humming vibrations tingled his penis as it was lodged deep. "Leave some saliva on, Shisui-chan. Turn around and put your arms on the tub wall and spread 'em."

Shisui did as he was told, working as much spit as he could onto the departing rod. A rod that he knew was going to get rammed into his other end, without preparation. He trembled again, but this time not from the fear of Itachi but with anticipation. Itachi had his technique down pat and the stamina to go on forever, every stroke was going to bring Shisui pleasure and that pleasure was going last for some time. It had been a while since they had last done this deed.

"What jutsu, Itachi?" Shisui whispered as he got into position and presented his other hole to Itachi.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu"


	16. Shisui: Death by?

_A/N: the rules here say that you have to be of a certain age to read "M" material. 16 is that age. My beta person is 16, and she's sort of grossed out by what I write. _

_This chapter was supposed to be explicit; while it's still graphic it's now been trimmed and has had some nouns and descriptions removed.__I know you're just saying; "It's none of your business what I read; just get on with the good stuff...A-H!"_

_BTW, though I love the reviews from the cadre of constant reviewers—don't stop reviewing- it would be nice to hear from some one new._

**Shisui: Death by …….?**

Itachi was angry. And his anger was pleasurable. Shisui had started yelping each time Itachi was fully buried. Itachi's testes were swinging and hitting Shisui's drawn-up ballsack heavily on each stroke; the collision was an erotic pain and Itachi wanted more pain, but the yelping was getting on his nerves. He moved one of his hands to Shisui's head, and on each down stroke pushed Shisui's face into the bathtub where he could yelp underwater all he wanted, gasping for air when released on the upstroke; Itachi's whole body was moving, the center of his being was the juncture of his legs, moving in and out, the smack of his genitals as they swung back and forth hitting the form in front of him was growing on him. _Aieeeee, Shisui! You're grasping me so tightly._

Shisui had never had an experience like this, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. Itachi had him spread on the tile floor bent over the filled tub. He had started out holding on to the side of tub to brace himself, but now his hands were extended in front of him, flat against the wall over the open water. Itachi was like a demon possessed, each of his strokes were his full length. Shisui's prostrate was being poked and rubbed at each pass. Shisui's own was diamond hard and being poked and rubbed against the tub wall. Itachi's balls were slamming his own at each pass, a tap-tap-tap that was becoming painfully erotic. Shisui had ejaculated once already and his hole had convulsed around Itachi; it had only sent Itachi into a faster frenzy. Shisui did not even lose his own stiffness due to relentless stroking of his prostate. _I wonder when Itachi is going lose it. I thought for sure he would when I had my own orgasm, he usually does. This is so great, but I can't stop yelping, someone's going to hear. (Bubbles) OOOOH! He's pushing my head under the water! Crap! I just have to time myself so that, I don't drown. __Bubun Baika no Jutsu__…whose technique is that?(Bubbles) Wait, that's Akimichi clan's technique! I already feel so full of Itachi, it's still so tight! Is he using that jutsu on just his genitals?! The strokes are so long! (Bubbles)__Still faster! (Bubbles) He's defiantly getting bigger (Bubbles) I don't know if (Bubbles) if my hole will close again!(Bubbles) I'm so hard!(Bubbles) Itachi's hitting my balls so (Bubbles) hard! Itachi! Itachiii (Bubbles) get your (Bubbles) hand off my head!(Bubbles)I'm going to cumagain!(Bubbbles) (Bubbles)(BUBBLES)I can feel him shooting!(BUBBLES) (_LETBUBBLESGOBUBBLESOFBUBBLESHEADBUBBLES) (BUBBLESITACHIBUBBLES)(BUBBLESAIEEEBUBBLES)

Itachi lifted his hands from Shisui and made a series of signs and concentrated on his genitals as he said; "Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" He could feel Shisui's ring get tighter; his own testicles felt bigger and heavier; and he could hear the slap as they hit into the male beneath him. (Uhh) He had to make his body movement bigger as it took more hip movement to pull back so just his head (Uhh) was embedded in the hot sleeve grasping him. _It was worth taking that Akimichi out for dinner –(Uhh) 10 dinners actually. I never saw anyone drink (Uhh) that much sake at one sitting.(Uhh) But he told me about how(Uhh) he used to satisfy the ladies(Uhh) when he was single! This is worth it.(Uhh) It's so tight! Shisui!(Uhh) _Stop yelping!_(Uhh) I'll just put(UHH) his head under(UHH). OH, I (UHH)THINK (UHH) THIS (UHH) IS (UHH) SHISSUIII(UHH)SO(UHH)TIGHT(UHH)SQUEEZ(UHH)ING(UHHH)ME(UHHH)I'M(UHHH)SHOOT(UHHH)ING(UHH)SQUEES(UHHH)ING!_

Shisui convulsed around Itachi. His hands were against the wall pushing with all his might against Itachi who was making him feel like he was being split in two. He was spurting shot after shot onto the tiled floor as Itachi was shooting what felt like a fire hose into him. He couldn't breathe, his head was under water, Itachi was holding him down under the water line and he couldn't break the hold and in the heat of his orgasm he had expelled all his air in a scream under the water. _He'll let me go shortly. _"ITACHI," he said under water, while his lungs screamed for air. It was starting to turn grey and his eyesight was getting spotty. Shisui grasped at the hand holding his head down, weakly.

Itachi was still making small movements in and out. The jutsu; gone with his own release. _It's never felt so good….Shisui! _Itachi ignored the hands grasping at his. He didn't want the body beneath him to move one inch on its own. He felt that his eyes had rolled up in his head; his whole body trembling; his own knees weak. The slickness holding his softening organ was almost painful. Now, Shisui was moving again, frantically moving. _Just stay still! _Grasping and holding the hair tighter between his fingers he gave it a sharp jerk and shake. Shisui was grasping him again! And again! Spasms ran again through Itachi. He was loosening his grip on Shisui and Shisui on him. Itachi let go and brought his hands to his face. His eyes were burning. _Something's happening to my eyes, it's like when I first activated the Sharrigan! _He stood there still impaling Shisui who was now floating on the water, arms akimbo. Shisui was staying very still.


	17. The Setup

_A/N: another long chapter here; there will be a pause in submissions as I flesh out the next chapters and return to Sasuke and Naruto in the bedroom (which I'm almost finished with and will obviously be a lemon or lime depending on your interpretation). This chapter contains a scene that describes a boy's acceptance into an adult status. Unlike American style confirmation or Jewish Bar Mitzvahs, the induction is more like an African coming of age.  
_

_Please read and review._

_I am going to rely on the manga to fill in some of the details and extra scenes in this and upcoming chapters; just as the last couple chapters have, I don't want to cover the same ground as them. So, if you have the anime, it's episodes you can watch in the low 80's; 82, and 84 in particular, and 127-130 maybe up to episode 134. As those of you who are followers of the manga and early anime must have realized we're exploring the rational behind Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, and the foundation for Sasuke's feelings toward Itachi an Naruto. (And why he was so uke-y in the earlier chapters, perhaps? or maybe he was like many guys; he just wanted someone else to do the rubbing, eh?) All stories are AU aren't they?_

**The Setup**

Itachi tried to take a step back, and slipped on the slick floor. He landed on his ass, looking up at Shisui's butt where it was against the tub. It was gaping and leaking different fluids onto the floor. There were puddles of water, and splatters all along the tub's edge. Shisui was not moving.

Rising carefully to his feet, Itachi again stood over his best friend. Shisui was floating on top of the tub, his hands to either side. Putting his fingertips to the artery just below his ear, Itachi could feel no pulse. Shushi was a dead as the blue-eyed boy this morning. Carefully, Itachi lifted his friend from the tub and turned him over into his arms. Shushi's face showed the sudden shock of death, and the flopping of his head into an odd angle confirmed it. Laying the body down on a cleaner portion of the bath room floor, Itachi got the shower head and began to spray the tiles and tub down from the collected body fluids watching them slowly flow into the drain. He rinsed his own body down, and he rinsed Shushi.

Wrapping a towel about his waist, he took another and wiped his friend's body down, spread the towel on the floor, and laid the body on it. He opened the bath door, and grabbed both sets of their clothes from the baskets. He dressed his friend's body and then his own. Lifting his friend in his arms, he held him tightly as he went out to the dressing room. Itachi body flickered out of his parent's compound, down to the riverbank, taking care that no one sees him. _"I'll miss the clan's meeting tonight. It can't be helped. I'll just tell them I had the mission to finish."_

Itachi hated going to the meetings of Sharrigan users. It was all too forced. All the Uchihas would be using their Sharrigan on each other testing and trying new interrogation techniques and passing on new techniques that they had encountered. Another aspect of the meetings was social. They claimed to all be best buddies; and they would swear group pacts to support and protect each other. There would be games designed to build comradely esprit de corps. There were forced outings with each other's families, and 'boy's night out' among the members. Itachi hated these meetings. He was the youngest among them and they all treated him like a kid. He was their junior and they did not let him forget it. They did not realize that he was the most powerful among them. He could not show them, he had to demur to their requests to fetch more beer at their parties or clean the vomit when they threw up from drinking too much. They didn't take him to the pleasure houses when they went to be entertained, he had to wait outside the red light district. They treated him as a little kid. It had become habit among the members. Uhichas that had developed Sharrigan after Itachi were usually older than him, and they too treated him like his age rather than his skill level. He was freakish when his had developed Sharringan at eight. Even now, when he was the only Uhicha in ANBU in a couple generations and he still was not respected for his skill level. Now he was a spy for them to an organization they were not a part of. His father called it 'a link to the village' but what he meant to say was 'a link to the village power structure that was outside the police's control.' Itachi had years to practice hiding what he truly felt. He was immune from any interrogation technique of the Uchiha clan. No one's Sharrigan could learn anything he did not want them to know. This was his secret. He took great pleasure in it, but he could not tell anyone about it as the other Uchiha would turn on him if they knew that they could not discern what he truly thought. He did not want to associate with them at all, but his father insisted. He conceded to his father's wishes as a good son should, but resented every moment.

ANBU was also bittersweet for Itachi. He was extremely pleased that he had been accepted. His father could hardly contain himself when he had been informed that Itachi would be allowed to join. The other ANBU members were a different story. Some treated him like the 14 year old that he was; after all, most of them were in their late teens through late twenties, he was just too young for them to be equals with. Some were willing to take advantage of the young teen helping him spend his money asking him to join them after training sessions, but leaving him with the tab. Some resented that when he saw them do a ninjutsu in training that he could repeat instantly that they had spent years developing. What brought the greatest resentment was that he remembered the ninjutsu and improved on it. No one wanted to be his teammate as a result. Sarutobi had to give him missions alone. His secret dream of not following his father by eventually going into the police force was turning into a nightmare. The only missions he could be sent on were solitary, extremely dangerous and usually required him to kill someone in the end; always at close range; upfront and personal. ANBU was turning out to be worse than the Sharrigan meetings - they at least did not ask him to murder someone.

The Uchihas were an elite group within the village. Their bloodline was unique. However, there were differences between each Sharrigan user and how much power they were able to obtain and control. The Uchihas did not want everyone to know what they could really do. Everyone knew that the best of them could copy any jitsu they saw; that they could see and anticipate any moves in a fight and counter them. This was the public face of the Sharrigan. It gave them a reputation for handling any situation. They were the ideal policemen who could counter anyone's moves. The lower levels of usage were very handy for interrogation and normal police work. No one could lie to an Uchiha; the Sharrigan would show them the tell-tale body changes that showed someone was lying. The rest of Kohona's village thought that this was the extent of the bloodline limit. While it was powerful, it was benign and non-aggressive in and of itself. Sharrigan as the village knew it was a reactive bloodline limit. The dark side of the power was that they could hypnotize anyone, and it was common for them suggest to villagers to disperse or go home with the power they had. Parents with the power would use it control their children, suggesting that they go to bed, study hard, behave as they wish. Itachi's father thought that he was doing this to Itachi when they talked. You could see his eyes, flash on an off, as he made various statements each enforced he thought, with the power of his eye.

Itachi carrying the body of his friend had passed unseen through the village and out the gates. He was ANBU, and an Uchiha. He hurried to the river. Once he was at the bank, he traveled to one of the places that he and Shisui were in the habit of hanging out. There was a place with a grove of trees. They had gone swimming here since they were small children. It was dangerous as the river had shifted years ago and flooded the forest edge and removed much soil. Trees that had been on land were partially drowned in the river. Trees had toppled. Roots and branches lay unseen to entrap a unwary swimmer. Fish gathered here, hiding in the shadows of the sunken limbs. But it was private, the water cool and refreshing; the added element of danger made it inviting to boys growing up who wanted to swim and fish in the river. Someone had cut a couple of the other trees near the shore down years ago, leaving just the stumps. The other trees had grown branches into the newly found space. It made for a nice shady place to swim, fish, sit and talk and watch the river go by. He laid Shisui down against a stump.

Opening Shisui's equipment bag, Itachi pulled out kunai, and the fine rappelling cord from the kit. He sat down and started to weave and knot the cord onto itself forming a small net. _Maybe I should just kill myself with this…._He looked to the body of his friend, and got off the stump he was sitting on. Opening his own bag, he took out writing impliments. "Sharrigan!" he said, and looked again at his friend, and using his bloodline he began to write a note in Shisui's handwriting. _What should I write? I can only write the truth, maybe someone will understand. "I am sick of missions. At this rate the Uchiha_ _will have no future. This road I will walk it no longer_," came out of the brush he held in his hand. The choppy calligraphy of his friend's writing appeared stoke by stroke. Itachi folded the note and carefully put it in Shisui's pocket. Once again, he cradled Shisui in his arms. He held him close, the head flopping obscenely against his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He carried his friend over to the riverbank. Pulling on the cord net he fitted it tightly over the head of the dead comrade, and tightened it just at the dark red line around the neck. Standing the teen against his own body, he stared again into the surprise on Shusui's face. Itachi held him again, full against his body, wrapping his arm around it, and causing Shusui's arms to fall over Itachi's back. With tears streaming down his face, he looked again at the face of the teen, and attached the kunai to a corner of the net where he had left a long lead line.

Walking onto the river, he went to the other end of fallen log, and threw the weapon strongly at the deepest branch in the river. He let Shisui go. The body fell heavily the river, the sunken tree limb bent from the extra weight pulling on it, and Shusui floated for a moment in the current, his head held by the net. His body turned and as it rolled in the water, air could be heard escaping from it. More water poured into his open mouth and nose, it sank slowly down. The body sank and became entangled with the limbs under the water; a trail of bubbles streamed from the corpse and drifted downstream.

Itachi body flickered to the other side of the grove, and tried to get one more look where his friend drifted between the branches of the tree. He turned to find that he had walked into another person. It was a very pale person with long dark hair, and golden eyes wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Itachi looked at him with rising panic thinking his charade had been found out, and then he recognized him from his ANBU Bingo Book as Orochimaru.

"Uchiha Itachi. I have a proposition for you. I don't think you'll say no, in the end…." A flock of crows flew nosily from the trees behind them; and a breeze fluttered the black cloak with red clouds.

…….

Itachi thought on the conversation he had just had. Orochimaru had promised him an opportunity to join a organization of powerful nin, almost all were S-class criminals. He was being recruited for his skill and news of his prowess had reached their ears. Orochimaru had promised that he would be respected for his achievements and that the other nin were of all ages, having only the organization they belonged to Akatsuki and an extraordinary skill level in common. He had promised that he and the rest of his company could help Itachi become more than he was.

Itachi didn't know if he should believe him or not. He had used Sharrigan on the golden-eyed man and could not tell if it was the truth or not, but after all he knew how to evade under the red-glare, why wouldn't someone else have learned the same trick? Orochimaru was a Sannin and had lived in the Leaf Village. He was going to find out if what he had been told was the truth. He headed toward the Sharrigan meeting place within the temple. Orochimaru had told him that under the altar's tatami matting was a secret cache with the most precious Uchiha clan documents. Documents that would tell him how to take his Sharrigan to the next level, and what power he would gain. Orochimaru had said that if he could do that, there would be no question about his acceptance to Akatsuki's secret organization.

Itachi had overheard conversations that indicated that the clan had documents dating back generations that said a higher level of Sharrigan was possible, maybe Orochimaru had too. A level of eye powers that was more aggressive with offensive strength. New powers that was even more unique among the shinobi nations and those with bloodline limitations. These powers were considered very dangerous. Other shinobi had banded together to fight the Uchihas who had obtained great power in the past. How to obtain these powers was never explained and the Sharrigan members apparently used the meetings to check the powers of each other looking for someone who had, each submitting to being scanned by other Sharrigan users at any time. Even Itachi's father would use his Sharrigan on Itachi when they 'talked.' Itachi hated the mistrust that this showed; even as he sat there in front of his father using his own methods to evade revealing anything.

Itachi concealed himself where he could observe the clan's meeting spot hidden in the temple. After a while, they began to leave in groups. They were going to local bars, strip joints, pleasure houses and bath houses as they always did after the meetings were over. Itachi counted the people as they left, he knew all of the Sharrigan users; they were only a small subset of clan members. He watched as his father came out, lock the door and leave with a couple of police lieutenants. They would be the last ones. He waited another half hour, before he let himself into the temple, unseen.

The ritual torches at the altar had been left to burn themselves out. It was considered sacrilegious to put them out purposely. It gave more than enough light for him to walk easily to the altar area. He had been here so many times before, but the time that he remembered most strongly was when he had first come to be inducted. It had been so mysterious at first. The chanting, the smell of incense and the flickering torch light. Itachi had been placed next to the altar where he knelt on a mat. A huge scroll had been unrolled onto the floor between him and the men on the temple floor. Itachi could see that it had the names of clan members on it, but the lettering was not that precise. In the flickering light, there appeared to be spots of ink around everyone's name. The chanting was getting louder, the smell of the incense seemed to be more intense, it was so close in here, and he could hardly breathe. He heard his father intone his name. Again, he heard his name. Looking up, he saw his father in front of the altar, looking at him. He made a small gesture to Itachi to come over. Itachi got up and walked over to his father.

**Induction **

"Itachi, show them that you have the eyes of the Sharrigan!" Itachi stood there with his father's hands on his shoulders facing the rows of men sitting in front of him and activated his Sharrigan with the two tomoe. As if they were one, the men chanted some words that Itachi did not know. "Itachi, do not move," his father whispered in his ear. "Keep your Sharrigan activated, but do not move under any circumstance. Watch the men with your Sharrigan activated."

Itachi felt his father sit down on one side of him and facing him. On his other side, was one of his uncles from his mother's side of the family. He stood there as the two loosened his belt and clothing. Loosened, the hanten jacket slipped from his shoulders and down his arms. They loosened the strings of his waistband, and his pants fell to the floor. Itachi was embarrassed standing there in front of these men in only his fundoshi. Then his uncle pulled the cloth knotting apart, and Itachi was nude in front the group. "Don't move," he heard his uncle whisper. His father had opened an ink brush set from somewhere, and while the group chanted, he started writing the characters of Itachi's name on the scroll in front of Itachi's naked body. The brush glinted in his father's hand in the light from the torches. His uncle startled him, as he found that his chinchin was being held between the man's fingers, and he was starting to pull on it. Itachi bit his lip as he looked at his father now sitting to the side in front of him with the brush still in his hand. His father seemed to have no expression on his face as he appeared to watch his uncle stroke Itachi's most inmate part. It responded to the touch without any effort by Itachi. When it was standing on it own, his uncle released it. "Itachi, step forward and be inducted into the Brotherhood of Sharrigan users," his father intoned. Itachi led by his inkei, stepped forward. His toes overlapped the scroll on the floor, his erect organ barely over the closest kanji lettering of his name. Without warning, his father took the brush in his hand and jabbed the underside of the tip into Itachi's protrusion with a needle that was embedded into the to tip of the brush's handle. At the same moment his uncle, placed one of his hands on Itachi's butt to prevent him from jerking backward. With his other hand, the uncle encircled Itachi's chinchin with two fingers and drew them together from the base of the rapidly deflating organ as blood drops from the jab started to drip on the scroll's edge.

"With this blood from the most intimate part of your being, do you Itachi swear to uphold the honor of the Uchiha clan," intoned the men watching in the room. Itachi, tears in his eyes looked to his father's face; who just slowly closed his eyes, glowing with the Sharrigan.

"yes….," Itachi said in a quite voice. A drop of blood dripped onto the scroll. His uncle again, stroked up to the tip of his chinchin to cause another drop to gather. The men chanted another phrase, and Itachi's blood dropped on to the scroll. "yes…" he said in the silences between the phrases. He did not know at the time what he was agreeing to. At the end a cheer went up from the men, and his uncle congratulated him. Turning to his father he heard him say; "As expected from my child," as he turned and placed some thin rice paper over the wet ink and blood spots. He took another small piece of rice paper and touched it to the spot where Itachi had collected another drop of blood. It stuck there and his father turned away. He rolled up the scroll, and as he did, others came up from the floor and congratulated Itachi on his membership in this, the most secret of the clan's brotherhoods.

In later years as other clan members were inducted, Itachi had been in the audience watching. Not being children, only one attendant was needed to write the name and make the blood prick. The older teens and young men would not need someone to help them stiffen, and the amount of blood that they dripped seemed to be some mark of honor among them; some grasping themselves tightly as if to squeeze all that had inflated them onto the scroll. Itachi didn't get it even after 6 years, but he chanted the phrases as expected of him, and he cheered - always happy that it was finally over.

**The Clan Secrets**

Itachi walked up to the altar, and counting the tatami mats on the floor, determined the one that Orochimaru had talked about. Rolling it up, he noticed the little marks on the flooring that showed where the board could be lifted out. Quickly he opened and looked at the cache of scrolls. There was the large one that had the names of all the members. He had not thought that there would be this many others. It was going to be long night.

Itachi sat and opened scroll after scroll. Many were unimportant, clan deeds and business agreements with other clans. _Just records of business transactions_. He dug down further into the collection. There were training manuals, records of jitsu and ninjitsu and genjitsu that had been documented by clan members over the years. Itachi decided that he would have to take these for further study later, and he pulled out a small scroll from his own equipment bag. Opening it, he activated the sealing power of the writing with his own chakra and sealed the training scrolls with a poof of smoke. Looking again into the cache he saw another scroll that had its own case and handles that were a bit more ornate than the others. Carefully examining the seal on it, he memorized its capability before breaking it. He opened it and was greeted with a drawing of a Sharrigan eye staring at him. _This must be it. _The drawing was of a eye unlike any he had ever seen before. There was more than just three tomoe in the eye. He opened the scroll further to read the text. The eye was a Mangekyo Sharrigan it said. Itachi read on finding out that a Mangekyo Sharrigan of the type in the drawing had certain powers. The next section shows a different red-eye, with a different connection drawn between the three tomoe. Again, there was a description of the type of powers that the eye held. Itachi was amazed at the diversity of the eyes listed in the scroll. Each seemed to have been written by a different person, as each paragraph was signed by different clan members. The signoff was unlike any that Itachi had ever seen in a training manual. _This is the eye that I received from Uchicha Reyo on his death – signed Uchiha Roryo" Each eye has a different set of names, and one of them died so that the other received the eye. What does it mean? _

Itachi continued to unroll the scroll. Finally near the end he came to a section that was different. It appeared to be written by Uchicha Madara. Madara it appeared had documented all the feats that he had been able to do with his eye. It was amazing to Itachi, that all this power had resided in that eye. _He must write how he got it._ Itachi began to scan faster through the words. At the very end, Madara wrote, _I owe my eye to my friend, Kazumuki who was my comrade for many years and through many battles. I was caught in a gen-jitsu that I could not break that caused me to attack him. I struggled with myself and against the genjitsu to break it, but I was unable to do it until I killed him and the enemy released me to suffer at my defeat of my friend. My eyes began to burn just like they had when I first obtained my Sharrigan, but when I concentrated in my anger at the enemy who had caused me to do this terrible deed, I found that they were struck as if dumb and together we were transported to a strange place where everything was as I imagined it to be. They had to do as I wished, without stop. Time seemed to have stopped. In my grief, I tortured them for days with pain that I inflicted with my own hands and weapons that I conjured, until finally I could continue no longer. The genjitsu released I found that it was if no time had passed and we were still on the battlefield. I was enraged, had they played some trick on me? Again, I activated my Sharrigan and now, black flames engulphed my enemy. They all screamed as they burned in the black flame leaving no bone or even ash. I avenged Kazumuki. I wondered in my later years, was this power given to me by my dead friend? If such power could be bestowed from one Uchiha to another, what then might be the power of someone closer? A mother or a father? A brother or a wife? Thankfully, my parents are long dead, and I have no siblings. My wife died in childbirth, and I can not kill my own son for more power. I fear that someday someone in the clan may hunger for more and try to find out the answer to these questions. I hope for the sake of the clan that they do not. The Uchiha would be feared far and wide, few would become our friends. _

Itachi put the scroll down. He had just killed Shisui. Did he have this power? Removing his forehead protector, he looked at it in the torch light. His eyes were dark in the sockets. He concentrated and activated the Sharrigan. It looked the same as always. He closed his eyes and concentrated more on them He could feel a new level of power and he opened his lids and looked again into the shiny protector. He had the same eye as Madara. He knew that with practice he would be able to do what Mandara had in the past. Putting the scroll down replaced his protector and started to read the scroll again with the Sharrigan activated so that he would remember it all. When he finished the second reading, he restored it and its seal.

Now finished, it was almost morning light. The torches were guttering in the holders. Itachi packed everything back into the cache after resealing the scrolls. Replacing the floor board and mat, he left the meeting place behind him, and returned to his home. He had much to think about.

_A/N: So, anyone have a review or comment to post? I really wanted to put all this down in several chapters, but I realized that you would all rather be reading about the current Sasuke and Naruto, so I think that I can do one more to put everything in its place and return to the earlier timeline….. _

_I found a number of grammatical and spelling errors here, and reposted this chapter after a day. _


	18. Mornings in Konoha

**Two Mornings in Konoha**

_**First Morning now many years ago **_

_A/N: much of the dialog here is based on or paraphrased from episode 129._

Itachi was sitting at the doorway of his parent's home putting his shoes back on. The sky was lit with a beautiful dawn. He had just come home a couple hours earlier and burned the clothes that he had worn the day before. Now, showered again, he was getting ready to face Sarutobi again. He knew he was going to be lectured for a long time about the boy's body on the Hokage's desk. _It doesn't matter, now. The boy's dead. Shisui's dead. I have a power that can start wars. I…_His dark thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sasuke's bare feet on the floor boards.

"Itachi, later can you help me practice my shuriken?"

Itachi, paused, he looked at his brother. _So cute! He really loves me._ "Why not ask Father to teach you?"

"I did, he said you were better then he was."

Itachi motioned for Sasuke to approach. The boy looked up into Itachi's face as Itachi activated his Sharigan and brought his brother into the other world where Itachi could control everything. "_Sasuke, you will remember what I tell you to do."_

"_Itachi, what is this place? It's frightening me with it's red sky.."_

"_Sasuke, look at me. This is my world, and I control everything in this world. You listen to me and you will be safe."_

"_Onii…"_

"_Sasuke, you must forget yesterday with Shisui. He never came over to the house. He never practiced with you. He never took a bath with you. He never touched you. You did not see me yesterday, I came home very late from a mission." _

"_Onii-"_

"_Saskuke, you must forget…." _Itachi released Sasuke from the doujitsu of his eye; he tapped Sasuke on his forehead. It left a red mark. _I really have to control myself now, just touching I can leave a bruise. What a power increase, but no one must know. "_Not now, Sasuke, I'm busy. Maybe tomorrow, eh?"

"Itachi, you always say not now, tomorrow. Tomorrow you say the same. When are you going to practice with me?"

Sasuke and Itachi was interrupted by knocking at the door. Three members of Sharigan users club were outside the door. They seemed angry. "Itachi, why weren't you at the meeting last night?" said one.

"Only you and Shisui were not there," said another.

Itachi looked at them with downcast eyes. He knew that they would be flashing sharrigan at his responses. "I had a mission, it ran late, you can ask."

"We did ask. Your father said you had a lot of missions these days. We're asking you." Asked the third man.

"What is it that you want? I've not gone to meetings before." said Itachi.

"We're not going to give you any breaks just because you're the captain's son. Shisui's body was found down by the river this morning. It looks like a suicide drowning. Only you and he were missing from the meeting last night."

"We know how close the two of you were."

"Is that so, we have not seen each other for some time now," replied Itachi.

"We, the police force, decided to investigate this drowning. We found this note on the body, does it look like his writing to you?" asked one of the men as he handed the folded paper to Itachi.

Itachi looked at the note that he had written some hours before. It still read the same; _"I am sick of missions. At this rate the Uchiha will have no future. This road I will walk it no longer." _"It seems to be his writing," said Itachi, "what are you investigating if it's a suicide?" handing the note back.

The third man put out his hands, "No, you keep it. We've verified that it's his handwriting."

"But, it could be someone with a high level Sharrigan who wrote it, it would allow them to copy Shisui's handwriting, wouldn't it Itachi?" spoke the second.

"Shisui was a master of body flicker, he was a good man who would do anything for the clan. We can't believe that he would be capable of killing himself." Said the first man.

Itachi looked at the three men. "You shouldn't judge others by appearances and your preconceptions."

"Itachi, have ANBU investigate this too. But remember, we have our own methods."

"Why don't you be more direct? You suspect me?"

"Yes, we do. Don't think that you can hide anything from us. We have our ways, and we won't be easy on you either."

Itachi stood there with the men flashing Sharigan at him. None could follow the movement of Itachi's arms and legs as he struck down all three to the ground. "It is as I said; you shouldn't judge others by your preconceptions. You thought I would be meek, that I would be patient. The clan. The clan, all of you testing each other but you has no idea of what I'm capable of."

"We've been monitoring you since you went into ANBU. Shisui was assigned to watch you….you've been acting strange…"

Itachi fumed, "You focus on the group, on the clan. You worry about what might be and you are fearful, it makes us weak. We can reach greater heights if we forget the clan."

Itachi's father walks in on the conversation. "What are you saying Itachi?"

Sasuke, watching from the porch, "Onii-chan, Please stop it."

Itachi fell to his knees realizing what he said. They knew. They would not let him be. "I did not kill Shisui. I am sorry for what I said, please forgive me" he said fully prostrate on the ground.

Itachi's father saw his son doing this to his underlings. He was ashamed. "He is tired from his missions. Leave him to me. I will watch him." He walked into the house ignoring the protests of the men.

Itachi looked to his bother, he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "_Sasuke, come home late tonight."_

**Second Morning many years later**

Sasuke was dreaming. He smelled dew on green moss. He smelled cool damp earth. He dreamed that he was out in the woodland, lying in the grass with sunshine beating down on him. A few clouds were passing by overhead in a beautiful dark blue sky. A cute little red fox was at his side with its head lying on top of his arm. He was warm from the contact and it felt like a wonderful spring morning. The fox's tail was brushing his side, and he thought that his thighs were resting on one of the fox's paws. He was waking up in a nice bed with his usual morning wood rubbing against the futon cover. He stretched against the warm mass at his back and felt something spring up from his thighs as they parted. Reaching down with his hand discovered that he now had two penises; but he could feel nothing as he stroked his hand along the larger of the two. _Shisui! Hnn…Shisui, why do I think this is Shisui?_

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head to look over his shoulder. There nestled next to him was that baka, Naruto, his eyes fluttering rapidly in a dream.

"Oh, Sa.., it feels so goo…," mumbled Naruto in his ear. Naruto's hand was on Sasuke's hip, holding it, as he began to move his own groin closer to Sasuke's rear. The shaft slipped between Sasuke's fingers and with the movement bringing another "Oh…" from Naruto's lips.

Sasuke could smell Naruto's breath as he mumbled; it smelled like fresh dew. The sheets and pillows smelled like fresh green moss. Sasuke took the hand resting on his hip and intertwined the fingers with his, moving them to surround his own manhood. Together he stroked with Naruto's hand in his, until he felt the hand move on its own. He released the hand as it continued stroking. Drawing up his thighs he trapped Naruto's organ mostly between his thighs again with the head poking out. Naruto's hip movement became more pronounced and he grasped Sasuke harder in his hand. Sasuke lightly placed his fingers on the bobbing slit and spread the liquid coming out around the bulbous head.

Naruto was breathing right onto Sasuke's ear. His lips were just touching, behind Sasuke's ear. He kissed the temporal bone, and his tongue flicked Sasuke's earlobe.

"Oh, Sa…k…, you're so cu..te…," mumbled Naruto into his ear. "It's feels wonderful."

Sasuke shivered as Naruto licked his earlobe. Naruto's soft hand grasping him was feeling great, but the dry humping between his thighs was beginning to chafe. Naruto's longer stroking was moving the slick head down into his thighs and that hot wetness was fine, so Sasuke tried to hold his thighs a bit apart and twisting a bit so that Naruto rubbed mostly on only one thigh. Naruto took advantage of the movement to put his other arm under Sasuke and proceeded to rub Sasuke's breast and play with his nipple. Sasuke let out a little gasp at the touch, and started to add a little movement of his own to the rocking that he was getting. It was getting warm under the futon and he tossed it back uncovering both of them in the morning light. Sasuke was getting into it. He closed his eyes and was willing to let it all happen. It felt so good. The soft hands were touching his breast and tweaking the nipple, the hot hardness between his thighs as he was stroked by the other so soft hand grasping him tightly. _Oh,..onii-chan why didn't you ever do this with me! _Sasuke ejaculated as he rocked forward with the picture of a naked Itachi standing in front of him in his mind. Hands were holding him in a tight wet embrace as they grasped his penis in wet soapy hands; Shisui's hands. _"What are you doing with my brother!" Itachi yelled. _Hot liquid hit Sasuke in the face. Hot liquid splattered on his chest. He felt the teen behind him stop his movement. His own penis was wet and shrinking between the fingers that still held him. The heat between his thighs was cooling and shrinking, too. He opened his eyes and looked down at his naked body with Naruto's hand draped over his genitals. He was covered in semen. There was a pool of it on the bed sheet next to him. It was like the biggest wet dream he had ever had in his life.

Here he was with Naruto still cooing into his neck, wet and sticky. There was this strong sex smell, sort of what your underwear or sockswould smell like after a day of really sweating and there was the woodsy damp forest smell. He lay there between Naruto's arms, trying to take it in as the damp spots on his body got cooler. _Why was I thinking of Itachi? And Shusui? _A drop rolled down his face to his lips; without thought he licked at it. It had a very green flavor.

**Kyuubi could not contain himself. Naruto had had sex with someone other than his own right hand! TWICE in less than 24 hours… Once the two teens were asleep he had had Naruto roll into the nude Uchiha. Once they naturally started spooning together, he caused Naruto to stiffen and Naruto to rock between the Uchiha's thighs for hours. He had been hoping that Naruto would get to bone the Uchiha but the angles and distances between the two of them were not right. While Naruto got to dream, the Uchiha had taken matters into his own hands helping the sleeping Naruto get himself off while having him reciprocate. It was so very funny. **

**Second Morning, new perspective**

Naruto was dreaming. Sakura and he were on a mission. They were out camping in the woods, and were sharing a tent because one of their gear bags had been lost on the river crossing. The night was cold and Sakura had finally agreed to share her bed gear after much argument. He could smell the fragrance of her shampoo as he nestled close to her warm body.

Naruto had never thought this day would come. He was laying this close to Sakura. He put his hand on her hip, it was so smooth. He would enjoy this memory until she hit him, he knew it was coming. Sakura would sit up and pound him into a hole in the ground made by his own body when she found his hand there. It felt like he was touching her bare skin.

Suddenly, Sakura moved backwards to bring Naruto closer; his erection slipped between her thighs. "Oh, Sa.., it feels so goo…," mumbled Naruto into her ear. Naruto moved his hips to move the heat between her thighs. Sakura grasped his organ and lightly stroked it up and down. It brought an "Oh…" from Naruto's lips.

Now close to Sakura, Naruto nipped at Sakura's ear, and started to rock into her with his hips. Sakura took the hand from her hip and entwined it with his. She back up again, and Naruto moved his other hand under her and grasped her small breast gently. He started to play with the nipple. Sakura took his hand and placed it on her other wrist, and still holding his hand stroked her forearm together. _Sakura must have hurt her wrist and wants me to rub it, _thought Naruto, and he stroked the arm lightly on his own. Sakura released her hand from his, and went to touch his slit projecting between her thighs and Naruto kissing her ear again, stopped to say: "Oh, Sa…k…, you're so cu..te…," mumbled Naruto into her ear. "It's feels wonderful."

Naruto was rocking a bit faster; it was very warm with all the frictions. Sakura opened her thighs, and threw off the covers. Naruto continued to stroke her wrist which was becoming slick with sweat and was pulsing in his hand. He couldn't take it any more and his own exuberance released it's fluids in response. It was the best thing that could have happened on a mission. Sakura was next to him, and they had obviously helped each other out. He hoped that they would do it again. Naruto began to snore.

Again, a shadow passed the window of the two lying in bed. "How fortunate that they took the futon cover off…."


	19. Second Morning continued

**Second Morning continued**

Sasuke lay on his side in the bed against Naruto's warm body at his back. A huge wet spot next to him, he was beginning to be uncomfortable with the cooling and solidifying liquids on his body and face. Carefully undraping Naruto's arm from his hip, he slid to the foot of the bed so as to not encounter the large stained sheet and found himself standing on the futon cover which he had thrown off earlier. Standing nude in the light of the room, he again looked around the room. _It could really use a paint job. There's some good wood in the floorboards…._He walked over the two towels lying next to the bed. Picking them both up, he turned and spread one of them over the wet spot on the bed. He lifted the futon cover and brought it up to cover the naked Naruto. He paused, looking at the naked teen's back with it's deep crease and the bubble butt that was at the top of his smooth legs. He glanced again at the thatch where a pink thumb seemed to peek out. _He really has an unbelievable dick when it's up. But now, it's less than average._ He tossed the cover over the sleeping teen and taking the other towel with him; he walked out to the bath room.

Entering the alcove with the laundry, Sasuke looked at his shirt and shorts hanging on the rack. They were pretty wrinkled looking. Sasuke sighed, he always like to look neat. Looking around he saw some empty clothes hangers and put his stuff on them. He opened the door to the bath bringing the clothes with him. _If his water's hot enough maybe I can get enough steam to unwrinkle these….I really have to shower all this spooge off me, it must have been __some__ wet dream for Naruto, _he thought with a little smile Hanging the clothes on the neck of the shower connection and the towel on one of the hooks, he started to adjust the taps so he could take his hot shower. The water started out running cold but quickly heated up. Sasuke grabbed some of the soap and a wash cloth; wetting the cloth and building up a lather with the soap, he began to remove the traces of the morning's activity from his face and body. Stepping under the shower head, he felt the hot water run through his hair down his face, he lifted his face into the stream and rinsed the white spots from his face, the water thinning the thickened deposits and flushing them down onto the floor to run into the drains. Water ran down his chest and abdomen and washed the rest of the creamy traces away.

Sasuke turned back the taps, and started to use the washcloth to soap himself. Behind his ears, and around his neck traveled the soapy cloth. One shoulder than another; One armpit, then the other were given a rub and pass by the cloth. Rinsing the cloth in the basin at his feet, he lathered it up again. He grabbed it by opposite corners and flipped it over his back. Pulling it tight, he sawed it back and forth over his skin, from his neck to his waist. Rinse and lather again. Grasping it in one hand and spreading it in his hand, he brought it to his hip and began to lather his cheek running the edge of his hand into his crease. There was little fat to round out his butt. Rinsing and lathering the cloth again, he did the same to the other side of his hip and butt. Running the cloth fully down between his cheeks and over his brown puckered hole.

Sasuke rinsed the cloth in the basin, dumped the water and turned on the taps again so that he could rinse. Warmed again by the hot water, he again filled the basin and rinsed out his cloth, as the water ran in rivulets on his naked skin. Turning back the taps, and lathering the wash cloth again, he began to wash the front of his body. The cloth rubbed harshly across each pectoral muscle, and Sasuke's nipple stiffened from the touch. The soapy cloth ran down his abdomen, following a fine trail of black hairs to his genitals, which he grasped in the soapy cloth and manipulated the soft organs in his fingers. His other hand traveled to the soaped nipple and began to rub it between to fingers. _I thought of Shusui when Naruto did this to me. I don't understand, why Shusui?_ The nipple became pointed and hard at this thought. _And Itachi naked in the bath…._his penis responded with its own hardness at this thought and he dropped the cloth to hold his soaped self in his bare hand.

His back arched, and his hips jutted forward as his fingers slid over his soapy skin. His eyes closed. _Itachi…_

**Third Morning: yesterday**

Sakura was doing her rounds with Shizune, today. Shizune seemed distracted, and Sakura had caught her once administering medicine to one patient meant for the patient that was in adjacent bed. _What's the matter with her, she's never like this. She's different today. Hnn. _Sakura stepped close to Shizune as Shizune was using her chakra to examine the internal injuries of this patient. Keeping her eye on what was being done, Sakura could now smell that Shizune was emitting a flowery fragrance; and a slight odor of sweat. _ I've never noticed Shizune wearing perfume, and as a medical nin, she would never come to work with body odor. _Sakura watched as the light energy from Shizune's chakra fade from her hands.

"Sakura-chan, could you please finish this patent's treatment? I must be a bit more tired than I thought, today," Shizune said with a small giggle at the end, which she tried to cover with her hand.

"Certainly, Shizune-san." Sakura stepped up into Shizune's spot and energized her hands and started using her chakra to continue the treatment. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night? Working too long?" she said to Shizune.

"No, I didn't get any sleep last night, but I wouldn't say that I was working, either." Shizune, smiled thinking of her evening. A Sand nin was staying over in her building and he had turned out to be a great technician; Shiuzne was totally satisfied. The evening had been comprised of several encounters that lasted a couple of hours each with breaks in-between. She had been able to totally lose herself in her body's reactions reaching multiple orgasms during each round. He had been masterful, using his lips, tongue, hands, fingers and penis. He was good with Shizune's collection of toys too. She could still feel his touch on her skin. She was still having faint spasms in her groin. Her nipples hardened at the thoughts she was having.

Sakura, watching Shizune, noticed that her eyes had slightly dilated and that her breasts were now exhibiting points through her blouse. _She must have had a great night, just look at her. I bet she got laid, I wonder who is it she was with? _"Ah, Shizune-san, I think that you'll have to tell me all about it when we take a break, neh?"

Shizune, blushing said, "Sakura-chan, perhaps, I will…."

Later that morning, Sakura and Shizune were sitting in a corner of the hospital's cafeteria. Shizune after some prodding from Sakura was recounting the night she had just experienced. "Sakura, why are you blushing so? You shouldn't blush, it's every woman's right to have great sex and be fulfilled. You have to avoid those men who are out for only their own pleasures. A lover must be considerate of your feelings and make you feel wonderful. Guys can get off on anything; a hand; yours or their own, anything they can stick it into, it doesn't have to even be another person; liver, apple pies, and it makes no difference to them."

Sakura had never heard of some of the techniques that Shizune was describing with the Sand nin. It was so strange, yet it was very exciting. She could feel that she was getting moist as she sat in the chair. She wiggled a little bit as she sat. The Sand nin was very accomplished according to Shizune, able to do several things at once; kiss; massage Shizune's pearl with a thumb, and finger both openings at the same time. Sakura didn't know how much longer she could sit there, her breasts felt swollen.

"…the main thing that you have to watch for is those guys who put their finger or chin-chin in the other hole and then want to use that to touch you elsewhere. I always keep antiseptic wipes next to the bed, just for those moments, you can get such nasty infections…."

Sakura's couldn't take it anymore. "Shizune-san, please, I have to take care of a couple things, please excuse me." She almost ran from the table not waiting for a reply. She headed towards an unpopulated corner of the facility. Once there, she opened a Staff Only single bathroom, and tried to catch her breath. _If only I could get Sasuke to do that to me. Shizune's story made me wet. Here I am, in my late teens and I've never spent a night with a man or even a boy. I'm just waiting all this time. _She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Sasuke doing those things that the Sand nin did last night. Her hand roamed under the tunic she was wearing and into the shorts beneath. She lifted the band of the pink bikini style panties she wore underneath and worked her finger around the moistness. She plunged deep and pulled out to rub the wetness over the small hard pearl of her being that lay there. A moan escaped her lips, "Sasuke…."

Later, she caught up to Shizune in her office. Shizune looked up, at what appeared to be a slightly flushed Sakura. "You know dear, you are old enough to have a serious boyfriend. I've told you my secret from last night, why don't you tell me one of yours?"

Sakura blushed, and with a down turned head, "I don't have any secrets. I've never…."

Shizune looked at her student. "Sakura, you went on many missions with both Sasuke and Naruto for how many years? You never felt any desire? I find that hard to believe."

"No, Shizune-san, nothing like that!"

"Come on, you never saw one of the boys naked? Or with a hard-on in the morning? You slept with them in the same room or a tent at times, I'm sure!"

Sakura paused on hearing this. Her face reddened as she remembered the last mission before Sasuke came back. The mission had taken longer than expected and they had to stay overnight in the forest. She had awakened near dawn to some muttering that Naruto was making, there he was lying on the ground, arms and legs spread, and his blanket was tenting up from his crotch. She remembered that at the time she had to rub her eyes as she was sure that someone must have stuck a kunai between his legs, it had been so prominent, holding up the covering. As she watched him, Naruto was lifting his hips and causing it to rub on the blanket. Annoyed, she had called his name, "Naruto! It's time to get up!" Naruto had been startled out of his sleep and sat up, the blanket falling as he rose. A fleshy pink knob was peeking between him and his shirt, it was the size of a soda can. Just as she noticed it, Naruto had jumped up, clutching the blanket against him and had run into the woods, "Daaaattttybayoooooooo!"

"Yes, I have. Shizune-san; with Naruto, one morning." Sakura had never been this embarrassed before.

Shizune could not hide her interest. "You saw Naruto-kun…in the morning? How big…" Shizune stopped herself. She just realized what she was asking.

Sakura, blushed redder. "I don't know, I first thought that there was a kunai sticking up under the blanket, and then he was rubbing it into the blanket….so, I yelled and woke him up. When the blanket fell off, the end of it showed, it was like a soda can…." _I can't believe I'm telling this to Shizune. I'm so confused after that story she told me this morning._

_I can't believe what Sakura said; as long as a kunai? As big as soda can? He is going to be one big boy---uh, man! There's not too many like that in the village. A very popular guy if the word gets out. _"Sakura, thank you very much, don't be embarrassed, I need the information for Naruto's files. When I gave him is last exam he chubbed up a bit, but I couldn't tell what he would be when totally engorged. Now, I know." Shizune's cheeks pinked at the lie, and the thought of getting Naruto in bed. _Maybe I don't care what my aunt thinks even if she is the hokage. The things I could teach Naruto…._

Shizune looked at the still blushing Sakura. "You know, Sakura. I know that you have had a thing for Sasuke for many years. But now that I think about it, his medical history notes say that he's never shown any real interest in any girl in the village. He's never shown any interest in anyone except Itachi and Naruto-kun."

Sakura looked up to see Shizune's face. She was so surprised at the statement, but she knew it was true.

"Naruto-kun likes you doesn't he? He's had a crush on you for years, I bet." Shizune said quietly.

"Yes, he does. I n-n-nev-ver was interested in him. I always rejected any offers from him unless Kakashi or someone else came along with us. Naruto always tries to do what I want, but he keeps screwing it up. He's so pathetic at times, but he's a good friend, and I would be very upset if something happened to him."

"Sakura-chan, you keep thinking that Naruto's still a little boy and that nothing has changed over the years. He proven himself a loyal member of the village and he is a powerful shinobi. Naruto-kun is not little boy any more in any way that you think about it."

* * *

_ when Shizune was talking about guys doing it in liver or apple pie: In "Portnoy's Complaint" by Philip Roth, a famous funny coming of age book, the male character masturbates using the liver that was cooked later for dinner, and in the current movies we've all seen "American Pie" where the guy uses an apple pie…and his dad finds him, I guess no one eats liver for dinner these days._


	20. Preview & Rant

_A/N: This is a rant. If you don't like rants please skip. I'm sorry, I have to vent a bit.  
_

_I think I deserve more reviews for this story. I want reviews! (stamping foot on the ground) or at least more chapter notices going out - I seem to be losing them rather than gaining new ones, so if you would review, I would know what it is that you don't like…..I let the board take anonymous reviews, so I think that those of you without profiles can drop a note. If you read this far you must like it, so tell me that you do….okay? I want some confirmation!? And I'm not talking about wearing a white dress and bridal veil!_

_BTW: I just read a review of chapter 19 that said it had no "lemony goodness" I need someone to tell me what that means, because if Chapter 19 isn't lemony I don't really understand what is a lemon. Okay, since originally writing this, I get it, I write LIMES! Section deleted, since it makes no sense, now.  
_

_Here's some sample paragraphs from what's coming to entice you….if you review or mark this story for chapter alerts you won't miss a single chapter!!_

Sunlight started to stream into the room where Naruto lay under the covers. It touched his bed lighting up the golden locks of his hair and making them look like the sun itself was rising from the under the covers. Naruto moved and uncovered an eye that was now blasted with a bright beam. He opened the eye with its deep blue color. Naruto the epitome of the morning's colors was not a morning person.

_What will happen when Naruto finally gets up? After all Sasuke's strutting around in his birthday suit…..maybe play musical instruments like a rusty trombone?  
_

…..

Kakashi sat next to the young woman and she started talking to him. He hoped that he was making appropriate noises at the right spots in the conversation. He was enjoying the smells that were reaching his nose. It was a side effect of his summoning pact; he had developed vastly improved sense of smell from his demi-hounds. Sakura always smelled nice, but now, he could smell the disinfectants on her from her hospital work, and some herbal notes from the medicines she concocted or administered that day. But there was this other very female smell that he had not noticed before, he scratched at his face and took his mask from his noise as he breathed in. Covering his nose again, he thought about the smell and what it meant. _She's had sex today, but…._

_Does Kakashi know what Sakura did in the last chapter? How perverted is he really?_

…

Ayame watched as Sakura left the establishment, Sakura's small butt slightly swaying as she walked. _She's young, very pretty, very talented and kind hearted. I wonder when she's going to stop wishing for Sasuke to sweep her off her feet. Even now, he won't look at anyone but Naruto-kun. She'll be an old maid if she continues to wait for __**him**__. She never notices how Naruto-kun looks at her.__** I wished Naruto-kun would look like that when he sees me…..**_

_Ayame now, voices her view of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's relationships. Can she get Naruto to look at her like that without putting extra pork on his ramen bowl? _

….

Kakashi told the night watch that he had something to take care of and he body flickered over to a rooftop where he could observe the Haruno residence. Saskura was just coming home carrying a plastic bag with her ramen leftovers. _Without Naruto, she could never eat a full bowl….._he watched as she went into the house and the lights flickered on. After a moment, the lights started turning out and the one in her bedroom came on. Her shadow against the window shade was lovely. He watched as the light show began to show her taking off her clothes. _My favorite kind of shadow puppet performance.._. Kakashi made himself comfortable on the roof and watched the shadows of the strip show. When the shadow finally vanished and the light from the bath came on, he stood and brushed himself off.

_Well, Kakashi is at least THIS PERVERTED! Is there more? You bet'cha! _

….

He thought back on that morning a few years back when he had to get Naruto up in the morning for a mission. He had entered his bedroom window and had been assaulted by the odor of boy cubed in the room. Funky wet socks and sweaty shirts and a very strong smell of spilled semen. No locker room smelled like this bed room did, it was overpowering. There lay Naruto with the bedcovers kicked off in his favorite walrus pj's and in his walrus night cap, all spread out on the bed.

_Is this that morning that Naruto got the birds and bees explained? What did Kakashi tell him? Did he demo?_

_A/N: So, you interested or not? For creative reviews I may add or change the scenes, too. Reviews will get you the chapters mentioned here and more, there's 5300 more words awaiting– that's like 4 more chapters already to go, and let me tell you, IMHO, it's all lemony, the characters only strolling from scene to scene…..and it still has a plot! What more could __you__ ask for? I only ask for reviews and chapter alerts. Please. _


	21. Second Morning Part 3 and Author's Note

_A/N:  
_

_Well, here's the Saskue & Naruto BL-YAOI chapter those ladies were waiting for- too bad they missed it, and it's not over yet. FWIW, this war already written prior to the reviews.  
_

**Second Morning: part three**

Sunlight started stream into the room where Naruto lay under the covers. It touched his bed lighting up the golden locks of his hair and making them look like the sun itself was rising from the under the covers. Naruto moved and the blanket uncovered an eye that was now blasted with a bright beam. He opened his eyelid and exposed the deep blue color it hid. Naruto the epitome of the morning's colors was not a morning person.

Naruto's brain tried to engage. It sort of seemed like a normal morning, but he seldom slept nude at night. Unlike most mornings he did not have a hard-on. A hand moved under the covers and encountered a towel that seemed fairly damp. _Cripes! I must have….but why is there a towel covering…..Sasuke! Wasn't Sasuke here last night?_ Naruto tossed the covers off and rolled to the side of the bed and sat up. He rubbed a hand through his spiky mane and down an ear and neck. He reached down to scratch at his crotch and found that some of his pubic hairs were stuck together or to his dick. They pulled at him as he loosened their grip. Fair flakes flew from freshly freed fur. _I must have….Sasuke? _ He got up and left the bedroom, the sunlight highlighting his naked ass as he strolled out of the room.

Naruto quickly surveyed the living room and kitchen, no one. Passing by the shoe well at the door, he saw Sasuke's shoes next to his, and proceeded to the bath. _I guess he's in there…_Naruto opened the door to the bath and saw the naked body of Sasuke standing by the taps, his black hair slicked back, his lithe body arched backward with one hand on a breast and the other slowly moving in his crotch. His eyes were closed, and he was licking his lips. It was a very hot scene, and Naruto's own primitive brain responded to the sight by sending instructions for his own engorgement; Kyuubi not needed.

Slowly he stepped into the bath room, and shut the door, behind him and walking with as much stealth he could muster, he approached the self-involved Uchiha. Standing full behind him, he reached around Sasuke and gathered him to his own body, one hand on Sasuke's as it rubbed his breast, and the other as it joined together holding the teen's hot stiffness. Leaning close to an ear, he said; "Couldn't wait for me, teme?"

Sasuke could feel the presence behind him but was lost in his own sensations; _Shisui…_.as Naruto's hands clamped onto the hand on his breast and the other on his groin. He felt himself pulled tight to the muscular teen behind him and a heated rod was placed between his cheeks and seemed to poke the small of his back, a husky voice spoke into his ear; "Couldn't wait for me, teme?" Sasuke took his hand from his breast and cupped Naruto's ear and ran it towards his whiskered cheek. He bent and turned his head towards the mouth that had been speaking into his ear. "No, I couldn't, baka. But you're here now, aren't you?" Sasuke's lips were centimeters from Naruto's as he spoke, and he left them slightly parted as Naruto and he stroked his soaped organ together.

Sasuke's hot breath brushed Naruto's lips as he spoke. His eyes still closed, his lips parted. Without any thought except that primal human instinct Naruto brought his lips together with Sasuke's. The touch seemed electric and his already enraged organ seem to throb as it was clutched between Sasuke's cheeks, he could feel the organ sliding between his fingers entwined with Sasuke's harden even further. A tongue brushed his teeth and he opened his mouth wider to duel with it, it retreated and he followed it into Sasuke's mouth, touching teeth and gums along the way. The moment seemed endless. Sasuke brushing Naruto's face and ear with a hand, and Naruto teasing the harden nib between his fingers as they both worked Sasuke's groin. Finally, Sasuke's already drawn up testicles tightened into a harder knot and his rod pulsed and throbbed as it shot jet after jet into the air. The creamy drops landing on the clothes he had hung up to steam.

Sakuke exhausted from his exertions, relaxed into Naruto's arms and allowed them to support him, as he continued to French kiss with the golden teen now supporting him in his arms. _I've never felt so protected, so comfortable and relaxed before in my life. Naruto has always been there for me and spent so much effort on my behalf. I was always so selfish while he was not. How can I make it up to him for making me feel this good and safe?_

**Flashback **_(you may want to skip it, we're going back to Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke)_**  
**

Sasuke hurried as fast as he could with the shower spray as his brother and Shisui watched. Rinsing off the suds from his skin, he moved the shower head close to rinse off his chin-chin that just moments ago had been proudly stiff as it was held in Shusui's hand_. It felt so good…_He quickly finished and looked again at the two older boys as he left. There was high tension that even a little kid like him could feel; _what will they do…..I want Itachi to be with me, not Shisui!_ He pulled open the bath room door but when he closed it he felt a crack open so he could peek in, he crouched down on his haunches to watch.

The raven haired boy watched as Shisui crawled on the floor over to Itachi still standing in the same spot. His eyes widened as he watched the older boy lift his head and begin to lick Itachi's chin-chin and then swallow it. It seems to grow in Shisui's mouth; longer and longer as Itachi now with his hand on Shisui's head stroked in and out. Sasuke's chin-chin got stiff watching and he gently put his own hand on it, and rubbed it slowly. _It feels good, just like when Shisui did it._ Holding himself he watched as Itachi released the teen that now turned on his knees and presented his butt to Itachi whose own chin-chin was sticking out from his groin. Sasuke couldn't believe that Itachi was moving closer to Shisui's butt, _where would he put it?_ But it seemed that there was a spot, as Itachi slowly pulled Shisui closer to his groin and the organ vanished between the cheeks. Sasuke heard a low moan come from Shisui, and watched as Itachi again began stoking in and out of Shisui. Crouched behind the door, Sasuke felt his own tight balls and the ridge that ran behind them. He touched his own anus which twitched at the touch. _He must be…..oh…_realizing what had happened as his probing finger parted the fleshy ring.

Quickly removing his finger, he carefully closed the door as he saw Shisui now with arms outstretched braced against the wall from Itachi's movements to and fro. Shisui yelped on each down stroke and Itachi grabbed his hair again and held it into the tub. The door finally closed. Sasuke took the finger that had probed himself and sniffed. Wrinkling his nose he wiped the finger off in the damp towel. Dressing quickly, he hoped that his mother wouldn't notice the stiffness in his pants as he quickly went down to tell her to put the dinners on the sideboard. _I don't know that I could do that for Itachi…..  
_

* * *

_A/N: PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CRITIQUE, PLEASE REVIEW _

_Oh, and the "Fair flakes flew from freshly freed fur." Fair in this case would mean 'pale' or 'white.' I just randomly decided that every word should start with an F. Originally it was the plain "White flakes few from the pubes." I had a few 'f' words to start with._

_A Long Postscript: _

_Thank you for the reviews. It seems we have switched a lot of people with chapter alerts with as many leaving the story as signing up. And the first true critique of the story. I applaud you. I understand, totally where you are coming from and your limited interest beyond reading male-on-male action with intercourse. But I personally disagree and let me take a rather long moment to explain myself and the underlying motives in the plot here.  
_

_On YAOI or my summaries and if this is a NaruxSasu centric story: I clearly state in the first chapter entitled "Author's Notes" that there are MM and MF situations, and that I did not think that any character is gay. I amended that chapter a while back to take out the kissing and penetration caveat when I realized that I could not avoid it. That MF should mean that hetero scenes are in this story and not be a surprise to anyone. I've added some solo scenes of both sexes too.That said, it mostly leans to the YAOI or BL side of the sex-o-meter.  
_

_I'm trying to depict a more realist view of sex for sex's sake rather than a flirty love that has the characters in bed with cherry blossoms falling around them as they sigh and moan about being fulfilled as they are filled. I never checked "Romantic" as a story category. This story is about a fixation that's confused with love and it's transference to sexual acts. IMHO: Sasuke had a fixation on Itachi as his 'big brother' in a family that was not 'huggy kissey.' The most intimate physical contact that he experienced as a child in his society would be with Itachi. Itachi carrying him on his back, taking care of him, treating his wounds, sharing a bath which is common in Japan. The only one that paid attention to him (besides his mother) was Itachi. (Even his mother is mostly portrayed at the kitchen sink, cooking or chopping or cleaning from/for dinner.) Itachi, he believes at the end rejects him, in my storyline to prevent any events like those that were depicted. Sasuke is not told why Itachi won't spend time with him anymore, as a little kid he doesn't understand his brother's other obligations (or in my AU, Itachi's desire to not corrupt his brother's innocence). He believes that it is something that he did or didn't do, that caused this downgrade in his brother's willingness to be with him. He is willing to do anything in an attempt to change that; he wants his brother to go back to the way he was before. _

_The close relationship __between Itachi and Shisui, __is only mentioned in the manga and anime, but even the other clan members know of it and think that Itachi 'thought of him as a older brother' but where do younger brothers learn the hard-core stuff about sex? Their older brother or friends with older brothers and sometimes sisters. __Taking a bath with another male wasn't uncustomary, many of the characters have gone to public baths in multiple episodes. __Shisui was not a random stranger. Sasuke thought that he was going to learn how to compete with Shisui for Itachi's time and attention. __Sasuke was unwillingly trapped into an event and was overpowered by a more powerful companion and the powerful natural wiring of the human body programmed to respond to these triggers. Shisui thought he was recapturing a moment with Itachi. When it's all done, Sasuke is then tortured by Itachi who totally ruined his life - sad as it was, and spends years claiming a festering hate that drives him to more power. A lot of this focus is so Itachi 'notices' him again. Itachi didn't consider him significant enough to kill with the rest of the clan. I believe that he wants Itachi to notice him again as much as anything else. _

_Finally, many years later in my AU, the repressed feelings arise again as he has this sexual contact with the person who is his closest embodiment of the family position of 'brother;' Naruto - as he finds himself in a sexual situation closely resembling the one from years before. Sasuke doesn't understand why he thinks of Shisui or Itachi at this point. He is trying to recapture the moment he lost his innocence and his whole life changed. The moment he lost his innocence, years ago, his brother bought the whole world down around him to retaliate against that loss. While in the anime/manga we see Itachi flash M. Sharrigan at Itachi as he lay prostrate in front of the other clan members, we have no dialog. I give that moment dialog, "Sasuke, come home late tonight." Itachi wants to save Sasuke, but the act of extermination of their clan turns the brother he wants to save against him. Was Itachi just acting out a 'Columbine' moment? His father (and others) knew that a person with M. Sharrigan had to kill a significant other, did they all band together to try to remove/control someone who broke the rules (that Itachi said were holding them back and making them fearful), which caused the mass deaths? When he's not getting the response from Sasuke that he expected; that he's not the big brother hero anymore, Itachi tortures Sasuke, perhaps in realization that Sasuke is the root cause for what he did.  
_

_Instead of a totally AU, I tried to fit my story in between the cracks of the manga and anime. If you read the manga, there is no way in 7 hells that Naruto is actually gay as strong as his feeling for Sasuke is. As a young boy he professes no interest in female nudes or helping hentai-sensei with research he wants to be trained and resents the time taken away from that. As a teen, he's the first to climb the wall separating the men from women in a hot spring. As a male, he might take advantage of any situation that might provide elusive sexual experiences. He is at heart an innocent, he has a shy side, he doesn't want to be taken advantage of and he wants an equal relationship. Naruto does understand the male condition, that males are hardwired for certain reactions, Sexy no jutsu is the embodiment of that belief. Place a naked woman in front of a guy (most guys) and he's oblivious to everything else as the hardwiring takes over. (It also serves a purpose so that adults notice Naruto even if they don't want to; Naruto is using the human male condition to make the adults remember him by forcing them to notice him by taking advantage of something they can't control.) _

_When in the manga Konohamaru does a Harem no jutsu with a naked Sai and Sasuke for Sakura (who gets a nose bleed), Naruto is the one that pummels him telling him that he doesn't want to see that. Naruto didn't pummel him for the two women he did moments prior, he cheered, even though one of the women was identical to the woman Naruto does in his own Sexy no jutsu and the other naked woman is Konohamaru's dark haired version. (Repressed desire on Konohamaru's part?) Konohamaru has taken what Naruto learned about this male human condition and applied it women. I wonder how he chose so quickly which two men to use? The two prettiest? The two gay-est? Ones he had done before? And let me drop this possible storyline for someone, he's going to remember what the shadow clones were doing to each other, so two naked girls, two naked guys, Konohamaru might swing both ways._


	22. Yesterday Evening

_A/N: If you hate Sakura you may just not want to read this, its Sakura centric. You may just think she's a whore after it, too. It has interaction between her and Kakashi and her overactive imagination. There are graphic solo and hetero and group images to mull over. There's Kakashi's eventful morning encounter with Naruto's nocturnal emission- is that homosexual or instructional? There's peeping, panty sniffing, masturbation, fantasy sex, homo-erotic hetero sexual dreams and utter embarrassment with several moments that may make you say ew If you find any of these objectionable, do not read. _

_No authors were harmed in the creation of this chapter, please read and review…._

**Yesterday Evening**

Sakura finished with the day's work at the hospital hurried home. She was tired and hungry after a long day. Maybe she would stop in at Ichiraku Ramen Bar; maybe Naruto and Sasuke would be there after their training today. _Maybe I can get Sasuke to take me…..Shizune is right, Sasuke has never reciprocated to me all these years, but Naruto always lights up at even the mention of having any time with me, and since he's gotten taller, he is sort of pretty to look at. _

Arriving at Ichiraku, she ducked under the curtain to be greeted by Teuchi and Ayame with loud shouts of welcome. Sakura nodded her head at the greetings and looked around to see who was here. The only one from Team 7 was-- Kaskashi who sat at the bar and was holding up his latest edition of the Icha Icha series as he ate. "Hoy, Kaskashi-sensei, can I sit next to you?"

The silver-haired journin turned to look at her with his one exposed eye which crinkled into a crescent as he smiled at his lovely pink-haired student. _She's turned into such a lovely woman. Sweet…. but deadly thinking of the power she use when punching. _ He opened his eye as she sat on the stool next to him. Teuchi was standing in front of her smiling and telling her how pretty she looked and handed her a hot towel for her to wipe her hands. Sakura was blushing at the compliment as she used the towel, handing it back on plate, and ordered a vegetarian ramen bowl in the Kyoto style. Teuchi smiled at the order; it showed sophistication to order such a ramen bowl, and it wasn't one of his cheaper offerings, he hurried away to get the special ingredients. _She must be doing pretty well between missions and working at the hospital. Living with her parents must save her a bundle, too._ Kakashi thought of his own one room flat and the amount of money it cost him each month.

Kakashi sat next to the young woman and she started talking to him. He hoped that he was making appropriate noises at the right spots in the conversation. He was enjoying the smells that were reaching his nose. It was a side effect of his summoning pact, he had developed a vastly improved sense of smell from his demi-hounds. Sakura always smelled nice, but now, he could smell the disinfectants on her from her hospital work, and some herbal notes from the medicines she concocted or administered that day. But there was this other very female smell that he had not noticed before, he scratched at his face and took his mask from his noise as he breathed in. Covering his nose again, he thought about the smell and what it meant. _She's had sex today, but I don't smell anything that is remotely reminiscent of a man about her. I can't be mistaken, there's nothing like the smell of a woman whose body wants…._He stopped his thought as he noticed Sakura looking at him, as if she was waiting for an answer…"Well, uh…." He stammered.

"Kakashi-sensei, either you do know where Naruto and Sasuke-kun are or you don't know…"

Relieved that it was a question that he could actually answer, he said; "They're doing some serious training in the forest north of here. There have been sounds of explosions periodically all day. They made some sort of bet, I think…." Even as he spoke, a sound like distant thunder could faintly be heard. "I just heard another one, they're still at it."

Sakura was disappointed. She had hoped that the boys would be here. She brightened her face and looked up as Ayame set a steaming bowl in front of her. It was topped with several kinds of mushrooms; white enokitake, two toned shimeji and the large dark shiitake with shallow cutouts on the caps, she could smell a faint cinnamon scent and she knew that at least a slice of matsutake was in there somewhere, some soft and hard tofu cubes and some crispy strips of fried yuba. She could also see slices of other vegetables nestled among the noodles. Ayame placed a small bowl of grated white daikon and another of bright yellow pickled squash next to her place setting. It looked and smelled delicious. It was more expensive than she had planned on paying but she wasn't treating Naruto or Sasuke either.

"Thanks, sensei," she said with a little disappointment. "Itadakimasu!" and began to eat her ramen bowl, and picked up a fried yuba strip in her hashi before it became totally soaked in the broth and no longer crispy.

During the middle of her meal, Kakashi who didn't seem to be concentrating very hard, made excuses about having to be out on patrol that evening, paid his tab and left her sitting at the bar alone. She picked at the remaining vegetables in her bowl and the pickled ones placed beside it. The bowls were just too big for a girl who had to watch her weight. Though delicious, she could not finish it. _Naruto usually finishes my bowl…_ Ayame noticing her playing with the food came over.

"Sakura-san, are the noodles not good tonight? Is there something I can get you?"

"Oh, no, Ayame; gochiso-sama deshita! It was a feast – traditional to say at end of meal But I simply can't finish it."

"Do you want to take it home? To snack on later? I could package it for you."

"Would you please, I would be very grateful, thank you."

Ayame picked up the bowl and went to where they kept the paper containers. She carefully poured off the broth from the bowl into one cardboard cup and capped it. She took the noodles and remaining vegetables and put them into the other container and covered that. She grabbed a small bag of fried noodles from a box under the counter and a plastic bag to put everything into and hurried back to the other end of the bar. Handing the bag over the counter to the pink-haired teen she again expressed her thanks for the patronage. Sakura thanked her again leaving a large note to cover the bill with a nice tip. Ayame watched as Sakura left the establishment, Sakura's small butt slightly swaying as she walked. _She's young, very pretty, very talented and kind hearted. I wonder when she's going to stop wishing for Sasuke to sweep her off her feet. Even now, he won't look at anyone but Naruto-kun. She'll be an old maid if she continues to wait for __**him**__. She never notices how Naruto-kun looks at her.__** I wished Naruto-kun would look like that when he sees me…..**_

Sakura went home alone, enjoying the cool night air. It was just before moonrise and the sky was dark against the light of the city, a few bright stars twinkled in the sky. She walked slowly to her parents' home and noticed that the lights were not on. _They must not have come back from the business trip yet. It's too early for them to have gone to sleep. _ Stepping inside she noticed the silence and turning on the lights as she went to the kitchen where she placed her plastic bag into the fridge. _I guess I can take that for lunch tomorrow. Maybe we have something I can add to it….._ Sakura closed the refrigerator and turned off the lights and headed up to her room.

Lifting her tunic off her head she stood in her room with her bra and training shorts. She removed her bra and tossed it to the hamper by the wall. She lifted each breast in a hand and rubbed underneath where the bra had held them all day massaging the skin. She turned to look at them in the full length mirror, _they're not that small _looking at them as they pertly sat on her chest_. Anything more than a mouthful is too big, anyway…..but when is someone going to know that? No one's 'mouth' has ever been near them….except when that baka Naruto falls into them….._ Sakura paused thinking about how she thought of Naruto as a clumsy oaf and what Shizune had said today. She removed her training shorts and stood looking at herself in the mirror. She saw a very pretty young woman, in a small pink bikini panty which seemed darker at her crotch, which she now realized was still moist as well. _I was sitting next to Kakashi and I had these on, he must have smelled it – no wonder he was so nervous sitting next to me._ She shucked them off and tossed them to the waiting hamper. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I think I look pretty good. _ She had no flab to speak of, and she had a flat stomach with only the faintest hint of fat below her belly button, it was sexy and feminine looking. She had trimmed up her thatch the other day, and it formed a neat triangle and wouldn't show hair outside her bikini bottoms. _I do look good. But no one's seen it. _ Grabbing a light robe, she draped it over her arm and went into the bath.

Hanging up her robe, she walked over to the insulated tub's cover and removed it. Steam wafted up from the water's surface. The tub was a bit low; she turned on the hot water to fill it. up She grabbed her basin and washcloth from a nearby shelf along her shampoo and other items, and proceeded to adjust the water temperature on the hand held shower. When the water was the right temperature she filled the basin and sat on a small stool and started to lather herself up. Starting with her feet, she carefully washed each foot as she positioned it on the knee of her other leg. She ran her soapy cloth up the ankles and calves and with her other hand felt the skin to see if she need to shave her legs, but there was only the faintest stubble to the touch, she had shaved only yesterday. She washed each arm from hand to upper arm lifting them to soap up her clean shaven pits. She washed around her ears and her neck. She spread the cloth and grasped it between two hands and flipped it over her back and sawed down to her waist. Sakura stood and ran the water again to the shower head, when it warmed she rinsed off her legs and arms watching the suds run down the smooth skin. Taking the shower head in hand, she changed the settings to one that caused it to pulse spray. She pointed it at her breast and ran her hand over it as the water pulsed on it. She thought that this was the feeling that you would get if someone was feeling her breast. _If only Sasuke… _She moved the shower in a circular motion around her breast, _Sasuke with her in the bath. His lips caressing my breast, and then suckling on my nipple._ She caressed her nipple and as it stiffened from the hand and water, she tweaked it as if Sasuke had nipped at it. Her mouth hung slightly opened as she moved the shower head to her other breast and switched hands to play with her other nipple. She rolled her head back at the sensation. _Sasuke kissing each breast, squeezing with his hands, his hot mouth touching her skin._ Sakura moved the pulsing water down to her navel. _Sasuke's tongue lapping at my navel._ Sakura was continuing to massage her breast with her free hand and started to move the water spray lower and between her legs.

The pulsing water beat on the folds of her sex; she took her hand and spread the lips apart, positioning the water's pulse so that it beat on her pink pearl. _Sasuke, don't do that, it's so dirty….oh, oh, oh. _She could feel the water as it tapped on her. Using the free hand she probed deep into the recesses but decided to sit again on the stool, it was just too awkward. Positioning the water again, it beat once more on the hard spot in her groin and she spread her legs wider and probed with a finger. Her finger was gently suckled by the flesh surrounding it. Turning her hand she felt the rough spot that would give her the greatest pleasure, located behind the prominent pearl being caressed by the water's pulses. She remembered what Shizune had told her this morning and moved her thumb to rub the hardened flesh. She moved the water lower to pulse against her finger feeling the opening loosen and open to the water spray. Her thumb on her clitoris, she added her second finger to the first, as the water continued to lap at her opening. _Ah, Sasuke, your tongue, lapping at me. It feels so good, Sasuke. _A pink knob was coming from below her hand approaching the opening; _Sasuke was still lapping at me. _She added a third finger, now stretching herself wider as the water continue to beat in between her fingers, the pink knob was entering her as she moved her hips forward to try to take more of her fingers into herself as her thumb rubbed around the hard pearl. _It was entering her and Sasuke was lapping at it as it entered._ She was building up to a climax the pink knob buried itself into her with Sasuke's tongue slicking and guiding it in. She spasmed around her fingers, the contraction strong enough to push any water holding her open out, the tips of her fingers all around the rough internal ridge as it hardened within her, she rocked into the hand and flicked her thumb as her areoles on her breasts contracted making her nipples point straight out. Sakura panted as she tried to catch her breath. The light hit her in her closed eyes as she tossed her head back, she thought of the face that Naruto had made when she discovered his in the morning, how embarrassed he was at her seeing his erection. It all clicked for Saskura, _Shizune was right, he is a big boy….._she had one final contraction around her fingers at the thought. Spent she removed her hand and used the spray to rinse it. Taking the spray and turning it back to a gentle rain, she picked up the soapy washcloth in hand she carefully washed herself, getting little jolts each time she touched an overloaded nerve ending. She soaped the rest of her front quickly and rinsed under the spray. Hanging the shower head up, she stepped into the full hot tub and lay down as the water ran over the sides and she reached with a toe to close the tap. _Ah….nothing like a hot bath….well, almost nothing _as another spasm lurched from her crotch to spread over her body…

**In the other room**

Kakashi left Saskura as quickly as he could. Now, that he had identified the smell he couldn't think of anything else. It had been quite a while since he had smelled that smell: the first time as a young man. He would never be able to get it out of his mind, but it was driving him insane since it was from a student of his. He checked in with the other members of the night patrol and discussed with the commander for the night watch various contingency plans. He told the commander that he believed that Naruto and Sasuke were still in the northern forest and practicing but there had been no further rumbles since the one at dinner. But he was very distracted. In his mind the smell was getting stronger.

Kakashi told the night watch that he had something else to take care of and he body flickered over to a rooftop where he could observe the Haruno residence. Saskura was just coming home carrying a plastic bag with her ramen leftovers. _Without Naruto, she could never eat a full bowl….._he watched as she went into the house and the lights flickered on. After a moment, the lights started turning out and the one in her bedroom came on. Her shadow against the window shade was lovely. He watched as the light show began to show her taking off her clothes. _My favorite kind of shadow puppet performance.._. Kakashi made himself comfortable on the roof and watched the shadows of the strip show. When the shadow finally vanished and the light from the bath came one, he stood and brushed himself off. With a gesture he was standing on the roof and with his chakra began to walk down the side of the building to Sakura's window. _Sakura never locks her window being on the second floor…_he gently opened the window so that he could slip in. He could smell that smell again, it was much stronger than in the restaurant. Walking casually over to the open hamper he fished out the still damp panties. He lowered the mask so the full scent could assail him, and he was overpowered by the smell and the memory that it brought him. He clutched the panty to his nostrils and inhaled deeply. _It reminds me so much of Rin, my beautiful Rin…_

Kakashi took the pink panties and stuffed them into a plastic evidence bag he pulled from his vest. He heard the sounds of water running into the other room and stepped into the hallway. The bath had a fluted glass door, and he could see multiple images of Sakura as she sat on the stool holding the shower spray to her crotch with one hand and appeared to be using her other hand to masturbate herself. _I can almost hear her saying Sasuke's name…_as he continued to watch the tiny images of Sakura. _She needs to find herself a lover, Sasuke or not Sasuke….._His eye widened as he saw Sakura stiffened as she reached the throws of her orgasm, he could see the hand still moving and the stiffening of her calves as her feet pointed as the muscles tightened and loosened. _If only I was younger and not her teacher….or they would let me teach that to her…._he chuckled at the thought. _I'd have to teach the boys too, I guess._

He couldn't imagine taking Naruto or Sasuke to a pleasure house. He knew that the Uchiha men with Sharrigan would often go together or in groups to pleasure houses and bars before Itachi had killed them all. He didn't know why they did, a whole sector of the Konoha economy had collapsed when all the Uchiha's had been wiped out; bars and whore houses were hardest hit it seemed. He treated both Naruto and Sasuke like his own, though he admitted to liking Sasuke better since he felt more obligation to the Uchiha since Obito was one, but he was also obligated strongly to his sensei, the Fourth.

He thought back on that morning a few years back when he had to get Naruto up in the morning for a mission. He had entered his bedroom window and had been assaulted by the odor of boy in the room. Funky wet socks and sweaty shirts and a very strong smell of spilled semen. No locker room smelled like this bed room did, it was overpowering. There lay Naruto with the bedcover kicked off in his favorite walrus pj's and in his walrus night cap, all spread out on the bed. Sticking up from the fly opening was a organ that Kakashi wished belonged to him. It looked like Naruto had made a fist, cut his arm off at the elbow and transplanted it between his legs where it was now projecting from his groin. The head was slick and was pulsing with milky fluid seeming to seep from it and down the side. Naruto had collected a pool of semen on his abdomen. Glancing at his face he had white spots in a line up to his forehead, and the headboard seem to have a couple that were dripping down. There was the green undertone to the smell as he leaned over the boy. He glanced again at the wet shiny head as it oozed and slowly shrunk into the boy's pants. Kakashi touched a finger to the slime and brought it under his nose._ Beyond the basic sex scent, it's almost like smelling the forest after a thunderstorm. _With his other hand he moved the mask covering his nose bringing the finger closer to smell, he inhaled, it was intoxicating with its moss and floral undertones, without thought he licked it from his finger; _Green, very green._ He covered his mouth and nose again.

Kakashi waited while the monster retreated back into Naruto's flies. When it had, he put one hand on Naruto's chest so that he could hold him down when he awoke; there was no sense in letting the boy mess up more of the bed with the night fluids. "Naruto, Naruto-kun, time to wake up." He pressed harder to keep the boy down and the boy opened his eyes looked as Kakashi crouched next to him and slowly realized that he had messed up his bed clothes again almost coming to tears in his embarrassment. Kakashi spent some time explaining that this was a normal sign of his growing up and that it was nothing to be ashamed of. It was a sign of his becoming an adult. But it would be better if when they went on missions overnight if Naruto didn't have these incidents while they were traveling. Naruto was confused and didn't understand what Kakashi meant about 'taking care of himself' prior to a mission. Kakashi recognized the 'I have no clue' look on Naruto's face. Kakashi then took a copy of Icha Icha Paradise from his back pocket and said, "Nartuto-kun, after you clean yourself up and put your stuff into the wash, I want you to read chapter 7 in this book. You do what the guy in the book does, until what happens to him happens to you. No questions allowed; you just do it. Got it?" Kakashi put the book on the nightstand. "When you are done, and not before, you meet me at the bridge. The mission can wait." Kakashi stood up and with a small puff had left. It had taken until noon for Naruto to show up at the bridge. He had the Itchi Itchi Paradise in his back pocket. When he approached close to Kakashi, he took it out, and with both hands, bowed and presented it back to Kakashi. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei, I practiced your lesson twice. It was the best lesson, ever! Thank you." Kakashi had felt like a kid again when he took the book and Naruto had flashed that grin of his at him when standing up, he was almost embarrassed and so was Kakashi.

Kakashi was pulled out his day dream by the door opening in front of him. Sakura had her hair up in a towel and was wearing the light robe. Her skin was flushed from the hot bath. It was loosely tied and it was obvious that she had nothing else on. Both of them startled, it took a moment for Sakura to clutch her robe closed before she could stammer out; "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Kakashi had turned around when Sakura had found him. He wasn't sure what to say.

Sakura decided that she didn't want to play around with Kakashi and his usual games. "Some patrol you're on tonight, sensei. Peeping Patrol? Pakkum once told me that I have to be very careful around you with scents, and that you have an extraordinary sense of smell. Did I give off some scent today that's brought you here tonight?"

Kakashi knew when he had been caught. He turned around and reached into a vest pocket and fished out the evidence bag, holding it up by a corner. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her pink panties bunched in the bag. She felt like she was going to pound Kakashi into the ground. She looked at the panties; she looked at Kakashi's downcast face. She had an idea.

"Kakashi, I'll let you keep those on one condition……."

_A/N: Folks that is it. I am not sure I'm going to carry this story further. If I get a huge number of hits and a huge number of alerts and reviews, I might consider it but don't expect something for a while, if ever... Meanwhile, if there was some memorable chapter for you, I suggest you print a copy for your bedtime reading pleasure. _


	23. A Few Weeks Later

_A/N__: okay, another chapter but review. Please._

**A few weeks later….**

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi to join them at the bridge. Kahashi had offered to help them develop some new elemental combinations that would improve further on those that they had developed over the last few years.

The teens were quiet, occasionally stealing a glance at the other. Sasuke had stayed over again at Naruto's apartment. They were becoming close, but there were limits that they had imposed on the intimacy that they shared. Naruto's outrageous organ was simply frightening to Sasuke who couldn't imagine much more than giving it a hand-job and a few licks.

The tight-lipped Uchiha simply couldn't open his mouth enough to satisfy the urges of Naruto, and as small as Sasuke's mouth was; his butt was even tighter; no pinky finger could even penetrate his personal barrier. Naruto who had accompanied Jiraiya for years, had a complete series of the Icha Icha books; all signed. Kakashi had made him read chapter 7 many years ago and he had latter secretly borrowed copies to read, and then when he found an accommodating bookseller saved and bought his own copies, which he kept hidden. He didn't want Jiraiya to think he was interested in his writings, so he always turned away and turned up his nose at the mention of them. He always told Jiraiya that the books were gifts when he had him sign them. The teens had been using the books to try to expand the inventory of intimate acts they mutually shared with little success, mostly because of the Uchiha.

Naruto had been caught in a 'if you do me, then I'll do you' catch-22, where it turned out that while he wasn't exactly getting a short stick, he didn't get to reciprocate in the fashion that he wanted to and as Kyuubi kept suggesting to him. Kyuubi was adamant at not making any adjustments to Naruto's hidden asset; his grandiose version of 'what it should be' was making it frustrating for Naruto who didn't want to be the uke all the time. Even if he did find it exciting being boned by Sasuke; the warmth that he saw come to those obsidian eyes as he moaned and was stroked in and out between kisses. He wanted to hear the moans from Sasuke's lips as he plowed him.

Sharing the same bed was nice, however. Someone warm to cuddle to, giving and getting the unprompted caress and massage, and the heated moments when both of their brain functions shut down as they were lost in a kiss were all bonuses for both. Both were happy to have someone to come home to. They tried to share the time between Naruto's apartment and Sasuke's house, but Naruto found Sasuke was always more distant at the house than at the apartment. At the house, the Uchiha was often up at night wandering through the rooms and grounds. Naruto would wake at the loss of the warm body next to him and would hunt Sasuke down; often finding him huddled in a corner in an empty room or out in the garden. There he would stare at the cracked façade where the clan's symbol had been painted more than a decade ago in a repeating motif along the middle of the wall. It was all faded and peeling.

Sasuke did feel more relaxed at Naruto's place but the shabby rooms and furniture bothered him more than he would like to admit. He made a serious effort to keep the apartment clean in an attempt to make it less disturbing. Once he saw Naruto toss all his clothes on the floor he couldn't stand it. He had also taken to bringing small amounts of additional groceries with him since Naruto seemed to ignore the suggestions for some dinner and breakfast items other than instant ramen. Sasuke wisely only brought items that would compliment what Naruto already had, packaged nori, fresh scallions and green vegetables that could be just chopped and used in the soup bowls, pre-made cooked meat, tofu or vegetable cutlets and fish cakes that could be sliced and placed on top; eggs that could either be boiled, poached or stirred into the broth, various miso pastes and flavored oils but no hot chili flavored ones. More often than not, the extras on the soup cost more than the soup itself. Restaurants that Sasuke had patronized for years growing up alone that had looked forward at his return to his custom, found that he seldom came by. Take out shops and small green grocers who had never seen an Uchiha in 12 years found him taking an interest in the daily offerings. _There must be something more that I can do….._

"Hey, dobe, if you could paint your apartment what color would you paint it?" Sasuke asked without looking up.

Naruto looked at the raven slouching against the bridge's railings. _Why is he asking me that?_ "Teme, I can't afford to paint my apartment, so what **color **makes no difference. Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with my apartment? You come over often enough…"

"Naruto, I just wanted to know, you have a great apartment, and it's much bigger than most people have. If you could paint it, what color would it be?"

Naruto noticed that the answer was without insults, not even the usual 'dobe' or 'baka' and he decided that he would give Sasuke a straight answer. "A pale rye grass color. It would be clean looking without the starkness that white or off-white walls have." Naruto watched as the raven haired teen just slightly nodded. "Sasuke, are you going to come over tonight after training?"

"No. I have some business things I have to take care of. Maybe, tomorrow night. We can't spend all our time together, can we?"

"We could. What business, teme?" Naruto asked quietly, he was growing used to the company and certainly liked the extra food that Sasuke brought with him on each visit.

"Well, I'm trying to open up the Uchiha quarter to businesses and rent out some of the properties. It's too quiet when I stay at home. The council told me that there is a need for housing in Konoha. I can't live in all the buildings. I'm meeting some people to catalog and store all the items that haven't been looted over the years, and fix up any buildings that need maintenance. Once that's done, I can have everything rented or leased out. It's just boring stuff."

Naruto wondered why he had never heard anyone mention anything about this, but there was truth to it, there was limited land in the valley the held the village and even less inside the village walls and gates, it did seem more crowded than when he was a kid. He folded his arms and nodded his head as he thought about it.

There was a poof of smoke and a smiling Kaskashi appeared, scratching the back of his head. Before he could even open his mouth, both of his former students said in unison; "We don't want to hear your excuse." Kakashi of course knew why the "boys" were so in sync lately, just shrugged and pointed over to the training field, _if they don't want to say anything…._he put both hands in his pockets and started to walk over, with the two young men following behind. He was glad that they were behind, he had gotten stiff again thinking about what he had watched from the window what seemed like months ago. He still owed Sakura for her panties, and he wondered if the needed opportunity would ever arise. The thought of an angry Sakura, helped to reduce lil' Kakashi's size.

------

It had been a long day. Kakashi had again come up with some interesting ideas on how to combine each teen's elemental abilities. They were worn out from the experimentation that Kakashi had thought of to see the feasibility of his ideas. Naruto was glad that Sasuke wasn't going to come. Soaking wet and exhausted from the workout, his chakra reserves were low when he used that many bushin for so long. Sasuke still seemed a cool as the proverbial cucumber, was just strolling along as Naruto seemed to be barely able to lift his feet. Kakashi followed behind, wondering what the 'boys' would be up to this evening..

"Oy, so what are you doing for dinner, tonight?" Kakashi queried. "I'm going to go to get some BBQ with Shikamaru and Choji."

"Make sure you have separate checks, sensei" Sasuke, chuckled, "Feeding Choji can cost a fortune else he eats everyone's portion."

"A separate table would be better," chimed in Naruto, thinking of all the times that he and Choji had fought over the last piece of meat on a platter.

"Hn, I just keep a low power chidori in my hand, just chirping a way, it helps his table manners…but what are you guys doing? Want to come along?" Kakashi hoped that he would be able to pay Sakura's debt with the boys answer. The light laughter from his remark was dying down.

Sasuke spoke first. "I have a business meeting over dinner; I can't make it, but thanks for asking, sensei."

Naruto, straightened his gait up. "I'm really tired. I'm going to ask Ayame to drop off some ramen for me. I can't eat at Ichiraku the way I am now. Shower, eat and then I'm going to sleep."

_Bingo! I can pay my debt! _Thought Kakashi. "Well, you boys have a nice evening. See you bright and early tomorrow."

"Yeah, right, sensei!" Both said in unison, to the puff of smoke that marked where the sliver-haired sensei had been. They looked at each other, and laughed.

"See you in the morning, Naruto-baka." Said Sasuke.

"See you, Sasuke-teme." Naruto called. "Come by if you can't sleep," came out in a quieter voice.

Sasuke just waved his hand as he turned to go to his dinner meeting. Naruto paused as he watched him walk away. "teme…" he muttered. Turning he quickly made his way to Ichiraku and placed a order for delivery. Kakashi's talk of BBQ made him splurge as he ordered some roast port ramen with extra pork to be delivered to his apartment. "No, hurry with the delivery, old man!" _If I leave quickly, I'll be able to take a shower before it shows up! _

Ayame, looked at the customers in the ramen bar, waiting for their orders. "Naruto-kun, it will be at least 20 minutes before we can even start making it. Is that okay?"

"Hai, hai. I need to take a shower first anyway. I'll leave the door unlocked; you can just put it on the kitchen table." Ayame's cheeks pinked at the image of Naruto-kun in the shower; naked.

Since Sasuke had been staying over so much, Naruto found that his apartment was much cleaner than normal. Sasuke always cleared his plates away, knives and cutting boards that had been used were washed and put away. The trash was always empty in the morning. Even Naruto's clothes were either in the hamper or hung away. Naruto assumed that Sasuke was doing the housework that Naruto hated. Neither boy had talked about it. The consistently neat apartment made Naruto feel that he could have anyone over without embarrassment. It was a fringe benefit.

Hurrying out of the shop, Naruto trudged to his apartment. About 10 minutes later, his shoes were off, and he started to strip as he walked to the laundry alcove and the bath beyond. Holding his still sweat damp clothing in his hand, he dropped it all into the washing machine with some detergent and turned it on. He took off his boxers and stood nude in front of the churning machine as he tossed them in. Naruto found that he had also started walking around naked in his apartment. If Sasuke were here this might be a moment for a little grab-ass. Naruto idly scratched his buttock. Closing the lid, he turned, picked up a clean towel from the cupboard and tossed it over his shoulder. He scratched an itch on his balls and gave his whole package an adjustment as it started to loosen from its sweaty confinement. Now, it wasn't that impressive. He thought of what he had experienced in the last few weeks with Sasuke and how much he wanted to make the raven caw out his name. _Sasuke with his legs over my shoulders, as I plow into him again and again. Sasuke spraying milky drops on his own face with the force of his own explosion, as he called out 'Naruto, Naruto-kun.' _Naruto's third leg responded to the imagination, and began to grow in sympathy with the thoughts. _Sasuke lying there crying every time Naruto had tried to finger him. Huge heaving sobs, and the tightly clenched hole that no jell, lube or patience could open. Tears welling up. _The swelling between Naruto's legs retreated at these thoughts. _ I wonder if I can summon up one more kage bunshin, it's so much better when someone else washes your back….._ He walked into the bath and closed the door behind him.

Saying goodbye to the 'boys,' Kakashi body flickered over to the hospital. Sakura was sure to be there even at this hour.


	24. Ichiraku Ramen Bar

**Pranks going bad**

Konohamaru was sitting in a corner of the busy Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He was sitting with his best friends; Udon and Moegi. Dinner had been delicious, and Ayame was standing at their table, stacking the bowls and utensils.

"Konohamaru-san, Tabeoemashita ka? Ikaga deshita ka? Asked Ayame.

Gochisou sama deshita, Okanjou o onegaishimasu, Ayame-san.

"Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed your meals, I'll bring your check right away."

Ayame stood with the bowls, as the curtain at the entrance parted to reveal Naruto-kun. A very dirty looking Naruto-kun.

"Oy, Old man! Konichiwa! Would you please deliver a BBQ pork ramen, extra large to my apartment? I want extra meat on that, too!"

Teuchi looked up from his steaming pots at Naruto standing at the edge of the shop. Smiling at the customer who seemed to bring everyone of importance to his shop. He adjusted his white cap and waved at the boy in the doorway. "Konichiwa, Naruto-kun! Hai, Hai, I will send someone, just as soon as I can." He returned to what he was doing, pulling a basket of fine egg noodles that he had placed in boiling broth just a minute before. With a practiced flick of his wrist the noodles drained in the basket and he was able to tip them into the bowl he held in his other hand. They lay in a swirled pattern at the bottom of the bowl. Turning he stood in front of his station, and with almost casual indifference he started picking partially cooked and uncooked vegetables out of the containers in front of him with the cook's chopsticks, then placing them neatly on the noodles, some next to others, some overlapping. Placing the bowl down, he picked up a large ladle, and with the other hand, a small spoon with miso and dipped it into a steaming pot, filling it halfway. Using the spoon, he dissolved the miso into the broth, and carefully poured it over his noodles. He gave the spoon a sharp tap on the edge of the wooden board in front of him, the edge nicked with the marks of other strikes with the spoon. The drop of broth on the spoon few off with the hit, and Teuchi put it back into the miso paste. Another ladle of broth was carefully added to the bowl, mixing and thinning the cloudy broth. Grabbing some meat slices and some fish cakes he floated them on the top of the steaming bowl's contents. Pleased with how it looked, he turned the bowl 90 degrees and walked to the other end of the bar. Smiling and nodding his head, he placed it in front of the customer sitting there, as he let go of the bowl, he heard "Kore wa ii nioi ga shimasu. Arigato, Teuchi-san!" Pleased that the customer liked the smell he, nodded, "Please. Enjoy it. Thank you for coming to my restaurant." and returned to his station to make the next bowl for next hungry patron. _This is the best part of the day, every seat filled and happy customers…_

Ayame, looked at the customers in the ramen bar, waiting for their orders. "Naruto-kun, it will be at least 20 minutes before we can even start making it. Is that okay?"

"Hai, hai. I need to take a shower first anyway. I'll leave the door unlocked; you can just put it on the kitchen table." called Naruto-kun as he turned and left the busy restaurant. Ayame's cheeks pinked thinking of the image of Naruto-kun in the shower; naked.

Ayame turned again and made a short bow to Konohamaru-san whose table she was still standing in front of, and took the dirty bowls off to the sink, so she could return with the check.

Konohamaru had heard his mentor, Naruto order and as he was about to call out to him, found that he had already gone. He looked at Udon, busy wiping his nose again. Hot soup made it run more than normal, and Moegi who was looking at him closely.

Moegi, broke the silence. "That was Naruto-kun wasn't it? You haven't seen him in weeks, have you Konohamaru-chan? She handed Udon another tissue from the pack she kept handy, just for him.

"No, I haven't. Listen, I want to catch up to him, so, here's the money for the check when Ayame comes back. I'm going to go talk to Naruto-kun, okay?" Getting up from the table, he adjusted his scarf, and produced some paper money to pay for dinner. Giving a bright smile to Moegi, he winked at Udon who watched him from behind the tissue he was holding to his wet nose. Konohamaru walked out of the ramen bar and started to head towards, Naruto's apartment. _The door's going to be open and he's going to be in the shower…..just wait until Naruto sees how long I can maintain my bunshin, they're much more resistant to blows and my concentration is much more focused. _Keeping to the shadows he made his way to his friend's apartment.

* * *

Kakashi caused a small puff of smoke to announce his presence near the desk where Sakura was reading some scrolls. Being well skilled as a ninja, Kakashi could read what was on the scroll even upside down, but he did not need his reading skills. He was grateful that his mask covered most of his face. The scroll appeared to be a pictorial sex manual, and as Kakashi rotated one of the images in his mind; its implications became clear. _How do you get into that position? Are there two…_ He coughed into his fist so that he could get on with this meeting and then spend some private time.

Sakura looked up from the scroll. "I know that you're here, well, panty thief?"

"Sasuke's gone to a business dinner and specifically stated that he's not going over Naruto's tonight. Naruto's ordered dinner from Ichiraku to be delivered, the apartment's open." Kakashi found this conversation distasteful, but he would gain the panties that reminded him of Rin, hopefully this would clear his obligation. _Well, at least I won't feel like taking Naruto to the red light district. He's always wanted Sakura's attention, I think he's going to get more than he imagined and will be able to choose which path he wants to walk. I wonder if Sakura really understands just how big Kyuubi's made Naruto's…_

"Hnnn. I think I'm ready, all this research and practice these last few weeks. Kakashi, if this works the way I plan, you can keep the bikini bottoms, maybe I'll even refresh the scent for you."

"Not necessary, Sakura-chan, what I have is adequate for my needs." Kakashi didn't want to tell her that once she went through with this, she would never smell the same to him. Besides, who wanted to be obligated any more than he was already…"no, but thanks for the offer, however." Kakashi body flickered out of the room, glad to be gone. _Maybe I should visit with Akamichi-san, after a few beers maybe he can tell me some things. I always wondered why the ladies liked him so…_

* * *

Japanese in the text:

(I found that as expected, there are several variations in the English spellings of the Japanese… if you are interested you can copy/paste them into Google and it will bring up links to About dot com which I believe have audio files for these or phonetic aids at the least.)

Tabeoemashita ka? -- Are you finished?

Ikaga deshita ka? -- How was it? Or How have you been? Depending on context

Gochisou sama deshita - lit: I was spoiled col: thanks said after a meal

Okanjou o onegaishimasu -- check please!

Kore wa ii nioi ga shimasu -- this smells good

_A/N: I had some lovely reviews and we have new alerts and favorite authors added. Yay! _

_Please review, it keeps me interested, but please understand that I simply can't update with the frequency that I did in the past. The next couple of chapters are going to have to be written very carefully…I'm sorry that this chapter is so weak. I should have thought about it for another day or three._

_I was asked what makes my writing different than others. I thought about this for a few hours, and I made a list of the technical issues and the style differences between this story and others. While I don't ask you to take that amount of time, it would be interesting to hear what others think. Post a review and tell us. _

_Here's one or two to start: My writing is generally description heavy and dialog light. I try to find a good image that will visualize in your brain as often as I can. _


	25. Business Meeting

_A/N: as I said before, longer between updates. Please enjoy and review. **Damn this story upload thingy, it's changed some of my punctuation!**_

* * *

Sasuke Thaws

Sasuke strolled away from the training ground. He had heard Naruto's quiet call for him to come over later. _Maybe I will…it's so nice to wake up next to him, and I sleep so much better at his apartment. _Waving over his head he walked away without a backward glance. He picked up his pace; he needed to shower and change into more formal clothing for the business meeting. _It looks to be a clear night. I wonder if he'll be out on the roof looking at the stars, tonight._

Reaching the Uchiha quarter, Sasuke thought that he could still see the shadows of the clan moving about their daily business. It had been more than a decade since that had happened. No stores, no groceries, no children playing in the street. No sounds of daily life about him, just he, silence and the occasional scurry of a rat or mouse as they scrounged for something to eat. The rats had long ago eaten anything that was edible from the food stores, leaving trails of their hard pellets behind. It was generally a mess, and very depressing.

While he was away, a large percentage of the homes had been looted of the more valuable possessions. Furniture, wall scrolls, decorative screens, ornamental items even tatami matting had all gone into the underground economy of Konoha. A couple of the better stores had security systems that still protected their contents; there were no marks of entry. Others showed complete destruction with display cases smashed, turned over and the contents scattered. The walls scarred with holes and gouges, graffiti in some rooms, signs of squatters with bad habits abounded in the district. Sasuke had spent his first nights back, convincing a number of squatters that it would no long be safe and healthy for them to stay there anymore. The district had returned to the total quiet that it was on that day years ago when as a small boy he had come running home only to find no one alive. Sasuke shuddered at the memory.

This business meeting would correct the sad state of the district. Sasuke was the sole heir of nearly everything in the district. There were still stores with their stocks of jewelry, a warehouse or two of household goods, the contents of any apartments that had been placed under special seals by their owners, and all the actual buildings and land. All the banking and investment accounts of the entire clan were his. There were some claims of inheritance from some of the people whose children had married into the clan. The village council had decided in his absence to give those people the contents of their children's homes, but had left any issue bigger than that request undetermined. He was certainly the richest individual in Konoha. If he wanted to, he would never have to do anything but drink tea and take pleasure in looking at a garden.

He opened the door to his parent's compound. Crossing over the nearly dead gardens, his training shoes dropped at the doorstep. He started stripping off his dirty clothes before he even got to the shower area, and strode naked into the bath area. Sasuke was picking up bad habits from his closeness to Naruto, but there was no one to grab-ass with right now. There was no time for a leisurely shower and soak in the tub.

Hair dripping onto his skin, Sasuke walked purposely to his parent's room. The lacquered black dressers had remained untouched as they stood against the walls. He could still see whiteness between the cracks of the floorboards, faint marks of the chalk that had outlined their bodies. A dark stain still showed where blood had soaked into the age darkened teak of the flooring. No amount of cleaning would remove it. His chest tightened as he looked at the spot. He paused only a few seconds before dropping to his knees in front of the dressers. This one was his father's. He opened it carefully, and immediately noticed a scent of cedar from the drawer. There was also another scent, the cool herbal scent that his father had used in his toiletries. There were several of his father's haori jackets in front of him. He could see that there were embroidered white and red Uchiha fans at the shoulders. The fabric's pattern was subtle in its dark blues, but there were also fans in faint differences of blue shading. It was the pinnacle of formal clothes. He touched the silken material gently and lifted the jacket from its resting place. The silk unfolded gently in his hands as it was held up. Tissue paper rustled as it fell to the floor; its use had made sure that the garment showed no crease that was not intended. Sasuke's eyes welled up; his mother had done all the small things in her family's world, without compliment or acknowledgment from a brat like him. Laying the jacket gently on top of a box, Sasuke closed the drawer and opened a different box with a wider drawer. Opening it he was greeted with similar scents but now, his father's hakama, the pleated pants to wear over the kimono. They lay in the drawer, straight with the folds crisp and sharp. _Gi --the right decision, Yu – bravery; Jin -- universal love, benevolence toward mankind; compassion; Rei -- right action, courtesy; Makoto -- sincerity, truthfulness; Meiyo – honor; Chugi -- devotion, loyalty. The seven virtues of Bushido are in these pleats, I wonder if my father thinks I'm worthy to wear them. _

Sasuke carefully closed the drawers after picking out a white half collar to wear. He picked up the clothes and still wearing naught but his towel, walked to his own room. Once there he draped the garments over his rolled futon, and went to his own drawers for some undergarments. A cotton hadajubon undershirt, and a red kuro-neko style fundoshi. _I wonder what Naruto will say when he sees me in this bikini thong style_…He stood, loosened his towel and wiped again at his groin. He dropped his towel and quickly draped and folded the tailored red cloth around his genitals and between his cheeks once the belt was adjusted. He picked up the hadajubon with its low scoop neckline and pulled it over his head, it just came down to his hips. He saw his reflection in the lacquered surface of the dresser, the white shirt coming down to what appeared to be a nude butt just peeking out atop muscular legs. He adjusted his package in the black cat. Picking up the half collar, he draped it over his neck. It formed a long loop when one end was slipped into the large button hole in the other end. Picking up the dark blue jacket, he slipped his arms into the sleeves, again, smelling the faint cedar and herbal odors. Pulling the short jackets sides together, he attached the ends to the internal hooks that his father preferred, pulled and settled the jacket on his frame, and adjusted the collar so that it and the under collar showed evenly. A dark gray narrow obi was tied quickly around his waist, leaving the bottom of the jacket exposed. The raven haired teen, opened another drawer and picked out a set of tabi socks and quickly standing on one foot and then another, pulled the toed white socks on. Then walking over to the hakama, he opened and put one leg into the stiff fabric of each trouser pant. He pulled the hakama over the bottom of his jacket and fastened the ends with the buttons hidden inside the waist. His father hated using only strings and obi to tie these cloths shut and preferred the hidden western fasteners so that he could not worry about making adjustments with every movement or having to cinch it uncomfortably tight. The garments hung well on his son, who opened a doorway to reveal a mirror. Sasuke could certainly fill his father's clothing, he looked formidable, the Last Uchiha. _I know that this is a bit over the top, but I want them to acknowledge that I represent all that the Uchiha were; they must treat me with the respect that they would have given my father or grandfather. I don't want them to just see me as Sasuke-kun who went to school with their children. _He looked again in the mirror. _I don't think I'll take formal swords with me; they might find that too frightening. _Sasuke picked up small drawstring silk purse from a drawer and tucked it away, then some sandals to wear from the closet and closed the door. Carrying them to the entrance way, he tossed them to the ground, slipped into them and walked out of the compound and started to make his way to the high end ryōtei restaurant where the meeting was to be held in a private room. _I have to keep a clear head with these people. I have an agenda of my own and they must not deter me. _

-after a long and formal dinner-

Sasuke looked around the table at the people gathered to talk with him. There were Konoha elders along with representatives of several banks, real estate companies and lawyers for each. Smoke was drifting from the lips of several people; ashtrays which had been empty at the beginning were showing multiple stubbed butts. His bankers had prepared an estimate of the valuation of the properties themselves. The banks had collected on their own insurance to pay all the outstanding mortgages and liens. Sasuke would be liable for only the transfer taxes. The real estate agents had projections of the amount of rents and leases that he could charge for each store and apartment once they were fixed up. He would have to spend a considerable amount of cash to make that happen. Once rents began to be collected he could never spend the cash flow from the projected figures they were showing. They were all nodding and sipping junmai ginjo sake and hundred year old whiskey. The o-shaku girls had been dismissed for the business portion of the meeting. They were running up a fortune on the tab freely drinking the most expensive stocks of the inn. There were families in Konoha who could eat for a year on what this dinner would cost. The old men knew he could afford to pay for the dinner and would be obligated to do so. Sasuke resented being used. These men were going to get rich off of him. But, the plans they showed him would make him very cash poor until the rents started coming in. It was not a good plan for him.

"Gentlemen, please." All the conversation stopped at his interruption.

"I don't find your plans acceptable. I have a counter offer which is my only offer." You could hear the clinking of glass and porcelain as the men were completely silent and put down their glasses and cups; they had clearly expected him to roll over with their plans.

"I will not spend money to renovate anything but the most basic infrastructures, and only after the insurance policies finally pay for the damages caused by the squatters and for the theft of property. Konoha must take responsibility for letting the squatters in and the rampant theft of property that has enriched so many with Uchiha goods. Twelve years of interest on that money is also due to me. That insurance money will be the working capital for any repairs needed. To induce businesses and people into the district we will also offer an 8 year 20 percent reduction on lease and rentals for those homeowners and shop keepers who do their own repairs according to our plans."

Sasuke could hear the sudden intake of air in the room. These men had just heard him cut their profits. The commissions on the rents were going to be considerably less than they expected and they would not be able to control large reconstruction projects which would give them leeway for skimming cash and materials. Individual projects and individual contracts were bound to be more scrutinized and require more competitive pricing. Everyone would want to save money and haggle on every repair needed and all of their wives watching every single yen spent. At a 20 percent discount, Sasuke was under pricing every neighborhood in Konoha. Merchants would try to leave their current leases to take advantage of the reduced overhead costs. It would cause turmoil in the market.

"If you want this project to go on, you will get the best insurance settlement you can. I want to see, within a month, ads for the renting of the stores and shops." Sasuke looked at each man at the table, each nodded as he stared at them. He continued: "The apartment buildings with the least damage will be rented first. I want shinobi to have priority on the rentals; I will give them 10 percent off the basic rent for their lifetime. Konoha has not acknowledged the sacrifice that its shinobi give each day for a small amount of pay and allowances after paying off the Godaime's gambling debts. I'll pay for the materials, paint, lumber, and fixtures needed to repair their apartments. The shinobi can supply the labor; they will be happier doing that than walking dogs or healing sick fish for sushi shops." The Uchiha looked at the elders, who sat there with their mouths hanging open, the glasses of whiskey half filled in front of them. "I want to thank the elders for attending, and the advice they offered. If they don't mind, I need to talk to these others alone now. Good evening."

The two elders bowed and got up and bowed again. Leaving without a word, they looked at each other, and realized that they had gotten what they really wanted, the Uchiha quarter opened again for business and a meal at a restaurant that they could not afford on their own. It had been delicious. His apartment offer would probably be taken by every shinobi. It would mean that they would not have to give any wage increases for missions. Tax money would pay for the district repairs the Uchiha had asked for, it didn't come out of their own pockets. The business men in the room had already sent them gifts for assisting them in arranging this meeting. They stumbled a bit as they stepped out of the room and closed the sliding door behind them.

Alone with the bankers, real estate agents and lawyers, Sasuke turned to them. "You will give me your replies to my offer by the end of the week with modified projections. I have two more items, you **will** make happen. The first is that I want you to purchase a building in town; I will send you the address tomorrow. The second is that since you are going to be making so much money on repairing my properties and in the fees and commissions associated with renting and leasing, I think it's appropriate that you thank me for my continuing to do business with you, and pay for this dinner you arranged. The food was delicious, thank you."

Sasuke got up, bowed to the men who were still silent, cigarettes limp in their mouths and hands, and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he could hear rising voices as they started to argue who was going to pay what percentage of the tab. He smiled his little smile; he was sure that they did not really know how much the dinner was going to cost with all the drinking they had done, even the wealthy among them would be eating congee for the rest of the month. In the hallway, he came upon the geisha who were going to perform for the group. They all bowed to him. He bowed back and reaching into his hakamura, pulled out his purse. Opening it, he handed a gold coin to the geisha's apprentice, "I am not sure that they will still want to see your performance or not, it may be my fault. This is for you, your gyokudai, if they ask you to continue or not."

The geisha and her apprentice bowed low. "We are honored Uchiha-sama by your kindness." Rising a bit, but still with a bowed head "And saddened that we will not be performing for him….perhaps Uchiha-sama will come back again?"

The raven thought about coming back. "Do you have ramen?"

"Hai, Uchiha-sama, they can make anything you wish to eat or they can bring in from any other establishment in Konoha." The woman smiled for a moment and hid it behind her fan.

"Ichiraku?"

"Hai, hai!" she replied as he smiled. "Even Ichiraku."

"I may come back then with a friend. Have a good evening."

The geishas bowed again and Sasuke strode past to where his sandals were. He was sorry that the smell of his father's cologne was no longer detectable on his clothes. He could only smell the smoke from the room, now. Once cleaned and replaced into his father's dresser he hoped that it would once again bring back fond memories.

Once out into the street, Sasuke paused. _Naruto should have finished showering and eating. He should be in bed or on the rooftop. I don't know if I can go back to my parent's tonight. I'll have to borrow some clothes; I can't be walking around in the morning dressed like this. _His mind made up, he hurried to the apartment. His passage drew stares from the few people walking about as they recognized the youth and his unusual attire. Sasuke didn't care all he could think of was being next to Naruto and the green forest smells of his room.

* * *

_A/N: I tried hard to make it easy to understand the Japanese. But here's a dictionary:_

Gyokudai: incense fee- payment for a geisha who uses the time it takes one stick of incense to burn to clock her billing. Geisha are not prostitutes. Prostitutes sometimes use cigarettes to time their patrons' time.

Hakamura: a patterned pair of Japanese traditional trousers with 7 pleats. Most often seen worn for kendo (wooden sword fighting/training).

junmai ginjo a type of sake where at least 50 percent of the rice's outer shell is removed to reduce the fats and proteins that may give an off taste, expensive since they toss out half the rice prior to fermentation. BTW, did you know that the most common early form of creating sake is to chew the cooked rice gruel in your mouth and then spit it into the vat to start the fermentation process? There are some breweries that still do this.

o-shaku: sake pouring girl, drinks girl

ryōtei: a traditional Japanese restaurant, high end usually

Fundoshi- Japanese underwear based on a loin cloth. On youtube you can search for "_KUROTENGU Fundoshi Show 2007" to see a recording of a live fashion show. Male and female models. _


	26. Aftermath

_A/N: I want to thank you all for the nice reviews, I appreciate it, I do. Virtual cookies to everyone! Again, it will be a bit of a wait while I finish the next chapters. I'm back on full beta cycling and I have some other things that take my time in the summer….it just takes more time. What we have here today, I'm fairly sure will please some of you and disappoint others. Please read what I wrote, carefully, because I do actually thing about what I write, and how I write it. If you are upset with the implications, I'm sorry, give me an additional chapter or two anyway. You may have a surprise or two coming. _

_Please R&R it's important for me to continue_

_The usual disclaimers, and be glad that I don't own Naruto. Again, the reminder that this story is rated M and intended for the over 16 crowd. _

**Naruto in the middle of the night**

Naruto was sitting in the hospital corridor. He was holding his head in his hands. Tears had streaked and dried on his face. _Kyuubi, how could you? You could have killed him! Sasuke was right, my dick's just too big! It won't fit properly anywhere. I'll just have to be the uke for everyone! I'll never get a proper blow job even! And now, you made me hurt one of my friends, and everyone is going to know about me….I wonder if he'll even be a friend anymore?! _

**_Brat, I was just trying to show you that it does fit! And it felt really good didn't it? Nice and tight! That fleshy sleeve grasping you…._**

_No. It hurt him no matter what you say. I don't want to hurt my friends, ever! And especially if they are having sex with me! I want you to fix that monster you created and make it more normal sized. I don't want to tear people apart with it. If you don't promise I'm going to do some really dangerous stuff and make you keep fixing me up with only ramen to eat._

**_But, brat.._**

_No, buts. Fix it! Get busy._

**_Hnnn._**

Naruto heard a door open down the hallway. There was clicking as the person's shoes hit the floor. Only Tsunade wore shoes that made that sound. Looking up he could see her stern glaring at him even from here. He got up and stood there, his head down cast, arms at his side. He prepared himself to be hit so hard that he might go flying through the wall or a window.

"Naruto, come with me, we have to have a talk." Tsunade looked at the young man in front of her. "Come with me now." She turned and heard Naruto shuffle behind her. Shizune had been assisting her during the operation, and had spilled the beans. It had been obvious what had happened once the examination had begun and they had purged the teen's rectum. Usually though, there wasn't this much tearing of the muscles. Some well placed sutures, a low fiber diet for a few weeks and an inflated donut to sit on would cure this incident. While he was under the anesthesia she had asked if he had been forced into the act, and was told that it had been his own idea. With the amount of anesthesia they had given him, she was sure that he didn't have enough wits about him to lie.

Tsunade passed one of the smaller rooms she knew was unoccupied. She pushed the door aside and stood there as Naruto walked by her into the room. Stepping inside as she held the door against the palms of her hands behind her, she felt it click into the jam. Making some signs behind her, she sealed the room physically shut and from prying eyes and ears. Reaching into her hospital coat's pocket, she produced a stick of red chalk and knelt down on one knee as she drew signs and kanji on the floor by the door. Standing, she walked to each of the four corners of the room and repeated making marks on the floor. Once done she stood on the first set and concentrated. A barrier appeared in the room's perimeter, wall to wall, floor to ceiling.

"Naruto, you and I are going to have a chat. A long, very serious and very personal chat. No matter what you do, you will not be able to break this barrier for the next couple of hours. No one will hear us, no one can see us. You can not escape."

Naruto had stood watching Baa-chan make the signs on the floor. He had been surprised at the creation of the barrier. Watching with his turquoise eyes as she walked towards him, he could not figure out what kind of mood she was in. He closed his eyes thinking that it would be best if he didn't know when the first blow would come.

Tsunade walked toward Naruto. He had such a quizzical look, and then he closed his eyes. Maybe that was for the best, it would make what she was going to do simpler. She reached into a pocket on her hospital coat and brought out a flat rectangular box with her acupuncture needles, she wanted to see for herself, what Shizune had told her about Naruto-kun.

**Teuchi in the morning**

Teuchi was in the back of his shop. He was butchering the chickens and a couple of small pigs that would eventually be reduced to soup stock and some of the toppings for his ramen. He lifted his hand high over the carcass in front of him holding the cleaver tightly. It came down with a mighty sound as it split the bones and the heel of the blade stuck in the wooden chopping block beneath it. Pulling the blade free of the wood, he readied his ingredient for the next blow.

_I have to get more control over myself. I'm splintering the bones instead of just separating the joints. This is not going to make good clear stock. That perverted bastard making my Ayame-chan cry like that. Even now, the next day, I'm so mad that she was crying! But maybe this is for the best, she won't think about him anymore, and I'll get to take her to the marriage broker like I wanted to and arrange a fine marriage for her. Maybe a butcher who'll give me a discount on the meats that I need for the shop! Or a chicken farmer, I use a lot of chickens it would be nice to cut out the middle man. _

The cleaver hit the flesh on the board again. This time the part not held down by his hand, went flying off the block. He released the knife as it stayed embedded in the wood. His hand tingled where he had held the blade. Walking over to the trimming on the floor, he stooped and picked it up and chucked it into the trash._ I don't like to see Ayame-chan cry…_He walked to the sink to wash his hands. _It's time to make a pot of tea and think._

**Konohamaru after midnight….**

Konohamaru was lying on his stomach on a hospital operating bed, his butt elevated into the air. He was very groggy. Cool air seemed to be blowing over his ass, and there was something stiff stuck on a couple spots in his hole. Someone was talking.

"Konohamaru –Hamaru-chan were you attacked? Were you raped?" They seemed to asking the same thing over and over in different ways. He wanted them to shut up.

"No. No. No." he replied to the voice, hoping it would go away. He felt a sharp tiny stab in his ass that was quickly followed by a small tug.

"No, what?" Tsunade said, as she finished putting in another suture.

"No rape." Konohamaru said as he felt his hole being swabbed with something soft. He farted, _here take that! _

Tsunade grimaced behind her mask, but could do nothing about the smell, she had a ligature needle in one hand and forceps in the other as she worked in the boy's cleft. Masked, Shizune was standing beside her, and started waving her hand in front of her face at the smell. "Well thank goodness we gave him an enema, neh, Auntie?" Hiding a smile behind her gloved hand, she used her other hand to swab the blood from the new suture with a mesh cotton ball without disturbing the other clamps holding the other tears together. "If you like, I can have a talk with him when he comes to…I'll even discuss different types of lubes and methods to make this," she nodded to the patient's butt, as she looked Tsunade in the eye, "more, uh, accommodating?"

"You just want to hear the details first hand. And I don't want you showing him your collection of toys, either." Tsunade knew Shizune's habits fully. They had lived together for years before she took the Hokage position. "Let's just finish this up. I want some fresh air, mei-chan."

Shizune, giggled at the joke, as she turned again and watched Tsunade expertly place another tiny suture in the torn flesh, swabbing again, she wondered, _how he got himself into this situation, that's what I want to know. _A sound of trickling water caught her attention. She glanced down at the urine bag that was just showing below the draping, dark yellow liquid was beginning to fill the bag. She peeked under the draped butt so that she could see that the catheter was still attached to Konohomaru's penis as it hung in the u-shaped gap at the table's edge. The tip and the inserted tube peeked out from behind his now loose hanging balls. She was sorry that she had nicked him a bit when she had shaved him during prep for the surgery. She hoped Tsunade would not notice that she had shaved more than his damaged hole. _Won't he be surprised when he finds out that I made his hair heart shaped?_ Barely suppressing a giggle, she reattached the drape._ Well, it's as I expected; Homaru-chan's so adventurous. Udon-kun told me that he likes to get it while he gives it to Mogei-chan. _Shizune swabbed at the new suture, and released the clamp as Tsunade finished one repair._ There was no way Udon-kun could have gotten that infection otherwise especially when I had treated Homaru-chan just a day or two before. Mogei-chan had come in more than a year ago asking for birth control methods that she could control, smart girl. I wonder which one will be first to notice the shave? The younger generation is so open and adventurous._ She swabbed another fresh suture.

**Ayame in the morning**

Ayame woke up in her bedroom. Sunlight was streaming into the room. Ayame was still wearing the tunic that she had worn to the shop yesterday. She had hardly slept last night, and she had a busy day in front of her today. _Just like every day. _She thought about last night. Her father had finally made Naruto's order to go. The last sitting of the ramen stand was finishing up, the place was already half empty. She wanted to go to Naruto-kun's apartment and have him see her outside of Itchiraku. Ayame had been a girl herself when he had come in as a small boy with Iruka-san; she had been fascinated by the blue-eyed blond. That he came to save her from the Cooking Nins when she had gotten fat had cinched it for her, Naruto-kun really cared and was a good soul, no matter what everyone said. _Even though I saw what I saw, he can't be bad, someone must have put him up to it._

Ayame had carried the meal box up the flights of stairs to Naruto's apartment. The scared walls led right to his doorway. She knocked tentatively on the door, but it just swung open. "_Sumi masen_! Gomen! Gomen nasai!" she called as she walked in. _Naruto-kun must still be in the bath. _Her cheeks pinked at the thought of him in the tub. _I'll just set this up on the table. _She looked at the room with its shabby furniture and paint peeling walls. _I would do so much with this room _Slipping off her shoes, she padded into the room peeking at the openings until she found the kitchen with its table. She set the meal box on the table and opened it. Her father had outdone himself in the artistic arrangement of the meats and vegetable over the noodles, she thought as she lifted the paper sheets that had held the items in place for the delivery. Ayame smiled thinking of how hard her father worked each day, and even at the end, he was so creative. He had poured just enough soup to keep the noodles moist and there was a closed insulated container with more hot soup to pour over everything. Ayame placed the bowl so that the design could be appreciated by Naruto-kun, and put the insulated soup container next to the bowl. She replaced the white paper sheet with its upturned corners into the bowl to keep the noodles and other items from drying out, and then lay the wrapped hashi next to the bowl. _I wish I could do this everyday for Naruto-kun. _

Reaching into her apron pocket, she took out a small compact case and flipped it open. She looked at her face in the little mirror. She had some dark lines below her eyes. Taking the puff, she dabbed at the panda eyes, since she helped her father full time, she seldom got enough sleep anymore. Placing the puff back on the makeup she examined her face again, and used a finger to even out the powder. Reaching again into her pocket a small lipstick appeared, and using the mirror to guide her she ran it's pale pink across her stretched lips. Touching a finger to the gloss, she dabbed a tiny spot on the bone of her cheeks and with a different finger blended it into the powder on her face. Looking into the mirror she was pleased with the new life that the little bit of powder and gloss gave to her face. She was now ready to find Naruto-kun. She closed the case and gloss and tucked them away again in her pocket. She took off the apron revealing her plain cut tunic below, and walked out of the kitchen. She had seen a laundry room which had light coming out from it before, the bath must be there.

Ayame walked slowly to the bath. She could see the light coming through the glass portion of the door which seemed to be ajar. The area outside the room was dark. She walked towards the opened door. She blushed while thinking of what she might see. Ayame tripped over a foot on the floor and fell flat onto the back of Konohamaru-san who had been peering into the bath while lying on all fours on the floor. He fell the short distance to the floor, surprised at the new weight on his back.

Ayame now lying prone looked up into the bath, there was Naruto-kun, the water steaming and streaming about him, naked. His back was arched and his bubble butt looked tense. On either side of him it appeared that there were two kneeling women, also naked. They appeared to be kissing something in front of Naruto-kun. They were licking almost in unison as their heads bobbed like cats. Each had one hand on Naruto's body, abdomen and hip, as they held the stick that they were licking and kissing with the other. The steam in the room shifted, and now Ayame could see that the stick was attached to Naruto's groin and must be….Ayame's eyes began to drop tears. Naruto-kun would never be hers alone. How could she, compete with this perverted scene in front of her? She struggled to get up, pushing her hand roughly into Konohamaru's head and leaning her whole weight on it as she rose up. She kneed and stepped on his back as she turned and ran towards the door. Tears were streaming behind her as they wrapped around her face. Slipping on her shoes she went out through the open door, running through the hallway and down the stairs into the street.

**Sasuke the next morning…**

Sasuke woke up. He did not recognize where he was. _I'm sure it's not anywhere I've been before._ The room was still dark, but he could make out the dresser and mirror on the wall. The dresser top had a series of small items laid across it. There was a clothes rack mounted on the wall. There was the dark shape of his father's haori and hakamura hanging from it. The obi sash peeking out from under the jacket. He brought his hands to his chest; he was still wearing the cotton undershirt. This morning's wood had no constriction from the fundoshi. He did not seem to have it on. He needed to get up and piss badly.

He rolled out from the futon and sat up. With the back of his hand he wiped around his mouth which seemed to have something dried on the skin, it flaked off into a fine dust as he rubbed at it. There was a slight musky smell, which changed his piss-on to an urgent hard-on. Without much thought, he gave it a couple of strokes and again found that there was more dust and flakes of what he knew from experience, dried semen, powdering as his hand passed over the smooth skin with his firm caress. Sasuke expelled his breath in a sigh. There were few things as pleasurable as giving yourself a light stroke in the morning. Bringing his hand again to his face again, he smelled it and found his dick responding, but it did not smell like Naruto's leavings. Dropping his hand, he sniffed again; the room had a slight fruity vanilla smell to it.

Sasuke's erection left him in a flash as he grabbed the hakmura from the hanger and put them on without taking the time to even search for his red fundoshi. Drawing the internal belt tight, he grabbed the haori and obi, crushing the delicate silks in his hand. He opened the door onto a corridor that seemed to have western style pictures and wall papers on it. There was a staircase, and he turned to close the door behind him. The brighter hallway cast light into the darkened bedroom. There lit by the invading beam was the boldly patterned futon. One side had been turned back where he had just been. The other side had a person still under the covers, the futon pulled up high. They appeared to have pink tuffs sticking out. Sasuke licked his lips, and found that he was instantly hard again as he stood there. Rubbing against the stiff fabric was painful, you just didn't go commando in these trousers, no matter how roomy the crotch looked. There also seemed to be a hair in his mouth and he used his free hand to pick it out. It was short and pink. It fell to the floor as he released it. His erection faded again. Turning quickly, the raven haired youth went down the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could. Slipping on his sandals as he left the home; he started a dash for his own residence, the haori and obi flapping in the breeze of his passage.

* * *

_A/N: well, I guess that most of the YAOI fan girl contingent just blew a gasket. All will be explained, the what why and wherefore...hopefully in a week or so. Put me on your Story Alert so you don't miss it. _


	27. Post Operative Care

_A/N: Well, this is certainly the longest chapter in the series. There's around 7,400 words for this chapter. I found some time by not watching as much anime! I have a 1200kb download of Naruto 19 going on right now, and the latest 'Sierei no Mobito' just finished. I'm so sad that 'Nodame Cantible' ended this week, but that last episode was great. Now, if IFE or YM or someone would finish subbing the last three NANA episodes…. 'To The Terra' is another of my current favorites. BTW: the references to NewType are real, and they sell back issues if you want the posters described. But even my notes get re-read and reviewed and it's almost time for a new episode of Bleach!_

_On other news, we have lots of people with new story alerts, thanks for that. We've continued to change people, but still have a net gain. Only one review for the last chapter, but thanks! It was a shocker, I suppose. This chapter may also be one._

_A BTW: Chapter 21 has a unusually low hit count, due to my long rant. If you skipped that chapter because of it, you missed some good stuff, IMHO. There are some decent descriptions of Sasuke and Naruto in bed and a bit of fluff for the bath. The rant has been moved to the bottom._

_Here's this week's chapter: Beware, multiple sex scenes ahead…YAOI, and MF, rim shot, eh, job_

**Post Operative Care**

Konohamaru was lying face down with his butt elevated on a hospital bed. The room was light green. There was a night table next to his bed with a tube lying on it. A movable bed tray held a pitcher and cup with a bent straw. Curtains were bunched at one side hanging from the U-shaped track on the ceiling. The nurses had opted for a thick wedge shaped pillow for him to lie on; his hips at the thickest part. He still wore the backward hospital gown and the catheter was still inserted so that at least for this morning, peeing in bed was fine. Gauze was stuffed into his asshole which was just covered by a thin bed sheet as the open side of the gown flopped along side him. Lying with his arms beside his head; _this is almost the same position…._ Daylight had happened a while ago, and he was getting hungry. _I wonder what they are going to feed me. Shizune said that it would be a no fiber diet for at least a couple days….maybe milkshakes? __**That**__ would be great!_

The door opened to his room but Konohamaru was not in a position to see who it was. The door closed, "Hey Hamaru-chan, what's up besides your butt?"

"Hamaru-kun, how are you feeling? What happened to you?"

"Moegi-chan! Udon-kun! It's good of you to come? How'd you know I was here?" Konohamaru said, trying to avoid the question.

"Hamaru-chan, you ask the dumbest questions. You left us at Ichiraku, you don't show up later at all….we missed you….and when we got up this morning, all it took was a little walking around town to find someone who knew you were here." Moegi-chan was annoyed that Konohamaru had left her alone all night with Udon-kun; but he had turned out to be a really good hookup and cuddle.

"So, let's see the damage…" said Udon-kun, flipping the sheet aside. He whistled loudly, at the sight of Hamaru's now exposed butt with the gauze stuffing which showed a few small red spots on the edges.

"Hey, that's embarrassing!"

Udon said nothing but looked at Moegi who said; "Nothing we haven't seen before, Hamaru-chan. Does it hurt?"

"A little, Shizune left me some cream to put on, but I haven't been able to yet…"

Udon picked up the tube on the small nightstand. "This stuff?" Konohamaru flipped his head to the other side and looked at Udon holding the tube. "Yeah, guess so, just a little bit, she said."

Udon opened the tube and squeezed out a large dot onto this finger, which seemed to start to tingle at the touch of the cream and then stop. "I think this will do the trick, my finger's numb already…."

Walking back to the middle of the bed, he took his cream encrusted finger and started to trace around the gauze. He heard Konohamaru suck his teeth and could see him tighten his hole, at the first pass of his finger around the exposed anus ring, but by the second, he could see that Konohamaru had once again relaxed. Udon dabbed a bit more cream on his finger, and traced again around the stuffed pucker, Konohamaru lifted his butt a bit to the finger, Udon smiled. _Hamaru will be back to normal before long; he's even enjoying this. _It took a bit of will power for Udon to not continue the encounter, _just like always. _

Moegi watched Udon has he rubbed Hamaru-chan's butt hole. She could see Udon's total fascination; and Hamaru-chan's response to the touch. _Jerks. Why do I hang out with them? Why am I in love with Hamaru-chan? He's always looked for attention from older guys, and ever since Naruto taught him how to do bunshin he's been getting worse. Now, he's hardly interested in having sex with me alone, he doesn't even stay hard anymore unless Udon's stuffing his dick into him. Udon-kun's more considerate as a lover, last night proved that! We went to Konohamaru's place to wait for him and I just let it happen. I was so annoyed at waiting; I was hoping that he would walk in on us. But, I must say Udon has some well-exercised tongue on him; he must be able to breathe through his ears- must have learned young since he can't breathe through that snot filled nose of his. _

**Last Night**

Udon and Moegi were walking away form Ichiraku towards Konohamaru's apartment. It was a beautiful night. A few clouds were highlighted by the bright moon as they passed in front of it. Stars and the brighter planets could be seen accenting the night firmament. Konoha seemed peaceful; the buildings a bit less ugly, and run down. The two chunin walked together in silence; it was awkward for them without their constant third person. Without him, they were like moons wobbling in their orbits; lost without a central point to pull them into alignment. There were few teams as well coordinated as theirs was but now they were both without their center of focus.

They walked up to the apartment building that was Konohamaru's home. They both had keys to his place; after all, one of them had stayed with Konohamaru since the Third had died. Back then, they had both stayed with him 24/7 until their own parents protested. But, every night at least one of them slept over here. No one in the village had even thought about it in years now, it had been so long since the Third had died fighting Orochimaru. Azuma had tried looking after his nephew for a while, but he too, was dead, now. Konohamaru only had Moegi and Udon to hug him when he was sad and unhappy. He allowed those needed signs of affection only in his apartment. It had progressed into fondling and then regular sex for all of them over the years.

Udon pulled out his key, and opened the door. He held it open for Moegi, bowed and said, "Welcome home."

Moegi, bowed to Udon, and said, "I'm back! Welcome home, too, Udon-kun." She strode into the shoe well by the door, kicking off her shoes and stepping up into the room itself. Udon followed closing and locking the door behind him, and carefully removing his shoes, walked in following her steps.

Udon looked around the apartment, he had not been here for a couple days, Moegi's parents had been on a courier mission so Moegi had been staying with Hamaru-kun. _It's cleaner than usual_. He simply wasn't interested in cleaning that much. _I wonder if I can figure out a more efficient algorithm to clean up._ He looked at the modern sofa and cabinets in the room. The walls were hung with pinned posters of Konohamaru's favorite manga characters, mostly buxom girls in various costumes, but there was that BL centerfold from the November '06 NewType; Ginji and Ban from Get Backers in bondage wear. Chains linking their wrists, Ginji in only a partially opened white shirt that exposed his chest, a chain held between his lips as Ban held him tight with a all-knowing look and a cigarette dangling from his lips, leering from behind, both of their leather cuffed and chained hands reaching into Ginji's groin, hidden by the few mismatched closed buttons of the shirt that showed gaps and naked skin. It was hung next to Mikura from Mezzo lying in a yellow teddy, her crotch covered with white panties but so exposed as her legs were drawn up as she looked with her come hither gaze. Udon liked Mikura for her spandex outfit; it left little to the imagination as it clung to her ass and cleft, and the OVA Mezzo Forte Director's Cut, which Hamaru had found a couple years ago in Azuma's things, left even less to imagine about her. Udon boned up with these thoughts.Moegi's voice broke into his musings; "I'm going to make some tea. Why don't you fill the tub. I could use a bath."

"Only if you scrub my back, Moegi-chan!" Udon called to the retreating girl, glad that she hadn't seen his stiffen up.

"Hai, hai. I like you doing mine, you're a good masseur, too."

Udon blushed at the compliment. He wanted to be closer to Moegi, but she never let him be truly intimate, she reserved that for Homaru-chan. He loved Homaru. He loved having sex wth Homaru, but when he watched Homaru bone Moegi, he wished it was him instead. He imagined in their Konohamaru sandwich that he was the one holding cute Moegi's back. _It's probably because she thinks I'm chubby, but I've lost 15 pounds in the last six months, I almost have a six pack. _He sniffled and sucked in some snot. This was one of the few times that the two of them had been alone together in the apartment. He knew that Homaru-kun wasn't going to be back soon, he had winked at him at Itchiraku when he left, and was going to give him the opportunity to be with Moegi alone. He had confessed to Homaru his desires one night as they laid together in a post-coital glow. Udon walked to the bath to turn on the taps. He would get out the massage chair and set it up in the bath, too.

**A bit later last night…..**

Moegi was enjoying the massage as she always did. Her head was resting on the towel that covered the neck and head support, while she sat naked on another towel covering the vinyl seat. She was leaned forward as Udon wrapped in a short towel, worked on her hands and arms. He had done her back already, and she was totally relaxed here in the steamy bath. The tea service was on a tray beside them, the cups half filled with the green tea and toasted rice; Genmaicha, she had made. Udon knew what he was doing. She tensed a bit as she thought about that time she had come here unexpected and found Hamaru and Udon using this same chair.

_I had never seen anything like that. A nude Hamaru-chan was sitting in the chair backwards, his hands over his head and his legs splayed, reclining all exposed in front of Udon. Chubby and naked, Udon was kissing and licking down Hamaru's chest, nipping at his small nipples as his hands_ kneaded Hamaru's sides. His tongue delving into Hamaru's smooth bellybutton, causing him to giggle and lift up his legs in protest as Udon continued to tongue him, going lower each time. Udon then crouching down between Konohamaru's spread legs, licking and kissing around the erect organ. Then he was rubbing his hands alongside Hamaru's hips and under his thighs.

Konhamaru as if on que, lifted his legs over Udon's shoulders and then bent them at the knee. Moegei could see Udon now holding Konohamaru's butt in his hands, the genitals in front of him, kissing and licking the folds and cracks of the teen's thighs as where they joined his torso. Then Udon sat fully front of the chair and still holding up Konohamaru's thighs continued his licking beneath the ball sack hanging before him. Hamaru encouraged by Udon, scooted even further forward on the seat and seemed to be sitting only with the barest amount of tailbone remaining, lifted his folded legs even higher fully exposing the perineum leading towards his asshole which was soon laved by Udon's tongue. Udon had his mouth fully covering his buddy's hole and his nose buried by the hanging balls with a rampant erection rubbing against his head as a rhythm of motion began between the two teens. Udon would move his head forward as Konohamaru would move his butt forward. Hamaru was grunting with his forward press. The pace seemed to pick up until suddenly Hamaru was shooting over Udon's head between his thighs. He had grabbed Udon's hair and was either pulling or holding him in place, as he clamped Udon's head between his thighs. Moegi could see with the uplifted limbs Udon's lower jaw was still working on delving into Hamaru's hole as the orgasming teen's whole body seemed to spasm along with his newly leaking penis dripping onto Udon's forehead.

Hamaru was spent, his eyes closed, his legs still exposing the most intimate portion of his body to Udon. Udon withdrew his tongue from the depths, Mogei was amazed at the length of the muscle and how much stuck out of his mouth, it reminded her of the guy in the kabuki dragon makeup she had seen once. Udon moved two fingers into Hamaru's hole, causing him to gasp, and shudder. After a few moments of twisting and turning them around, they were removed as Udon sat up and moved forward lifting Hamaru's legs onto his shoulders. Udon's own engorged organ, now smoothly entered Hamaru's back door where he began to thrust using both hips and knees, as he bent forward to start nipping again at torso he was invading.

Moegei opened the pouch at her side and removed one of the tissues that she kept for Udon. Tearing it in two, she carefully rolled up each piece and placed one into each nostril. Removing another, she dabbed at the blood on her face.

Closing the bath door, she decided to wait it out in the living room. She had a lot to think about at the time. But that had been more than a year ago. She always had directed her attention to Konohamaru, not to Udon. _That was so hot _she though at the time, but it marked the moment for her when Konohamaru didn't seem as interested.

Now she remembered last night's encounter between her and Udon-kun.

"Udon, that feels so good." She said as the youth's hands kneaded and pulled on her upper arms. "Does Hamaru-chan like you to give him a massage, too?"

"Hai, he does. Very much."

"What does he like to do after the massage? What do you two do to get off?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Udon paused in his ministrations. Should he tell the truth? They had been together a long time. They all shared a bed together; he just had never been offered a chance with Moegi directly. "Hamaru-kun likes a rim job, after his massage." He said as casually as he could.

"Rim job? I've never had one, is it good?" She asked as sheepishly as she could manage.

"He likes it; he always goes to Heaven when I do it." Udon, blushed as he said this.

"Udon-kun, really? Would I go to Heaven from a rim job?" came her cloying reply.

"I don't know. I-I-n-n-never did a girl before."

Moegi, lifted her head from between the rest's cutout. She tucked a leg in and gracefully spun around on the seat, the towel under her butt turning with her. "Let's see if you can," she said as she spread her legs in front of Udon, "let's see." Reaching up she pulled the wide-eyed male's head to her chest where his mouth automatically fastened onto her breast as he cupped the other with a free hand...

Udon began the routine that Moegi had seen performed before, but now she was the center of attention. He made his groping gentler, varied his tongue's pressures more as he licked and sucked on her pert breasts. He held his team mate firmly above her hips as he ventured to her groin. He was not sure what to expect, he had never done this to a real girl. Hamaru-kun had made bunshin for him over the years to 'practice' with, but for many years the crotch of the female bunshins were just smooth as Hamaru had no idea what to put there. Then over time, they had become more detailed. When the bunshin couldn't take any more pressure from Udon, they all had popped as if he had hit them. Konohamaru had assured him over the years, that what he did felt wonderful. But now, here in front of his lips were the real nether lips of a real girl. What would she say to his practiced techniques?

_I'll just continue on and give Moegi-chan the rim job she asked about, I know that I can do that well enough. _Udon licked down each of her inner thighs, encouraging her to move forward on the seat. Soon she had scooted forward, lifted her legs and was resting the heels on his back as he started to tongue out her anus. He lapped and laved the muscular ring, and began to poke and prod into its hidden recesses. Soon he was rewarded with a musky taste as she relaxed under his talents. He stiffened his oral probe and plowed deep into her, bringing his nose right into her vulva where it plunged in tandem with his head's movements.

Mogei was astounded at the sensations. Who knew that it could feel so good to have your butt licked? But Udon's nose poking into her also felt good. She decided that she would rather have that talented tongue further forward, and she was not sure that she wanted to chance Udon's taking of her only virginal hole; she knew how this routine ended and it still felt dirty in her mind. Grasping his head in her hands she moved it upwards towards her lapis minora which were beginning to unfold under the pressure from his nose. He stopped when confronted with her fully shaved sex right in front of him. She pulled him to her self, until his lips touched the outer lips and held him there, slowly he opened his mouth and began to lick from her vagina to her urethra where he stopped. Still holding his head, she moved his stiff tongue onto the clitoris, just above the depression that defined her inner labia. Udon tongued around it, giving her shudders, and then fastened his lips, gently kissing it. Starting to lick downward again, he probed deep with his prehensile-like organ, he probed to her depth, touching her cervix with the long muscular flesh and laving her g-spot as he withdrew it from her hole. Moegei's own juices were being added to the saliva Udon pushed around her.

Alternating depth, kisses and shallow lapping was driving her wild, and she tried to put more of his tongue into her when he went deep. Then using her thighs, she held his head between them, allowing him only to plunge in and out with his probe. The length rubbed the hard ridges behind her clitoris; her G-spot was fully in contact with the wet corpus and the apex which danced over her inner most secrets. Within minutes, she went to Heaven, her vaginal walls contracting around his smooth projection as he tried to maintain the movements he sensed that she enjoyed. Slowly she released him as she sustained shuddering from the wet touch. Her breasts felt bigger and the nipples were stiff, her mouth dry, her nose congested. He moved again up to her clitoris and gently licked at its soft stiffness. She jerked from the touch-- it was just more than she could bear, she was overloaded. She could feel him moving up between her legs, she could not deny him his own needs. Reaching between them, she quickly loosened the towel around his waist, and grasped him in her hand. Slowly she guided him into her own self, feeling it stretch so wonderfully around his stiffness as it glided in, her feeling of fullness in the haze of her orgasm gave color to the back of her eyelids as he began to pump in and out of her, slowly gaining speed. She would visit Heaven again shortly and after could feel his spasm and liquid heat flooding deep within her.

Yes, Udon was better than Konohamaru, he certainly had better bed manners and technique. Even holding her in the tub afterwards was nice and relaxing. Moegi felt damp after her remembrance of last night, but she refocused on Hamaru's butt sticking up from under the sheet.

"So, Hamaru-chan, how did this happen to you? I thought you were only going to 'talk' to Naruto-kun." She said.

'Yeah, tell us. It's not like it's your first time." Udon joined in.

"Well…." Konohamaru sighed. There was really no way out with these two. He had no one closer than Udon-kun and Moegi-chan. He looked at Udon standing next to the bed. Udon looked at him, and Hamaru raised his eyes in a questioning glance. Udon-kun smiled back and gave a slight nod. _Oh, great, they did get together last night. I wonder how Moegi feels about it, Udon seems pleased. I might as well tell them what happened. _

"Well, I followed Naruto-kun to his apartment. You heard he was going to leave the door open, so after a bit, I just went in. There he was in bath, taking a shower. I decided to play a trick on him, and show him that my new bunshin were more resilient than before, so I sent in two bunshin which had done sexy no jitsu. They started to tease him in the shower."

"Tease him?" Moegi asked.

"Well, uh, tease him. They were supposed to give him a blow job and stick their fingers up his ass when they did, but they couldn't."

"Couldn't what?" Udon queried.

"Couldn't give him a blow job. Neither one of them could open their mouths big enough. I know they tried, one of them popped while making an attempt, so I know what they were doing. Anyway, the other one was licking at him after getting him all hot, and the more the bunshin licked at him, the more the bunshin wanted to lick him at the tip, sucking up, uh," Konohamaru, blushed thinking about what he remembered the bushin doing, "any fluid that was coming out of Naruto-kun's bone. It had an odd taste that the bunshin couldn't get enough of, and it kept trying to put Naruto's dick into its mouth until it too popped."

Udon and Moegi didn't believe that Konohamaru was telling the truth.

"Then I made two more bunshin and they went in there with Naruto-kun. While they were getting Naruto back up, Ayame-san came with his ramen and stepped on me in my hiding place."

"Ayame?" Udon and Moegi said in unison.

"Yeah. But after watching for a minute or so, she ran out crying. When I got back up, one of the bunshin was on all fours trying to get Naruto's dick into her while the other one helped. Just as Naruto would get inside, it popped. Then the other one got down and tried again, Naruto got in a few strokes and it too popped."

Udon wondered what Hamaru was leaving out. "Hamaru-kun, what did you feel like after those bunshin popped? What did it do to you?"

"Well, it was exciting. I mean, the scene was very hot to start with; Naruto-kun's got a great body and that surprisingly big dick. The bunshin had been very turned on and they had wanted to do it with him. His organ was so slippery with the stuff that was coming out, that they really tried to, after they popped it felt like it was my own hole that was being opened up." Hamaru blushed again. "I really wanted to see what it was they were feeling. But I sent in several more sets of them, concentrating harder on their creation so that they would last longer, and they would for a while, and after each one popped, the feeling became more intense the further Naruto-kun got with each succeeding one."

"So, what happened next?" Moegi asked. She had not realized that Konohamaru knew what the bunshin had done after they vanished.

Well, I didn't want to go in there as me, so I decided to go in there with henge as Sasuke-san."

"Why Sasuke-san?" asked Udon.

"I didn't want Naruto-kun to be mad at me for wanting to have sex with him. I didn't want to be refused." Hamaru said quietly.

"How did you know that he wouldn't refuse….oh, never mind…" Udon said, remembering comments that Konohamaru had made over the last few weeks.

"And then what happened." Moegi asked.

"Naruto-kun attacked me right off. He picked me up and slammed me into the wall, pinning me." Konohamaru shifted in the bed. He was embarrassed. "I was pinned to the wall, he lifted up my legs and just rammed into me. I almost blacked out from the pain, but the pain quickly went away and I wanted him all the way in me. When I could recognize what was happening, Naruto-kun was in a frenzy, his eyes weren't blue anymore, but yellow. He was pounding into me, it seemed that I was being held up to the wall by his dick with my legs over his shoulders; his hands were braced on each side of me. He kissed me fiercely, his tongue in my mouth. When he came up to breathe he was saying 'Sasuke, Sasuke-kun' as he plunged into me. Then while he kissed me again, that was when I lost the henge."

Konhamaru started to cry. "W-wh-when I lost the henge, I think he realized what was happening, but I was still impaled. I was clinging to him as he tried to move away from me. His eyes had become blue again, but I was very close to going to heaven by then, the pleasure from the pressure rubbing my prostate, the feeling of fullness and I just couldn't stop myself, I wanted him to go to heaven with me." Hamaru, sniffled, a tear rolled down his face. "Naruto-kun, just tried to pull me off of him, but I didn't want it to happen and pushed down on him as far as I could, and then he started pulsing into me, flooding me, I started to ejaculate between us and this strange thing happened. Naruto-kun's dick didn't go down, it got bigger." Hamaru looked into Udon's questioning eyes. "I mean it. It felt like it was starting to swell up, I moved my legs; I couldn't get off of him. He couldn't pull out of me, there was this huge lump holding him inside. Naruto got crazy again, and kept trying to pull out. I passed out from the pain."

There was a moment of silence as the two team mates absorbed the story they just heard, not sure that they believed it.

"So, have you seen Naruto-kun?" Udon asked quietly. Cupping his hand on the side of his friend's face, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"No, I only woke up for a bit before the operation and after when Shizune checked on me. The way she was talking I assumed Naruto-kun brought me here." Konohamaru was happy at the understanding that his two best friends showed. He wondered what they were going to say when he told him, that he wanted to go another round with Naruto-kun without the frenzy. _I wonder what Naruto-kun's going to say when I ask. My whole body feels like there's ants crawling on my skin just thinking about last night, but I want him again._

**In a Different Hospital Room**

Tsunade sat on a chair near the middle of the room. She was thinking. Scattered around her were various special testing medical scrolls that she had released from a small sealing scroll she always kept in her pocket. The results of her testing were strange and she found it hard to believe. There was some sort of endorphin component in Naruto's ejaculate that was very similar to heroin or morphine. Shizune had told her earlier that when she had been testing samples from Naruto's last exam, she had noticed a green mossy odor and that the longer she inhaled it during the lab tests, the harder it was for her to not 'dip a finger in and taste.' Shizune had also run additional tests on a hunch which showed the same possibly addictive qualities as morphine. Tsunade had no reason to doubt that diagnosis any longer. _I wonder if sex with Naruto-kun would be addictive…._

The slug princess looked up at her patient. Naruto stood there in the center of the sealed room. He looked almost like a statue. It had been hard convincing him that stripping down was the only way that this exam could be done. In the end, she had tricked him with the acupuncture needles. _He must be very upset with all of this, but I can't spend all my time dealing with his fidgeting and complaining._ The fluorescent lighting was not flattering; his skin looked a bit greenish in the light. There was no fat on him except for his ass cheeks. Shadows were cast by his chest and the deep cuts in his abs which still had splotches of dried semen on them._ Konohamaru-kun…_ He was totally naked, and his organ rampant before him. Tsunade had knelt and cleaned that member with baby wipes when they had started this session. A tear had fallen onto her head when she did. She looked again at what appeared to be trimmed blonde pubes. There was no hair she could see on his testicles which hung low. He was a excellent specimen of a male in his prime. She could see the small vibrating of the acupuncture needles on his body that had froze him to that spot and had held the organ in its current priapic state. Fluid oozed from his tip onto the sample scroll in front of him. She took a moment to sniff the air, at her age the nose was not in the best condition, but if she closed her eyes, she thought she was in a deep forest glen with damp moss beneath her. _Maybe it was just suggestion from Shizune's report. One more sample, and I have to let him go, he's been hard for a couple of hours now. _The sannin got up and walked over to the medical cabinet once more and opened a drawer. There was the box of laxtex gloves, and she put on a fresh pair. Next to them was an open box with silver foil packets in a row. Pulling out the strip of condoms, she tore one packet free, and put the rest into her jacket pocket. Opening the packet, the plain latex ring dropped into her other hand.

She sat lightly on the wheeled stool again, and rolled it over next to Naruto. With practiced ease she held the condom to the oozing tip and started to unroll it over Naruto. It popped off, when she momentarily shifted her hands. Reaching into her jacket pocket again, she started again. This time using both of her hands, she was able to unroll the device over the organ. It looked very tight and stretched out around the youth's erection. _I've been doing this too long, his penis has hardly any warmth left to it; he needs to be released. _Once again, she said, "Naruto-kun, one more sample and I'll release you. But I want to hear your story about what happened with Konohamaru-kun. Your penis is big, well it's bigger than most men's, but it's not impossibly big. Konohamaru wasn't a virgin in that territory either, I don't understand how or what happened to cause the tears and damage. "

Tsunade, using one hand on Naruto's chest and another on his back, moved Naruto, into a position where he was leaning more forward, so that she could have better access to his prostate. With her gloved hand she once more took a finger to his anus, still lubed from her earlier probing. Expertly she found the small knot immediately and began to massage it. Within a minute, her finger was being clenched by Naruto's anus as he deposited more ejaculate into the latex that surrounded his manhood. Tsunade quickly withdrew her finger, and with a wipe from a dispenser on the floor wiped the remaining lube from Naruto's entrance. Unrolling the glove onto the wipe, she tossed the wipe and the glove into the trash pail. Using her remaining gloved hand, she grasped Naruto's penis and ran her grip up the condom, milking any remaining fluids into the tip which hung heavily in the air. Twisting the end of the condom, she held everything that it had collected in her hand while the twist was between her thumb and forefinger. With her naked hand she rolled the condom off of Naruto. Then gathering the stretched out latex with her hand, she proceeded to tie a knot at the already twisted segment held closed by her thumb. Tsunade placed the sample on a sealing scroll and concentrated, it vanished with a puff as it became stored in the document.

Using her gloved hand Tsunade started to retrieve her needles one by one, placing each of the thin elegant needles with the ivory handles back into their box. When the last of the paralysis points was released, Naruto, just folded to the floor, his muscles tired from the strain. She reached for his trousers and tossed them at him. "You came here freeballing, so, here's your pants; put them on and tell me what happened."

Naruto moved like all the life had been sucked out of him. He stood to pull the trousers on; why bother turning around? There was nothing that Baa-chan had not seen, now. His whole body felt chilled, and his dick had quickly collapsed once the needles had been removed. He was totally mortified by what had happened today; first that he had hurt Konohamaru, second that he had to bring Hamaru to Shizune and Tsunade in the middle of the night, and now he had been forced to stand for more than two hours stark naked in front of Tsuande with his huge erection just out there for her to see and touch. And she had done the same thing that Shizune had done to him at his last physical, put her fingers up his butt hole, not once, but three times!

Now, she wanted him to admit what he had been doing with Konohamaru. There was no way that he was going to forget this day for a long time. "Baa-chan….I don't want to…"

Tsunade looked again at the youth. "You want to become Hokage? There's lots of things I don't want to do, including having this discussion – hold your comment – but I do, because I have to, it's my responsibility. You have to take responsibility for your actions, too. Tell me what happened."

"My dick's just too big." Naruto mumbled as he looked down and away.

"No, it's not. Women push babies out their vaginas, babies' heads and shoulders are wider than your penis, and babies are longer than it is, too."

**See, you ungrateful brat! She says…**

_Shut up. _"Konohamaru doesn't have a vagina…it was just too big."

"Konohamaru isn't a virgin boy. He said he wasn't raped. Tell me what exactly happened, Naruto-kun. This room is sealed from everyone; no one will know what happened in here today, except for you and me. Right now, except for your being, uh, way above average in penis size, I don't understand how your tore Konohamaru-kun up so much. The fluids you produce are extremely slippery, a little will be the equivalent to the best grade commercial lubes, and it has built-in pain killers. No one has that characteristic in their ejaculate, _that's what is _unusual."

Naruto fidgeted in front of her. Lifting his head and looking into her eyes, she could see that he was about to cry again. She held out her arms to him, and he came quickly to her, falling to his knees to be in her embrace. Holding him tight, she patted his back and smoothed the blond spikes, as the two rocked together. She could hear him sobbing into her shoulder, and there was a smell like that of a brook running through a moss-laden forest. _His whole body smells like this? It didn't when he was younger. It all must be Kyuubi's doing somehow. I wonder if the smell is reminiscent of where Kyuubi lived or grew up. Maybe it's the smell that it associates with Home? How will I ever find out?" _

A minute or two passed without further words. Naruto broke the embrace and sat on his heels in front of Tsunade. He looked at her with his glistening deep blue eyes. She reached out and holding the side of his face in her hand, rubbed a tear from his fox-whiskered cheek with her thumb. Naruto blushed at the touch, and Tsunade put her hand back into her lap.

"I was taking a shower while waiting for the Old Man [Teuchi to deliver my dinner. These two bunshin came into the bath. They started to do… stuff…." Naruto stammered.

"Go on."

"Well I thought that it was Sasuke-kun. That he had watched either Konohamaru-kun or me do my sexy no jitsu with his sharrigan, and that he was going to let me be….." Naruto stopped.

"Be what?"

"Seme." Naruto said quietly as he looked down, poking his forefingers together.

"Seme? Seme? You mean you're not the seme?" Tsunade was astonished, she always thought that Sasuke's hyper-masculinity and refusal to date any of his fangirls was abnormal in the scheme of things. She was sure that Naruto-kun beat out the Uchiha in the size department.

"No. I'm not. Sasuke-kun's afraid of my, uh, size. I thought he was trying to make it up to me."

**You can't blame me, Konohamaru was enjoying it. If you just take that Uchiha bast…**

_**Shut up, Kyuubi!**_

"Naruto-kun, we'll come back to this another day. Continue with what happened."

"Well, the bunshin kept popping when they would try to, uh, get, uh.. my…" Naruto blushed again.

"So, they couldn't insert your penis without disappearing, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Right. But with each new set, they got further and further. It was very frustrating."

**IT WAS FUN..all those women tying to suck you and fu…**

_**Stop it. I don't want to hear from you!**_

"How many sets of bunshin were there?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know 3 maybe 4 sets. It might have been more, I didn't count."

"And each set was getting more resilient?"

"That and they seemed looser and bigger, uh, down there…" Naruto looked away again.

"Well, continue. Where does Konohamaru-kun come in?"

"He didn't. After a while, I thought Sasuke-kun came in. But I was so frustrated with the on and off situation, that I lost control of Kyuubi…." Naruto pursed his lips as this came out of his mouth. "Kyuubi wanted to show me that I'm not too big, and he, uh, used my frustration with not being able to, uh, finish, that he took over for a bit."

**I just wanted to show you that if you just go ahead and take 'em….**

_**Stop.**_

"And…."

"Well, he had Sasuke-kun pinned to the wall, and then he lifted Sasuke's legs up, and pushed my…penis… into him."

"Did Sasuke tell you to stop?"

"No he was biting his lip at first but that passed. I got control back and I started kissing him," Naruto's blush deepened." And he was kissing me back. And then he started bouncing on it, helping it go deeper. I started to get more into it. That's when the henge ended, and I realized it was Konohamaru-kun who I was f..f……"

"So, what did you do when you realized that it was Konohamaru-kun?"

"I tried to lift him off of me, to pull out." Naruto looked at Tsunade's face which seemed tired but patient. "But he wouldn't let me, and he took all of me into…." He blushed again. "And then he started to uh, ejaculate between us, and his butt started to squeeze me tighter, and I started to ejaculate, too."

"Naruto-kun, that doesn't explain the tearing…"

"Well, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my, uh, penis out of his butt hole. It wouldn't come out!" Naruto started to tear again.

"Didn't it get smaller then, after you had an orgasm?"

"No, it felt like it was swelling up, like a balloon inside Konohamaru. I never felt anything like that before and I wanted to get it out of him; I tried too hard, I guess."

Tsunade slapped him aside his head. "You guess! Baka, you don't force anything in or out, if you had just cuddled with him for a bit, it would have turned out fine."

"Listen, Naruto-kun. The balloon part is strange, only some animals have the ability to do that. Dogs, foxes. It's a way to keep semen from coming out and give it a chance to find an egg to fertilize."

**Hnnn? Humans don't?**

_**No, they don't, and I don't want to again, got it?**_

Naruto was crying in front of her. "Naruto-kun, tell me, can you communicate with Kyuubi?"

**Talk? Do we talk? No. You're an ungrateful host, all that I do for you….**

"Yy-yyes. We talk sometimes. Even Sasuke-kun can talk to him."

**You keep that spawn of Madara away from me….**

"Then you tell him that you're a bit too much above average, and the ballooning thing is totally abnormal for a human."

_Did you get that? You made me abnormal.._

Tsunade continued, unaware of Naruto's inner dialog; "If it happens again, you just relax and stay put with whomever you're with until it shrinks down. No more pulling and tearing, right?" Tsunande held out her hands to the youth who took her embrace, rubbing her hands on his broad back. _His skin is so smooth and soft. She closed her eyes and smelled the deep woods and babbling brook smells again, it was so relaxing; it would be a perfect spot to spend an afternoon with a loved one, holding each other…_ _I think I'll have to borrow some things from Shizune, tonight. Naruto-kun pinning Sasuke-kun to the wall and kissing while Sasuke's legs are in the air…Hnn…_Tsunade sniffed and smelled blood. She held Naruto tighter.

* * *

_A/N: well, hope we didn't continue to chase people away…..I think that the Sasuke oriented chapter will be as lengthy….._

_REVIEWS WILL ENCOURAGE ME! Thought you may not want to do that- encourage me. You are welcome to say whatever you wish; we're not required to agree with each other, I would rather have a negative review than no reviews. Thanks! I think it may be two weeks before I can continue...have stuff to do...  
_


	28. Sakura's Bedroom

_A/N: sorry for the delay. Here's a short read to hopefully keep you interested in this story. Please read and review. Reviews of any type - good or bad -- make me happy...thanks for everyone who added me to their story alert. There were some nice reviews of earlier chapters this week, I thank the reviewers for taking time to write a few lines._

**Sakura's Bedroom**

Sakura was feeling a draft. No longer totally buried under the futon; there was a draft on her ass. She felt wet, too. Moving her hand beside her butt, she patted the bed. There was a wet spot next to her. She didn't seem to be wearing any pj bottoms or panties either as she felt the goose bumps on her smooth rump. Patting further out, the bed felt bit warmer but barely. _Sheesh, you think that a guy would stay and at least say thanks for offering up your virginity to them…not that I gave him any choice in the matter. _Sakura ruminated on the studies she had gone through during the last month_. Shizune sure has an extensive collection of materials related to enhancing sexual experience; I wonder if I condensed some of it to a couple hundred pages if I could make some extra money. It would be more reliable information that that __Icha-Icha series Jiraiya __writes. _

Stretching her entire body out under the covers, Sakura realized that for the first day in her life; she was no longer a virgin in any sense of the word. She was a lucky person; even though her plans were not exactly what she had set out to do, she had given up her first time to her first love, the raven-haired Uchiha. It was romantic fantasy. _How many girls get to be ravaged by their first crush and not have to worry about any consequences? My fantasy finally came true! Sasuke-kun made love to me! Well. He had sex with me, if I were to be honest, but just wait until I tell that Ino-bitch, she'll blow a blood vessel. _Sakura stretched again and rolled to her side. After a moment, she started to feel fluids start to leak out onto her crotch. _Damn, why does this moment have to be ruined by reality? _Flinging aside the multicolor futon cover, she went to her door and peeked around, listening for any sounds that her parents might make. Assured that the coast was clear she quickly and quietly made her way to the toilet where she could rid herself of the extra fluids that had been deposited. Astride the bidet, she waited a moment as the water warmed up and then using her hand and a cloth in the other began to do the ablutions needed this morning. _I always thought that this was such a silly device to put in a home….but it works…_ She looked at herself in a wall mirror in the room. She was still wearing the top from last night, with its white trim, but all the buttons were gone from the front. Her breasts lay against her chest the nipples hidden by the blouse's folds, but the mirror still showed that they were pert and firm. _Sasuke-kun ripped of all my buttons to kiss my breasts. _She caressed them holding one in each hand. _That musk based scent from that old Chinese scroll drove him wild. That scroll was supposed to be written by an emperor's concubine – a really old emperor. I guess she really wanted to make sure that he went to heaven with her. Combined with that genjutu spells that were hidden on my skin and on these special contact lenses I had made, he had to think that it was love at first sight. _ She heard the bed creak in her parents' bedroom. _I better get back to my room or in the bath, if my dad smells this on me; it's going to be embarrassing for both of us. I think the bath, it's the better option, he won't come in there when I'm there and I have to remove all the marks that made up the genjutu anyway before I go to the hospital._

Soon, Sakura was clean and sitting in a hot tub with only her nose at the water line. Bubbles blew from it. _I was so surprised last night that Sasuke showed up, but watching Naruto-kun with Konahamaru-kun! I had no idea they were that close to each other. And him in henge to look like Sasuke! My constant rejections must have helped Naruto-kun make a decision to find intimacy elsewhere; just his luck when I was just about to give him my all. Well, I wasn't going to give him a choice, but after seeing him in action, Sasuke-kun was certainly a better first-time lover. Hmmm, how many girls really get to choose their first real crush as an adult? _Sakura settled back into the water, blowing more bubbles from her nose.

_Konohamaru-kun had practically impaled himself on Naruto-kun…..they were both kissing….and Sasuke-kun shows up and is just standing next to me as those two are getting it on. He was like a startled deer and I couldn't resist trapping him when he was distracted. _She settled even lower into the tub, just her eyes scanning the horizon of the waterline. _Just one whiff of the musk and he played right into my hands—like Naruto-kun was supposed to…..I could hardly keep him from doing it right there in the laundry room…or Naruto-kun's bedroom! Then when I finally got him to leave and come home with me, he could hardly contain himself after being exposed for so long…ripping off my buttons to kiss my breasts and suckle my nipples, all coated with the musk. Following the trail of it down my midline to my navel and then lower…_Even in the hot water, Sakura shivered at the thought of Sasuke taking his taste of her most intimate parts after ripping off her stockings and panties.

Sakura quickly stood up, letting the air cool her down. Her nipples stiffened at the chill. _Mustn't be too sentimental, Sasuke doesn't really want me, and I trapped him in my plans. _Stepping out of the tub, she grabbed a towel from the rack and began to wipe herself down, briskly. _Naruto-kun….I wonder if size….._ Sakura wrapped the towel around herself. Walking to her bedroom, she would have to change the sheets before she left. She felt something under her foot as she walked into the room; a button. There was a couple more next to it on the floor. She picked them up and held them in her hand, a small smile formed on her lips, thinking that she would keep them to remember this day. Looking up, she spied the red loincloth that had been tossed on the floor. She smiled a bigger smile. _Who knew? I'll keep that too._

**_Elsewhere in Konoha _**

Naruto left the hospital room where he had bared it all to Baa-chan. Tears fell behind him as he left from roof top to roof top. _I have to get away from here. I can't show my face around here…_ The merest sliver of the sun was peeking out from the far horizon; the sound of birds giving it their greeting was louder than the cicada songs of midday. Dawn was breaking and it was a beautiful day. Naruto's blond locks glinted in the growing light as he leapt away from the hospital. _Where can I go? I'm too old to be running to Iruka….and Sasuke-kun's been avoiding me….._ Fresh tears fell as he was reminded of how alone he was, now as ever before. _I'll go up to sit on the Third's head; almost no one goes there at this hour..._

Sasuke was running in the streets. It was coming back to him, how he had attacked Sakura and practically assaulted her at Naruto's apartment. _Naruto's apartment! Konohamaru getting boned by Naruto-kun and pretending to be me! And Naruto saying MY name as he kissed him! I guess I haven't taken full responsibility with Naruto and not fully shared myself with him. _Sasuke remembered seeing how effortlessly it seemed Konohamaru took Naruto's sex into himself. _Why am I afraid of doing that too? I was thinking of Itachi and Shisui when I was watching Naruto and Hamaru…..Shisui kissing me…_ Sasuke remembered Shisui's hands on him in the bath….Itachi catching the two of them, as they humped their dicks together. Shisui was dead the next day. _Itachi killed Shisui because of what he did to me…..I'm sure of it. _ The logic train was gathering speed as Sasuke realized that it was shortly after Shisui's death that everyone in the clan was also killed.

"**ITACHIIIII! YOU BASSSSTAAAARRRDDD!" ** Echoed off the buildings as the last Uchiha stopped in the street, dropped to his knees, clenching his fists and screamed at the light that revealed the new dawn and his new revelation. Birds flew up into the sky frightened at the unexpected sound. "IF I HADN'T ALREADY KILLED YOU, I WOULD KILL YOU AGAIN AFTER I FUCKED YOU INTO A BLOOODY PULP – YOU BAST –TARD!" Tears flowed freely from the raven haired man's red eyes as he fell forward and supported himself on his outstretched hands on the ground.

* * *

_A/N: I am sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with the HP book at midnight, and my other obligations in the real world. It's short, and should tide you over until I get my act together, and ties up some loose strings that everyone wants to know about. I even make it so you can all hate Sakura….if you wish to, though it seems like the only motive was her deflowering. I wanted to write a whole page about her studies…but maybe latter…._

_BTW, I know, smooth rump with goosebumps...nonsense. And since Konohamaru's clothes were on the floor in the laundry room, it was obvious to Sakura and Sasuke that it was him. But I couldn't figure a smooth way to put that in the story easily.  
_

_  
Again, I think, about two weeks before I can return to my notes and get some resolution, bring the boys together again. _

_And WOW what a revelation Naruto 364 is! Tobi! Who would have guessed! And Itachi crying in the rain! WOW! _


	29. Come with me

_A/N: I've tortured my readers long enough. After more than 60,000 words, here is the lemon you really wanted. Thank you to everyone who have brought the story to nearly 20,000 hits (whatever measure of worth that is), and congratulations to the couple hundred who are chugging through the chapters and a 'yo bitch' to hundreds more who were looking for this chapter only only to give up the quest because of their own narrow parameters of what should or shouldn't happen to who or with whom. And if you think that I've had moments in before that you were taken aback with the text, hold on. _

_Please read and review, else I won't ever tie the rest of the story up in a pretty bow, I found I had a couple hours to write this out, it was real stream-of-__consciousness __writing. Hope it's descriptive enough for ya... author alerts will tell you if I post another chapter...and will tell me that you like this, you really like this..._

* * *

"Come with me. I know a place we can go."

They ran and leapt from rooftop to rooftop. When they reached the wall surrounding the town, they laughed and giggled, and simply strolled down the side, holding hands that slightly swung between them. Reaching the last four feet near the bottom of the wall, they giggled again, and just crouched and jumped onto the level land in front of them.

Smiling, they looked again at each other, their eyes twinkling, as the light haired one took off into the forest; the dark haired boy following. The blond began to climb up the trunks of the mighty trees, blue light sparking from his feet as he jumped from trunk to trunk to the limbs that marked a leafy highway. One followed the other as they moved swiftly deeper into the woods and nearer to the mountain foothills in the distance.

At last they came to a shaded glen, with sunlight streaming into it marking pools of light. A stream sparkled as it rolled down over small rocks that it had worn to round smoothness over time. During the rainy season this stream would flood the glen it was running through, flooding and feeding the moss covered ground hidden under the leafy canopy. Bright yellow light spotlighted the moss meadow, and the dark green moss sprouted yellow capsules on thin stalks that glowed where it was highlighted by the sunlight.

The stream flowed into a deep pool created by a sinkhole where it vanished. The sides had continued to collapse over the decades, and taller plants and grasses filled in the sloped sections that marred the holes original sharp edges. If there was a spot that fairies lived and loved, this would be it. Now that the summer had nearly come, the mossy field was not wet and was just cool to the skin.

The two boys turned to each other and looked deep into the eyes that were looking back, and grabbed the hands of the boy in front of them. Grasping each other tightly, they stepped forward – almost touching, as they felt their pulse increase in rhythm with the other's. Leaning forward they brought their pale lips together to touch, and then parted again. Once more they brought them together but now the lips parted and they crushed them together as each sought the other's tongue for a kindly battle.

_Ramen_, thought the dark. _Tomato, _thought the light, as they released their hands to move them to hold the other tighter. A hand rubbed and squeezed the ass of the other. A hand brushed the nape of the neck. Heartbeats matched in their chests as they broke their kiss to breathe the cool forest air, and smile at the friend in front of them.

A hand held the face in front of him, and brought it forward to gently kiss its tear stained cheek. A nose smelled the forest renewed in the blond locks it brushed. Heads realigned to bring the now bruised ruby lips of both boys together again. More passionate than before their heart rates increased with the renewed kiss as they resonated together in the dappled mossy meadow under the trees.

A hand reached for a zipper pulling it down, the pale skin revealed in a bright beam, before it was covered by the caressing palm. A hand unhooked the silk jacket so that it swung open and the already stiff nipples could be traced with fingers flat on the taut skin. Hands held them closer and traveled to narrow waists as the fingers probed under the still tight clothes. Bodies close together rubbed and ground into each other. Unmatched bulges grew as they bumped undercover. Casually hands explored the zippers, buttons and strings that held pants close to their antagonist's waist. Mutually, the stepped out of boots and getas as almost in unison the clothing dropped to the ground. Like a choreographed dance they brushed the loosened jackets from each other as they reached and brought the naked skin of the other to touch their own.

Sunlight highlighted skin as the two kissed and turned together. A shoulder, a back, a firm buttock glowed in the patchy light. A hand highlighted was holding an ear, a neck, a waist, a cheek. Their legs intertwined, their hardness trapped on the other's pelvis, caressed by the heated skin. They broke the kiss to breathe the other's scent. Without words they held tight, the only thing that existed was the heated skin between them and under their hands.

"I saw you with Konohamaru-kun." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. Sasuke held the stiffening body tighter. "I heard you call my name. I know you wanted it to be me." The blond head rested on his shoulder, he felt the chest of his friend expand and shudder under his hands. "I want it to be me, Naruto – I want you to take me, be seme for me."

The blond drew another deep breath and Sasuke's shoulder was wet as tears ran anew from the deep blue eyes clouded with inner doubt. "I can't. I'll hurt you like I hurt Hamaru-kun. I'm too big to have sex with you," the shaken boy said with quiet determination.

"No, you won't. We'll take our time, even if takes all day." Sasuke said as he lifted the chin of the face in front of him, and looked into the watery blue pools. Tears welled up making Naruto's pupils waver in the light. Sasuke turned his head to kiss again the trembling bruised lips.

As they kissed once more, they knelt as one on the mossy lawn, their movements releasing the golden spores that glowed like miniature fireflies around them as they drifted in and out of the sunlight. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto onto his back, as he kissed down the neck and onto the smooth chest that was heaving beneath him. He sucked first one nipple and then other into hardness, and traced with the tip of his tongue through the light haired trail to the base of the rampant sex. Grasping it firmly, he used his tongue's flat to lave up to the wide tip where he continued to encircle it with the wet muscle.

Turning his body, he kept on his knees as he lifted one over the body beneath him, now firmly settled into the soft moss. He kept his attention on the prominence in front of him, and felt his own stiffness be enveloped by a moist cavern. He allowed a couple slow plunges into the eager mouth and then withdrew from it. Naruto's lips tightened against the outward movement, and he mewed softly when the tasty heat was withdrawn.

Naruto watched as the black haired youth traveled down his chest as Sasuke nipped and sucked his nipples into hardness. He held his breath as the wet tongue traveled to the base of his sex. He let out his breath as Sasuke grasped him and his traveling tongue touched the tip and tried to open the slit. His eyes looking into the sun were shaded as his friend turned around and straddled his body; the thin hairless pale backside glinted in front of him, and then shaded his face as he was presented with Sasuke's own heated member in front of his lips, and Sasuke's balls hanging just over his nose. The smell was musky and hot. Naruto licked his lips and the tip dangling over them, before lifting his head to take the organ into his mouth fully. Immediately he felt his own erection become harder and it was hard to not try to stuff it deep into the mouth that barely covered its tip. He deep throated what he already taken as he lifted his head so that Sasuke's balls lay completely over his nose. It was intoxicating, and he was sad as Sasuke lifted himself up and out of Naruto's willing mouth. Naruto mewed his displeasure at the loss.

Sasuke repositioned himself a bit more forward and sat back so that he squatted over Naruto's face. He felt the strong hands slide on each of his cheeks and grasp them hard to spread them apart. A damp tip touched his other hole and started to circle the puckered muscle. Sasuke returned to his ministrations of the tip of Naruto's organ which had begun to flow with the green-tasting fluid that Sasuke already had experience of. He used his tongue to spread it over the head and onto the corona, as he lapped up the excess. It tasted like the green and gold forest around them.

Here they were, in the mossy glen, with golden lighted spores surrounding them, as Sasuke did his best for Naruto, and started to rock back onto the probe into his own being. Sasuke's buns held apart by Naruto's soft but strong hands, as he bent over his friend and tried to take Naruto into his lips.

It was a sight that Shikamaru thought he would never see, as he patrolled the forest area assigned by his clan. Watching the two naked young men in the meadow was the most unexpected event in his troublesome morning routine. He felt himself stiffen in his pants which drawn tightly across the crotch as he had been walking with his hands in both pockets as was his mien. The Nara clan member took a step back out of the glen and with a few hand signs was surrounded with shadows so that he could watch the two figures quietly. After a few moments, he loosened his own trousers and placed the top band of his underwear behind his balls so that he could have full access to his own pleasures as he waited and watched.

Naruto played with the reluctant pucker probing it until it relaxed and from the prodding. He had formed his tongue into a narrow spear and with Sasuke' rocking motion was plowing it into the hidden hole. No longer did the pucker close after each thrust, it stayed open ready to take another. Naruto took his hand from Sasuke's smooth cheek and plunged his fore finger and middle finger into his mouth to moisten with saliva. He then replaced his tongue with a forefinger and began to thrust it in and out in earnest, turning and twisting it. His actions were well received and Sasuke seemed to be more enthusiastic by his movements, so Naruto added his middle finger to the muscular ring. Soon Sasuke was even receptive of having two and soon a third was joined in. Naruto used his other hand to hold Sasuke's member, Sasuke's own movements providing the friction for additional pleasure.

Sasuke couldn't get enough of the fluids coming from Naruto's slit, whereas before he had spread it around, now his mouth was covering the head from where it issued almost to the entire corona, causing his jaw to ache with the effort. His tongue teased and flicked as he tried to cause coax more out onto the head, the more he did, the less he minded the stress on his mandible muscles. Naruto had opened him up at the other end more than ever before with only the thumb not participating in the thrust and turning motions. He remembered the look of bliss on his face as Konohamaru had accepted Naruto. He wanted bliss, and if there ever was a time for bliss it was now. Reluctantly he lifted his lips from the wide tip they encircled, and pushed back hard one more time onto Naruto's hand, surprising him with the movement that Naruto's thumb joined his other fingers in stretching out his hole and was surprised as Naruto formed a fist inside his colon as he passed his hand inside. Sasuke lifted himself off, and felt and heard Naruto's hand pop as it was released from his soft interior and turning quickly around over the youth below him, positioned his now gaping hole over the mass of flesh and blood that was Naruto's erection. As it touched the inside of his butt, it felt cold and damp, but he grasped the stalk and directed it firmly to the central hollow and paused when he felt the pressure on his ring. He wiggled his butt and slick fluids coming from the head spread around his ring, at first cold and then warming up. As the natural lubricant warmed Sasuke applied more pressure and could feel himself spreading over the hot head as it slowly passed the loosened structure.

Shikamaru had never read a scene as hot as the one in front of him. His mouth was agape and drool flowed from one corner, he head was slightly turned as he concentrated on what he was seeing. He had one hand firmly wrapped and slowly stroking his manhood as he watched the encounter in front of him. Drops of saliva were falling onto his knob lubricating his polishing. _Hnnn, when Choji and I were younger we never went so far….if only Tamari-chan were here to take care of me, this is so troublesome by yourself….._

Naruto was caught up in the act. Sasuke was almost giving him a blowjob, and he had never gotten more than one finger into that tight ass before. This time, he almost had his whole fist; _My dick's not as wide as my fist, Sasuke-kun's going to be uke for me like he said. _Sasuke shifted his body and Naruto's whole hand passed into the cavity, he grasped his fingers together; _Dattebayo! _He thought with enthusiasm, and passing into Sasuke up to his wrist._ I'm going to fuck him!_ Again Sasuke shifted and moved himself so that he sat just above Naruto's groin with Naruto's erection poised between his cheeks, touching the tip to the hole his hand had just vacated. Naruto flattened his fist onto the moss and began to rub it against the sphagnum beside him to clean it. He felt Sasuke grab him and position him against his hot entrance; rubbing gently around his opened ring and then slowing press down so that the head spread the open hole over the flair. He was enjoying every second, and with his other hand reached between them to grasp and stroke Sasuke who had softened as his attention was elsewhere. Naruto lifted his head to watch the shadowy outlines of space between Sasuke's thighs and his organ as it slowly disappeared in the lessening gap between the two youths.

Sasuke was fully seated, he felt the soft blond pubes beneath his balls, he was stretched out over Naruto and he was as hard a a diamond with Naruto's soft hand caressing him and the pressure on his prostrate. He was experiencing some sort of euphoria; his ass tingled as he moved slowly up on the heat that impaled him. His eyes closed, he had a hand on the lower ribs of Naruto's chest, his thighs rubbing Naruto's hips as he brought himself slowly to his knees and the towering tip to the entrance of his sheath. He reached under himself to hold it in place as he removed it and ran it again around the ring to cool it with the copious fluid coming out of it. One pass and he again began to swallow it again feeling filled and functional as he picked up speed no longer caring about the girth. _It is blissful….I don't feel any pain at all….it feels so good. _

_I can't stand it. He's going so slowly, it's like torture! I just want to ram it into him and bury it so deep I can see it in his throat! _Naruto felt a cool breeze passing his organ as Sasuke began to lift himself up and exposed it's length to the air. Sasuke grabbed him and ran the pole's tip around his hole, and then started to slowly impaled himself again. _At least he's going a bit faster….gahhhh as the large hard head passed the small hard knot that caused Sasuke to throb between Naruto's fingers. _

Naruto put both his hands behind Sasuke and sat up. The rolling movement trapped Sasuke tightly in his lap, with Sasuke's knees almost in Naruto's armpits. Sasuke's hot member was trapped between them as Naruto leaned in to kiss Sasuke, who held this fetal position so close to Naruto. Sasuke's feet were flat on the ground, holding to Naruto's back as they kissed and slowly rolled as one onto Sasuke's back. Naruto hooked his arms behind Sasuke's knees as he continued to tongue out the tomato flavored mouth. Sasuke spread wider by the position felt Naruto sink deeper into him as he momentarily bore more of Naruto's weight. Naruto, now able to rise on his knees held the Uchiha's legs with his upper arms wide as the raven haired youth held his blond head between his hands their mouths locked together. They broke the lip lock and Naruto looked into the black orbs in front of him. He saw no pain in them, and the raven haired youth smiled at him. He smiled back, and still impaling the body below lifted himself onto his hands; knees in the green moss underneath them. Naruto slowly began to move out of the fleshy sheath as it grasped and grabbed him. Now they were touching each other only by the stiff heat that was poised at Sasuke's entrance, the back of Sasuke's shins as they rested on Naruto's shoulders and inside of Naruto's arms as they passed the folded legs on Sasuke's chest. Slowly, Naruto tried to re-enter the warmth, but soon found that he was falling faster than he expected and when their groins touched, Sasuke's mouth expelled a breath from his parted lips.

Sasuke licked his parted lips and marveled at the new depth he was put to. He smiled again at the anxious face that floated above him, and nodded. Naruto smiled that bright smile and began to move again at a moderate pace slowly stroking in and out of Sasuke nearly his full weight; each pass caused the tip to rub against the inner knot that made Sasuke's own meat throb and leak. Naruto picked up the pace even more, and then grabbed the soles of Sasuke's feet in each hand. As he did, Naruto lifted off his knees and onto his toes, now he only touched Sasuke with those hands on the soles and the mighty rod that held Sasuke down. Again, he started to stroke in and out, faster and faster, feeling the feet in his hands help lift him up on his out stroked. Naruto tried to move only his hips and found that he could not do a full stroke and returned to doing pushups in and out of his partner. Looking down he could see a pool of liquid that had dripped from Sasuke's excitement onto the flat abdomen as it bounced in rhythm to his thrusts. He reached with one hand and scooped it up and placed it in the raven haired youth's parted lips, causing him to lick at his fingers and then suck them deep into the thin lipped mouth. Sasuke grabbed the back of his own knees bringing them to his ears as he rolled upwards to present more of his hole to Naruto, whose only contact was via the sheath that held him and had Naruto almost standing.

Naruto reached between them again and stroked Sasuke as he continued to plow into him. He was soon rewarded with the heated organ pulsing between his fingers in its new elevated position so that it sprayed Sasuke in the face. Sasuke's hole convulsed around the meaty plug as it continued to plunge in and out. Just as he felt himself finish convulsing, he felt the rod between his cheeks swell and being its own climax, flooding his insides with a fluid that at first chilled and then warmed him up. He felt his partially flaccid organ again rise to the moment as waves of tremors racked him.

Still connected, Sasuke began to feel Naruto swell inside of him. Naruto was still hard, and apparently getting bigger. He put his legs back to a more comfortable position, hooked the ankles behind Naruto's firm ass, as he held him close and started to kiss the soft face in his way, sharing the sticky fluids he had sprayed on himself. Naruto continued to swell inside him, and he broke the kiss with an inquisitive look.

"Gomen. Gomen, Sasuke. Tsunade said Kyuubi made me a bit like a dog and this happens after I have sex." Naruto said with a quiver in his lips. "If I try to pull out, you will end up like Homaru-kun. We have to stay put for a bit. And cuddle, she said."

Sasuke looked up at the blond capped face above his. Right now, he wouldn't mind a cuddle. He lifted his head up and licked the smear of ejaculate from Naruto's whisker mark, and opened his mouth to share it with the blonde's ruby lips, as they held each other tight.

Shikamaru stood with his hand slick with saliva and semen. _This is so troublesome…_he thought as it dripped to the ground. He had blown his load when Naruto had started doing pushups into Sasuke's ass. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was taking that monster into his rear end. _He's not going to be walking much tomorrow. _Watching the two continue to hold each other tight, Naruto still fully buried was still hot, and even though he had just had an orgasm, he rose again to the occasion. _So troublesome. _He put his slimy fingers into his mouth and cleaned them fairly well, before he rearranged his clothes and left the glen. _Temari's not due here for days, Choji will think I'm nuts. I still can't hit on Anko, and she's got Azuma's little girl running around all the time. Hnn……maybe Sai? He's always talking about dicks……_


	30. On reviews and writing this story

Thanks to elvenspear and chibigirlflower for the reviews, I appreciate it. What about the rest of you? REVIEW! You know we have two addicts here, so what's going to happen?

Let's see, there was a question, so lets, redescribe the scene.

Sasuke is on his back, his feet would be above his head, Naruto is holding the soles of his feet in his hands. Sasuke would be rolled up onto the upper portion of his back. Naruto is on his toes and balls of his feet, at say, a 45-60 degree angle. So, Naruto's only touching with his organ and hands. He's so big down there, that with his arms bent, and a bit of assistance from Sasuke's legs folding and extending, that it would be similar to doing pushups, rather than just hip action. Does that make sense?

Branch? what branch? They are on the mossy ground, with the spore capsules burst around them and the spores flickering like fireflies as they float in and out of the sunlight...

BTW, since most of you on alerts are writers yourself, that chapter 29 has only a layer of description and isn't as heavy as some of my others, since it did not get the two to four (or more) pass treatment. I write a chapter with key descriptions (think of it as place markers) and then I reread it, adding additional layers and clauses to the sentences that support that description. So moss and sunlight were the only ones that we started with, and I would continue to add descriptions of the moss and sunlight in as many interesting ways as possible to the text at any opportunity that either could be described. I also rotate around my nouns so that I don't use the same ones all the time, so it was a glen, a meadow, a lawn, etc all mossy.

Here's an example: I wanted to put in a sentence or two:

Hamaru being strapped to the hospital bed with his arms torn and bleeding from his scratching...

Hamaru strapped with wide leather straps to the hospital bed, his arms torn and bleeding from his constant scratching..

Hamaru strapped with wide leather straps to the hospital bed, the skin of his arms torn, bleeding from his constant scratching..

Hamaru's wrists and ankles strapped with wide leather straps to the hospital bed, the skin of his arms, torn, bleeding from his constant scratching; skin and blood under his fingernails.

* * *

I hope this note was interesting, I'm trying to break the 20K hit barrier and keep the story on the first page or so of the story list. 

Oh, and one thing slipped by, it wasn't Anko, it was Kurenai in Shiki's thoughts.


	31. Sakura's Path and Kakashi's Payback

_A/N: sorry for the long delay. Thanks for the new story alerts. REVIEWS PEOPLE! Tell me it sucks! _ Commit to an Opinion, please!

_BTW: I have been greatly enjoying the surge of anime being fansubed. I was waiting forever for someone to finish Cluster Edge and Nana. But this is a Naruto fanfic, and I have been greatly enjoying the Naruto Hurricane: Sakura episodes these past few weeks. You're not going to see Ino do this stuff anytime soon. So that said, here's you new chapter._

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Sakura was walking to her job at the Konoha Hospital. She thought it was a beautiful morning, the sun shining down on her. Even her inner self was happy, and it all showed on the outside that this was one happy girl – no, she was happy young woman. People who hardly knew her were responding to her mood, smiling and nodding as she passed by. 

Fulfilling a lifelong ambition was hard for anyone. It was especially hard for a shinobi. Sakura had found her path in life. But that path was hard and lonely. Her face and figure were still pretty, even with her wide forehead, an object of derision in her youth. Under her clothes, however, it was a different story. She was familiar with battle and although expertly trained to dodge attacks, she had scars to prove how close she had come to death. Sasori and his poisonous weapons hadn't killed her, but the antidote she had concocted didn't prevent scaring. The deep abdominal injuries she had taken had all healed, but the poison had prevented her skin from totally responding to treatments. Large scars showed where she had been abraded and deeply cut by Sasori's weapons; her side, stomach and back. Shizune and Tsunade had both assisted her in reducing the visibility and tactile feel of the scars, but a hot bath, would always make them show and forget about having a tan. To any but a calloused finger, she would not have perfect skin to touch. Her longing for the caress of a lover had made her melancholy. She had grown up obsessed with one young boy and gown older having deep affection and admiration for that youth's rival, that loud mouthed baka. She wondered for a moment if she had waited too long to speak of how she felt about him seeing him and Konohamaru-kun. But Sakura was a complete woman, now. If nothing else her skills were top notch and she earned it on her own and her path was her own.

Trained as a shinobi and a medical nin, she was deadly in a fight and with her superb chakra control she could cause mountains to crumble or use a chakra scalpel to remove a mole from someone's nose before it could even start to bleed. Her knowledge of how living things were put together had made her popular with every fishmonger and fresh seafood shop in town, since reviving a sickly fish was one of the first things she had learned. Sakura had a nice side income from just this skill since no one would pick a fish from a live tank that wasn't, well -- lively.

Now, she had developed a concoction that was better than Viagra since it didn't even require any sexual interest on the part of the user. It worked almost instantly, and lasted until it was diluted by rubbing off, ingestion or simple washing. How many wives would jump at a chance to renew their relationships with their disinterested husbands? A woman wearing her 'perfume' could trap any man within a few feet of her scent. She could move out of her parent's home and live on her own. _A whole apartment for just me. _Sakura wondered how long it would take her to make an effective concentrate so that only a few drops would be needed, rather than the splashes that she had used on Sasuke. ….. _Ah, Sasuke! His lips suckling my nipples! Licking my clitoris and tonguing my vagina….I never even had to do anything but be receptive to him. He went everywhere the musk was placed. And when I finally guided his penis into me, it was like white lighting behind my eyes, and he never stopped, like a mink giving it to me over and over. Finally I couldn't take it anymore after three? No, four orgasms. I had to trigger him with my finger on his prostate! Me with my finger up Sasuke Uchiha's ass! So, hot! _ A shiver ran through her body as she remembered last night.

Sakura entered the hospital's lobby and checked at the front desk for any messages. She smiled at the receptionist whose name she could never remember, as she was handed a stack of notes. Quickly, she turned and continued on her walk to her office. On the way she stopped at the head nurse's station and picked up the log book to see if anything was interesting enough or demanding enough to check out before regular rounds. Her eye glanced down the list of newly admitted patients. Konohamaru Sarutobi popped out on the short listing. She put the book down and closed it. He had been admitted as an emergency patient and Shizune was the one who admitted him. _I wonder what happened after I left with Sasuke…..better wait for morning rounds to find out. _

Sakura walked to her office, looking again through the messages. She passed by Shizune's door which was partially opened. Turning she placed her hand on the door and pushed it in a little, there was Shizune with her head on her desk, sleeping. _Shizune, sleeping? It must have been a busy night for her….I'll let someone else wake her…_

Finally at the end of the green corridor, Sakura came to her own office. Since she had started working on this project of hers, she had kept it locked. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the key on its own ring attached to the miniature double O-chimpou plastic replica. Sakura thought it was a good joke; she had bought it when she was visiting the Mara Kannon shrine to get some ancient scrolls from their library. Smiling she opened the door and stepped in; even she could smell the musk concentrated in the room. Any male who entered here would be caught up in its power. Sakura tossed her messages onto the desk and turned around to close the door. _I have to open the window and air it out before anybody comes by. _ She gasped in surprise as her hand touched not the cold door knob, but was grasped at the wrist by Kakashi as he stepped in front of it and gently kicked the door shut.

Kakashi took advantage of the moment to grasp her other wrist in his free hand, quickly forcing her backwards to the desk, taking care to step so that he was in-between her legs, he certainly didn't want Sakura kneeing him. His erection already was painful in its rigidity.

Sakura found herself leaning backwards over her own desk with the edge just below her ass and Kakashi as close to her face as he had ever been. Books and papers scattered under her, some clattering to the floor. _He certainly could smell the sex concoction in the room that it was stored in….he might be affected right now….._

Kakashi leaned close to Sakura, he was more aroused than he had been in years. One part of him wanted to leave this room immediately and find a private spot and one part of him wanted to turn Sakura over the desk and…_And what? Could I do that with her? Would she consent?_ "Sakura-chan, did you make use of the information I gave you yesterday?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Said a slightly afraid Sakura. "I made use of it. Domo arigato, Kakashi-sensei." _I hope that reminding him that he's my teacher….._

Kakashi sniffed at Sakura's neck. He felt compelled. "So, Sakura are we even, then? Debts paid?" He sniffed the shirt covering her breasts.

"Uhmm. Hai, hai."

Kakashi still holding tight to the pink haired girl's wrists, sniffed her navel, and crouched lower to breathe in the scent of her crotch. There was not the faintest trace of forest coming from her crotch. "You didn't have sex with Naruto-kun. I can tell. I can tell you did have sex with someone else. Who Sakura-chan? Who did you give your first time to?" Kakashi was still very aroused, and he knew that Sakura was no longer a virgin; there was still a very faint odor of semen from her vagina, carried on her own juices. He stood and pushed her back onto the desktop, unmindful of the papers on it. Standing he brought his own bulging crotch between her legs and rubbing her clothed groin.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura gasped at the new contact between them.

"I'm not your sensei any longer, not for years, now, Sakura-chan." Kakashi rubbed his groin again against her while spreading her legs with his feet; he caused her tunic to ride up her thighs. "Now, you are an adult in every sense of the word. I don't know why, but I really want to take you right here on the desk. Sakura-chan, I've always liked you very much. Could I be your second?"

Even through the mask, she could smell his breath as he asked. There was nothing foul about it. Her lips and his were so close they were only separated by his mask and what seemed to be a few molecules of air. _A schoolgirl's fantasy; being taken by her teacher… _thought Sakura. _He's certainly affected by the potion, but he seems to still be sort of rational. It would be very different than with Sasuke…_

"Kakashi-san, I need a kiss to gauge your intent." Sakura lifted her head so that she could grasp the edge of the copy nin's mask in her teeth. She pulled it down as far as she could, and Kakashi moved his head so that it finally went below his chin. Sakura released the fabric which snapped to his neck; her lips remained parted and she closed her eyes, and waited.

Kakashi watched as the young woman closed her eyes, and parted her lips, he could see the pink tip of her tongue behind her pearly teeth as they peeked from her mouth. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. In unison their mouths opened to allow his tongue to enter between her lips. Her released her wrists and placed on hand on the side of her head cradling it. His kiss was more passionate and he could tell that it was returned with equal vigor. Using his other hand, he tugged the tunic so that it rose above Sakura's hips, and still with his fingerless gloves slipped his hand beneath her panties, first stroking her sex and as it warmed and opened, sliding his middle finger deep into her as his palm rested on her mound.

Sakura felt the desire in the Kakashi's kiss. It wasn't the frenzied kiss of Sasuke, but the thoughtful kiss of someone who you could spend hours kissing. But she felt his need stiff between her legs, rubbing her._ Kakashi__is so controlled, even under the influence… _The medic nin, lifted her butt from the desk as she felt him tug on her tunic. A moan tried to escape her lips as she felt his fingers touch between her nether lips, and probe deep into her. The sound just vibrated his tongue as it dueled with hers. Using her freed hand, she rummaged around Kakashi's waist trying to feel how his pants were held shut, and freeing the button and clasps, she stroked the hardness that threatened between his legs. He gasped as she grasped it in her strong grip, and slowly ran her fingers from base to tip. Reaching up, grasping his waistband, she yanked it down to free the feisty flesh from its entrapment, grasping it again, she admired the heat and hardness that it showed. She ran her thumb over the slit, spreading the emerging fluid on the tip. Kakashi sucked in air between his teeth.

_How many years has it been? _Kakashi wondered as he swapped tongues with Sakura. _I've never been as aroused as this moment. _Sakura had freed his member and was thumbing the fluids it emitted around the taut skin. He was so stiff that any movement up down or sideways was almost painful. His finger deep inside her felt the increasing moisture as she became slippery under his touch. Using the back edge of the hand protector on his glove, he cut at the side band of her panties, which fell away from one leg allowing him free access to her mound. He broke their kiss, and quickly crouched down and began to take a taste of her sex. He was in heaven as his nose was fully buried in between her vulva as his prehensile tongue now plowed in. _Nothing like this scent… _He felt the ridges harden on the upper side of her vagina as he passed his tongue's tip over them. _Wonderful responses…so delicious… _Kakashi felt Sakura grasp his shock of white hair with her hands, pulling and holding him closer to him in his pure delight of eating her sloppy oyster. _I must be doing alright…._and he stepped up his activities.

_OMG, he's so good at this! _Sakura grabbed his hair with both hands, she could feel her orgasm building as Kakashi speeded up. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as she felt the waves of pleasure as her vagina contracted around Kakashi's questing tongue.

Kakashi could feel the contractions, and the added fluids from her orgasm. Lapping slowly at the tasty liquids, he began to gently back off as she continued to shutter. _It's now my turn…_He stood slowly, lifting her limp legs onto his shoulders. His rampant red penis approached her sopping crotch, using one hand he grasped it at the base and held it tight, and began to rub it the length of her sex. She jumped when he touched her clitoris, but he continued as the lips encircled him and admitted this new heat into her hole. Sakura moaned as he entered her. Once he was fully seated with her knees now almost to her shoulders, he began to stroke in and out of the smooth glove that held his heat. He leaned in to kiss her again with his face already slimed with her juices, her mouth opening and her tongue tasting her own flavor on his lips.

Kakashi wanted this to last forever, he was so hard and Sakura felt so good as he pumped his hips in and out of her. He could feel her starting to pulse again around his organ, and slowed his motions, the sensation was terrific, and when her full contraction began, it almost felt vise-like in its tightness. He paused to enjoy the sensations as the roiled along his cock. When he started moving again, Sakura was almost struggling under him, overloaded from the sensations, but again with each stroke became more receptive and reciprocated.

"Kakashi, let me put my legs down, they're cramping." She felt Kakashi back up and let her legs off her shoulder as he continued to pump in and out of her. She crossed her still shod feet over his pale naked ass as it moved between her thighs. He removed his organ from her with a sloppy smacking sound.

"Sakura, turn over, please."

Sakura unhooked her feet and stood, turned and bent over her desk, pushing her notes and scrolls to the floor and grasped the far corners as she bent over the desk's surface. Her tunic was still hiked up over her hips and her panty hung off one leg. She laid her head on the desk as she felt Kakashi again probe her with the hard heat that sprang from his groin. She moaned as he plunged it into her and started to regain its momentum. Kakashi felt so different in this position, but she wasn't getting the strong probing of her g-spot anymore; she reached down to fondle her clitoris as Kakashi picked up his speed, and increased the power of his each inward stoke, she felt him place his hands just below her waist as he began to growl and became aware of a new orgasm building in her in time to the in and out motions of her former teacher.

_I can't take this anymore. _Kakashi thought as he re-entered the silky glove that enclosed the only part of him that mattered at the moment. The new position gave him more firm contact over the entire length of his penis and he was pushing on her cervix at the end of each forward stroke. He felt Sakura again start to pulse once more around him as he continued to pound harder into her no-longer virgin but still tightening sleeve. Five more strokes he completed before he could hold back no longer and his back arched as he clenched his ass cheeks together and shot spray after spray into her convulsing sex. _Unbelievable, it's like I'm 17 again, I don't think I can stand anymore…_ Kakashi stood there deep within Sakura's convulsing cavern, his dick satisfied and softening in the slippery darkness. He could feel their joined juices flowing onto his balls and drip onto the floor. The room just smelled like fresh sex. He laid himself down gently to bring himself into full contact with her back. _I haven't had sex with a woman in years….Rin…..I wonder what Iruka will think about this happening. He's been so faithful to me for so long and since he was a teenager, I've betrayed him with my desires. I'll have to change my mask.._ Kakashi slowly lifted the mask back over his nose trapping the scent of Sakura inside of his mask; he closed his eyes and breathed through the damp material, as his member, shrunken and slick slipped from the slimy hole. He felt Sakura shudder again as it did.

Sakura lay spent on the desk; Kakashi lying gently on her back. It was almost like hugging. _That was so nice, I really liked this one. _She felt the excess fluids start to drip from her. _I'm going to have to get to a washroom right away. I'll have to go commando too, I don't have any spare panties either! Oooo, I can feel him slipping out of me. _She shuddered at the movement in her over stimulated sex. _Damm, this dripping is so disgusting, worse than a period._ She shifted herself under Kaskashi, hoping that he would get a hint; and was rewarded with his standing up again. Sakura stood, and felt Kakashi standing just behind her closely; with her upraised skirt, she could feel his damp member as it touched her rounded cheeks, she wiggled a little bit against it. As she turned around, she adjusted her hemline, and sat with her butt cheeks on the desk's edge. She looked up into Kakashi's face and the crescent shape of his eyes as he smiled deeply at her, his mask once again in place. _What do I say to him? Arigato? _

"Sakura-chan, I have been honored. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Don't say a thing, it would just ruin it." Kakashi said with a deep smile. He crouched low to gather his undergarment and pants in his hands. He looked up, right into Sakura's crotch, the hairs were wet and slick, the lips puffy and slick as cloudy pearls of moisture gathered. It took will power to not start feasting again on her intimate parts. Standing, he pulled his pants up, and hastily refastened his kaki. "Would you like to go to dinner later this week? My treat."

"S-sure, Kakashi. Later this week. I'll send you a note." Sakura stammered out. "I really have to get to my work now; they'll be calling me for morning rounds…."

"No problem, I'll let myself out. Thank you again, Sakura-chan." Kakashi made a few hand signs and vanished in his trademark puff of smoke, leaving a relieved Sakura.

_I have to start cleaning up. _Sakura took the remains of her panty from her leg, and wiped her dripping crotch with the small cloth. _This won't do. _She started to pickup the scattered papers, books and scrolls from the floor and dumped them into a pile on the desk. Then reaching over a sidebar under the window, she opened the hinged glass so that the room could air out, and the odor of sex and musk be diminished. As the air drifted out of the building and spread over the town, old men sprang woodies and ran to their ancient wives hoping that their sex had not dried out too much to honor this unexpected bounty. Teen boys and young men sprang to attention, wishing they had Tenga cups handy.

Wrapping the wet panties into some scrap paper, she tucked it into her pocket to dispose of, ran her hands over her hair and clothes to make sure that they were at least straight, opened her door to make her way to the washroom where she hoped no one would be at this hour. _I have to take care of this right away, before anyone comes looking for me…_she thought as she scurried down the hall to a flight a stairs which would take her to the surgical floor where the washrooms were supplied with more than just toilet paper and paper towels, and she might be able to dispose of the evidence in her pocket with the disposables from surgery. _There's that intern who collects patient's panties… I think he has a locker up there that I'll have to check out, a rinse, pass in the microwave or hair dryer and I'll be all set. _

**Back in the Forest**

Sasuke felt like he was drifting. He could see the motes of light as the moss spores glistened in the sunlight before his eyes. The forest was jus a fuzzy blur behind the golden spikes in front of him. _So warm. It feels so warm in my belly and ass. I'm drifting. Drifting with Naruto to…somewhere nice. It feels so warm… good. So sleepy. Golden motes drifted in front of his eyes as they closed. _

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke was still 'sitting' in his lap as they held tight to each other on the mossy lawn. He could feel the slow steady doki-doki of Sasuke's heart in the silence, the slow rhythmic breathing. He looked up and could see that Sasuke was lying there on the moss, his mouth parted, the tips of his pearly teeth peeking behind the pale thin lips and the black eyelashes hiding the obsidian eyes. Pulling back he reached up to kiss the parted lips, and pressing against them, they parted even more, and plunging his tongue he sought to duel but found that his partner was missing, as Sasuke did not stir when probed. _He's sleeping…he's sleeping….he's just sleeping. _A tear gathered beneath the eyelid that was now crushed against Sasuke. _I can hear his heart, he's just sleeping. _Naruto squeezed Sasuke between his arms, hugging him insanely, as the Uchiha lay; still impaled on Naruto's rampant rod. Tears began to flow and run between Naruto's face and Sasuke's chest onto the living moss under them, which recoiled at the salty dew.

After a time, Naruto too, fell asleep, listening to the doki-doki of the young man he held. Time having passed, the plug that held them together faltered and shrank, retracted from the dark hole that it had hidden in and separated them again into two. Sasuke sleeping still did not feel the mixed fluids leak from his hole with newfound liberty. The smell of the forest again grew around them, a green smell that matched to the place that they both lie sleeping on the mossy lawn in the dappled sunlight with the sound of a brook babbling.

**Kyuubi had watched the whole event play out. He didn't have enough time to do as Naruto had asked before Naruto had plowed and seeded Sasuke. Unlike Konohamaru, Sasuke had gotten a full dose AND had taken enough time for it to be absorbed into his system. Konohamaru had only a small amount in comparison. **_**This spawn of Madara is never going to get enough of Naruto…I'll keep him chained to the brat if he likes it or not. At least he picked a nice spot; this reminds me so much of home. **_**Kyuubi settled himself down to sleep, his 9 tails all twitching about himself as he circled his energies in the sleeping host.**_** He'll suffer when I get free of his vessel and destroy it in front of him, in more ways than one…..  
**_

* * *

_I hope it was worth the wait. Oh, and we're over the 21K mark. Thanks! (But, REVIEWS!!!)**  
**_


	32. Morning Rounds

_A/N: A couple of points for the prior chapter:_

_"miniature double O-chimpou plastic replica. Sakura thought it was a good joke; she had bought it when she was visiting the Mara Kannon shrine to get some ancient scrolls from their library."_

_The Mara Kannon Shrine is a fertility shrine in Japan known for its numerous phallic carvings known as chimpou which literally translates to 'honorable penis' in various materials. Look it up in Wickipedia or Google. One of the 'special' carvings is a two headed one. There's a picture on Flickr which will show in a Google search._

_"Teen boys and young men sprang to attention, wishing they had Tenga cups handy."_

_Japan businesses recognize that normal people masturbate and that there is money to be made. They have a whole bunch of industries based on it. One company is called Tenga and they have a website (in English) for their line of onacups, aka onanism cups. Most of these are vinyl or plastic blowup sleeves you put on your penis with lube inside so that you don't have to actually touch yourself. (They even have machines that move the cups and create a vacuum to simulate sucking.) Tenga makes a high-end line of these that are self-lubing with different knobby stretchy plastics on the inside to simulate 5 different sex acts. They want masturbation to feels so good, you'll tell someone about it (and what you used to do it). And just so you know, the price of these plastic goods are about $10-20 US (each) depending on how many you buy at one time, Tengas are single use -- some other brands can be washed out. _

_As for the gals, there are literally dozens of companies that make dildos and other vibrators, in various shapes, sizes, and any other variable you could imagine. _

_I'm sure you learned the story of Onan in the bible during sunday school? Onan's married brother Er had died (slain by God). Onan's brother's wife Tamar became his wife/responsibility on his brother's death. One of his obligations was to impregnate his brother's wife so that there would be children to take care of her in her old age and an heir to his brother's estate. Onan's father, Judah, sends him to do just this. Onan wasn't too keen on this and depending on how you read it, either masturbated before having sex or pulled out before he unloaded. God, disturbed that Onan did not do his ritual obligation strikes him dead. _

_Somehow it's been transformed into a masturbation or 'interrupting the sex act' is a bad thing. The fact of the matter is not that he 'spilled his seed' but that he did not follow the rules, and do his duty to his dead brother (even if he was a wicked dead brother, killed by God). God kills Onan for being disobedient, not for 'jerking off.' _

_BTW, Judah after promising the youngest brother of Er and Onan to Tamar when he's of age, forgets (or thinks Tamar is cursed). Tamar doesn't forget, and tricks Judah into having sex with her (by pretending to be a prostitute) when she's not been married off to the third son. She has twin boys. Judah had 5 boys by two women._

_With that out of the way, I offer up this raunchy and lengthy chapter. But all I'm doing is writing smut, so it could be the last. I'm very busy this month. Alerts are the only way to know if I add another chapter.  
_

**Morning Rounds**

Morning rounds were a daily routine that involved most of the staff. Medical nins, residents and interns walked the green hallways and went from patent to patient reviewing the various treatments they were receiving. It was a way to learn about the different cases in the hospital and the treatment for various diseases and medical conditions. Most often, there were broken bones, chakra burns, chakra exhaustion, and parasitic illnesses that came with the hard outdoor life of training as a shinobi. Lead either by the head nurse or Shizune, the group met with each patient's medical doctor explaining the individual medical case.

Shizune was leading the group today and had just finished up talking about a multiple fracture case that had benefited from the technique that Tsunade had developed for the treatment of Rock Lee, years ago. She walked the hall flipping her chart to see who was next. It was Konohamaru. _I don't want to embarrass him with this crowd._

"Okay, folks. Let's call it a day; you all have other things to do, so please return to your stations and regular duties. Sakura, would you stay, please." Shizune watched the group break up and head to their various stations, leaving the pink haired nin who had been trailing the pack standing alone.

"So Sakura, what have you been up to? It's so unlike you to be in the back of the group."

"Well, I decided that I shouldn't always crowd out everyone else. And I arrived late, too. It would have been impolite to take the front when others were there before me…" Sakura hoped that Shizune would accept her explanation.

"Really, Sakura, I would have expected a better excuse from you." Shizune said eyeing the young woman in front of her up and down, her hands akimbo on her hips. Reaching over to her aunt's apprentice's hemline with the clipboard's edge, she moved the tunic up and exposed the black lacy undergarment underneath. "This looks like one of mine. One that's been missing for some time, now." Shizune watched Sakura turn a deep red at her statement. Letting the front of the tunic drop again, she turned, and said; "Come with me, I want you to see this next case and why we didn't use chakra to fix it initially."

_Shit. Shit, Shit. I knew I should have just taken one of the plainer panties from his locker. _Sakura followed Shizune into Konohamaru-kun's room. _But they're HER panties?!_ Sakura stepped quickly into the room behind her nominal boss, and closed the door behind her, trailing Shizune to the bed were Konohamaru still was laid out on his stomach.

"Hey, Shizune-san, that medicine feels great. Are you here to put some on me?" joked Konohamaru from his hospital bed. "It's beginning to tingle again back there!"

"I'll do better than that, but you have to promise to not make any noise, Hamaru-kun," laughed Shizune. "Do you promise?"

"Hai, hai. I promise." Konohamaru wiggled his elevated butt under the sheets. Sakura blushed at the sight. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan. You're going to help, too?" Sakura, blushed deeper at the suggestion.

"Konohamaru-kun, I have to explain to Sakura what we're going to do. We're going to speed up your recovery so you can get home tomorrow morning, without any more, un discomfort, okay?"

"Ho. Tomorrow? Not tonight?" asked Konohamaru, a bit disappointed. He wanted to see Naruto-kun again, as soon as possible. He knew that Naruto would be off somewhere blaming himself for his injuries.

"Tomorrow. Sakura, come over here, please." Shizune went over the medical supply drawers by the room's sink, and started looking in them for the items she wanted. Sakura followed her. Pulling out some latex gloves from one drawer and gel from another cabinet, she handed a pair to Sakura who put them on.

Speaking quietly, Shizune said. "Sakura, here's what I want you to do. We're going to remove his packing. And first check if he still has any excessive bleeding. Then you're going to finish the healing of the tears we sutured. Auntie Tsunade put in fast dissolving sutures so they won't last much longer in the environment they're in, so we have got to make sure the muscle is healed today."

Sakura looked askance at Shizune. "Can't you do it? I'm not sure…"

Shizune interrupted with a glare. "You're doing it. I've been up all night. I'm low on chakra right now, your chakra control is better than mine, and I'm not wearing your panties. I'll keep him from moving around while you do the procedure. First you going to have to lube and loosen him up, but the packing should have helped keep him open for you. Then you're going to have to work your way slowly around the anal ring using only chakra on one finger, from the inside, healing the tissues. Maybe your thumb on the outside and forefinger…well, you decide." A small smile of satisfaction appeared on Shizune when she saw how uncomfortable the apprentice was with these instructions. "Okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, Shizune-san. I'll do my best." Sakura followed Shizune back to Hamaru's bed, where she took a position on the opposite side from Shizune. Holding her little tube of gel, she waited and was glad that Hamaru-kun was looking at Shizune.

"Konohamaru-chan, if you have to take a piss, now is the time. I don't want you to go while we're doing our procedure."

Hamaru blushed at these words. "C-could you give me a moment alone? I never expected to …."

"Nope, but don't be embarrassed, I've seen all that you got, you already pissed for me during the operation. Believe me, I would rather see a live person pissing in a catheter tube than pissing their pants on the battlefield or when they're dying on the operating table. And it would be a good experience for Sakura-chan who is not used to these things in any setting. It's a good learning experience amongst friends. Neh, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai. Hai, Sarutobi-kun. I need more experiences like this one. Domo, don't mind me." Sakura hoped that Hamaru would appreciate that she was being professional with him by not calling him by his first name. "Ganbatte, Sarutobi-san."

"Yes, you do your best, as Sakura-chan says. I know you can." Said a smiling Shizune.

Konohamaru, resigned to urinating in front of these two, tried to make a stream, it took a bit of mental effort, after all, you spend all your youth trying to not pee while in bed, and now you're being asked to. It's a mental jump to admit to your self that it's okay in any situation. After a third attempt he started to feel his flow starting, in truth he had not gone at all since coming out of the anesthesia and they had been pumping in fluids via his IV all morning. The line to the urine bag, filled and Konohamaru began to fill the bag rapidly. He felt much better.

"That's great. You're at 500ml already! I bet you got 1000ml in you at least!" Shizune declared as she eyed the golden liquid filling the bag attached to the bedside. She waited as the bag continued to fill; looking at Konohamaru's satisfied face and Sakura's nervous one. "Hey, you hit 1000. Got any more?" There were now gaps in the tubing, she could tell that he was squeezing out the last drops. "Don't clench your ass, boy, we just fixed that up. Well, 1185, a new record." She wrote this number on the chart by the bed. The tubing drained the last drops into the bag. "Done?"

"Hai. Done." Said a blushing Konohamaru.

"Well, then. First I'm going to remove the catheter, now that you've drained your hose, you won't need it while we finish our procedure."

"What are you actually going to do?"

"Sakura-chan has the best chakra control, and she's going to speed up your healing, but she had got to do it slowly, and in sections so that you won't be coming back complaining that we sealed you up too tight, right? So you just relax and we'll take good care of you."

"Hai, Shizune-san. I'm in your hands. Do your best." Said a resigned Konohamaru.

"Yes, Konohamaru-chan, you are, and they are the best hands. And Sakura-chan too." Shizune flipped off the sheet covering Hamaru's elevated butt. She untied the strings that held the gown over him and exposed him from neck to knee. She touched him gently on the back of his thighs, "spread 'em, please. I want to remove the catheter, first, remember?"

Konohamaru spread his legs apart, as he felt Shizune's warm hand travel up his thigh to his groin. He smiled as she gently reached and grasped his penis firmly in one hand, holding it in place as with the other gloved hand, she grasped the end of the catheter, pulling it out slowly, the hand on his penis seemingly following the end inside him, as it simultaneously rolled up the latex cap that prevented any leakage. It was almost erotic, the feeling of the rod as it was removed from his urethra. Shizune held the freed plastic tube up in the air, and with the hand on the young man's tool, she gave it a friendly squeeze, before using it to tie off the end of the tubing, and giving the catheter and cap, a toss into the trash. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, it wasn't bad at all," said Konohamaru. His sack tightened his testicles as it cooled in the open air, Konohamaru wished she still had her warm hand on his dick.

"Now, I don't want you to move while Sakura is doing her procedure, so I'm going to hold you in a couple spots to keep you steady, alright?" Shizune said.

"Hai." Konohamaru felt Shizune, put one hand in the small of his back and press with her hand flat against him. The he felt the other gloved hand brush the underside of his butt, right up to his testicles, where it gently grasped them in their skin pouch. _There is a god!_

"These are a bit cold, Konohamaru. I'll keep them warm for you while we do this." Shizune purred. She gave them a very firm squeeze as she said, "but if you move, I'll rip them off, got it?"

"G-g-got it." Said a startled Konohamaru.

Sakura looked at the grinning Shizune across the bare stuffed butt. Shizune nodded to her, and she took her first look at the 'patient' in front of her. There was Konohamaru's naked hairless butt once again. This time, there was surgical dressing stuffing his hole instead of Naruto. _What happened here…._Using one hand at the top of his crack, she spread his cheeks a bit further apart to better see the bruised hole and it's stuffing. Putting her little tube down, she released the teen and went across the room to get a surgical paper cover that she could lay the packing down on and a pair of forceps. When she returned, she was all business. Holding him spread with one hand as she gently pulled the cotton packing from him. There were signs of bleeding into the material with was only slightly discolored at its innermost end. She tried to note the degree at which each blood spot had come from as she gently worked the material out. It was almost impressive the amount of packing, as the pile on the disposable sheet grew. Shizune was right, the packing had kept Konhamaru fairly open and his hole still gaped when the last cotton packing was removed.

"Konohamaru, there isn't any excessive bleeding, so we're going to start now, alright?" said Shizune, as she stroked the teen's testicles in her hand and rubbed small circles in his lower back. "You just relax. Okay?" Shizune nodded again to Sakura.

Sakura took up the tube of gel and spread some out it on her forefinger. She then began to spread it gently around the abused ring touching as lightly as she could.

"You don't have to tickle me like that, Sakura-chan," said an amused Konohamaru. "I can take it, and you'll be done faster if you use more pressure."

"H-hai, Saratobi-san." Sakura stopped being so timid and began to just spread the gel around the outside of the ring. Re-jelling her finger, she slipped it into the hole and started to do the same on the inner edge where the majority of the sutures were. Just as she started to press against it, Hamaru's hole clamped on her finger with a firm grasp. "Please relax, I have to spread this on both sides before I can start the chakra healing process."

Sakura looked up again at the smiling Shizune who was again, gently stroking and feeling the teen's testicles in her hand. Sakura started to move her finger around Konohamaru's hole spreading what jell she had left. She removed her finger and again, re-jelled it; putting on extra since it was apparent that it would not all go inside this time. She poked her finger again into the tightened hole, leaving most of the jell on the outside. She took her thumb and gently grasped the ring between her fingers, eliciting a gasp from Konohamaru. As she pulled and grasped the muscle, it again loosened, and she was able to push the blob of jell into the dark and finish the interior lubrication.

Sakura removed her hand again and cleaned off the glove with some cotton batting. Again, she carefully lubed her forefinger and thumb, and concentrated with her chakra so that a line of green glowed on her forefinger and the pad of her thumb. She looked at Shizune, who again nodded at her. Sakura looked again at Shizune's hand between the teen's thighs, she could see a faint blue glow from the darkness, and ever so slight movement of Shizune's hand. _She's getting him off, I can see the tip of his penis pressed into the pillow below her hand! Let me just finish this and get out of here. _

Sakura once again, focused her healing chakra on the two fingers, and satisfied, reapplied them to Konohamaru. Gently she held the purpled tissue and muscle between the two as she smoothed the wrinkled tissue; applying the healing force. She could hear Konohamaru sigh as she went around the weary hole and lift his butt to her touch. _Is that from me or Shizune? _Sakura didn't want to know anymore. Removing her fingers again, she prepared them for one more assault with the chakra. This time the hole was much looser and she was sure that Konohamaru was starting to hump the bedding under the ministrations of Shizune, not both them. Quickly but still with only a minimum of pressure, she ran her fingers around the inside and the edge, repairing the tissues in as smooth a fashion as possible, as the teen began to sigh in a louder tone.

"I'm done. I'll clean up and leave." Sakura said, not wanting to look again into Shizune's face."

"Thanks Sakura, you did very well, I'm sure that everything will be fine. Just leave it to me, I'll take care of the rest, go get cleaned up. I'll see you for lunch, right?"

"Right. Lunch." Said Sakura. "Sarutobi-san, I hope you feel better…"

"Hai, Sakura-chan, I fell fine right now. Arigato. Oh….that's" Said Konohamaru, as Shizune turned up the vibrations her chakra was brushing his testicles with. "Great."

Sakura, stripped off her gloves and tossed them to the trash can. Picking up her clipboard, she almost ran from the room without looking back.

Shizune concentrated on the form in front of her. She could feel that his whole body was buzzing in tune with the chakra vibration she was sending through his balls. She grasped them firmly and stroked down on them, pulling them low. Moaning escaped from the honored grandson's lips. Releasing his sack, she grasped his erect penis firmly, in its crushed-against-the-pillow state. "You can turn over now, Konohamaru-kun. You can be, uh, comfortable." She released his member from her hand, and watched as the youth turned on the bed. With the elevated section, he was arched back. His gown again covered his groin, but was held aloft by his rampant erection. She brushed the gown aside and admired her prior trim job of his pubes; the small heart shape above the base of his dick being all that remained. _Kawaii, he looks so cute! Smooth hairless skin _she thought,as she grasped the hardened length as in a handshake, reaching all the way down to his nude scrotum with her electric chakra touch and her fingers caressing the hidden orbs. His eyes closed, Konohamaru moaned again at the sensations.

"Now, I want to hear again, about last night, Konhamaru-kun." Shizune gave him another full length stroke starting from his drawn up testicles, which ended with her grasping his tip in her hand and using her thumb to probe his slit. "Tell me everything. Or, I'll just put the catheter back in and leave."

"I was with Naruto-kun." Said Konohamaru trying to live in the sensations that were filling his mind. "Naruto-kun fucked my ass good…" He sighed under the feelings. Konohamaru reached up, his arms in the air. And he scratched one forearm and then the other. "I wouldn't mind if he did me again…."

"I know that part, tell me from the beginning…." Shizune said. Squeezing his jewels firmly one more time. "From the beginning…."

**The Glen**

Sasuke stirred. He didn't feel right, his arm and leg were cramped, his butt seems to be stuck to something, and something else was resting heavily on his chest. His head felt like it was swimming thorough cotton, his mouth was dry and his eyes felt a bit crusty. His back was very cold, but his butt and chest were very warm. Opening his eyes he felt his eyelashes catch in the crust that had sealed them shut. He saw a lot of green interspersed with yellow spots. Focusing he recognized that he was in a large glen in the forest, lying on moss. Naruto was huddled up to his chest and he appeared to be straddling Naruto's hips. Naruto was the source of his warmth. They were both stark naked. Gently he shifted himself to try to free the leg that was under Naruto, it was totally numb. Moving caused Naruto to roll onto his back, and Sasuke could feel something pulling at the skin of his butt as Naruto widened the gap between them. Once his dead leg was freed, he reaching down to brush his ass, he found that there was a lot of stuff dried onto his skin, which started flaking off as he touched and rubbed. He caught a hair between his fingers and brought it into the light, it shone like a golden thread. _First I have Sakura's pubes between my teeth and now I have that baka's pubes stuck to my ass. What a day! _

_What's the smell?_ Sasuke could smell the green forest smell again. _When did that idiot put on that cologne again? _Sasuke sat up on the moss and looked at the sleeping form next to him. His eyes must be deceiving him as it seems that Naruto was a bit out of focus, sort of like looking at someone through a smeared lens. Sunlight filtering down highlighted his nude form, and Sasuke took his time seeing the sights. He watched a sleeping Naruto many times now over the last few months, but every time, he saw something new, something different, some thing more erotic about him. There was his well defined chest and flat abdominals, marred only by the slightest bit of belly fat just below his navel._ No doubt from his high carb diet, I bet._ Still, you could see the muscles all the way down to his pubic bone.The golden treasure trail that ran in an ever so faint line down to the golden patch just glowed in the light. A trail pointing to what Sai had said, 'wasn't significant' in its dormant state. _To think that, THAT, can become so friggin' big. Just look at it, it's hardly thicker than my thumb or longer than my forefinger, hn, but his balls hang lower. _

Sasuke leaned over the sleeping stud. The forest smell was everywhere, but is seemed to be particularly strong over Naruto's crotch. _What does he do; spray it down there? But it smells so, uh, nice. _Sasuke took a deep breath. _My tongue seems so cottony. I just want…_ He breathed deep of the smell coming from Naruto. _Why do I want to lick him? Is that a bad thing? I really want to do that. _Leaning over Sasuke got closer and closer to Naruto's pubes, and the smell intensified. The more he smelled that forest green scent, the more he wanted to lick and suck the blond hairs in front of him. _I have to taste that again, I remember that taste from before, but now, it's so compelling. _Sasuke took his hand and with just a forefinger and thumb grasped the base of Naruto's flaccid penis, lifting it up to a standing position. He bent over until he was just millimeters from the tip, and parted his lips to let his tongue taste the flesh. _There's that flavor again, it's so good._ Sasuke parted his lips and brought his head lower to engulf Naruto's second head. There was the flavor he wanted, but there was a bitter note, too. He breathed in the smell of the nearby pubes and was overcome with the forest smell in his nose and the taste in his mouth. He brought his lips right down to the base of the fleshy appendage, tonguing its entirety in his mouth, his nose ticked by the golden hairs it touched. He rolled the flesh in his mouth, feeling it become warmer and less flaccid. _I wonder how long before I won't be able to hold him anymore. _Sasuke kept the slowly stiffening organ in, as he used his hand to reach under and grasp Naruto's balls in his long callused fingers, pulling and stretching the sack that encased them, he loved how the soft skin released and loosened under this grasp. The penis was now lengthening inside his mouth and growing in girth, it seemed to be pushing him away from the pubic hairs with their wonderful smell, and Sasuke tried to open his mouth wider and maintain his proximity to that green green odor, he slid down on the heated flesh, his jaw aching as it's circumference increased and it probed the ulna in the back of his throat as he regained his position. He started to gag which caused contractions against the organ's head and he realized that this particular moment was over; he could not carry it out to completion, when he felt the strong hand at the back of his head holding him there. Taking a few breaths through his nose he looked up past his eyebrows at a now grinning Naruto as the insignificant dick became increasingly significant.

"You started it. Are you going to finish it?" Asked a grinning Naruto. "Gonna at least try, to?"

"Hnnnn, haiii haaant" came back from a Sasuke who strained his jaws against the protrusion that was beginning to clog his throat.

"I think it's all in the position, Sasuke. I'll back off, but you have to lie on your back, okay? Naruto let Sasuke slip halfway off his penis, but grasped the black hair in his fist. "That's far enough. Just stretch out and turn onto your back," giving the hair in his hand a tug. Sasuke shifted his feet from under him and stretched out on the moss, holding his upper body so that his mouth was even with the groin in front of him, his mouth was watering unnaturally, and saliva was oozing down from the corners of his mouth as it was wrapped tightly around the hardening flesh stick. "Now, turn over, please."

Sasuke, carefully, turned onto his back, first his lower body than his torso, and finally his mouth and repeated these movements, as Naruto continued to impale him and rose onto his knees. _I sort of feel like I'm on a yakatori stick…_ Sasuke didn't notice that Naruto had gathered his shirt and pants and folded them into a neat packet over his head.

"Here, for your neck to rest on, you have to stretch your throat, Sasuke." Naruto placed the thick packet under Sasuke's neck causing it to arch up a bit, and the top of Sasuke's head was on the moss. Sasuke found himself looking directly up into the area behind Naruto's balls which were brushing the tip of his nose, and the bottom of Naruto's ass cheeks and the forest beyond. Naruto was straddling his face with his penis still inside Sasuke's mouth which was tightly wrapped, even though the movement had caused Naruto's concentration to waver and his organ to slightly deflate. Sasuke's mouth was now aligned with his throat, it was a straight path.

"Sasuke, you said I could be seme. I took your ass, now I want your sweet mouth." Naruto backed out of Sasuke's mouth slightly and then began to press forward. "Sasuke; a little more tongue and saliva, please."

Sasuke tried to extend his tongue as far as it could reach but there wasn't much movement that he could do being so constrained by the diameter, it was like taking a soda can into his mouth. He could feel Naruto as he slowly pressed forward along his tongue and then he felt a cold spot in the back of his throat and he could smell that green forest smell again in his nose.

Naruto was very excited; Sasuke stretched out on the moss, and trying to give head. The lusty blonde could feel the air rush past his tip as Sasuke breathed through his nose, the warm moist flesh along the underside of his organ, and the tickling of Sasuke's nose and exhalations against his testicles. He leaned over his friend, so that he could if he bent down take the semi-erect organ displayed in front of him in his own lips. _Nah, I'm seme this time, it's my pleasure… _Naruto tried to give a little movement in and out of Sasuke's mouth which was at its limits, feeling Sasuke's teeth scrape gently along the trunk of his staff. _It's so hot…I can't hold back.._ Naruto started shooting right into Sasuke's throat. He looked down and saw the snow-white throat and its Adam's apple moving up and down as the youth had no choice but to swallow. When he had shot several good sprays, Naruto started to back out, satiated again as his tip passed Sasuke's lips, he was surprised when the raven haired one, used his hand to grasp him again, and his tongue to probe his slit and suck the head in a quest for more fluids, it was more than he could stand having just ejaculated and he continued to slowly try to pull back.

_Naruto's trying to fuck my face…I can't breathe. _Sasuke was amazed that he still had as much of Naruto in his mouth as he did, but he was millimeters away from totally being suffocated and unfortunately millimeters was all that Naruto was moving. _What if he plunges into my mouth…. I'll die! Wait, I can feel him expanding, oh, he's starting to shoot right down my throat! I have to swallow or I won't be able to breathe. _As the hot liquid passed down his throat, Sasuke felt cold and then hot streaks as he swallowed, he felt he could not swallow fast enough and then it was suddenly over, just like it had begun. Naruto was backing out of his mouth, he could feel the mighty organ moving against his tongue, and there was that flavor that taste again that he wanted, and tasting it, he wanted more. Sasuke felt the corona of Naruto's second head pass his lips and he grasped the organ in one hand to hold it there, while we laved the end and probed the slit that spewed the taste he craved. Licking and swallowing, he was disappointed when Naruto kept pulling out and away from his mouth. A trail of saliva kept him connected to the organ that had spread his lips so far. Sasuke was surprised by the mouth that suddenly bent over him, and sucked up his bruised lips, but quickly shared a little of the green taste with the intruding tongue.

"Saskue," said Naruto, taking a breath. "That was great. Thanks, arigato." He smiled down into the dark eyes below him.

Sasuke just smiled weakly, his jaw aching from the deformation. Moving his mouth carefully, "Let's take a swim in the pond, I could use a wash." Sasuke rolled onto his stomach and out from under Naruto. Rising to his feet, he held out a hand to the kneeling Naruto, who took it and stood along side him.

Sunlight played around them and the contrasts were remarkable. The tanned blond and the pale brunette both naked with hips just touching, and a hand held by the other. They looked like something out of mythology or the imagination of a perverted classical Greek sculptor who only sculpted nude boys with a fulfilled lust. They held still for a moment, as if caught by a camera, but unaware of anyone else in the world. And then laughter broke the moment, and they both ran to the pond, and dived into the depths, their skin prickled with Goosebumps in the cold clear water.

**Later back at the hospital**

Konohamaru lay back on the bed, it's riser removed, spent from the late morning activity. His friends had come to visit, and now after a second 'surgery' that had a very memorable ending, he felt much better. Hamaru idly scratched at one forearm, and then at another. _I must have picked up a rash somewhere, my arms feel like I have ants crawling on them, grrrr…._ He gave them another pass with his nails. _I suppose I should ask the nurse next time she's here to check on me. _Just like a insect bite, the more he scratched, the more inflamed and irritated they became. _Oh, well. _Again he rubbed his a hand over each arm. _It can't be too serious..I wonder where Naruto is?_

**Hokage's Office**

Shika-kun stood before her, his hands in his pockets, looking annoyed as usual. Tsunade lifted her cup to her lips; _I wish this was sake instead of green tea with toasted rice…but I've not yet been to bed so sake is out, I have to get through the day. _

"Shika-kun, listen, I have a mission for you and Naruto-kun. It will take about a month, I know it seems like nothing special, but I want you to go and keep a sharp eye out for anything unusual while you do it. I know that you will be able to put things together and make sense of it. Meanwhile you will have a reason to be there guarding the Feudal Lord's daughter on her way to her marriage in Rain Country."

"Why do I have to take Naruto? Wouldn't some kunochi be better? They could go everywhere with the girl?" Shikamaru was very annoyed; being a hour with Naruto was annoying but a month?

"Naruto is very good at henge, that's been proved in the past, and he has a knack for bringing out attackers who take him for being an idiot. Besides, he knows the daughter since he protected her years ago. They're friends, and he was requested as an escort. There is a mission to cover your, uh, observations."

"Hn, so annoying." Sniffed Shikamaru.

"By the way, Shika-kun," Tsunade said, picking up her cup again. "You smell like you slept in those clothes and had a wet dream. I know that Tamara isn't due for a day or two, but couldn't you keep yourself better? You smell like a locker room."

"Ho, I had to patrol the deer forest early this morning – it's a lot of territory to cover. I'll go change later." Shika was really annoyed; _who knew that old bitch still had any sense of smell…something to make note of for later._

"And do you know where to find Naruto-kun? I know he left the village proper this morning too?"

"Hnnn. Ah, yes, I think I do know where I might find him, I saw him on my way back. I'll check and see if he's still there," said Shikamaru, looking quickly down as his cheeks blushed at the remembrance of this morning.

"Good. I expect you to leave a few hours after Tamara comes back. Take care of your needs; so to speak, it's going to be a frustrating month for you. Oh, and a further bit of advice for you. Don't even think of having any 'good buddy' sex with Naruto while on the mission, you may regret it." She could see the jounin's face redden and his cheeks begin to puff up. Picking up some papers from her desk, she held them up in a hand as she turned her chair to look out the window, hiding her smile that threatened to break out in laughter. _I don't usually get to disturb Shika-kun's wa, he's just so disinterested most of the time._

A sound of coughing and spitting came from Shika's lips. _She knows! _He quickly reached over the desk for the mission papers, and making a sign with a hand, vanished from the room.


	33. Later in the Glen

_AN: well, forgive me for the long delay, my laptop was broken, the school season started, all sorts of stuff prevented me from continuting. I wish to thank those who reviewed, asked questions, and added me/this story to an alert list. I apologize for not communicating with some people, but I was busy... _

_SO, without further ado, here is a short quickly written chapter that I hope you will enjoy. Someone told me in an email that I don't get reviews because people are too exhausted after my chapters to write. Is it true? I guess I won't know, not enough of you review, so here's another plotless chapter to do whatever it is that you do when you read my stuff. I could write something else and continue with the storyline...Oh, this is for those who didn't like Sasuke as the uke..._

Shikamaru was running along the streets of Konoha. _What should I do? _He knew where Naruto was; he was with Sasuke, and he knew what they were doing. He felt his dick stiffen and rub against his pant leg as it expanded in his baggy pants. _Troublesome….but could I have an advantage? I don't know if Sasuke or Naruto are exclusive to each other or if I stumbled onto one of their secrets. I never thought of Sasuke as a uke- well, he never did go out with any of his fangirls…and Naruto – well, Sakura never would give him the time of day, always after Sasuke – maybe its poetic justice? Naruto, nailing the object of his own love's desire? _Shikamaru stopped running, and slowed to a ambling walk He adjusted his protrusion as casually as he could in public, glancing around at the shops on the street. He jumped when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

Choji was surprised; he had never been able to sneak up on Shika-kun before, to be able to get him to jump! _What must he be thinking about?_ _I was just having a snack at the dumpling shop and saw him come to a stop in the middle of the street. It must be Tamari! He was brushing an erection down into his pant leg- that has to be why!_

Meanwhile…

Naruto and Sasuke had been swimming in the pond. Well, not just swimming, they played a bit too, jumping on each other, dunking and goosing the other when the opportunity arose, it was very touchy play, and the glen resounded with the echos of their laughter, yells of 'Gotcha' and yelps of surprise.

Naruto tired from their fun, was having a hard time controlling his laughter as Sasuke's discomfort at having both his nipples tweaked hard in their last contact. He had grabbed Sasuke and pulled him tightly to him as the young man tried to twist away, both of their naked bodies rubbing against each other when Naruto had suddenly released Sasuke from his grup and attached his fingers to Sasuke's nipples. He didn't let got as Sasuke dropped from his arms which resulted in both nipples being caught in a full twist and pull – Sasuke had howled at the pain. Naruto had let go at the yell, and as his now freed hand passed over the other youth's abdomen and traveled to the crotch he encountered a formidable erection within his grasp. He had given it a few good strokes while Sasuke was almost bent over with agony from the maligning of his breasts.

"You liked that didn't you Sasuke?" Naruto said to the back of his lover's head. He ran his hand again over the length of Sasuke's erection. Sasuke's breath was ragged as he tried to overcome the combination of pain and pleasure he felt. His butt was being cupped by Naruto's crotch as he bent over; it was so warm there where he touched Naruto's skin. The water was so cold when he stopped moving.

"No. I didn't, it hurt." Sasuke said between breaths. He could feel Naruto moving against his ass and there was a lump that was becoming more insistent as it tried to lodge itself between his cheeks. _He's not going to do that to me again. _ He turned quickly around and faced the blond, finding himself in tanned arms. The intense blue eyes were closely looking at him as they came closer to his face, they closed slowly, and the whiskered head turned ever so slightly to the right, as the arms holding him pulled him closer. When the parted lips touched his, he too, closed his eyes, and concentrated on the warmth on his face where Naruto had mashed up to him, the tongue that was probing his mouth. He reached around the broad shoulders and began his own embrace and vied for dominance in his mouth. Naruto tasted like the forest after the rain, he smelled like the dew on a mossy lawn, Sasuke thought that he could stay like this forever; the moment was perfect as he felt his buttock being cupped and squeezed by a strong hand, his lips brused as his neck and the back of his head was being held by the blond boy-god.

Naruto was starting to get caught up in the moment, with Sasuke pushed up against his crotch he thought that he might have another chance to have Sasuke catch for him, but when the pale-skinned body had turned to face him, he had been arrested by the look of dismay and sorrow in his lover's eyes, framed by the wet black hair that clung to Sasuke's skull. He wanted to wipe that face away, as he leaned into it, staring into the obsidian eyes in front of him. Slowly he parted his lips and licked them with the tip of his tongue, slowly closed his eyes and turned his head as he brushed against the lips that he had bruised so many times today, that they were no longer just thin lines. He felt them part at his insistence and followed up with his tounge tasting the dark wetness. He grasped Sasuke behind his head and crushed their lips together as they shared their saliva. He moved one hand gently down Sasuke's back and grasped one buttock as he deepened the kiss even more. He released the cheek and moved his hand around the muscular waist, his fingers splayed out as they passed upward between them grazing over the damp skin beneath them as they came again to the now puffy nipples. He tweaked the eraser sized stub again between his fingers and felt the body he had in front of him stiffen again as his lips were freed from the crushing touch.

"You had to ruin it, you baka!" Sasuke yelled into Naruto's startled face which broke out into a smile and then a laugh. Sasuke fumed as the blond continued to laugh at his discomfort. "They hurt, you couldn't keep your clumsy hands off, could you?"

Naruto, laughing waded to the edge of the pond and started to crawl out on his hands and knees, laughing and chuckling at the whole improbable scene he was a part of. Who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most feared shinobi in all the five countries would be upset over a bruised teat. He was a man known to fight off hordes while he himself was battered and bruised, broken and bleeding. Now he was yelling about being pinched, by Naruto of all people, his greatest rival. _It's just too funny, I can't keep from laughing! _ Naruto glanced under his armpit as he crawled from the water onto the moss. There was the pale skinned man standing in the pond, his breasts pink and puffy in the mottled sunlight. Naruto put his head down onto the moss and continued to laugh and chuckle at the sight behind him.

Sasuke was indignant, Naruto was a baka, a fing baka. _He always ruins everything!_ He watched as Naruto cawled out on to the mossy bank, on his hands and knees. The sun catching Naruto's buttocks in the sunlight, the legs spread, and the genitals swinging in the dark beneath him. _I'll get him back…_

Sasuke lifted himself from the water with his chakra, and ran over to the laughing crawling figure now beneath him. Reaching down below the form he grabbed the hidden jewels and held them tightly. Naruto stopped laughing with a gasp. Kneeling behind Naruto's upraised ass, he used his other hand to spread the round cheeks apart, and grasped the jewels he already held tighter, eliciting a moan from his captive. Spitting on the puckered rose in front of him, he traced down the crack with his fingers and quickly shoved two stiffened ones into the tight hole. Naruto tried to buck at the movement was held in place as his scrotum was pulled by his own motions. His back arched at the intrusion, but Sasuke had become familiar with this part of Naruto in the last few months and he went quckly for the hardened knot that lie within, rubbing it with his fingers, which made Naruto groan, and seemingly back into his hand. Sasuke felt flesh rub and jiggle over the fingers that held tightly to Naruto's sack, and knew that Naruto would not protest much longer.

Naruto, feeling that he was held in place, decided to go with the flow and relax. He was used to Sasuke's ministrations from their encounters over the last few months, and while he did not like to always be submissive, he knew that he sort liked not having to do anything but enjoy the pleasure that Sasuke gave him. He could feel himself stiffening as Sasuke massaged his prostate gland, and rubbed his nuts in a strong motion as his ballsack was being pulled. He was disappointed that just as he reached his full stiffness, that Sasuke stopped the rubbing on his gland, but within a moment he could feel moist wetness as Sasuke's tongue began its own assault, probing deep into him as Sasuke alternatively nipped at his ring. The side of his head pressed into the living green cushion, he moaned at the warm feelings Sasuke gave him, as his organ drooled onto the moss beneath his elevated crotch.

Sasuke could feel the stiff organ bouncing off of his hand has he rolled the orbs he had trapped. Every time his tongue pushed deep into the dark hold the organ would hit his hand. He pressed in again, and switched from pulling on Naruto's jewels to grasp as much as he could of the organ swinging beneath. He stroked to the tip and found that it was dripping slippery ooze and he trapped and spread the goo on the espoused spongy head. Naruto groaned at the new motion and his hip thrust into the now slippery hand covering the tip of his penis. Sasuke held his hand over the tip, with a slow circular motion as the organ rubbed against his cupped palm. He collected the liquid as he used his thumb and forefinger to run along the edge of the head as Naruto tried to thrust into the growing puddle in his palm.

When he felt that he had collected enough of the ooze, he released the hard cock he held and brought the slippery liquid to his own now turgid organ and starting at the tip, spread the slippery slime on his own heated piece. Once more his toung dove into the dark hole, and felt Naruto push back against the deep probe. Sasuke arranged himself on his knees behind the tanned body, and holding his stiffness aligned himself to Naruto feeling his tip become trapped in the dark depression he moved forward as he wrapped a arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him back onto the pole between the heated cheeks. Naruto swiftly sank to the root as he sat back onto Sasuke pushing him back so that Sasuke sat on his own heels. Fully embedded onto Sasuke's hot pulse, Naruto turned his head back in an effort to kiss his invader again. Sasuke smiled at the contented face before his, the eyes closed the slight pout to the lips, the sun glinting off of the bright blond hair. He could feel Naruto moving his hips in his lap, truing to get more pressure on his hidden nut. Naruto's torso twisted to try to reach his lips, the huge engorged organ sprouting from Naruto's own lap questing in the air as the slick tip glistened. Sasuke reached around and placed one hand on the now hard stub the poked from Naruto's breast and cupped it and sqeezed gently, as his other hand reached around to the beer can thick flesh pole that begged for attention. He reached up to kiss the lips of the bewhiskered face that waited anxiously for him, crushing them under his as he and Naruto began to bounce in a familiar way to maximize the pleasure for both of them, he could feel his tip touch and rub as it dove past the hardened nut within Naruto, as he felt the blond tighten up as he withdrew and relax as he returned to plunge again. He stroked and rubbed the ooze from Naruto's tip over his entire length as they continued to hold the kiss as their bodies moved to make one motion together, the only motion in the world that mattered.

Naruto shuttered as he felt his building climax, he was pulsing into Sasuke's slimy hand, he clenched repeatedly the hard pole that poked his prostate, and felt it start to pulse within him, he leaned further back to make sure that it was embedded to the root, as his back touched Sasuke's heated chest. Their tongues still dueled and then as he started to shoot he broke the lip lock and a deep rumble grew from his guts as his whole body tensed into a single spasm, his ass clenching his intruder, as he shot rope after rope of semen into the air and felt Sasuke do the same into his bowels. Sasuke held him tightly, as he huffed into his shoulder caught in his own moment of release, as Sasuke's hand still cupped his stiff nipple, the palm rubbing it harshly. Naruto shuttered again as his softening organ was grasped by Sasuke.

**So, kit. Which do you prefer? Catching or pitching? **

_Does it matter? They're both good in their own way._ Naruto watched as Sasuke's slimy hand came toward his mouth, with an overpowering green forest odor about it, he closed his lips as it covered his mouth, the wet juices rubbing on his lips. He shook his head slightly, but that only served to spread the liquid onto his cheeks. The wet hand grasped his jaw line and Sasuke's lips again mashed into his, this time sucking and licking the slime as the tongue probed again into his mouth, now with the green taste. Naruto had never tasted his own spew before; it wasn't bad with Sasuke's tomato taste behind it. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the flavored kiss, as he continued to sit on Sasuke's hot lap, still connected by the retracting pole, juices leaking out onto Sasuke and running down his thighs. They would both have to revisit the pond.


	34. Morning of the Journey

_A/N: sorry. very sorry. I've been, ah, busy. Here's a present for you all,, those who added either the story to thier lists of favorites, author alert or chapter alert._

**Morning of the Journey**

Shafts of light peeked into the room. A restless figure lay on the bed, beneath rumpled bedclothes, his callused feet peeking out. Rolling onto his back, he pull his hands from beneath the covers, and let out a deep breath of air. _"Tamari-kun was delayed ...and now I won't...too troublesome.." _He paused for a moment, as if deciding to put his hand beneath the sheet or behind his head. _Too troublesome..._the head on his shoulders won out, over the one tenting in his sheets. Staring up at the ceiling, he felt his own pulse as it moved the stiffness against the soft worn sheets. It would not go down. He thought again of the scene in the woods with Saskuke and Naruto. And when he had met up with Choji later that day. Choji had brushed him off and ignored his suggestions, changing the subject to the latest barbecue restaurant he had visited and in the end after what seem like hours describing his exploits with his latest girlfriend (Choji had learned that many ladies loved the special jitsu of the Akimichi clan) and had left him waiting for Tamari to arrive.

Shikimaru looked around the room. He was a jonin who still lived with his parents. The room had not changed much since middle school, not even painted. Tape marks were left where he had hung posters when he was younger, they now hung lighter rectangular shapes on the wall. It was depressing in the half-light let in by the drawn shades. The worn secondhand furniture, the few items on the dresser were mostly weapons. His shougi board was on his desk. An ashtray that he had taken from Azuma's place when he had helped Kuranai collect Azuma's things. An opened pack of cigarettes next to his lighter. He moved his tongue in his dry mouth, tasting the stale ash flavor. His stomach churned at the tobacco and smoke flavor.

He threw off the covers and sat up, his legs folded so that his ankles crossed in front of him on the side of the futon, rubbing the back of his head. The prominence in his shorts, poked out, and peeked at the brightening light. It started to shrink at the colder air in the room. Reaching into his fly, he rearranged himself, and tucked the cooling member back in. He was already packed. He knew what he was going to wear. He let out another sigh and scratched the back of his head. Sai had not been interested in anything but the mission. _Maybe I was __**too**__subtle ...he didn't even crack one dick joke when he told him that Naruto was going with us ._ Crap. _I want to take a bath before I go. _ He stood, stretched his back with his hands fisted behind him. Scratched his ass, walking towards the door and out to the bath. Passing his parents' room he heard no one stirring, and walked quickly by. His father should be out patrolling the forest that was his family's preserve.

He opened the door to the bath, it was warmer in here than the rest of the house, with the little heater that turned on by the timer before anyone usually woke. He uncovered the tub, and was greeted by a little steam, as the cover was folded. Touching the water, it was warm, but not hot, so he opened the valve that would let the water circulate between the tub and the heater from convection, he felt the valve shudder as the water ran through it. Shikimaru, walked over to the hamper and stripped down, exposing his lean body to the air, even thought it was warmer than the hallways, he felt goose bumps on his skin. He felt his balls tighten in the perceived cold, and scratched them idly as he picked up his wash basin loaded with his bathing gear. He went over the shower set into the opposite wall, and sat on one of the low teak stools that he had made in wood shop years ago. He had been proud to make them and had spent a lot of time during the class and after school so that they would be as perfect as he could make them. He had made a pair of them, and they matched as well as he could have made them at 10. They were presents for his parents anniversary. He knew that they would take their baths together. It was one of the reasons that he liked to be out of the house and look at the sky. His parents were always at it, one way or another, either in a full clash mode or full romantic onslaught. Nara Shikaku always grabbing his mother, Yoshino, when he came home be it from the market or a mission or a routine patrol. She would either accept it smiling and laughing, with her little protests or whack him with whatever was handy. If she was in the mood they would vanish for a while and when they came back, it was always the bath, together, always smiling and nodding when they came out. He gave them their space so as to avoid either circumstance.

Once he had walked in on them while they were in the tub. His father was against the wall, his mother, eyes closed, leaning back on his chest between his knees, her breasts floating just at the waterline, one of them with his dad's hand cupped beneath with a nipple between thumb and forefinger. His other arm was wrapped around her but the hand was below the water. His dad had looked right at him, smiled and turned his head to kiss his wife's exposed neck, eliciting moans from her lips. Shikimaru had blushed deeply and quickly closed the door. Returning to his room had explored the stiffness between his own legs -- until he heard his parents return to their bedroom with murmuring.

Leaving again for the bath, he saw the wet floor, his parents' clothes in the hamper. He reached in until he found her bra, and brought the cups slowly to his face. It was more than just his mother's scent, and he found that his already abused member was again stiff. Stripping off his clothes, he started to put them in the hamper, noticing for the first time, the panties that were now lying on top of the pile. Picking the small white garment out, he held them gently between his two hands, and brought it to his nose, and breathed deep. The odor that was his mother was strong, but there was something else there, and his body instinctively knew it, making his little member even stiffer. Holding the cloth to his nose, he put his hand around the heat and stroked. It had felt so good. He turned to face the tub, and saw again in his mind's eye, the scene he had witnessed earlier that day. He felt himself throb beneath his fingers, as he stroked faster. Suddenly he felt his butt cheeks clench and the organ in hand throbbed, a drop flying out in front of him to land in the tub's water, his entire body had shivered. He looked down at the reddened piece as sticky clear fluid covered it's head and a couple fingers. It was so sensitive as it shrunk and slid against his hand. Letting go, he had brought the wet fingers to his lips, and sucked. The panties forgotten in his other hand, as he tasted the thin leavings of his first orgasm.

Shikimaru looked down between his legs, again, he was stiff from the memory. It never failed. _My mother!__ What a disgusting person I must be...I wonder if Tamari would give me one of her..._ He eyed the basin in front of him. _The hair conditioner would be the slickest_ he thought. Pulling the bottle up, he squirted some into his right palm. He flexed his fingers into the creamy mass, and watched as long threads of the fluid stretched between the puddle and fingertips. It felt cold against his heat, as he held it against the stiffness, and started to stroke the slimy goo against the soft skin. One. It felt so good, so slick. Two. He felt his foreskin start to peel back and move against the stiff flesh as he held tight. Three. The door opened behind him and he stopped, his hand still grasping tightly.

"Ohayo, Shiki-kun," his father greeted behind him. Shikimaru sat there, his whole body frozen, not moving, not breathing. He heard his father taking off his clothes, and picking his own basin off the shelf. Sitting down next to him, and setting the basin to the floor. Shikimaru heard a cheery voice issue from his dad's lips, "I'll be happy to wash your back for you, but you'll have to finish that yourself, son." Shikimaru felt his entire body blush, as he let out a sigh, and let go. His dad, opened a tap and filled his basin with hot water. Dipping a washcloth into it, he squirted some liquid soap onto it, and turned toward his son.

"Thinking of Tamari-chan?" Nara Shikaku said, as he started washing the young man's back. Shikimaru said nothing.

"Come on, loosen up. We haven't had a talk for a long time, you're always busy with something, I'm always busy with something." Dipping the cloth again into the basin, he brought it dripping to the partially washed back. "I don't want to have to get you drunk, to hear what's happening in your life. And, I haven't washed your back for you in ages, Shiki-kun, I miss it."

Shikimaru looked at the happy face his dad presented to him. He knew that he had nothing but love between him and his father. That this moment was an opportunity that wasn't to be wasted; after all, missions were a fact of their lives, and death could happen on any day, mission or not.

"Sure, dad. But you have to let me wash your back, too."

"Thanks son, I was hoping you would. Now, tell me about Tamari-chan, " he said, swiping the soapy wet cloth on the muscular back.

The two of them talked more than they had in years. Later as they sat on opposite sides, cold wet cloths in the very hot tub, soaking, Shikimaru's mom, poked her head into the room, "Breakfast is almost ready. Time to get out..." closing the door.

"Well, we have to go, she'll be mad if we just sit here." Shikaku said. "Though I have to say, your mom, never lets me make the water this hot, and it feels great. I need to bathe with you more often." Shikimaru's face blushed at these words, and the sight of his father rising out of the water.

"Anytime, dad, anytime. It's no trouble at all," he said averting his eyes, as he too stood up in the tub.

"By the way son, a little piece of advice."

"Yeah, dad, what?"

"You like your lady to trim up don't you?"

"Yeah, so, what about it?" Shikimaru said, with a pink tinge, as he reached for a towel on the rack to hand to his dad.

Taking the towel, "You need to trim up, too. Girls like it when..." The sound stopped when the small wet cloth hit him in the face. As it fell to the floor, "just telling you the truth. Makes it look bigger, too!" Shikimaru again did a full body blush, as he tossed another towel at his now cackling father.

-------------

**Morning of the Journey, 2**

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly in the predawn light. Closing his mouth, he breathed in through his nose. The room he was in stank. Sweat, old dirty socks, and sex. Sweat and sex; high testrosterone sex. The futon was both wet and crusty in spots. He had morning wood, and it was being heated by the body lying on him. Dark eyes looked at his partner. Sasuke watched the rise and fall of Naruto's chest as he slept soundly next to him. His view was partially blocked by the blond locks, as he held the hard hot body next to his. _Naruto is so hot when he sleeps_. The touch of the bare skin on him was sensuous, but Sasuke was starting to sweat wherever they touched under the futon, he passed his free hand lightly down the tight skin that covered Naruto's chest and lower abdomen, tracing the muscles, pausing to give the tuft of tight blonde curls a light pull with his fingers, while freeing them from the fluid that had dried there. Finally he reached the prize and was not surprised to find that it had already recovered from the night's activities. Ever so lightly he glided his fingers to the tip, already soaking the cloth it touched under the sheets. Freeing it, he just touched the exposed slit and rubbed the slick fluid on the engorged head. Naruto shifted against him, and licked his lips. Sasuke felt his own member become firmly embedded between Naruto's butt cheeks and his own belly, as the young man pushed against him.

Returning to his ministrations, he continued to return to the fount of the slick fluid and spread it around the heated spongy head, feeling the slick skin pass underneath. Even with one finger, Sasuke could tell, that it was getting harder, hotter and bigger, as he gently spread the goo around, and feeling that there was a large pearl formed at the opening on his next pass, he lifted it onto his finger and brought it to his lips. Closing his eyes he again was brought back to the forest glen where he had given his innermost self to the heated staff. He could smell again the meadow and the green forest around them. He still didn't know why this happened, as a careful search of Naruto's apartment had shown that he did not favor any cologne or body spray, and the few that he had gotten as gifts were unopened.

Savoring the flavor on his tongue, Sasuke returned his hand to molesting Naruto as he slept and slowly started to hump his own penis between Naruto's tight cheeks as light started to break into the room, causing the golden locks to glow in the new found brightness. Again, he thought of the moment a few days ago, when he had allowed Naruto entry. It had been a mind shattering experience for him. His ass itched at the memory, Naruto had been particularly playful every time he applied some medicinal creme to Sasuke's stretched hole in the days since then and Sasuke, subjected a few times a day now, sort of liked it - even reminding Naruto when it was time to apply more, but the creme didn't seem to ever really stop his deep itch. Sasuke's fingers traced again to the slit leaking the slimy fluid, which was now becoming copious. Using two fingers, Sasuke wiped the fluid onto them and this time brought it to his own butt. His slimed fingers felt cool as he explored between his cheeks, but the wetness felt cooling when he reached his own hole, which he traced gently. Quickly returning to Naruto, he gathered another dab of the stuff to pat again on his own entrance. Passing his fingers around the pucker, he slipped one gently inside. Immediately he felt a little chill in his itch. The next pass brought both fingers into his bottom, and he felt better than he had since leaving the meadow. Sasuke freed his own dick from between Naruto's cheeks, and let Naruto lay flat on the bed. Reaching again under the covers, he spread the slick fluid as best he could over the top of the hot pole, and starting again at the top, down the side in an ever increasing grip. He thought this morning that he could almost feel the tips of his long fingers brush his thumb as he gripped the staff and spread the goo. Turning back the covers, he freed the sleeping man from his confinement, the sunlight now gleaming on the blond hair on the head and crotch, the fine hairs on his body glinting in the light, making Naruto look like he was glowing in the light. Sasuke saw a large drop form again at the slit of Naruto's manhood, and taking his already slimed hand, swiped it up and applied it with three fingers to his own depth, as he rose to his knees with his legs spread and his own heated organ swinging in front of him almost touching Naruto's as it pointed toward heaven.

Swinging one leg over the still sleeping form, he felt his own testicles brush the top of the rigid pole as he positioned himself over his lover. One hand behind him to guide the staff he felt both the heat and a chill as he moved it over his own pucker, finally lodging the tip at it's center. The cooling touch of the slime felt comfortable, and he felt himself loosen against the slippery point. Leaning back he found that it was soon partially covered by his own pink rosebud. _Straddling Naruto like this is so sexy._ He leaned over to put his hands on both sides of Naruto, bringing his face close to the whiskered cheeks, and brushed his nose against the sleeping body. He felt Naruto inch forward into him, as he spread his legs wider. Sitting back and on his toes, he was sitting right on top of Naruto's manhood, as felt it move again further inside. And as he lowered his knees to the bed, further yet and then an explosion happened behind his eyes as Naruto's hardness brushed is prostrate. Sasuke's own penis hardened again, waving in the air in front of him. Sasuke sat down on his heels, bringing his butt slowly towards Naruto's groin. The sensations were exquisite as his prostrate was rubbed by the hard pole, and the cooling tip could be felt deep within him. Sasuke let out a sigh, not realizing that he had been holding his breath, as he felt himself lower onto the final couple of inches. His balls were resting on Naruto's thatch, his own engorged organ, waving the cool morning air in front of him. Looking down on the form beneath him, he spied blue eyes twinkling between the sleepy lids. Sasuke blushed as they opened wider and a broad grin spread over the face making him feel more naked at the same time, he could feel the pressure increase as the hot pole expanded in its new holder.

"You gonna move a bit or just sit there for a while?" the blond asked while licking his lips.

Sasuke, again bent over exposing a few inches of space between them, "Both," as he leaned into a kiss from the wet lips. Holding the face between his hands, he cupped the whiskered cheeks as the lips opened for his tongue's admittance tasting again the green flavor that was Naruto's as it battled gently with the other tongue occupying that space for what seemed an eternity. Freeing his crushed lips, a trail of saliva strung between the two and finally split into droplets as Sasuke sought to warm his butt cheeks again against Naruto's groin, slipping the intruder once again deep into him.

Naruto licked his thumb and forefingers, and began to play with Sasuke's nipples which were stiff under his touch. Watching Sasuke as he alternately sat up and down over his groin, the erection pointing at his face bobbing not quite in sync to the movements as they started to pick up in pace. He spread his fingers apart but held them flat against the chest rising under his palms, letting the stiff nubs ride up and down between his fingers as Sasuke picked up his speed and height as he stroked Naruto with his other mouth, almost from tip to root.

Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke seemed lost in his own desires and the bobbing organ began to slap Sasuke's abdomen on his down stroke and Naruto's on the upstroke. Leaking fluid, little drops were flying from it spotting Naruto's chest, and occasionally his chin. Sasuke was moaning on his downward motions, his back was arching, and suddenly Naruto felt a pulsing and tightening on his pole as the now flailing organ erupted spraying him in the chest, face and the wall behind his head.

Licking the semen dripping into his own open mouth, Naruto erupted as the pulsing ring was brought up again to the tip and was plunged down hard, his shaft encased and rubbing the velvet tunnel one more time. He felt that he was fountaining gallons into Saskuke as his eyes rolled up into his head pulsing and arched his back trying to get further into the Uchiha's ass. Catching his breath, moments later to find that Sasuke licking the spume from his cheeks, he arched his head to kiss again, and share the taste between them. When they finally broke the kiss, it was full light, Naruto was no longer corking Sasuke, and both could feel the leaking between them. Each movement make funny noises, farting noises, sloppy kissing noises.

"I think we need to take a bath again. And change the bedding..." said Sasuke.

"Yup, teme. We do," the blond rubbed one of the now softened nubs on Sasuke's chest with his thumb, watching as Sasuke sucked his teeth at the sensation. "Why did you so that? You know you don't have to..."

"Because you'll be gone for a while on a mission. I wanted to make ..." Sasuke was unceremoniously dumped on the floor, by a now agitated Naruto.

"I have a mission today, I have to get ready! Sasuke-teme, why did you do this? I'm going to be late," as the naked body ran to the bath, to clean off the results of the two's meeting once again.

Sasuke starred at the tight butt as it ran out the door, and started to get up himself from where he had been dumped. Standing he started to feel Naruto's fluids start to run down his leg, and clenching his butt as tight as he could, he tried to stand on his overworked thighs, as the muscles quivered beneath his weight. Staggering to the door, he yelled, "Naruto- you bakka!" with all his might. When he had resumed his breathing, he felt his hole once again relax, and the trapped liquids try to escape, and he ran to the bath so that he could rid himself of them. He felt that he was almost flying as he walked quickly to the toilet. Where his feet actually touching the floor? He looked down to make sure? _Must be a bit numb, _ seeing one foot and then the other touch the flooring. Squatting down, he relaxed over the porcelain hole, again crouched down, as he let loose a mighty fart and felt the spray of liquid as it left him._It was much better than the first time. I don't know what was better, when I came or when Naruto came, but I feel so much more relaxed now. _ Another wet fart escaped from between his cheeks signaling the end. Taking his time he wiped his butt and examined the paper for signs of bleeding and was surprised that there was none. He stood up, and filled a small basin to wash up, first his butt, and then he turned and poured the water so that it would run most of mess he had made down the hole. Refilling the basin he washed his hands, and again, dumped the basin's water around the porcelain hole in the floor, watching as it drained. He left the little room, and could hear Naruto's continued muttering in the shower, as he opened the bath room.

Walking towards the center of the steam he said, "I already packed up for you last night, you have plenty of time, it's still early..." reaching around the tall figure surrounded by mist. "We'll have breakfast together, there's an extra container of ramen left from last night," as he felt the muscular body relax into his arms. "Let me wash your back, dobe..."

---------------

Morning of the Journey 3

Tsunande looked at the boy thrashing on the hospital bed. His wrists and ankles strapped with padded leather cuffs to the four corners. The sheets under his forearms and legs were spotted with blood from where he had scratched the skin to the point of bleeding. A gag was in his mouth so that his yells and screams for Naruto would not keep the other patients awake. He seemed to be able to lift his entire body off of the bed, his back deeply arched in his violent thrashing. The most amazing thing was as violent as this was, it was obvious that Kohnohamaru was totally erect as he tossed with enough force to move the bed around.

"So, how long has he been like this?" Tsunande said to her niece standing by her said.

"Well, it's been getting worse as the night progressed, we tried sedatives, but they didn't last long. We had to tie his feet down when he started to turn the bed over."

"What else?"

"I don't think that he can go without, uhm, contact with Naruto for much longer. He's very erratic physically, but the one consistent point is his desire to ummm, hook up, with Naruto-kun again."

"That's not going to be possible, Naruto's leaving on a mission. At least a month. You know that."

"Yes, but I thought that maybe, Naruto could, umm, visit? Before he left?"

Tsunande turned to look at Shizune. "You wanted to watch, didn't you?" Shizune blushed deeply under her aunt's gaze. Tsunande reached into her jacket, and pulled out a small sample scroll, tossing it to the surprised Shizune. "There's a sample from Naruto in here, it's not much, see if you can make it last long enough to wean him off of it without making him an addict to something else." Tsunanade turned and took one more glance at Konohamaru. "And get rid of that erection, without enjoying it too much, we can't even let the regular staff in here."

Shizune looked at the thrashing body, and wondered if it would be worth a ride or just exhausting trying to stay mounted...and open mouthed watched as Tsunande walked to the boy's side, and with one smack to the face, knock him unconscious.

"Shizune, I saw the look on your face. You must need new batteries for your toys or it's time for you to take a more permanent lover. You'll have a couple of hours to figure that out while you figure out how to make that sample last for the month." Watching Hamaru's crotch Tsunande saw the erection subside, satisfied that she had done what she must, she turned and left the room.

_I need some sake... _glancing out the window, she stopped and watched the sun rise over the canyon walls it looked to be a beautiful day._Yes, some sake would make this even better._

-----------

Morning of the Journey 4

The pre dawn light found Sakura once again sitting in the tub. She was submerged up to her nostrils, a small wet towel on her wide forehead, her short pink hair floating about her head. _ I have to stop doing this. _Another experimental lover had been quietly hustled out the front door. She had pretended that her parents had come home during the night and woken him up early to get him out. She sat there considering what had happened. She wasn't sure if he was just excited at getting someone so much younger or the small dose of her formula had been the culprit. He had only been able to do it twice, a new low in her study of determining a smaller dosage, the amount had been a scanty single drop. He had not been particularly good at pleasing her, and she felt depressed as a result.

She thought again of her night with Sasuke and how he had ravished her, her fingers went to her vagina at the thought, and she probed gently as she settled back against the tub wall, spreading her legs. _Saskuke-kun...I could only see the top of his head when it was between my legs, his obsidian highlights glinting as his head moved..._her fingers touched and started to rub her clitoris gently, she felt it respond and stiffen at the attention. _Sasukue! Sasuke suckling my breasts,_her hand reaching to tweak one nipple as it floated exposed at the waterline. _Sasuke as he took me for the first time, hard between my legs, piercing me deeply as he plunged into my soul_ as her fore and middle fingers dove into her tunnel, her thumb rubbing in circles around her clitoris, Sakura shuddered as she contracted around her fingers, expelling fluids that floated to the top of the tub.

_Crap, I'll have to wash the tub before I leave, today. _Eyeing the grayish white stuff floating on the surface. _Naruto's leaving for a mission today, maybe I'll stay home and see him off. Sasuke might be there too._Sakura blushed thinking of what she saw at Naruto's apartment the night she had made Sasuke take her virginity. _Yeah, maybe Sasuke will be there. _She stood water rolling down her naked body. leaning over she opened the drain on the tub, and watched the gray streaks as the started to swirl around the whirlpool that formed in the water. Turning in the chill air, she stepped out of the tub and went in search of the cleaning supplies.

------


	35. The Bonds of the Living and the Dead

_AN: Happy New Year, folks. Well, once again, I am short changed by all of you readers in the review department...but I did get more author and story alerts, but only I see them. Some people have short stories with THOUSANDS of reveiws..I can't seem to break a hundred with 30,000 hits on the story. What do they have, 200K hits? I can't believe that you are too bashful to post a review, you're reading this after all. Reviews would be very nice...even not nice reviews. I put translations at the end for the internet search engine impaired. Here's seven more pages of drivel...I don't think you'll need a towel, though. _

The Bonds of Living and the Dead

Daylight showed a beautiful morning. The birds had just finished their morning chorus to greet the new day. Sai carefully sat down behind the water tower. The wood was old and splintered. There were nicks and gouges on one of the support legs. He liked to sit up here in the early morning light. A small bird fluttered down on the rooftop near him, pecking at some unseen seed or insect. It was a comforting place for him and felt protected whenever he would spend time here. It overlooked a building where he grew up as a child, the one with the small training ground. He opened his pack and took out the small battered art book. On the front cover was the drawing of the small blond boy and on the back was the drawing of the raven haired boy. Slowly he reviewed the pictures he had drawn over the years. Without this book, he could hardly remember his brother. He knew that his brother was a great ninja, highly skilled. The drawings showed the blond spiky-haired ninja in various styles of fighting and using high level jitsu even though he was a small child. But, after a few dozen pages, the drawings stopped and there was nothing but blank pages toward the center of the book. His brother, had been killed by a ninja, assassinated. Sai had no need to look at the raven boy's pictures, he remembered them all.

Danzo-sama had told him years ago that the killer was Uchiha Itachi. Sai wanted to revenge his brother, but Itachi was already dead, killed by Sasuke, but still Sai's stomach would turn sour when he would see the last Uchiha. A breeze passed over the rooftops and brushed the exposed sides of his body. It felt like the touch of someone. A wind chime sounded from the training ground. Alone, Sai shivered ever so slightly at the indescribable feeling that he felt when the breeze did that. It always reminded him of his lost brother. It felt like the moment when his brother was just about to grab him from behind, the split second just before the small hands would actually touch him; the moment of the mixing of their two auras. This feeling, it was why he wore the short shirt and low cut trousers.

He had just finished a night of training of his own design. He would spend many of his nights, trailing ANBU members without their knowledge as they were on patrol or about their normal business in the Konoha valley. A successful night was one where they did not even have a feeling that they were being followed or spied upon- no glances behind them, no reaching for a kunai against a unknown and unseen danger. Then in the early pre-dawn light, tired and alone again, Sai would find some spot that interested him and sit down to paint. It was a very pleasant life right now, he had not gone on a mission for many months, and could pass his time trying to figure out what made him so different than everyone else he observed.

Sai loved most to follow Kakashi around on his patrols. Although Kakashi was no longer ANBU, he often directed their movements in protecting the leaf village, and seemed to know the best places to watch from. Sai had learned all about Naruto over the years, since he was one of the focus points for ANBU in the village, being one of only a few people they directly watched. Sai had been out on his own patrol, and watched the Uchiha and Naruto walk back into the village after the practice in the forest, a month ago. He had passed by Naruto's window after Kakashi had left to go home and change, and had seen the two nude young men climb into bed. He had casually watched the two of them in the meadow and even watched as Shikimaru had jerked off, thinking he was surrounded by shadow jitsu. He had read books that had scenes like those that he watched. The characters were always professing to being deeply in love, except in the Ichi Ichi series, where they most likely were just having sex.

Sai had had sex a couple of times, it felt nice but it had taken a while for him to actually become physically aroused. It had been interesting, both times. The youth had a better technique than the woman had since once he was able to get Sai hard, it was over quickly. The release sex gave was nice, but he did not feel that he connected to the other person. _Maybe because it was in the alley, all the romantic novels where they fall in love seem to use a bed or futon…but everyone else I've seen with either of them with seemed so much happier afterwards._.. Sai thought back on the moment when the dark head which had been bobbing onto Sai's erection -- had stopped with the tip still embedded between the thin lips, as if waiting for something. The youth had looked up at him as he knelt in front of Sai's crotch and his opened trousers. Sai had not known what to do as he gazed into the pimple-scared face, the dark eyes glinting from a distant light while in the dark alley, while a rat had scurried by, and he had decided to show his fake smile. It seemed to satisfy the young hustler, who then made quick work of the meat Popsicle he was sucking. He had left Sai exposed, wet and softening in the dim alley, gone in a hunt for his next customer. The woman had been more talkative, and seemed to have a whole price list for various things she would do, the youth had only offered two options, and she was specific about what things she wouldn't do. In a effort to be comparative, he had asked for the oshaburi. Unlike the boy who could bury his nose into Sai's pubes, the woman only put a couple inches of his ching-ching into her mouth and used her hand to roughly jerk the rest of Sai into erection and the subsequent emission, which she had let foam out of her mouth and then finally spat out. She had left angrily when she realized that Sai was not going to 'give her any extra' beyond the price quoted, for the gokokun, muttering about not getting a tip. Neither encounter was a very fulfilling experience and had cost him money, too..

This morning he had sent one of his latest drawing jitsu's into Naruto's bedroom and watched Sasuke as he had woken the blond and their mutual love and lust. _Their bond is deepening every day. Why is it that I feel that I want to be the one next to Naruto?_Sai looked again at the book he held in his hands…he couldn't remember if he was sad when his brother died.

It was almost time to meet Shikimaru at the gate Shikimaru had been very strange when he had asked Sai on the mission. He had spent a lot of time asking silly questions that were not related to the mission. "_How's it hanging?" he had asked. How's __what__ hanging? I still don't get it. Asking me if I had a match? Then he got so close to me that I thought he was going to touch me, while asking if I had seen any impressive dicks lately. All I could think of was Naruto and Sasuke in the woods while he masturbated in the shadows. 'Yes, I have, have you seen any, too?' and Shikimaru just blushed and turned away. Perhaps_ _I can find out on this mission. A month with Naruto. _Another breeze passed by and the touch on his waist felt stronger, as the single clear ring from the little wind chime sounded again. Packing his book again, Sai stood and headed toward the main gate_. I might as well see if anyone notices me in the light_. He quietly slid from shadow to shadow.

Walking to the Gate

Sasuke had finally calmed Naruto down with hugs and kisses in the shower. It had led to another role reversal. Sasuke had again topped Naruto, 'so that you remember me when you sit down.' Another quick shower had left them little time to get Naruto to the gate, mostly complaining about wanting breakfast.

Now, walking on the streets in the early morning light, two of the most powerful shinobi in the village were having a hard time not holding hands as they walked. Unlike a decade earlier, they didn't walk with their hands in their pockets. They didn't walk on the opposite sides of the street. They walked as close as they could, their knuckles rubbing against the other's every few steps.

"Sasuke-teme, I don't understand why I couldn't have heated up some ramen before we left. My stomach hurts." Naruto's stomach gave an audible growl to enforce this statement.

"Naruto, you bakka, you have to show Shikimaru that you're serious about his leadership and not keep him waiting for you. He's the mission leader and unlike Kakashi-sensei will be there before it's time to go."

They continued to plod through the beaten dirt streets, the shops just beginning to open, the storekeepers bringing out wares to display, opening the gates to their shops, hanging the noren up, sweeping the dust from their doorways. Some of the older ones still averted their eyes from Naruto when they recognized the handsome blond, and ducked inside to get salt or beans to toss over the doorsteps. Others brushed the packed dirt harder raising small clouds of dust as they swept away the bad chi that they thought Naruto carried. This action was not unnoted by the young men.

"Sakuke-kun, I told you I don't really like to walk on the streets…..there's less people to meet on the rooftops…."

"Forget them, they're small minded. It could be me that they're doing it for, too. After all, I've killed hundreds of people when I was with Orochimaru and Kabuto, and I can still call on the power of the curse seal."

Naruto just started to walk a bit faster; this was the most unpleasant aspect of his life. Sasuke hustled to keep up with his agitated companion. Soon, they noticed that there was an older heavy-set man following them, calling after the Uchiha.

"Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-sama! Dômo sumimasen! Suminasen!" the man, huffed between breaths, and bowed low as he came nearer. "Uchiha-sama, we have done as you asked. The building you wanted has been purchased and transferred to you. We need you put your seal on the papers, this morning. We have been looking for you for days to tell you, but you never came to your home. Dômo sumimasen, Uchiha-sama."

Naruto's eye's lit up at the antics of the fat man who had practically fallen down to his knees and put his head into the dirt as he had approached the two of them. His eyes crinkled and he covered his mouth to keep his grin hidden, since this was apparently some big deal that Sasuke had been working on.

Sasuke's eyes were glowing – red. He glared down at the man who recognized as a clerk from one of the law firms handling his affairs. He shouldn't be talking about his business in the street like they were common tradesmen…his lips tightened at the public insult to him.

"Sasuke, I told you that you needed to go home," Naruto whispered into the pale shell-like ear. "I'll be fine, thanks for this morning, and for walking me this far. Don't hurt him, Teme…." Naruto's hand touched the edge of the ear he had been talking into. It broke Sasuke's concentration.

"Dobe. It will be a month before you come back," Sasuke said, turning while lifting a hand to the jaw line of the handsome blond, "I wanted to see you off."

Naruto let out a big laugh, and put his hand behind his head. "Sasuke-teme, stop it. Someone will misunderstand and think you care!" Glancing out his squinting eyes, Naruto saw that Sasuke's face was tinged pink at his words.

Sasuke using the outstretched hand near Naruto's face grabbed the soft earlobe that he had nibbled on a few hours earlier, and pulled it towards his mouth. "I do, you bakka!" He whispered between clenched teeth, as Naruto started to howl at the indignity and pain to his person. Releasing Naruto's ear, Sasuke towered over the man kneeling the dirt. "Let's go see what's so important that you had to see me now." Turning back to Naruto, "Come back alive. I'm the only one allowed to kill you," and then addressing the still kneeling man, "Get, up and take me to the office, now, before I decide that I'm going to kill you instead."

"Oww, oww,' said a injured Naruto as he rubbed at the bruised earlobe. "Yeah, that's right. I'll be back, but only to kill you." Naruto watched as the law clerk tried to keep up with Sasuke, and chuckled. Glancing up at the sun, "Damn it, I'm going to be late." Naruto grabbed his pack and slung it again over his shoulders, and started running the few hundred meters to the front gate where he came upon a Shikimaru leaning against the wall, with a cigarette in his mouth. A trail of thin smoke drifted up from the white stick and over his head.

"Hey, Shiki-kun!" yelled Naruto at his mission leader as he jogged the last 30 meters to him. Just as he stopped, Sai shishuned into a spot next to him, his face covered with that plastic smile he wore. Naruto stopped smiling, Sai was not his favorite person for a team mate, and looked too damned much like Sasuke-kun.

Shikimaru snuffed out the cigarette on the ground with his boot, while looking first at one and then at the other shinobe in front of him. "Well, good, both of you are on time. I have a hard day's travel planned out for us. I want to spend the night at the oseyn near the border. It will be the only night we won't be on duty guarding the princess, so we might as well have a night to go over my plan before the caravan escorting her arrives. So, let's head out and the better the time we make the more time we'll have to enjoy the inn's hot spring and rooms. Is that alright with you two?"

"Yatta," Said Sai.

"Yatta, Shikimaru, yatta," said Naruto, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to grab a bite before he left. His stomach also disappointed loudly expressed its displeasure.

"Naruto, don't tell me you didn't even eat before you got here?" smirked the cell leader.

"No. I was hoping to get something before we left. Could I?"

"No. Hold out for a couple hours and we'll stop at that farmhouse where the wife, sells dumplings and tea to travelers. They'll taste better on an empty stomach. Let's go."

Naruto was disappointed, he had been sure that Shikimaru would have let him get something before they left. The farmhouse stand did not have the best dumplings, the dango was very irregular sometimes too hard sometimes to soft, the flavors sometimes almost non-existent. _Two hours is going to be long time to wait to each some bad rice dumplings…_ Naruto's stomach growled again in agreement.

"Here, have a Katsuobushi onigri, I made them myself. It should hold you until later," said Sai reaching into his hip pack and pulling out a small package wrapped with fresh lotus leaves. He held it in one hand and deftly opened it with the other so that the leaves fell open exposing the rice cakes. His face was still plastered with his fake smile, his head tilted to the side.

Naruto eyed the well formed onigri, the sunlight catching each shiny polished grain of rice held before him, his mouth watering. "I shouldn't. I can wait till later."

Sai, looked at the drop of drool forming on Naruto's parted lower lip. "No, it's all right; you could have just one to hold you till later, hai?"

Naruto, eyed the onigri again, and looked at Sai's face. _I really hate that smile of his. I won't be indebted to him before the mission even starts. _"No, no, that's all right, Sai. I can manage. Thank you for your offer." Putting his hands up in front of him, he waved them palm out, and swallowed the saliva he found collecting in his mouth. "Wrap it back up, please. Don't worry about me."

Sai, looked again at Naruto's face and watched him, slowly move backward, his hands, he was disappointed. _I've heard that people become closer over shared food. I do want to become closer with Naruto. _He started to rewrap the rice cakes again. "Maybe later, you'll try them, I like them very much. My brother used to like them too."

Naruto watched as Sai wrapped up the cakes, he seemed a bit disappointed. The smile was gone. _Maybe he wasn't looking for an advantage…he almost looked sad that I didn't take them. Well, maybe later, if the dango are really bad. _ Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, let's get going…. We'll want to take advantage of the inn later, right? Hot Springs! Maybe we'll be able to see into the women's section and catch some of them naked! Heh, heh, heh…"

Shikimaru had just been watching the interchange between the two. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and shaking one out of the pack, placed it between his lips and lit up again. He was taking a drag when he heard, Sai say; "Oh, I didn't know that you were still interested in naked women, anymore Naruto-kun." Shikimaru choked on his smoke, and started coughing.

Naruto had turned beet red. _Does he know about Sasuke and me or is he just saying that I'm gay……I'm going to smash his silly face in…_

Shikimaru recognizing the look that Naruto was giving Sai as he walked toward the gate, put both hands on Naruto's chest and pushed back as Naruto started walking. "Calm down, I don't think he meant anything, you know him, always saying random stuff."

"Why did you pick him for the mission? You know I hate him!"

"Cause I was ordered to, neh? I had no choice, but he's a good choice for what we have to do on this mission. Besides, don't tell anyone, it's a favor for Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei asked you for a favor? What kind of favor?" said an incredulous Naruto.

"Yeah, he needs a break from Sai following him around on his patrols in the village. He can't go anywhere without Sai following him, and he has to pretend that he doesn't know Sai's following him, it's very stressful. So, let Sai be, we need to take him with us, okay?"

"Okay, for Kakashi-sensei."

Shikimaru turned around and with Naruto in tow, started to walk out of the village.

**Kit... I have to talk to you. **

_I don't have anything to talk to you about. Have you been busy doing what I told you to do?_

**Yes. Didn't you notice that you didn't knot-up this morning when that bastard Uchiha mounted you?**

_Hmmph. Yeah, I didn't knot him…what about the addiction that Baa-chan was talking about?_

**Well, I wanted to tell you that may be a problem. **

_What problem, do it. _

**Sasuke's addicted already, but he's been with you nearly every day, so he's not felt any side effects other than his wanting to be with you. But Konohamaru, he's a different story, he's addicted and he's not been with you since that night. You never went to see him since then, and by now, he should want you to have sex with him pretty badly. I don't know why he hasn't come by on his own; his need should be making him pretty insane. **

_You bastard, why didn't you tell me this sooner? _

**That old hag told you not to have sex with anyone, and you still did with Sasuke! Why are you blaming me? I didn't keep you from visiting the orphan kid either. I would have thought you would have been more interested in your 'first' after all. ** The nine tails, chuckled as he took a peek out of Naruto's eyes and the surrounding forest on the road out o town.

_Do you know what's going to happen to them while I'm away?_

**Well, the red-eyed bastard has a key to your apartment right? You didn't clean before you left so if he doesn't toss everything into the washer like he usually does, he could suck the stains out of the sheets… but he's strong willed, and has the curse seal, he could break the addiction. Hamaru is a different story, like I said he should have been crawling over to your apartment days ago, I don't know what happened, I was sure that he would. **

_You really are a bastard; you waited until I was on my way out of town to tell me this? I have to get back!_

**Well, maybe I did wait. I'm not obligated to tell you. I just wanted you to have a steady supply of interested partners despite your other bad qualities. You're not complaining about having more sex in the last month or so than you've had in the entire rest of your life are you? How was I to know that you only screwed men? You used to be so interested in women, like Sakura, too…**

_Grrrh, tell me what's going to happen to my friends!_

**Well, they must not have let Hamaru out of the hospital, and the old hag took samples from you didn't she? I suppose she'll figure out how to keep him alive. He'll make it through the month if they're clever. But that brings up a different point, kit. **

_What point, you bastard fox?_

**The point that if I make it so that you are not addicting, you won't be able to, uh, help them out, give them a fix, when you come back. Sasuke should be pretty desperate to do anything with you by then. It could be really fun to see him crawling and begging you to fuck him…I can see it now, he'll be naked, and curled up in a corner of your bedroom, wrapped only in the soiled bed sheets, damp from where he's put them in his mouth to suck the stains out, and when he sees you he'll crawl on the floor, mewing like a cat, shaking his raised naked white butt in the air, his hole twitching on it's own at the sight of you… 'Narrrroootuuu-kun, pleassseee fuck me, I need you to fuck me……' **The fox demon started laughing at the thought of the mighty Uchiha crawling on the floor asking Naruto to top him.

Naruto was ashamed; he started to get stiff at the mental picture that the fox placed in his mind. He ran his tongue over his gums and detected a faint tomato flavor, and felt his erection lengthen down his pant leg. _Damm, they're going to see! _ Naruto looked at Sai who was still walking a bit ahead of them. When his gaze settled on the back of the dark head, Sai turned around and continued to walk backwards, while looking back at Naruto.

"Do you like looking at my ass, Naruto-kun? Soon, you'll see it without the clothes at the hot springs, so there's no need to get all excited now…" Sai had let his trained eye run up and down Naruto when he had turned around; it was obvious that Naruto didn't have a pickle in his pocket, more like a hot house cucumber in his pant leg. _I wonder if I'm going to see that fully erect during this trip, it seemed so big in the meadow_…. "I see that you're not issunboshi anymore, but still not impressive, Naruto-kun, but I didn't know that you cared…" Sai, leapt up into one of the trees by the road and started using his chakra to leap from tree to tree, ever faster.

"Damn, him!" yelled Naruto, as he too leapt up and started to chase after the vanishing Sai.

"So, troublesome, but I did want them to pick up the pace," said a already weary Shikimaru to no one, as he stopped to stamp out his cigarette in the road. He too, leapt up to follow his two teammates through the trees to the farmhouse where they would take a break. _I'm pretty sure that Sai can keep Naruto from catching up to him._

**Later at the Farmhouse**

"Naruto, just calm down. He thinks it's funny and says those things to rile you up. Now, I'm going to loosen my jitsu on you only when you promise to calm down, and stop threatening to ram a rassengan up Sai's ass. If you do, I'll buy dango for you, but only two orders. I'm on a budget."

Naruto fumed as he was held in the shadow jitsu, he had been so close to getting Sai. The rassengan in his hand started to fade, and soon sputtered out. Naruto could feel the shadows release their grip. Sai continued to bust his chops and Shikimaru was going to let this happen. It was going to be a long month. Sai, who had been standing a few feet in front of him, his head tilted and that smile on his face.; turned and went to the farmhouse booth to order tea. Naruto sat on a nearby bench under a tree, and put his head into his hands. _Why do I have to put up with this crap. At least I don't have to pay for the lousy dango, but only six skewers! I'll starve before we get to the inn! _

Shikimaru and Sai were soon trotting back to the bench where Naruto was sitting. Shikimaru was carrying a tray with a teapot, some cups and a plate with a neatly stacked arrangement of dango, 6 high. Sai had another tray with three soup bowls on it and a covered tureen.

"We're in luck Naruto. The farmer's wife had some miso soup with yuba strips to sell. I got a really good price on the dango, but that may mean that they're not too good today. The soup with the dango should take care of your stomach until we get to the inn."

"She didn't have any ramen by any chance?"

"No, I asked," said a straight faced Sai. "I'll add my onigiri to our break. It will go better with the soup than the dango which we can save for dessert!"

Naruto brightened a bit at the thought of the onigiri which had looked delicious when he had seen them earlier. Their salty bonito flavor would go with the soup. He watched as Shikimaru divvied up the soup and handed him a bowl. "Sorry no hashi or seasonings, Naruto. You'll just have to slurp the whole thing."

Sai opened his packet of onigiri, and held it out to Naruto. "Here, I know you want one."

Naruto, debated for a second or two, but gave into the demands of his stomach and picked up one of the bonito flavored rice balls. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sai."

All three sat on the bench, a bowl of soup in one hand, an onigiri in the other, and said, "Itadakimasu!" Each taking a bite of the rice and a slurp of the soup. After the run in the forest to get here, the sun shinning down, it was all good even the dango which they all swore must be at least two days old.

Shikimaru sat on the bench next to Naruto. He had eaten; the day was bright and sunny. Naruto and Sai hadn't maimed or killed each other yet. He reached into his pocket to fetch his cigarettes, and shook one out so he could have a smoke before they would leave. _I wish there were a few clouds in the sky to watch._ He was shaken out of his musings when he heard Sai, say, "Naruto-kun, why do you ikakusai?

Naruto jumped up and again was beginning to look like he was going to punch Sai. Shikimaru noticed that Naruto's pants looked damp just under his butt. "Naruto-kun. Please go to the outhouse and change your pants, you must have sat in something on the bench, they smell, now." He looked away when Naruto turned to stare at him, and pass his hands over his butt. Naruto, feeling the dampness, grabbed his pack and ran to the little outbuilding, tears falling from his eyes at being found out. _Damned Sasuke! I knew I should have taken more time at home before I left. 'Remember me when I sit down,' damned right, I'll remember, bakka-teme!_

_----------_

_Translations: _

_onigri - rice balls sometime stuffed or sprinkled with seasonings or dried or pickled fish or fruits  
_

_dango- a ground rice dumpling, sometime sweet sometimes savory, the three colored ones on the skewers are green tea flavored, egg flavored and red bean flavored. _

_oshaburi - blow job_

_issunboshi - a one inch boy (referring to the size of male genitals)_

_ikakusai - smell like semen_


	36. The Bonds of the Living & the Dead II

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, folks. I DO appreciate it. In the interest of moving the plot, cough, cough, here's the next chapter..._

**The Bonds of the Living and Dead Part II**

Naruto had come out of the outhouse after changing all the way down to his undershorts, and after he had made sure of removing the remainder of Sasuke's reminder from his bowels. He thought that perhaps the soup had help to facilitate this, but it takes hours to days, for food poisoning to have its full effect. When he finally had finished and cleaned himself up, he opened the door, took his pack down from the hook and attempted to put on a brave face in front of his comrades. He stood tall, the sun nearly overhead now, glinting off his bright hair. His blue eyes matched the midday sky. Unfortunately, Shikimaru figured that Sai and he would take advantage of his absence and leave before they found out what mood he would be in on his return. Why risk elemental rasengen?

Naruto spent a while trying to figure out if they were playing a game or had actually left him behind. Once he decided that they had gone on ahead, he set out to catch up with them at the inn. He didn't try too hard to actually catch up to them prior to the inn itself, and was able to grow a thirty minute head start into a couple hours.

**Back in Konoha Hospital**

Tsunade was disappointed with Shizune. Her niece was simply not making headway with Konohamaru. The boy was only 'eating' via his intravenous tubes, and had a full morphine drip to keep him sedated. Feeding tubes were chewed apart unless they used mouth gags, which eventually were spit out, the kid could open his jaws like a snake, even when unconscious, no standard device would fit, and they would have to resort to taping it to his face the next time. They had been able to duplicate what they thought was the addicting compound but injecting it had no effect. Without the morphine, Hamaru was violent in the bed and had a full set of restraints. _I wonder if we identified the wrong substance….maybe we overlooked something…._ She looked up from the spot she had been pacing by the doped up boy on the bed. Hamaru's wrists and ankles were strapped with wide leather straps to the hospital bed, the skin of his arms, torn; bleeding from his early constant scratching and the pulling out of his IV's when they had to stop the morphine; skin and blood still under his fingernails. He had lost a lot of weight. No visitors were allowed. _Maybe I should have let him see Naruto before he left on a mission…._

Shizune was exhausted, as she sat in front of the latest analysis of the compounds in Naruto's spew. She had only a bit of the original material left and she knew that unless she figured out what it was that caused the 'addiction' she would have to simply use it directly on Konohamaru. But how do you administer it for its greatest effect? You can't inject semen into someone's arm it would be useless and most likely be painful as a muscle injection, into the veins would give him a few minutes before he died of clotting. Oral could only be done when he was on morphine, but the effect of the morphine might block the effect of the semen which had similarities._What to do….how was he originally in contact with the semen? That is the way it should be administered! I could inject it into his anus and use a butt plug to make sure that it stays in there. But why would that work? If it's just the compound then the extract we made would have worked, too, except that we injected it into his bloodstream. Maybe there's some reaction with it in the colon that changes the molecule into something else….that's got to be it. _ Getting up from the chair, Shizune was going to read all about compounds in the GI tract._Where's the blasted book….._

Tsunade walked to the boy's bedside, and put her hand on his forehead, it was cool but damp. She brushed the scraggly hair away, and caressed the boy's face. She remembered his father when he was this age, he had been a handsome man, but one that was always trying to live up to the expectations that being a son of a sitting hokage brought to bear. She knew about this, as she had grown up as the daughter of a sitting hokage and was fully aware of the pressures that the village put on the children. Hamaru's father she had read in the records had wasted his life on a mission with an inexperienced team that he was leading, that had made a fatal mistake. He had died trying to protect the genins in his team from being killed, but they hadn't survived anyway once he was gone. He was always like that as a kid; he always refused to retreat, saying it wasn't befitting a hokage's son, to back down. _He ended up getting killed because he was a hokage's son, and didn't even follow the real first rule, you can't protect anyone if you're dead. _ Konohamaru stirred under Tsunade's hand, and opened an eye. She watched as he ran his pink tongue over his parched lips.

"Baa-chan, is there any water? I would like some water, please."

Tsunade jumped up at the request and went to the other side of the room to fill a water cup and get a straw. Bringing it back to the bed, she held the bent straw to his lips, as he sucked the fluid in. She watched as he was totally engrossed in the water, and drank the entire cup.

"Baa-chan, why am I tied up like this? I want to go to the bathroom, I don't feel well."

Tsunade brushed his forehead again, back into his hair and around to his chin. "You've been pretty sick. How do you feel, Konohamaru?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. I want to eat something, my stomach hurts. I want to see Naruto-kun. Has Naruto-kun been here to see me?"

Tsunade shook her head at the last. And pulled over a rolling IV holder, "you have a catheter right now, so if you just need to pee…."

"No, I want to take a dump." Konohamaru blushed at the frankness, but he had to go, like now!

Tsunade unhooked the empty urine bag from the bedside and hung it low on the pole. She then turned the clamp on the fluid IV to off. Carefully folding over the lead into Hamaru's arm, and putting it under the armature that held the IV in place so that air could not get in. A line of blood began to backflow out from his vein into the tubing.

Tsunade started un-strapping the boy from the bed. _I'll walk him into the toilet, and then get a nurse and orderly to help clean up the bed and him. Take advantage of this moment…. _When the final strap was off, she returned back to the bedside with the rolling IV holder, and started to help Hamaru out of the bed. "You can't walk on your own, lean on me, and I'll help you to the toilet. Once you're there, take your time, I'm going to order you some food and get some staff to clean you up and clean the room. I don't want you to get up from the commode without help. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I do. Can we move faster? I don't want to take a dump right here on the floor." Konohamaru stood up; his gown had been switched so that it now had the opening in the front. It was untied, he didn't care, as it flopped open, the tubing from the urine bag to his penis on display. His hair was mess, and in clumps, his arms scabbed, his nails black with dried blood. Various stains were on the gown, mostly at the hem. His wrists and ankles had wide red marks where the padded leather had been tight against his skin. He could hardly feel his feet which seemed cold in the overly warm hospital room. Swiveling and sitting up, he watched as Tsunade crouched down to put his arm over her shoulder.

"One, two, three, up!" Together they walked slowly to the toilet in the room. Tsunade could feel the boy's weight has he leaned on her, and they walked together. She had put her hand on his far hip, and held him close to her, with his arm across her shoulder. She grasped the pole with the urine bag and tried to keep it close to Konohamaru as they walked. _Shizune was stingy with the tubing, I bet if I don't move this closer, I'm going to jerk it out of him! _

"Hey, Baa-chan, you want to pull on my dick? You have to use your hand not the tubing, eh?" Hamaru, tried to laugh at his own joke, but just started coughing instead. He thought that the part of his arm that was draped over the Godaime's neck got warmer. Finally they made it the short distance to the toilet, and with a bit of fussing, he had his gown raised up and was sitting on the commode. Immediately he let out a huge fart. "That feels so much better already…" looking up at Tsunande waving her hand in front of her frowning face.

"I hope that's not what we came here for? In any case, you just sit there, I'm going to get some more help, and order you something to eat. Don't move." Tsunade left the room to find someone to help her and order up some gruel for the boy. _He seems almost normal. I wonder if we've broken the addiction or not? I don't know who's on duty now either, it's an odd time of day just before shift change….._

Konohamaru sat for a moment on the commode as listened to Tsunade leave the room. Carefully he lifted his penis out of the bowl he was sitting on, examined the catheter and the housing that was holding it in. _Who designed this thing, it looks like a torture device? Who puts tape on someone's dick? _Carefully he started to peel away the tape that was holding the latex to his pubes, and once it was pulled back, he started to roll the latex up toward his tip. It snapped onto the hard catheter that was inserted. Taking a deep breath, he started to pull the tube out, he could feel it's passage up the urethra as it was removed. He closed his eyes, it was too gross to watch. When he felt that it was totally out, he looked at it. It had a drop of blood at the end. _I guess I didn't do that too well. _ Looking at the IV box on his arm, and the tracing of blood in the tubing, he thought, _I think I'll leave that in for now._ Grasping the rail next to him for support he tried to stand on his own. His feet still felt cold, but not as numb as when he woke up. Still holding the rail, he tried to take a step, and then another. A few more and he could feel his feet warming up and the numbness was lessening. _I really have to find Naruto-kun. I don't want to stay here any longer. _ Looking around the room he spotted a closet and was hoping that his clothes were inside. It was empty. Naruto had brought him to the hospital without his clothes. "I guess the hospital gown will have to do."

Tying the gowns straps, tight, Konohamaru stood up straight. "I have to find Naruto-kun, soon..." He rubbed the sensitive skin of his arms lightly, feeling the scabbed skin. "Naruto-kun. Very soon." Turning towards the window, he opened it, a cool breeze, wafted into the overheated hospital room, the sun was shinning and as he looked into the street, people were walking about. It was another day in Konoha. Harmaru swung himself out onto the narrow ledge, and using his chakra started to walk down the side of the hospital, as casually as someone in a gown without underpants could. The cool breeze tightened the skin of his sack as it tried to keep his jewels warm. Once he reached the street, he turned in the direction of Naruto's apartment, and moving as fast as he could, and sticking to the less popular streets to avoid as many people as possible. After all, who notices a youth running around in a hospital gown with only two string ties holding it shut as he alternately flashes people on both sides of the street with each stride.

Hamaru stood before Naruto's door. He could smell the cool forest scent. He turned the handle, it didn't move, which was unusual since Naruto never locked his door, but as one of Naruto's friends, he knew where the key was hidden, and reaching up on this toes to feel the top of the door's frame, he felt along the ledge for the key, soon opened the door. There was the overpowering smell of the damp woods in the apartment, Hamaru stood in the door's entrance and took a deep breath. _Naruto-kun! _Closing the door behind him, he entered the apartment, stepping up to the floor. The door to the bed room was closed, but Konohamaru walked his now blackened bare feet to the door, and slowly opened it.

Sunlight streamed into the room, it was warmer then the inner room, the smell was intoxicating. The bed was unruly, the sheets all tangled and twisted. There seemed to be stains on the sheets. The smell was evenmore intense in the sun-heated room. Hamaru was feeling weak in his knees at the new assault on his senses. There was a small wash cloth near the bed, highlighted by a sun beam, the smell seemed to be coming from it, and Konohamaru walked slowly toward the cloth and picked it up, it was hot and still damp. Caught in the forest smell, he brought the cloth to his face so that he could breathe deep of the smell.

_Naruto, Naruto-kun! Where are you? _The cloth was millimeters from his nose and it was powerful, in the damp cloth, without thinking, Hamaru put the cloth in the mouth, to suck the damp from it. Konohamaru walked around the room, the cloth hanging from his lips. It was good even with the sour spots. His penis rose from under the gown and peeked out between the gap that flapped open as he walked around and closer to the bed. The sunlight caught spots on the headboard and wall above it. Harmaru put a finger to one of them and brought a dab to his nose, _Tomato?_ He investigated every damp patch of the sheets and was excited further when finding the forest scented ones, which he promptly devoured, since now, the cloth tasted more like his own spit than Naruto.

_I feel much better, but I must still find Nartuo-kun. They'll be looking for me and this is certainly one of the places they'll come looking for me. I need to take a shower first, and then, I'll borrow some clothes. _ He made his way to the bath where he has last encountered Naruto, and when he opened the door, noticed that it was still damp, and some towels were tossed on the floor. There was a strong forest smell in here too, and it seemed to be coming from where the towels were tossed on the floor. Konohamaru approached slowly. The floor seemed wet, and there were still puddles. But the scent was stronger as he came near. Then, without warning he slipped on the floor, falling onto his ass, the robe rising above his hips. He skidded, his legs akimbo towards the pile of towels. The smell was again overpowering. And now his butt and back of his thighs were covered in some thick slick and sticky fluid that smelled even more like Naruto-kun. Dabbing a finger into the viscous liquid, he put it into his mouth; it **was definitely **Naruto's. There was still a puddle of it between his thighs as he sat on the floor; his erection was hard as a kunai, as he reached around it to again put a couple fingers into the cold goo. _I really need to find Naruto._ Hamaru watched as a drop of the goo dripped to the floor again, but started to bend his knees and put his blackened soles of his feet to the slick floor as he sat there, the puddle between his legs, and shifted his pelvis to gain easier access to his back door. He brought the warming goo on his fingers to his hole and started to massage it around the entrance. It was cooling and his pucker twitched at the touch.

His whole body shook at the cool touch; his hole felt first cool and then began to warm, as he traced the pucker more vigorously with the congealing fluid. He dabbed his fingers again into the puddle, and returned then to his now heated hole, and plunged them between the rosebud lips. Again, the touch was cooling and then heated up, massaging the spew into his inner ring. _Oh, Naruto-kun. I need you! _ Another dab, and insert, he used his fingers to scrape as much as he could from the floor and place it into this second door into his body. He felt wonderful, he was floating in a forest glen; he tossed his head back, closing his eyes as he reveled in the sensation he was feeling. He wiped the stuff as best he could from his thighs and butt to place it in his secret dark place, each dab, each touch made him feel better than before, but it was not as good as being with Naruto-kun. Finally there was no more to fulfill him, and he hunted on the floor for other spots, and remembering that he had stepped in some earlier, he sat back down to examine the sole of his foot, but now there was nothing worth spelunking to his depths or to even lick off. He felt let down, but clear in his mind, that Naruto was to be his goal, and he would certainly find him -- today. Standing up, he stood for a moment, staring at the shower head. His hand trailed over his butt, lifting the robe that covered it, he pulled the cheeks apart, and he again explored the hidden recesses, it felt so much better….with his other hand, he applied a light touch to his still rampant organ. Shortly, he arched his back, and his knees trembled, and he opened his eyes watching the jets hit the wall in front of him- the first was dark with his blood. His pulsing stopped and the fluids were running over his fingers while he released his shrinking member. He brought them to his lips, and licked, it didn't taste as good as Naruto's. Hamaru rubbed his hand over his arms, leaving a trail of dampness over his scabbed forearm. _Naruto-kun…..  
_

* * *

_Thanks for reading this far...reviews, and suggestions as to what you would like next, Sai or Shikimaru solo or together? Sai and Naruto? All three? Konohamaru, too? Naruto and Konohamaru? I would find your opinion, interesting. _


	37. The Bonds of the Living & the Dead 3

Sasuke

Sasuke was annoyed. The old fat law clerk could hardly keep up with him as he made his way through the dusty street with its increasingly heavy morning crowds. _First he interrupts me when I'm sending Naruto-kun off on a mission, and then he can't even keep up in a crowd…_Sasuke turned to watch the heavy-set man catch up to him, where he stopped to watch. The man was red in the face and breathing heavily. _I should put a scare into him._

"Which office were you from? I can't recall anymore. You were talking about real estate, right, so that would be…."

"Golden Leaf Law," huffed the man. "Kishimoto-sama sent me." The man paused and continued to breathe heavily with his hands on his knees. "We've always handled the Uchiha estates," he said straightening his back. "For generations, now," he said with a bit of tremor.

"I'm splitting my business among more than one firm. I have no ties with the past anymore." _There that got him nervous; they can't just assume that I'm not going to change lawyers. "_So, which way….?"

"Follow me, please Uchiha-domo, Kishimoto-sama is waiting only a few blocks from here." The clerk straightened his jacket and proceeded to march off with a more pompous air than Sasuke could have imagined, his slight smile came unwillingly to his face as he watched, and proceeded to follow the fat man the couple blocks to the law office.

Sasuke climbed the stairs to the first floor where the offices were above a street level bookseller. Here, out of the noise and dust, the wood paneled office seems very quiet, as he toed off his shoes and gazed around the stark entry room with it's polished walls and mats. He had been here in his youth accompanying his father, once. It brought back sad memories. He walked in barefooted and sank down on the far side of the room where he could watch the doorway and the shoji screened wall easily. Training and old habits died hard. The fat man just watched him as he made his way into the room.

"Uchiha-domo, please make yourself comfortable, I'll call for some tea, and tell Kisimoto-sama that you are here." The man made himself scare. It was nice and quiet in the room compared to the street below.

The shoji screen opened a bit, and a woman in a simple kimono, shuffled into the room, placed the tray she was carrying in a tray with a teapot and cup and two small boxes and kneeled down, a couple steps in front of him. "Uchiha-sama, pardon the intrusion, would you like tea?" As she said this, she lifted the lid of one of the polished boxes, and revealed a white cloth, small wisps of steam lifted from the cloth with the lid. Sasuke hardly noticed the shoji doorway close behind her.

"Yes, please," said Sasuke.

"Would you like red, green or black tea?" the woman asked, taking a small wooden tong and grasping the steaming cloth between its carved teeth. Grasping the sleeve of her kimono, the elderly woman rose with a straight back to her feet and took a step around and another towards Sasuke, before sinking again to the floor, and extending the cloth to him. "Please refresh, yourself, I will make you whichever one you like."

Sasuke, extended a hand to take the cloth from her. "Green tea with toasted rice, please." _There! She's not going to have that in her little box! _ Sasuke unfolded the cloth in his hand and lifted the moist heat to his face, glad that the woman could not see his smirk at his unreasonable request. After applying the cloth to his face, he folded it and held it out for her to grasp again with the wooden tongs.

"Uchiha-domo is too kind to me. I will be happy to make genmai-cha for him. I have it all ready for you." The woman said as she once again stood and shuffled back to the tray on the floor. Kneeling again, she placed the used cloth into the box it came from, and put the lid back on. Then opening the box on the tray, she revealed that it had several sections each with different teas, and several kinds of toasted grains. "Do you wish white or brown rice?" She asked sweetly, taking a small wooden spoon from it's fitting in the case, and started to fill the spoon's bowl with the green tea leaves. With her other hand she opened the small tea pot and steam wafted up from it. A small bamboo strainer was fitted into the pot's opening, and she dropped the bright green tea leaves into it.

"Brown rice," said a shaken Sasuke.

The elderly woman carefully measured more tea and then brown rice into the pot's strainer. When she was done, she put the lid on, and replaced the small wooden spoon into the box and closed the lid. She sat back on her heels, and demurely, gave a small smile. "Domo aritgato, Uchiha-san, if you don't mind my saying so, you bring back memories of your father coming here, he too, liked my gemai tea."

"Pardon me, but you knew my father?"

"Yes, he helped me get this job as a tea lady, when my beauty faded. He was always kind to me, his 'First,' he used to call me." The woman bent over the small pot and lifted the lid, peering in. She quickly capped it again.

"Excuse me, but I don't know your name, would you tell it to me?"

"When I was young, they called me, "Golden Lily of the Springtime," but my name is just Harukichi, now." The woman bowed over the tray, and pushed it forward so that it was just at Sasuke's feet. She lifted herself up, moved a step forward and again gracefully sank to the mat covered floor. She lifted herself forward, and again, held her sleeve has she lifted the pot to pour the rice tea gracefully into a tall cup. Gently with two hands, one on the bottom, she lifted the cup and held it out to Sasuke. "Your gemai-cha, Uchiha-sama."

"Domo arigato, gohsaiamas, Harukichi-san," said Sasuke, as he took the hot cup from her. His scarred hands, touching her wrinkled ones as the cup passed between them. He could smell the tea and rice as he brought the cup to his face. It reminded him of tall mountains with green rice paddies carved into the sides. It smelled very peaceful, and he took a sip holding the hot cup in his hands, one hand under it. He took the cup from his lips and looked at it carefully, it's uneven sides, and mottled glazing; "the gemai-cha is delicious, and the cup is beautiful, but I can see that its gracefulness doesn't compare to you, even now."

"Aiee," Harukichi said, "you are a flatterer, jus like your father." She said, hiding her face in her sleeve.

"May I ask why my father called you his "First," Harukichi-san"

Still hiding her face in her sleeve, "You don't need to call me Harukichi-san, Harukichi is good enough for me. He called me "First," because I was his first. Your grandfather brought him to me, when he was younger than you." Harukichi, chuckled into her sleeve.

Sasuke who had just begun to take another drink from his cup, paused at this statement. _My father's first? Grandfather brought him to her? _

In the awkward silence, Harukichi continued; "Times were different back then, not like these days when a maiden can have many lovers before she marries. Fathers would often bring their sons to a favorite mistress or courtesan to experience their first time, under the best circumstances, the first time is a special gift, isn't it? But in a marriage bed, it's best if at least one is already experienced, even if they pretend not to be so, neh? The Uchiha clan had great influence over the Heavenly Houses in Konoha, both as patrons and protectors of the peace."

"So, Harukichi, you were a courtesan?"

"Hai, but I was lucky. I found someone to protect me when I was offered the first time, and was able to perfect my other skills in conversation, and entertaining."

"Oi, who was your first, then? Would I know of him?"

"No, I don't think you ever met him, it was your grandfather. I was very young at the time, younger than you are now. He was already commander of the military police. Your grandmother had passed away many years before. He had seen me when he frequented the House I was living in, when I was a little girl, just helping out carrying the trays from room to room. He was always very kind to me, and when it became time to sell my first time to a customer, he outbid everyone. With him as my patron, I did not need to have other customers often, and he would have to approve of them or cover the loss. I was a young woman when he brought your father to me. After he died, your father continued his patronage, often just visiting to hear me sing and dance until he got married. My youthful beauty was gone by then. He then found me a good man to marry me. Years later, my husband was killed in a war and your father found me this job. I've been working here ever since."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Here he had heard a whole history of his family that he had never even guessed existed. "Harurichi-san, if I can be of service to you, please ask me."

The elderly woman looked up at the obsidian eyes gazing on her, and again gave a small smile that she quickly hid behind her hand. "Uchiha-sama, honors me," and she bowed over the tray that separated them. "I do have a cousin who has a grandchild, who's very pretty, clever and can even cook who lives with me. I've spent many years, now training. Perhaps, I could introduce …?"

Sasuke's lips tightened. What could he say to this woman after offering her the ability to call in an obligation? Would he really be with Naruto-kun forever? _Well, I can brush them off after meeting them, it's just another fangirl. _

"I am quite busy right now, perhaps in a couple weeks? You can send me a note with a suggested date and time, and maybe you would want to come, too," asked an uncertain Sasuke.

"No, no, I won't be coming along. It's not like when I was a young girl," again, Harurichi hid her laughter in her sleeve. "After all, it's not like he would want me to come or that this would lead to a mi-ai!" She had a hard time suppressing her laughter at the shock on Sasuke's face. (_AN: mi-ai: an arraigned marriage meeting.)_

"He? It's a he you want to introduce me to?" sputtered Sasuke.

"Hai, another barazoku, for you to be with, neh? I was a courtesan in one of the best Houses in the five countries, and I have met many different kinds of men over the years. Men who can only do it, when they think they are taking a girl-child, men who can only stiffen when they have a stiff toy in their ass or a warm boy next to them. You have no interest in women, I know that, you never dated any of your fangirls when you were in school, there are no rumors of you being even close with any female other than your team mate, Haruno Sakura many years ago."

"Harurichi-san, only a few weeks past, I was picking pink hairs from my teeth," Sasuke stated quietly.

"Oy, everyone needs to experiment a bit and take a taste of something different; and what since then? I think…."

The shoji screen slid open, and the heavy clerk stood in the doorway. "Uchiha-domo, Kishimoto-san is ready for you, would you follow me?"

Sasuke, shaken up by the openness and perception of his father's first sexual lover, quickly handed the woman the cup from his hand and stood. "I'm very happy to have made your acquaintance, Harurichi-san. Thank you very much for the gemai-cha and the conversation." Standing he left the room through the opened screen door.

The heavy set law clerk, looked at the elderly woman on her knees, she turned her head so that he could see her profile, and nodded as the clerk slid the screen closed.

Sasuke stood in a narrow hallway and the clerk ducked his head as he walked by, and then opened another door further down the hallway. This one slid noiselessly into the wall pocket, and light could be seen coming into the hall. Sasuke walked down to the opening and stepped up into the room. It was furnished in a western fashion. A bookcase filled with western style books was behind a large desk, there were two chairs placed facing the desk. A thin man with glasses was seated at the desk and looked up at Sasuke's entrance into the room. He stood and took off his glasses, laying them on the dark wood of the desk, next to the scroll he was studying.

"Konichiwa, Uchiha-domo. I'm Kishimoto Ichiryo and I am honored to meet you again."

Kishimoto gestured at the chairs in front of the desk. "Forgive my manners, I was trained overseas, and the informality there has never left me. But let me assure you that I am well informed as to all matters of the Uchiha clan. Can I get something for you to drink?"

Sasuke walked towards the chair, he wasn't sure if he was being insulted, by the lawyer not coming out from behind the desk and lack of a respectful bow. "Domo, I just had some tea so, I don't require anything to drink. I don't remember you from the meeting in the inn with the other lawyers and business people. Where's Kishimoto Satomi?"

"My uncle Satomi sold his share of the business to me, after the dinner in the inn. It was the only way he could retire and live comfortably. I have spent much time going over the Uchiha family files in our possession, and I assure you that I am fully aware of all of your clan's legal matters, and your own personal issues."

Sasuke just sat in the chair listening. The thin man put his glasses back on and sat behind his desk, and gently rolled up the scroll that was in front of him.

"Uchiha-domo, we have a couple items that we need to take care of today, and then if there are further instructions from you we can proceed onto other long term items."

"First, the building you wanted. The consortium from the inn has purchased it for you, as a gift for continuing to do business. We don't know why you would want such a old and run down building that was so far outside the Uchiha district that you already own, but we have the papers to transfer ownership ready. All it requires is your chop, and signature. Will you be paying the transfer taxes? I have no sons, nephews or cousins that I can sell this company to if you decline responsibility for them."

Sasuke was chagrined. His actions at the inn had already had major repercussions. The lawyer who knew the most about the Uchiha clan's business had been forced out of his office, and now, if he didn't offer to pay the real estate transfer taxes, the entire law office would fold. "Kishimoto-sama, I'll be happy to pay the transfer taxes, it is my responsibility as the new owner."

"Good. I took the liberty of having your banker prepare a draft for you to sign. Here are the papers regarding the building and the bank draft. Please look them over. I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have." Kishimoto passed a thick red folio over the desktop to Sasuke, along with a single sheet of white paper.

Sasuke opened the folio. It appeared to have several different types of documents. On the top was the building's deed and the papers that recorded the transfer from the old owners company to Sasuke's. Then there were a series of leases between the tenants and the landlord. Sasuke thumbed through them. The rental amounts were all rather low, only a hundred or two ryo each month. Then the last lease was a shocker, even Sasuke's eyes widened as he read it. This lease was for several thousand ryo each month, and the lease holder was the Office of the Hokage. Sasuke scanned the paper, the lease called for quarterly increases of a hundred ryo. Sasuke picked up one of the other leases and checked what the rate increases were for and found that they only were for five percent every two years. Picking up another, it stated that there were no increases in rent for the first 10 years. Checking again, the lease with the 10 year waiver was next door to the one held by the Hokage's office. Sasuke looked up at the lawyer across from him.

"How much is the lease signed by the Hokage's office paying now?"

The lawyer pushed his glasses up with one finger, the lenses glinted in the room's light. "From our calculations, about 20,000 a month, it was signed nearly 15 years ago. That apartment pays as much a month as the most expensive of the other apartments pay in a year. We had a hard time getting the former owner to tell us why that was, and why the other apartments on the same floor or above or below it paid so little without increases. It wasn't until we had purchased the building that he told us that the occupant was Uzumaki Naruto, but I think that you already knew that didn't you, Uchiha-domo, neh?"

Sasuke's cheeks pinked at these words. _Yeah, that's why I wanted this building. _"I have plans for this building. Would you draft a letter from my corporation to all the tenants that the building is going to be under extensive renovation starting immediately? Since they have such preferred leases, they need to contribute to the upgrade costs of the apartments else they will be updated with the cheapest stuff on the market or not at all. They can choose the interior paint color of their choice, and we will pay for the plaster and paint but not the labor. I'll need estimates from electricians, plumbers and carpenters on the cost to bring the building up to date and back to its original condition. If the tenants won't cooperate, find a way to break the leases or increase the rents to comparable market rate ones."

"I think you will have a problem with that, after all, the leases are the way they are because Uzumaki lives in the building. It was the only way they could be rented at all. Or are you also going to break Uzumaki's lease?"

"Uzumaki's lease will remain as it is. It would make no sense to break it. His apartment will be totally updated and repaired. The Hokage's Office pays enough for it to be in the best condition we should be dealing honestly with the Konaha government they are obviously paying for a luxury apartment."

"Uchiha-domo, I am happy to comply with your request. In fact, I anticipated exactly this. I have also taken care of getting you three estimates each for the plumbing, electrical and carpentry work. All of the companies are reputable, and involved in your restoration project in the Uchiha quarter. The bid prices are all very favorable, and in my opinion, well under market pricing." Kishimoto took another folio this one black, and passed it over the desktop to Sasuke.

"Kishimoto-sama, I think that you have shown you are very receptive to my needs. You choose the three companies to do the repairs and updates. I don't think I need to look at them if they are all below market pricing. Send out the letters to the tenants. Do you have the clan's chop here?"

Kishimoto, smiled, "Certainly, this firm has been working with the Uchiha clan for many generations, I have it right here," he said, as he opened a desk drawer, and brought out a small wooden box. He passed this too over the desktop, and watched as Sasuke reached and opened it up.

Saskuke grasped the dark lid and opened the small rectangular box up. It was lined with bright red silk and a gold rectangle about two inches long and a half inch wide lay in a depression in the center of the box, it seemed to literally glow. He picked it up, it was surprisingly heavy and realized that it was made from pure gold. It was perfectly square around. Sasuke looked at the bottom of the chop, and saw that it had a intricately carved Uchiha fan on the bottom, with some kanji that he could not read since it was mirror reversed. A smell of phosphorous brought his attention back to Kishimoto, who was melting some red ink into a small shallow plate.

"I also have a pen and a pen knife, for you." Kishimoto, brought out a calligraphy pen, and a ornate pen knife from his desk drawer. "Please take the pen, and sign the deed, and the bank transfer, first. Then well stamp the chop on them. And since we wish to make certain that it was you who signed the documents, a thumbprint made with your own blood will seal it all." Kishimoto smiled again as he handed the pen to Sasuke.

"Certainly, that sounds fine. Just make sure that when you send your bill to me, that it too is 'under market price' as you will get to choose the contractors, who I am sure, will be most grateful for your decision." Sasuke flipped the deed to the last page, and started writing his pen with the western style nib, it sounded like a chicken scratching as it moved against the paper.

"Absolutely, Uchiha-sama, we are your lawyers, and we understand you perfectly. I look forward to our continued companies' joint prosperity."

Kishimoto passed the small cup with the red ink and a small square of paper over the desk. Sasuke touched the tip of the chop to the ink, and squarely touched the tip to the paper square to remove excess ink. He then firmly pressed the chop to the deed next to his name, the chop revealed the fine carving of the fan and the kanji. Kishimoto picked up the ornate pen knife, and opened the blade, it glinted in the light. Lighting another match, he held the knife's tip in the bright blue and yellow flame. He then handed the instrument to Sasuke, who took it in his left hand. Then holding up his right thumb used the tip to prick it in the center. When he withdrew the tip, a drop of glistening red blood welled up from the prick, again, using the small square of paper he pressed his thumb down, spreading the blood drop as he smashed his thumb to the paper, and again, quickly bringing it down on the deed. The two of them repeated this again for the bank draft. Once done, Kishimoto collected all the papers back together, and lit one more match over the small ink tray and burned the small paper square that had the extra chop marks and Sasuke's thumb print on it. They both watched as the paper flared and turned into a stream of ash falling into the ink cup.

Sasuke watched his thumb as another drop of blood formed from the spot where he had pricked it. He brought it to his lips and tasted the hot iron flavor between his lips. Kishimoto was putting away the folios across the desktop. He then opened a different drawer than before and took out a small scroll, and an envelope. Even from his seat Sasuke could see that both of them were clearly sealed closed with wax seals that had the Uchiha fan, thought one looked different than the other. Placing the two items in front of him, Kishimoto looked up at Sasuke, who still had his bruised thumb at his lips.

"Uchiha-sama, I have some additional family business for you. First, this scroll is your father's will. It is the document that forms the basis for your life since his death. As your family's lawyers, we had a copy of this document and paid your living expenses, fees and taxes since you were a small child. You are now, at a age when those decisions are yours and we are giving this document to you and you will be responsible in the future. You received an accounting of your assets prior to the meeting at the inn. You will find that at the end, there are some personal notes that your father wrote to his sons, which we have not been privileged to know, but knew from our instructions, that they were in this original." Kishimoto picked up the scroll in two hands and stood, holding it out over the desktop and bowed to Sasuke. Sasuke stood and took the scroll from the outstretched hands. He looked at the scroll and the heavy waxy seal; its impression looked just like the one that he had just used.

"This other document is from your brother. We checked with the Hokage's office and they have assured us that Itachi is deceased. We had instructions that if Itachi died, and you were still alive to give this envelope to you." Again, Kishimoto picked up the envelope with two hands and presented it to Sasuke over the desktop with a bow. Sasuke, after putting the scroll down, again, reached with two hands to take the envelope.

The moment he touched it, Sasuke felt a tremor pass through is body. He felt that he was back in the military compound of the Uchiha clan, fighting with Itachi with powerful genjutsu. The world around him seems to be shattering again, and he could see Itachi try to pluck out his eye. His hands shaking, he held the envelope on his fingertips, slowly trying to sit back down into the seat without collapsing in front of Kishimoto.

"Kishimoto-san, have you ever met my brother? Did you feel anything when you touched this envelope?"

"No, I have never met your brother. My uncle's notes about that envelope say that he hoped he never had to do any business with Uchiha Itachi again, that he felt that Uchiha Itachi could 'see through him' and that he was very uncomfortable while Itachi-sama was in the offices. I can only say that I feel much relieved to give you the envelope, and I am happy that it will no longer be under our care." Kishimoto looked down at the desk, and again, pushed his eyeglasses up his nose with one finger.

Sasuke looked again at the envelope now lying on the desk. It had his name written on it, there was the waxy seal. But this seal was different than the one on the scroll or the one that he used today. At the base of the fan's blade, Sasuke could clearly see that it had the tomoe of Itachi's mangkaro sharigan eyes with the lines radiating out from it. _Even if it did not have this seal, I would know that this is really from Itachi. _

"**Kai!" **said Sasuke, hoping that it would break any genjutsu that he might be in. He looked at Kishimoto who seemed to be startled by Sasuke's outburst. "I'm sorry Kishimoto-sama, I think that my brother may have used some of his specialties in the creation of this document," Sasuke tried to make a small laughing sound. "I may have to take it to a priest to bless before I can read it."

"Yes. Maybe that would be best," said a subdued Kishimoto. Standing, he said, "well, I will leave you if you wish to read your father's scroll, now or…"

"No, no, I'll go back to my home and read it there. I hope that it will bring back fond memories of him." Sasuke tried to give a smile, it just wasn't in his heart. Standing, he took the scroll and tucked it into a gap between his shirt and chest. From the inside of one of his sleeves, he pulled out a small scroll and unrolled it until he came to a empty circle which he then spread out on the desk. He slid the paper under the envelope until it was centered in the circle and feeling a slight wave of nausea, applied his chakra and made some signs causing it to be stored in the scroll, which he then rolled up. Looking up at a quizzical Kishimoto, he said, "Safer in there where I can't touch it. Thank you for your time today, I hope to see you again."

"No, Uchiha-sama, it was my honor to work for you. I hope that we will be doing more work to our mutual profit in the future." Kishimoto reached over the desk with an outstretched hand, only to find Sasuke's confused face on the other side. "Sorry, I apologize, it's my western training. They always conclude meetings and deals with a handshake."

Before he could fully retract the hand, Sasuke reached out and grasped it. "This is fine," he said. He felt his scarred fingers and palm being grasped by some very soft fingers and palm, one that had never done any hard work in its life. _I thought only Naruto-kun's hands were this soft…"_Thank you for your hard work. I look forward to our next meeting."

Sasuke stood and shook his hand, and then turned to leave the office. The heavy set clerk again walked him to the entrance where his footgear was stashed and bowed deeply to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, put on his street shoes and quickly made it down the stairs onto the street. Dust, noise and the aroma of a busy market street assailed him after the quiet peacefulness of the office. He decided that he would go to Naruto's apartment and tidy up after this morning's mess. _After all, I'm the landlord now, and I have to protect my property. Cleaning up is just another service, I provide. _Sasuke giggled in his mind, after all, cleaning wasn't the only service he provided Naruto. With his heart lightened he made his way to the newly purchased building, which still looked pretty decrepit in the daylight. _Soon that will change, won't Naruto be surprised!_ He hurried into the apartment complex. When he came to Naruto's door, he took out his key, and putting his hand to the lock, was surprised when the door was found to be opened. _I'm sure I locked it when we left this morning._ There were no shoes at the doorway. He noticed that the apartment had that smell that he loved, mixed with sweat and definitely the scent of sex, it was making him hard just breathing the air. _I'm going to have to open the windows and air out the bedding before anyone comes here to remodel._ He could not sense anyone in the apartment, but being a cautious person, he deftly inspected the entire apartment, taking note of some dirt tracks that lead into the bedroom and bath. He found no one, though it seemed that the bedroom closet had been rifled through and his clothes were out of their usual precision in the closet.

Finding no one in the apartment, Sasuke gathered up the bed sheets and pillow casings and carried them to the washing machine, and started a load. He walked into the bath; he pushed the damp and soggy towels toward the doorway so that they would also be within easy reach for the machine. Hearing the sloshing in the unit, he realized that he had the need to relieve himself and turned into the small toilet, where he proceeded to take his dick out so that he could relieve himself. It felt warm in his hand and he resisted the urge to give it few strokes, as he felt the pressure build and his flow started. The noise of his waters filled the little room and soon his emptying bladder felt relieved. Shaking the last drops off, he fastened up his trousers and flushed. Sasuke made his way to the sink and washed his hands. Standing up with the towel in his hand, he felt the scroll tucked in his shirt, and walked out of the room, to the little alcove where the washing machine was, and tossed the towel onto the pile by the bath room doorway. Sasuke padded softly over to the kitchen, where he took the kettle and partially filled it at the sink, then placed it on the stove and lit the burner. He then took out his tea set and box of tea, placing the pot, cup and tea box carefully on the table. Pulling out a chair he took the scroll out of his shirt and put it on the table. He reached into the sleeve and pulled out his little sealing scroll, and opened it to the circle where Itachi's envelope was, and released it from the seal. Putting away his own scroll, he looked at the table top where the two messages from the past sat waiting to be heard. The kettle started to boil, beckoning him with its whistle; Sasuke stood taking the little tea pot with him. He set it down and removed the lid, and poured in some hot water, which he swirled around and dumped down the sink, then he filled the little pot again, replaced it's lid and brought it to the table where he sat, and took the lid off again, and measured out a small amount of tea from the box, and clapped the lid on again. _Which one? Which should I open first? After all these years what could my father really have to say to me, he'll think that I'm still just a kid, and not as good as Itachi. But Itachi? What could have written me, and how did he put such a powerful genjutsu on the paper? _

Sasuke activated his sharingan and reached for the envelope from Itatchi, as he touched it again, he was caught in the genjutsu and started reliving the fight at the compound with Itachi again. He could feel Itachi's laughter and his fingers reaching towards his eye to pluck it out. Sasuke added the power of his curse seal to break the spell, and regain his own reality again. He broke the seal on the envelope and it unfolded to reveal another paper folded neatly within. This was also sealed with Itachi's own chop. Without hesitation Sasuke broke it open and was surprised at the contents. Two sealing circles were inscribed on the paper. A small folded square of paper also fell out. Sasuke picked up the little paper, and began to read.

_Sasuke-kun, if you are reading this, you must have won, congratulations on your achieving the Mangekyo Sharingan, since there was no other way for you to beat me. Now you will find that the darkness that you had to grow within yourself to beat me will spread, and the light will fade in time from your eyes, as they did with mine. Since there is only Kakashi, Madara and you with Mangekyo eyes in the world you have little choice in how to proceed to keep your sight in the light. Kakashi's eye is old, and contaminated, weak from many years of use. While Tobi's eyes are also darkening after his long lifetime and his growing madness-- you will not be able to defeat him. What are you going to do? Pluck the eyes from your own children years from now after you watch one of them slay the other to obtain Mangekyo eyes? I never knew if you would live long enough to obtain the eyes, and I spent much time experimenting. Sealed here are two items that you may find useful. One seal contains the eyes of one of my shadow clones, if you can find a way to stabilize them so that they are more than chakra, I made them stable enough to endure removal, and put them in the seal but they were not useful to me. Perhaps Kabuto and the Orochimaru within him could help you. The other contains a semen and tissue samples that you could use to either clone me or create a nephew whose eyes you could use, you can just think of them as you do me! Don't think that you can destroy these samples and be free; you will be receiving them many times over in the coming years as you grow older and your sight darkens. And if you have children, I'm sure that the thought will cross your mind as they grow up and obtain sharingan, and perhaps Mangekyo sharingan. My best wishes for a very long life. Itachi_

Sasuke crushed the note in his hand, and immediately felt that he was back again in the battle with Itachi. He couldn't move, and he watched the hand coming closer to his eye again and it moving under the eyelids and popping out his eye, with blood welling from the now empty socket.

"KAI!" he shouted, hoping that it would break the terror of the spell. He could feel fluid running down his face, was it blood? He touched his finger to the damp, and carefully opened his eyes; the fingers were only damp with tears. Dropping the note, and releasing his curse seal and sharingan, Sasuke ran to the bedroom and threw himself on the bare bed. He grasped Naruto's pillow and crushed it to his face, he could smell the forest scent, and a new rush of tears come to him. _Why did you have to go on a mission when I need you now, dobe! Stupid fucking baka! _

Sasuke continued to sob into the pillow, he lay curled up on the bed, the pillow held tightly to his face and chest. "Stupid stupid baka! Why aren't you here!"


	38. Journey to Green Leaf

_AN: Thanks for the alerts, et al. It's been a long wait, but here's 1200 minutes of my time for you. I keep thinking that even though I write these 9,000 + word essays, that I could chop them up into several uploads so that my story can be on the front page of the sort for more days, but I can't bring myself to do that. I was going to include a couple more scenes further into this segment, but they will have to wait a bit until after break when I won't have the time, etc... to finish them. _

_Don't forget to give me some feedback, please!_

**Naruto**

Naruto hoisted his backpack and began to walk to the inn where Shikimaru had said they would be staying the night. _Why couldn't they just wait for me! It's so boring having to walk alone. _Naruto adjusted the backpack again, and began to march out, soon realizing that he had never actually been sent out on a mission alone; there was no one that he could jabber at to fill the silence. Walking down the road he looked at the fields as they spread over the countryside. The gently rolling hills, some covered with pastures and dotted with farm animals. There were expanses of rice paddies, and the occasional small stand of trees and shrubs. It was a beautiful day; the sun was warm, the clouds sparse, and a deep blue sky.

In the distance there were mountains that seemed shrouded in mist. Naruto could hear the birds in the fields chirping, and the scrape of his own boots on the gravel and sand beneath them. The sounds he made were harsh in the beautiful world he was traveling through. Although he had traveled this road many times, this was the first without Jiraiya, Kakashi or the other members of Team Seven. He stopped and stood in the middle of the road, and just looked around, viewing the familiar landscape as if it was newly discovered and never explored. The world was truly beautiful on this beautiful day.

Naruto unhitched his backpack, and put it on the road. He unzipped his jacket and knotted the sleeves around his narrow waist. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was a bit cropped at the waist, his navel just sticking out, and cool breeze caressed the exposed skin and ruffled his blond hair. _It will be getting warmer soon enough, _he thought as he tied the sleeves. Picking up his pack again, it resettled on his back, high enough to keep him in balance, and he started again to walk the road, the sound of the gravel again in his ears. He looked up and saw the road as it stretched out in front of him, fading into a distant expanse; the line of telephone poles along side of it, each one progressively smaller as they shrank in a never ending line. _It's only a couple miles from here that the forest will start again. And that stream where Jiraiya first tested me and told me about my red chakra. Life was so much simpler then… _Picking up his pace, he quick marched to that place where his new life as a shinobi truly began.

**Kohage's Office**

Tsunade had held her head in her hands, she had a powerful headache. Whether it was due from the amount of sake she had drunk the night before or the problem she was facing this morning wasn't the question, but that she had been so easily duped by one of her own shinobi many years her junior. _I just wanted the best for him, that teme kid. I never should have left him alone, and now he's gone off after Naruto, I'm sure, just when I got him separated from Sasuke, and I'm going to have to waste more resources to bring him back. I can't send his own teammates against him since they all share a very close personal relationship and I can't be sure that they won't give in to his wishes. _

The door to the office opened, and a very demure Sakura walked in, her hands held in front of her, and her head downcast. Tsunade glanced at her with one eye opened between the fingers holding her head up. _And I have to deal with her new side business and its cause and effect on the village. Three villagers have died this week while having sex with their wives, and in one case without their wife's consent, and they were all over 80! The two consenting wives said that they got some potion from Sakura when they answered a tear-off flyer in the bathhouse promising them a better love life with their husbands. _

"You asked for me, Tsunade-san?" asked Sakura in a quiet voice – she knew something was wrong.

"Yes, I did. I really don't want to know what your new little business is, but I think I know. What I want to tell you is that three villagers have died in the last week while according to their wives; they were having sex continually for more than an hour. While I am sure that two of the ladies did want to have sex, they didn't expect to have to visit a doctor afterwards for themselves, once the mortician and the monks took the husband's body away. The third one wasn't willing and found her husband's advances unwelcome, she's in the hospital with trauma injuries and a severe mental breakdown- she had been married to the man who raped her for more than 40 years."

"gomenasi, gomenasi…" Sakura said barely in a whisper.

"Also, I want to tell you that anything you might come up with while you're working at the hospital, is the property of the hospital, and they will benefit from any profits you're making as payment for your use of the facilities."

Sakura bit her lip as she heard this, she had sold a lot of her potion, and it was becoming very popular. There had only been issues when people didn't follow the directions, and used too much of the potion on their clothes or bed sheets, but this was the first time she had heard of anyone being more than a bit sore afterwards. _Maybe I just shouldn't sell it to anyone over 50…._

"Anyway, I have a short mission, a two part mission for you as punishment, before you meet with Shizune and give her a full breakdown of your sales when you come back." Tsunade picked her head up and looked at Sakura full in the face.

"First part, go find that little bastard Konohamaru, and bring him back here for treatment. Second part, before you come back with him, I need you collect some more samples from Naruto and bring them back with you." Tsunade's eyes glinted as she said this.

"Tsunade-san, w-w-what do you mean by 'samples' from Naruto-kun?"

"Specimens. I want you to bring back some specimens from Naruto-kun, say at least 10cc and preferably more. I would say 30cc would be ideal."

"You mean 30cc of blood? Or do you mean stool or urine?" said a shaking Sakura, who was beginning to think her master meant something else."

"You can bring those back too, it might be interesting, but we need more samples of his semen. I want you to bring back about 30cc, that should be fine," said a grinning Tsunade.

"But Tsunade-san, according to what I remember from my medical texts, 5cc is a lot for a single…" Sakura stopped when she saw Tsunade's grin widen. Her shoulders slumped as she realized the magnitude of this punishment. "Where can I find him, didn't you send him on a mission?"

"Shikamaru said that they would be staying at that ryokan, Green Leaf, on the outskirts of fire country. You should find that Konohamaru is on his way there, too. One more thing, remember Naruto's spew is toxic and you should avoid direct contact." Tsunade could hear Sakura snap her teeth as she closed her mouth tightly.

"Wha-what do you think I'm going to do to get your _**specimen**_!" Sakura barked at her.

"Sakura-chan, you will do, what ever it is that makes it possible for you to collect it, I could expect no less from my apprentice. You're at least an hour or two hour behind the boys, by now, I suggest you gather up a few things, and get on your way. Here are some emergency soldier pills for you to boost up so you can catch up." Tsunade tossed the pill packet at her, and swiveled around in her chair. "On your way out, tell Shizune to bring in some cold sake for me, I don't care any longer what time it is or what she thinks about my drinking. I need a drink. Good luck on your mission." Looking out the window at the Kohona valley, Tsunade sighed. _All these people….are my responsibility. _A bird flew high in the distance. _I wish I could be as free as that bird…_Tsunade heard footsteps as they left the office, the door open and close, and she sighed again.

Out in the hallway, Sakura clenched her fists. Her nails were gouging deep into her palms. She thought one of her palms was bleeding. _Naruto-kun's semen! Just how am I supposed to…?_ A tear formed at the corner of her eye, as Sakura blinked, it got caught in her lashes, and she brushed it away with the back of her hand. Opening the still clenched fist wet with the tear, she turned it over and looked at the four dark lines that her nails had made and small pearl of blood that started to ooze out of it. Directing some of her chakra she stopped the bleeding and healed the opening. _Almost as good as Kyubbi. _ She squared her shoulders and started making a dash to her home; _I'm going to need a few things if we're going to be at a ryokan , and since it's Naruto we're talking about I'm going to need some super-sized condoms, unless I can just ask him to jerk off into a cup a few times. Screw Tsunade's sake!_

**Sai and Shikimaru**

Shikimaru was silent as he and Sai made their way to the ryokan they were to stay the next couple of days. _We should have stayed and waited for Naruto. I could have restrained him with shadow jitsu if he was angry. _ _I wonder if Naruto's going to make it by dinner or not? But without that bakka, we're making really good time; I'll be able to relax a bit before he gets here. Sai's ROOT training was very good, he's definitely as good as an ANBU. _Shikimaru was lost in thought as he and Sai leapt along the treed pathway to the inn with the hot springs. During one segment, Sai took the lead giving Shikimaru a long time to contemplate the firm buttocks that were a short distance in front of him as they flexed under the thin material that covered them. Sai's low cut pants left little to the imagination, as Shikimaru thought at times he could see the small of Sai's back and few inches below, a flash of crack every now and then as Sai stretched and leapt in front of him. _Damn that Temari! She should have come to Konoha before I left, I'm thinking too much about my dick. This is so troublesome…but there may be some benefits, too. _Shikimaru smiled as he thought of being with Sai in one of the private baths; a full belly, maybe a beer or two; _you never know what could happen at a ryokan!_

Soon, the two young men came upon the village where the ryokan was located. Actually there were more than one, but Konoha ninjas usually stayed at the 'Green Leaf' rather than any others, and there was a signing account for any of the standard expenses, a regular room and the regular meals that could be upgraded by the shinobi willing to spend some of their own money for the perks of a private bath, bigger room or better meals. He had sent messages ahead asking for a larger two room suite with its own bath. After all, they were going to pretend to be just lackeys in the princess' party for the next month, they might only get to bathe in a cold stream and sleep on the bare ground, as a part of the mission. The ryokan was a last chance for their comfort before the hard work began. They walked along the partially cobbled street to the inn, and ducked under the noren that hung in front of the doorway. Inside they stood on a river stone paved door well, leading to the highly polished wide wooden planks of the inn. Before they had even taken a single breath, there in front of them was the ryokan's owner, prostrate on the step bidding them welcome in her kimono.

"Shikimaru-san, welcome, welcome. It's been a long time, since we saw you last," said the older woman, as she lifted her head up. She looked Shikimaru in the face. "You look just like your father, yes!" She nodded her head again, before she clapped her hands together. Almost magically a youth in a blue yukata, appeared with a tray next to her, kneeling down. He offered the small white and neatly rolled up towels to the two shinobi standing there. "Please refresh your selves with these," he said in a polite voice, steam drifted upwards from the rolled towels.

"Shikimaru-san," the woman said as she watch, the two use the towels to wipe the sweat and road dirt from their faces. "You're earlier than we expected, please forgive me, I don't have your room ready, yet." She bowed again as she said these words. "Also, I thought that there were going to be four of you, at least that's what the message this morning said."

"Four? There are three of us, one will be arriving in a little while, Uzumaki is coming later. This is Sai." Shikimaru detected a small frowning on the woman's face at the mention of Naruto's family name.

"Welcome, Sai-san, it's a pleasure to have you visit our establishment. Shikimaru-san, please excuse me, but I have a message from Shizune-san this morning that changed all that very specifically. You and Sai-san are to be share one room and a second room for the other two shinobi. Meanwhile, let Taru-kun here; bring you some tea and cakes while I finish getting the two rooms ready. Perhaps your party's other members will arrive shortly." She bowed again, and then gracefully rose and left the entrance.

"Honored guests, would you please allow me?" asked Taru-kun with a short bow. "I have some slippers for you over here," he said, as he slid a small wall panel aside to reveal a row of power blue slippers.

Sai and Shikimaru sat on the ledge and first handed the used hand towels back to the youth, and then removed their boots, leaving them to be cleaned up by the staff. Stepping up on the floor they were fitted with slippers by the still kneeling boy, who stood when he had completed the task.

"Sirs, what kind of tea would you like? We have a vast selection of different teas, green teas, red teas, fermented, herbal. Do you have a preference?"

"Green tea for me, a young mountain leaf. Sai what would you like?" asked Shikimaru.

"Green tea is fine with me, Nara-kun," said a smiling Sai.

_Nara-__**KUN**__! He's never called me that before. Maybe dick-boy will be of some use after all. I hope it won't be troublesome as this trip is turning out. I wonder who the fourth person is, and why didn't Tsunade or Shizune tell me they were sending someone else. And why separate rooms, too. That's expensive; we could have all stayed together. Unless it's Sasuke, he can afford his own room, and wouldn't want to be without Naruto. Hnnnn. I need a smoke to think about this, although separate rooms with Sai might make things easier, later._

"I'll bring the green tea and some mochi to go with it right away." Taru-kun said as he bowed, "Please come over here, we have a lovely view of the mountains in the room over here." He led them down a narrow hall to a large shoji screen and opened it wide. The beautifully sparse eight tatami mat room had a small low table with pillows to sit or lean on, a long low cabinet against a side wall, with only a single flower vase on it, with a traditional sparse arrangement. The walls and furniture were all natural wood and seemed to have its own glow. True to the boy's words, the room had one whole side setup as a window with a shaded overhang and a small narrow porch. "Will this do, honored sirs?"

"Certainly, it's a beautiful room. I've been here many times, but this is the first time that I've sat in here." Shikimaru said as he stepped in. Stepping over to the open porch, he stood and reached into his pocket to get his cigarettes and lighter.

Sai followed him in, his eyes widened at the view from the room. "This view is framed exceptionally well." He reached into his backpack with a casual motion, and pulled out his brush box and a pad. "It makes me want to draw." He walked up to the edge of the room and sat fluidly down, taking his back pack off as he did so. It seems that as he hit the floor the pad and a brush was in his hands and quickly moving over the paper.

Taru-kun bowed at the two young men's backs. "I'll be be back shortly with the tea and mochi." Closing the shoji screen he scurried off to the kitchen. _That Sai-kun is so cute! I could hardly keep from touching that flat belly of his! I wonder if he'll let me wash his back, later._ Taru brushed the bulge in the front of his robe to the side, feeling the fundoshi between his cheeks tighten as the material strained at the front. Hurrying to the kitchen, he slid between the busy cooks and kitchen staff to get the tea service he liked best for these new guests.

**Naruto**

The blonde was dripping with sweat, as predicted the day had heated up, and his fox trot to the river where he had first worked with Ero-sensei was invigorating. The riverbank lay before him. Sunlight sparkled on the water as it flowed by. Charging his feet with chakra, Naruto made his way across the stream, to the other side, which had a sandy beach, sand that was warm between his toes as he stepped into the other shore and his boot sank into the fine granules. A short jog around the bend was where it was more private and had a long shoal mid stream that made for a sheltered pool between it and the shore. It was a great place for a swim to cool off.

_This is a nice as I remember it. I can take a dip, and really clean up before I get to the inn and I can even rinse out my underwear, too. _ Checking around to make sure that it was still as private as he remembered, Naruto soon stripped down to nothing and walked into the sheltered water. _It's colder than I thought! _Taking another step, and then running, he dove shallowly into the water, the chill ran through his entire body, he felt his skin tighten all over and goose bumps appeared everywhere. His testicles rose and clung to his body to retain their heat as the sack that held him shriveled and shrank. His penis shrunk to the size of his thumb, almost disappearing in the short shock of blond pubes. Naruto stroked a couple times under water, frog kicking. The wide legged stance allowed the water to flow all over the naked him, especially around his genitals and between his firm cheeks. His wrinkled rosebud winked in the water as his legs drew up in the wide stance.

A few more strokes and he headed up to breach the surface, and in a swirl of water cascading down his body as it left the water like a trout jumping for May flies, the drops sparkling in the sunlight, the water glinting as it ran along his bare skin and back into the river. Naruto's face was bright in the light, a smile on his face, the blond locks spreading spray around him. A small breeze rushed by, reminding him that summer had not really come, and he again grew small bumps on his skin as he righted and stood in the flowing water. Diving in again, he swam back to his starting spot, and lay on his belly in the very shallow water by the sandy beach in the sun, it was so much warmer than the river's depth.

Lying with his head on his forearm, he looked across the waterway, to the trees that lined the other bank, and the distant mountains. The sun was warm on his back. It was very good to be alive. Water lapped at his sides as his lighter skinned butt lay exposed to the light, his feet still covered in the cold wetness. _I wish Sasuke was here. Hnnn, that reminds me, I need to wash him out of my shorts. _Standing up, the blond nude strode to his bag and took out the soiled garment. Now that his nostrils were cleansed by the fresh water, he could smell the sweat, semen and ass-juice that permeated the garment. _Holy crap, this really stinks! (dattebayo!) _Holding it by what he hoped was a cleaner waistband; he carried the stiff shorts to the water's edge and dunked it into the water until it softened up. Then he grasped it in two hands and began to rub it against itself under water, the downstream side appeared to cloudy up as he rubbed the garment. Soon the water flowed clearly from the cloth, and Naruto held it in one hand as the water flowed through it and billowed out the shorts.

All this time he was crouched with knees akimbo as his junk hung between his legs, and dried. He casually adjusted the loosening skin with his free hand, and stood with the dripping shorts in the other. Walking with the sopping garment, he went back to his bag, and then wrung the excess water out over a flat rock to wash it of loose dirt and dust, then carefully he pulled the garment wide over it to dry in the sun. _I guess I'll take a nap while this dries. _Naruto turned and stretched his arms over his head, arched his back, tightened his ass cheeks and felt all the skin on his body slide over him loosening up as it was pulled over his muscles, and dried in the bright sun.He picked a sandy spot and checked it for small rocks, chucking them away, and lay down on his back, his arms behind his head looking up into the high vault of the sky with its few puffy wisps of clouds. The birds chirped in the trees, the water lapped the shore. The sun was warming him up. It was a perfect day.

Soon his eyes began to close, he watched in his mind as the sky became blue slits, and then nothing, as he fell asleep on the shore.

Naruto dreamed of what his life had become with Sasuke almost living in with him. He felt so comfortable when he returned home to find Sasuke there. The two of them hanging out, having dinner together almost every night, and breakfasts, too. There was Sasuke, washing his back in the bath, and he washing Sasuke's. Naruto loved touching Sasuke's thin skin over his firm muscles. The thickness of all the scars on Sasuke were almost erotic to Naruto, he loved to torture Sasuke with his fingers tracing them all over his body. At first Sasuke almost came to blows with Naruto when he did it, claiming it was painful, but now, he moaned, growled and got hard when it was done to him. Naruto licked his lips as he dreamt of kissing Sasuke on his neck, behind his ears, his breasts and working his way to that stiff and heated tube between the muscular thighs. He had become expert at sucking Sasuke off, he knew when to hold back or give him more tongue than mouth. Naruto's mouth gaped as he slept, his pearly whites glinting in the sun. He knew how tight to squeeze Sasuke's balls as he allowed Sasuke to thrust deep into his throat and when to probe between the lean cheeks to that secret dark place and the hidden knot that would set Sasuke firing volley after volley into his mouth. He licked his lips again, tasting the dried salts from the stream; thinking it was the salty flow he fed from often. His own organ rose turgid in the sunlight, as only a passing bird and a small river crab scuttled by, they heard him say softly, "Sasuke-kun, do me, too."

Sasuke knelt beside him, and lifted Naruto's organ between his fingers, running them up and down. Naruto could feel himself stiffen further. It felt like there was a breeze the caressed him, as Sasuke's breathe caressed his heated organ. Then he felt Sasuke take him in, he felt the increasing tightness as Sasuke sank lower and lower, it was so tight! Still he could feel the tightness spread over him, almost to the root, but it was so weightless, he felt like there was nothing there at all, and then he felt the gripping movement and Naruto lifted his hips into the warmth and tightness. Up and down it stroked, pausing to tickle his slit and the edge of his corona, and the crease underneath.

The lightness of it, Sasuke was never this delicate, this erotic. The heavy stroke came again, his full length, from tip to root. Sasuke grasped his balls in a warm hand as he seemed to tongue the slit of his penis, so gently, and then the heavy stroke up and down. His testicles stayed high when the warm hand released them, Naruto could feel his breathing becoming ragged, as another couple of strokes glided down his shaft, he licked his lips again, wishing Sasuke would swing around and give his access so he could reciprocate the wonderful feelings, as he felt himself go even harder. The sliding up and down on his tight turgid torpedo armed him further, and then Sasuke suddenly touched his trigger, touching him deep within, causing him to buck and fire into the weightlessness that gripped him tight. His whole body stiffened, toes curled as he shot volley after volley into what seem to be the air, he dick was hot, and wet, as he resettled his arched back down, the muscles in his entire body, shuddering from the powerful release. He felt warm and flushed. Sasuke was giving him one last stroke, from the base to tip, as Naruto felt himself shrinking and the tightness go away.

"Kiss me, please."

Sakura sat fully dressed and looked at her nude former team mate as he lay on the sand. He was showing flush from his neck to his groin. His nipples were still erect in the light breeze. Carefully she tied off the condom she had just removed from his penis and sighed at the small volume of fluids it contained. _Naruto-kun, you need to give it a rest and build up some volume. _Opening a small scroll that she had taken out earlier, she concentrated on the sealing symbols, and stored the specimen in the scroll. A tear formed at one eye, as she looked down at the ground and dropped onto the sand. _I didn't have any choice, it is my mission, and any opportunity given I have to take. I was using the river to speed my journey, the soldier pills gave me enough extra energy to 'skate' with my chakra on the water, and there he was! _Looking again at the blond body in the sand she saw how beautiful he had become as he had grown older. He was perfect as he lay there in the sun, well proportioned with a wide chest and narrow hips, manly, with the most beautiful skin. _And I've seen him without skin at all, too. _Remembering the time that Kyuubi had gone to 4 tails and burned off all of the skin from Naruto's body only the whisker marks on his face showed anything odd about him. _He really is so beautiful_. _If he could only keep his mouth shut._

"Kiss me, please…." The sleeping body said.

Sakura stretched out next to Naruto on the warm sand. Lying on her side, she lifted the nearest arm, and wrapped it around her shoulders, and placed her head on Naruto's chest. She could feel and hear his heartbeat the air as it rushed in and out of his lungs. Her free hand, traced across the smooth skin the covered his chest, she could smell the forest about him, the deep woods, as a finger traced the nipple on the far side. A cool breeze passed by, he was so nice and warm.

"Kiss me." Naruto turned into Sakura pulling her tight to him with both arms.

Sakura wouldn't stop the movement as Naruto, eyes closed, leaned in for a kiss, tears fell from her eyes as their lips met, and for once in all her years with him, she didn't want to hit him.

They kissed for a while, and to Sakura it might have been forever. She could think of little but the lips and tongue that she dueled with for pleasure. Naruto's hands were warm on her back and the back of her head. Naruto's body was warm as it was touching and fully focused from breast to groin with hers. Sakura felt a growing heat at her groin, and a growing wetness in her own depth. _He's getting erect again! So soon? I wish this was under different circumstances. Is it worthwhile to even try to add to the collection? _

Naruto's engorgement wasn't going to leave her much choice, when he took one of his hands and grasped her breast in it, while trying to brush the nipple. The hand stopped at after the first squeeze, and then squeezed gently again. Sakura had opened her eyes, and was greeting by the hint of blue that was appearing from between Naruto's lashes. Suddenly Sakura fell to the ground as Naruto sat up, and with both eyes wide and a expression of shock, stared at her as she lay next to him.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?! Why are you…" The voice trailed off as a little breeze caressed the naked body, and the hot projection extending from his lap. Naruto clamped his hands into his crotch to cover up. "Don't look at me Sakura, it's not fair!" he yelled as the growth shrank under the cover of his hands.

Sakura sat up and brushed sand from her clothes and hair. "Naruto, I'm a medical nin, I have seen lot's of people without their clothes before, it's not a big deal."

"Not true, it's my… my stuff you're looking at. I don't want you to."

"What and you never tried to look at me without clothes on? At the outdoor baths or on a mission?"

"Well, that's what guy's do; they try to sneak a peek. That's NORMAL."

"It's normal for girls to do too, we're just not as obvious as boys when we do."

"It is?" he asked incredulously.

"It is. Besides, if you got struck in the testicles by something on a mission, I would have to closely examine it anyway, and apply a compress or other techniques as needed. So get over yourself."

"So, Sakura, you're saying that you don't mind if I'm -- naked or not?" asked Naruto with a little blush, and a grin.

"Nope, suit yourself," she said standing up, and brushing more sand from her clothes.

"Good enough for me thanks!" Naruto stood up and took his hands away from his crotch. He stood there facing Sakura, and started to brush the granules of sand from his smooth skin, and out of his hair, working his way down his body, soon reaching the crotch he had formerly covered. Now, he brushed his pubes and behind his scrotum, unabashedly in front of her, almost waving his genitals in Sakura's direction.

Sakura still blushed at this sight, and lowered her head, torn between her emotions. She knew what Naruto was doing on several levels. What surprised and really embarrassed her is that she could hardly keep herself from watching closely. Here was someone for whom she had very strong feelings; who knowingly or not had just given her a terrific kiss that she was not going to forget for some time, was beautiful in an almost unearthly way, and standing naked in front of her, casually playing with his sex organs in front of her. Worse, she had just jerked him off into a condom, and her palm still itched to wrap itself around his turgid stiffness again. She was becoming damp again as these thoughts ran through her mind. She decided to stand her ground, and looked up again.

Naruto had turned around and was brushing sand from his lower cheeks, hard and rounded only with a small handful of fat on each. He scratched and lifted one buttock with his fingers as he walked over to the washed and sundried undershorts. Carefully, he bent over at the waist to pick them up, giving Sakura a good view between his legs where everything hung down. Sunlight glinted and made all the very fine blond hairs on his body light up as he moved. Then while standing on one, leg he placed the other into the opening of the shorts and then switched sides and pulled the other leg on. With a little wiggle he pulled up the shorts to where the waistband was just under his cheeks and paused, before he pulled it over them, hiding his globes from his view.

Sakura watched the whole show, with its alternating views of his manly cheeks and the large treasure that peeked from beneath them. She could smell blood with every breath, and knew it was hers, and felt her face flush at the view as Naruto continued to slowly dress in front of her.

Talking to Naruto's back as he made exaggerated motions of zipping his pants up, Sakura said; "Green Leaf is near this river isn't it, Naruto?"

"Yeah, it is, so?" Said Naruto as he turned around with his jacket again tied around his waist, his shirt tight across his chest.

"I used a solder pill to build up my chakra so that I could skate on the water to catch up with you and the others. I bet that you don't need a pill to do that, and we both could pick up some lost time doing this. I'll race you to the inn, Naruto." Sakura opened her hip bag and took out the foil packet with the pills and popped another out into the open, and then into her mouth. Grabbing her pack she hoisted it up, as she strode to the water's edge.

"Coming?" she said as she stepped onto the water's surface. Leaning a bit forward, she pushed flatfooted to the side and back, causing the water to move behind her as she glided with the other foot, a few steps and she was in the middle of the river. Giving Naruto one last glance as he stool on the bank scratching the back of his head with his elbow raised high, she turned and started moving downstream as she alternated between the alternating push and glide movements, the blue chakra highlighting her feet.

"Damn, that's cool looking (dattebayo)." Naruto lifted his pack onto his back and let it settle in, before he too stood on the water's surface. At first he lifted his heel too far up as he pushed and found it was hard to keep his toes from the water, but soon after a bit of flailing he began to move in the same manner that he had seen Sakura. Reaching the middle of the river, he saw that Sakura was standing several hundred yards ahead with her hands on her hips. He waived to her, his hand over his head, the fingers all spread out. She waived back, as he put his mind into it, and began to skate down river to her, picking up speed with each step as he became more confident. Sakura seeing him coming started to move forward again, and found that in no time, Naruto had caught up and had passed her. The solder pill having kicked in, she executed her own strokes at a faster pace, each glide rewarded with more yardage as her momentum increased.. Soon the two were skating side by side, down the river. The sun shining at their backs as the river banks sped past smiles on both of their faces. They reached the village in record time. Laughing at the exhilaration, they decided that it was a tie, and two team mates walked with a lighten heart to the inn where they would join up with Shikimaru and Sai.

**Back at the Inn **

Taru-kun carried the tea service back to the meeting room that the two shinobi were occupying. He had selected green leaf tea from one of the best slightly fermented teas they had in stock. It was said that the aroma of the tea was like being in the mountains themselves. The pot had been filled with hot water to heat it up. He had an extra kettle of hot water and a bowl to pour waste water into. There were two small plates of mochi. A small box was filled with the tea, and he had selected beautifully glazed and fired cups to go with the small tea pot decorated with delicate flowers. Skillfully, he again dodged the kitchen workers as he carried the setup back to the room. His erection had subsided, but as he stepped up into the hallway, he found that one of his testicles had come free from the fundoshi, he dared not adjust himself less he end up walking into the room with an erection again. _Maybe I can give Sai-san a bit of a peek to see if he's interested. _Taru-kun suppressed a giggle has he stopped to slide the shoji screen aside and came into the room, the two young men had both their backs to him as he entered with Sai, being the first to run around to watch him walk and kneel down beside the table. He chose to sit a bit further back then he would normally. His thighs were not covered by the table, and his garment opened at the knees as he spread his thighs wider then he would normally, so that they would be exposed between the opening of the garment. "I've brought your tea and some snacks. Shall I pour for you?"

Shikamaru heard the the shoji screen open and the youth returning. His cigarette was nearing the end, and he was about to flick the final bit of ash into the small pocket ashtray he carried. Turing around, he could see on the table the tray the boy had placed there. The boy's yukata was gaping a bit, exposing his smooth thighs. Watching him as he lifted his butt from the floor it seems as if he spread his knees even wider, opening more of the garment and the view of the body underneat. It was sort of clumsy and not elegant looking kneeling that way. Yet, the way the youth held the tea pot and emptied the waste water into the container and placed the tea and fresh hot water into it showed that he had a high level of grace that was seldom displayed by someone his age. Stubbing out his smoke, Shikimaru closed the ash tray and pocketed it, as he walked over to the table. A glance at Sai, showed that he had turned around where he was seated, and was smiling at Taru's actions. Shikimaru noticed one of Sai's hands move towards his crotch, and with his forefinger extended, move down along the material. Shikimaru walked up to the table and in a fluid motion sat down, crossing his ankles as he now sat opposite the youth. Taru's legs seemed to be even further apart, as if he was sliding on his knees as he poured, the jacket was open from knee to waist, and his fundoshi visible. Shikimaru started a uncontrolled coughing fit as he noticed that there was a fleshy lump the size of a kiwi hanging out one side of the traditionally wrapped cloth.

Sai put down his drawing at the sound of the shoji screen. Taru-kun had been cute and had been staring at him earlier. _I wonder if he's still going to stare at me. _Turing around in his spot, he watched as the youth came towards the table, his legs standing wider than when Sai had followed him into the room. Watching as the spread knees moved to the floor showed the reason why, with the light of the open window behind him, the interior of the room was fully illuminated. The spread legs showed that the youth was wearing fundoshi and that one of his jewels had slipped out, and his scrotum was divided by the cloth. It looked uncomfortable, but so cute at the same time. Sai's eyes drifted to Taru's face as he knelt on the other side of the table after the tray was placed down. Taru and he were locked looking at each other for a second before the youth cast his eyes downward, and Sai noticed that he spread his legs further apart as he did. Taru raised his body to reach the tea service and still his legs seemed to move further apart, and now his jacket opened to the waist and left his jewel hanging lewdly between the open edges of the coat.

_Ah, he wanted me to see! _ Watching Taru, Sai took his forefinger and traced along his own crotch causing the fabric to outline his own dick as it rubbed from its base to tip. Sai's low cut pants precluded wearing any undergarments. Taru licked his lower lip as he saw Sai do this, causing Sai to smile. When Sai opened his eyes and looked again, Shikimaru was blocking the view having sat down, and was now coughing loudly into his hand. Sai took the opportunity to move quickly to the table next to Taru-kun and started patting Shikimaru on the back in a resigned motion to 'stop' his coughing.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it Nara-kun?" said Sai, as Shikimaru tried to regain his composure.

"Yes, the mountain is magnificent. The view -- is unforgettable."

"I found even the rounded stones exciting too; I would like to feel one or two in my hand, warmed by the sun." Sai looked at Taru-kun's face as he spoke, and his heart lightened as the servant blushed and shivered, but kept pouring the tea into the glazed cups...

"This is the first taste of this fine tea," said Taru as he poured a bit of very faintly colored water into the cups. "They say its fragrance will make you think of mountain tops." He placed the pot down and then moved first one and then the other cup to the two guests.

Sai and Shikimaru lifted their cups and the small amount of hot water each contained. They held one hand under the cup and the other halfway up so that their fingers extended over the lip to concentrate any aroma coming from the tea as they brought it to their nose. Even though the tea had been in contact with the water only briefly, the fragrance was strong and smelled a bit green, with purity reminiscent of air after a lighting storm in summer with a faint touch of flint. They sipped the hot water, and the light flavor ran over their lips and tongues and cleansed them.

Standing he moved between the two guests, bringing the pot with him. "This is the second taste. Please enjoy." Taru replenished the tea with the more strongly brewed liquid in the little flowered pot. He poured carefully into each cup, first handing Shikimaru back his, and then to Sai, holding the cup a bit longer in his hand before releasing it into Sai's as they grasped around his own. He blushed again, and ducked his head as Sai's fingers passed around his before taking the cup away.

Taku again, stood on his knees as he carefully reached across the table to retrieve the tray with the hot water and the mochi plates. He was bent a bit over the table as he felt Sai's warm hand run from the back of his knee and up the back of his bare thigh as he sat back down, leaving Sai's hand on his small firm rump. He shivered with delight at the touch. Carefully and gracefully, he placed one plate of mochi in front of Shikimaru and the other in front of the smiling Sai, whose fingers were now hunting under the fundoshi as it ran down between his cheeks. Again, the fundoshi tightened as much from Sai's hand as the growing erection he was sprouting.

Shikimaru, sipped his tea, looking at the doorway, but aware of the rising body heat from the servant boy sitting next to him. "Taru-kun, you're very graceful and well spoken for someone just working in the inn. I don't remember you from my prior visits, how long have you been working here?"

Taku was flushed, Sai was holding his butt in one hand, kneading the cheek with his fingers, the garment was all askew and the front of his fundoshi was fully exposed, and tented with his erection, biting his lip, he answered, "Thank you for your kind words. I've only been here six months or so, this my first job in the outside world. I'm very happy to have found such a place like this one."

"Outside world? Were you brought up in a monastery?"

"Hai. I was since a very small age. I turned 16 and the monks gave me a choice to become one of them or leave. I left."

"What were your duties while you lived in the monastery?"

"The monks taught me scriptures, chants, classical poetry for recitals, dance, tea ceremony and how to be of service to guests if needed, which is why I took a job at the inn."

"Ah," replied Shikimaru. "You also ministered to the monk's needs too, right?"

"Hai," was the quiet reply.

"So, you were a chigo?" Shikimaru turned his head to look at the young man, now trying to close his jacket over the tent in his fundoshi's flap, and the blush on his face. Covering up was not succeeding due to the extra limb that was still grasping his nether cheek and how the jacket was pulled as a result. "This is going to be troublesome."

"Not so, Nara-kun," said Sai, as he hand come out around the smooth cheek and into the inner thigh were it brushed against the exposed nut, and grasped. "It might just be what you wanted, no?" Sai squeezed gently getting a gasp from the teen. "The pebbles are nice and warm, now."

"I can come by after dinner and give you a full body massage, I am quite expert in all techniques, my techniques will relieve you of any constrictions and open all of your body's windows." The former chigo gasped again at another squeeze from Sai. "No charge, it will be my pleasure to service- uh, serve you. Uhmm, both of you…."

"Naruto is going to be here later…perhaps once we have our rooms, you can come by the bath first, and give us a little service and massage there?" asked Shikimaru as he watched the youth again bite his lip as he arched his back and pushed his crotch into Sai's hand as Sai rolled the orb in it's skin.

"Hai, hai. In the baths," huffed the teen. "I think you will find even then, that you will wish me to visit later, too. Aiieeee!" The youth bent over the table, as Sai pulled on his sack and released the other nut from the cloth and rolled both together as they seemed to shrink out of the hot hand between the smooth thighs. Taru shot into the fundoshi. Between gasps, he said, "I'll be happy to serve you. Let me go, so I can check on your rooms, please."

Sai let his hand wander under the fendoshi, and move up and around the spent organ and its wet slickness, causing another gasp from the organ's owner. Carefully removing his hand he looked at the slimed fingers and carefully held them over his tea cup. A single drop fell into the cup. Sai smiled as he turned to his two companions, lifting the cup to his lips, and drank. "I think it needed a bit of sweetness."

Taru blushed and quickly stood up and hurried to the door, straightening his yukata as he went. He turned and bowed to the two at the table, and quietly left the room as fast as possible with a small smile in anticipation of the events he planned for later...

Shikimaru watched the former chigo leave the room, and turned to look at Sai, "Sweetness? Where did you…"

"I read it in a book, Nara-kun. Why not have Taru visit in the room where it's more private?"

"A book, well, maybe you can lend it to me. I don't think I want him in the room, where's supposed to rest and plan for our mission, having him, um, visit might interfere with that. After all, if he was a temple chigo, he's been trained to please and gratify men since he was a young child, even if the monks don't view it as pederasty. He probably is very good at giving pleasure, and you have just demonstrated that he's also highly receptive and sensitive. He's going to be very troublesome no matter what depth of talent he possesses."

"Nara-kun, I sure you mean 'his depth at either end,' no? He would have a considerable length to go with you, I see." Sai chuckled and smiled at Shikimaru, who following Sai's head nod, now glanced into his loose pants and the considerable and obvious tent in his lap.

"Sai, stop it. I knew having you on this mission is going to be too troublesome. Taru's going to be troublesome, and if Naruto and who ever is coming to share his room ever get here; they're going to be troublesome too." Shikimaru, lifted himself off the floor, his erection more evident as the loose pants fell about him. "I need another smoke." He walked back into the view from the porch and took out his pack and shook a cigarette into his mouth. He lit up and started to smoke again, looking at the mountain.

Sai reached into the small plate of mochi in front of him, picking one up gently, he popped it into his mouth. It was delicious, as the soft starchy gummy cake almost melted in his mouth. He was careful to make sure that he didn't swallow any large pieces. The stories about people choking to death on them were legendary. When the gummy starch finally dissolved to nothing, he said, "Naru-kun, the mochi are the best! About the same softness as Taru's testicles!"

Shikimaru was inhaling smoke as he heard Sai's commentary, the sudden intake of air, caused him to start violently coughing again.

Sai chuckled at his companion's discomfort. He opened the tea pot and added some more hot water from the kettle. "Come over here, and have some more tea. It may be a while before we get to our rooms and the baths."

It was.

Shikimaru and Sai were finally shown to a small three tatami mat room. It had not a private bath and but it still had a decent view of the mountain from a different angle, but not as well framed. They stowed their gear, and changed into the blue yukatas that the inn had placed in the room for their use. Shikimaru had his boxers underneath, and Sai was still going commando. Taru was nowhere to be seen. Walking the hallway to the other wing, they found the inn's owner leading Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto! Sakura-chan!" chirped Sai from behind Shikimaru. "So you're the ones staying in the other room!"

Shikimaru's face had darkened a bit as he spied the Sakura and Naruto. _So it's not Sasuke! Why'd Shizune order these two to share a room? It doesn't make sense; Naruto should be staying with us!_

"Sai, and Shikimaru-chan! It's good to see both you again," said Sakura. "Other room? What other room? I thought we were all staying together!"

"Orders from the Hokage's Office. They cancelled my reservations and ordered two rooms. One room for me and Sai. One room for you and Naruto. Though I thought that it was Sasuke who wanted to keep Naruto to himself, not you. You can't monopolize his time, we have to go over the mission plans. Were you ordered to become part of my team, too?"

Sakura bristled at the commentary. "No. I haven't been ordered to join your mission, but I can't discuss what my mission is, but you guys will have to stay here until I complete my tasks, which may take a couple days. You can have Naruto for planning sessions, the rest of the time, he'll have to be with me, that IS part of my orders, it seems that I misunderstood just how much time they want me to spend with him; having two rooms explains it to me." Sakura, slipped her hand into her equipment kit, and broke a very small capsule she had prepared between her fingers.

"But I must say, you're looking quite cute, in these yukata," she said. Taking the hand she slowly brought it up to Shikimaru's ear, rubbing the cartilage between her fingers. "So cute! But let me straighten out this collar for you." She rubbed the edge of the garment between her fingers, making sure that the entire potion was wiped off as she did.

"Enjoy your bath, I'll see you later," she purred. "Come along Naruto, let's put our gear away, and get something to eat. Those soldier pills gave me an appetite, and I'm sure you have one too."

Naruto was about to say something when he heard that he was going to share a room with Sakura. He closed his mouth without uttering anything. Before he knew it there was Sakura close to Shikimaru and rubbing his ear and fixing the way the yukata sat on his chest. Something about it was very erotic, and he could feel his penis stiffening in his pants. Without thinking anything more he saw Sakura starting to move on to where the ryokan's owner was standing further down the hall, he lowered his eyes and found himself looking at her butt as it swayed slightly as they walked down the hallway, he blushed.

Shikimaru sputtered at the touch of the hand at his ear, and the soft voice purring near his chest as she rubbed, gave him an erection like he'd never had before with its velocity and stiffness. "See you…later, perhaps," he said to the parting couple. _Sakura, I would have never guessed, and Naruto following her around like that, sharing a room with him is her assignment? This is going to be nothing but trouble for me. Gahh…I hope this goes down before we get to the bath. _ He felt Sai walk closely behind him, placing both hands on his shoulders, Sai's lips come close.

"Nara-kun, you have best hope that Taru-kun is waiting for us in the bath. There's something in the air here that I'm finding a bit exciting," whispered Sai into his ear. Shikimaru felt a hand leve his shoulder, and grasped the protrusion beneath the traditional robe. "I see that you're very excited, about meeting Taru-kun too." Sai brought his groin to Shikimaru's rear, and let his heat settle between his team leader's cheeks.

"Troublesome, this is very troublesome," Shikimaru said as he broke the hold and hurried on, with Sai following closely.

_AN: well that's it for now, hope you liked it. Sorry if there's no Sasuke... Oh, two asides. 'H2O-foot prints in the Sand' just finished, it's so sad isn't it? But I'm a bit confused if it ended up being a real harem for Hitose or not. Now, I'm waiting for the final episodes of True Tears.  
_

_ (Hey stop reading if you don't like Naruto manga spoilers!) And if you read Naruto manga, ch 394, I think I know why Itachi was so weak and internally bleeding all these episodes and Toby unharmed by anyone's jitsu or attacks. I think that he can transfer the damage from the attack to other manganko sharrigan users, this would seem to jive with all the attacks that Toby's survived without apparently doing anything and the growing weakness and coughing up blood that Itachi seems to have been experiencing even when he wasn't fighting, so indirectly Sasuke was aided by Naruto's rassengan attacks on Toby while fighting Itachi. Also, it's nice to see Shino make a appearance to actually battle, it's been a while since we saw someone other than the major characters have the spotlight beyond backdrop dressing. Now the question is can they defeat Toby who's now lost his defensive talent or if Toby can transfer part of the attacks to Kakashi. A few more episodes will see if I'm correct! _


	39. Green Leaf Inn

Sasuke

_A/N: Thanks for the review—I only got __**two**__ of those for my last chapter of more than 10,000 word! I did however get several favorite authors and story alerts….so I appreciate that, too. Though more 'gambatte' would have been nice. I started writing this several weeks ago, before episode 397 was released in the manga… my only proof is that I mentioned that Sasuke had reached a Mangekyo sharingan in the previous chapters which was published more than a month prior…_

_Maybe you're just falling asleep, exhausted and spent after such a long chapter…so here's just a short chapter for you!_

* * *

**Sasuke**

The raven tried to open his eyes, they appeared stuck closed. He rubbed a calloused thumb over the lid and the crusty material that held them shut. _Damm this stuff…_he focused on the bits and pieces that adhered to his finger; it was too dark to be dried mucus or tears. _I'm crying blood like Itachi did…this is not good. _ Sasuke got up off of Naruto's bed and went over to a mirror to check his eyes. They were bloodshot and red, but he couldn't tell if that was from tears or the degeneration of his eyes. _There's only one way to cure this, and that's with one of Itachi's clones…and only if I can figure out how to do it. I'm sure that he figured out how often to send one around, but it would be just like him to send one too late too. Well, I guess I have a problem to latch onto while Naruto's out of town._

Looking again around the room, Sasuke decided that he would first finish what he came over for, and clean and straighten up the apartment. _Then once everything's away, I can make a decision on which furniture to bring over, after the painters come through. Won't Naruto be surprised when he comes back to a totally refurbished building and a redecorated apartment? (AN: Not Really.) _

Looking again at the bedroom, and spots and stains on the wall over the bed, Sasuke wondered if there was something that was both sound absorbent and easily washable that could be put on the walls. _Treated black leather….?_

Sasuke felt a tear form at one cheek, as it started to roll down his face; he brushed it with a finger. Examination showed it was another drop of blood. _Maybe I could take some time with Shizune or Tsunade and have them take a look at me, and maybe they have some cloning techniques that can help me. _Sasuke pulled the sheet off the bed again, holding it close he could smell the sent of a green forest, and sex. _Naruto…._

**Sakura & Naruto**

The royokan's proprietress led them to the corner room and opened the sliding door into the space. There was a 3 and a 7 tatami mat suite inside, with its own private shielded hot bath on the porch.

"Please come in. This is our Jade Lover's Suite, it's one of the best rooms, and fits the request that we got from the Hokage's Office.."

Sakura stepped into the inner room and gasped; she had never thought that she would stay in such an elegant surrounding. "Oh, it's so beautiful, but this can't be right, I don't have any extra money to pay for a room like this one. Do you Naruto?"

"What are you talking about? Extra money? How long do you know me, Sakura? I don't have extra money, everything I have goes towards my living expenses."

"Gomen. Gomen. Please forgive me for not explaining better. You both misunderstood, the Hokage's Office ordered a room with these arrangements, you two, can just use the signing account for it as if it was a regular room. The Hokage's Office pays the difference," said the inn keeper as she bowed low.

"Baa-chan is paying?" asked Naruto in a startled voice, but seeing a puzzled look on the royakon's owner's face, said, "Tsunade-sama's paying?"

"No, not the Hokage herself, we wouldn't accept a request like that from her- her credit is not that good, but her office requested it, their credit is very good. I didn't know that the Hokage had a grandchild, however…" She looked at Naruto again, the blond hair, blue eyes…_could he be related_, then she noticed the necklace;_ he's wearing the necklace of the First?_

Naruto blushed and held out his hands flat and shook them in a denying gesture, "she's not my grandmother, but she's old enough to be my great-…." His sentence was cut off and he stumbled to the floor as Sakura gave him a small but effective shot to the head.

"Naruto-baka, you don't talk about a woman's age," she said as she decked him, almost gently for her. She didn't want to break anything that was in the room; it appeared to have some rather expensive decorations in it, which made her nervous.

"Ah, I see why they wanted to have this room, so that you two would make up and settle your differences. My staff will be very discrete, and help you two get back together again. I understand, a cute couple like both you, you're young there are miscommunications always, but as you grow used to each other…." She bowed low again and started backing up to the door.

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush heavily. _She thought we were a couple! She might even thing we're married?! WTF. _ Sakura looked at Naruto, lying on the floor, he had turned his face, from her, but she could still see one of his cheeks, it was also heavily crimsoned.

The innkeeper was gone. Sakura turned to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I didn't know that Shizune would make these arrangements, but it can be over quickly, if you like, if you agree to help me with my mission objectives." Sakura, had her head lowered as she said these words, and she fidgeted with her hands.

"I don't know, Sakura. I can't answer because I don't know what your mission is or is not. But, I like being in this room, and I don't mind being with you in it, unless you find it a problem."

Sakura blushed again. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, I understand. You know about Konohamaru don't you?"

"Yep."

"Tsunade-sama thinks he is on his way to find you. He got out of the hospital. And he's still addicted to…uhm….addicted to…." She blushed even deeper.

"He's addicted to me. That's what you're trying to say. He wants to get into my pants and have me, _fuck him, _right?"

"Yes. It's my mission to take him back," sighed Sakura.

"So, tell me, why the fancy room? I mean, you could have stayed in the same room with the rest of us, like you usually do. Shikimaru and Sai would have helped you capture him," said a dejected Naruto.

"I think that the special room has to do with the other part of my mission."

"What's that?"

"Tsunade-san wants… more…..(pause) wants more samples (pause) from you."

"Humph. Samples, huh? Baa-chan didn't need the fancy room when she took them from me the last time, dammed old lady."

"Took them?"

"Come'on, you know, first she put a barrier around the room so I couldn't leave, and then she asked me to take off my shirt and pants for an exam, but I didn't have anything under my pants, so I was naked for her. Then she took out that box of hers, those needles of hers." Naruto sat up and looked at Sakura still standing over him. She had a questioning look.

"She used them to make me unable to move. Then once she had me frozen to the spot so I couldn't move, she got me hard, and kept me that way for hours. She jerked me off several times, and when she thought she couldn't get anymore from me, she put her finger up my ass to make sure she got more of her 'samples.'"

"Gomen, Naruto. I didn't know about that. Gomen. That's not what I had in mind either."

"So what were you going to do? Seduce me?"

Sakura blushed at these words. "I wanted to do that a while back, but someone beat me to it." She glanced at Naruto to see his reaction to her 'confession.' His mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Naruto, I have to collect samples from you. It can be anyway that you want. I can give you a cup, and you can do it yourself, if you—if you want to. However, there's a problem, the amount that Tsunade asked for, will take you more than a day to, uh, build up. So let's take advantage of the room and inn, and enjoy it while we wait a bit. There's no hurry. And Konohamaru is out there somewhere coming this way, so I have to deal with him and protect you from him and I guess any advances he might make on you, obviously, since as you say, if you fuck him, I'm not going to get my quota, and we'll have to be here longer." Sakura hardly looked at Naruto as she said all of this; she was pacing a bit around in a circle, rubbing her hands together.

Naruto watched Sakura's discomfort. Standing up, he waited until Sakura walked near him, and grasped her around her waist holding her close.

"Sakura, what did you mean by, 'if I want?'"

Startled, Sakura was confused, Naruto's arms were around her, she could feel his breath on her neck. "Just that. If you want to, you can go, uhm, and do it by yourself."

"And if I don't want to 'do it' by myself?" Naruto leaned in closer.

"That I would help you, if….if… you wanted me…..to…." Sakura said softly.

"You would do that for me?"

Sakura paused. "I would." Naruto leaned held her closer. "I'm a medical nin, and it's my mission…." She whispered as she felt a tear form again at her right eye, it was jolted from her face as Naruto whipped her around, held her biceps in his strong hands painfully.

"As a – medical nin," he spat the words out. "You confess that you wanted to seduce me, and then you say that? You better go find out if Tsunade sent her acupuncture needles ahead. You're going to need them…" Naruto pushed Sakura away from him almost to the point where she stumbled. Sakura had tears freely streaming down her face.

"I think I'll go join, Shikimaru and Sai in the _public _bath," said the angry blond. Walking over to a low cabinet, he opened it to reveal some neatly folded blue yukatas. Pulling one out, he let the lid drop loudly shut.

Naruto turned to the stunned Sakura. He slowly pulled off his shirt and untied the jacket from his pants. Boots already were left back at the front door. Unfastening his utility pack, he let it slide to the floor by his feet, and stood there with just his pants on, the defined muscles on his chest. The quarter-sized areola, the eight pack that an A&F male model would die for. He unbuttoned his pants, and slowly pulled the zipper down, the opening pants, revealing the boxers underneath. His abdomen seemed too long, the navel so far from the waistband which hung low on his hips, and the faint blond trail of hairs that peeked out. An A&F model would be kneeling in front of this person, drool running down a lowered lip, mouth agape, ready to take whatever was offered without question. Naruto stripped in front of Sakura; slowly he unzipped and gave his hips a little shake that caused the pants to slide down until they caught on the bulge of his well packed boxers.

Taking his hands, he put one on each side of the stuck pants and holding them he moved them over the bulge in his crotch. Sakura was staring at him. He let them go, and they fell to his ankles, piled around each leg. He stepped out of his pants, his boxers still hung very low, and looking like the waist band had no purpose and that they were there only because the bulge held them up. He turned around, displaying the muscular back with its deep crease down the center, the two globes of his butt just barely covered by the boxers which seemed to stretch obscenely across them.

Sakura could smell blood again.

Naruto again put his hands to his waistband, and slowly pulled the fabric wider so that it would fall as he slowly lowered his drawers and bent over, the waistband acting like a curtain in reverse, lowering but revealing even more flesh. When it had cleared his firm cheeks, he let it fall, and dropped them to the floor. He stood there, like an ancient Greek statute of Ganymede come to life. Naruto bend over a bit to get the yukota and let it unfold as he lifted it. With his back still turned, he put it on and slowly covered up the show he was giving. Once he had an arm in each sleeve. He turned around, and for the briefest movement gave Sakura a complete view, the edges of the robe, just far enough apart to show half of each thigh and the full monty within. With the back of one hand, he straightened and loosened himself up a bit, and then and closed the robe up, hiding himself again.

Sakura could feel something coming out of her nose. She was drooling a bit too. Naruto suppressed a chuckle just a bit as he looked at her.

"Sakura-chan. I'm going to the public bath. I'll see you later." He started to walk to the door.

Sakura found a little voice. "Stay here. Please. We can use the bath here."

"Why so you can treat me like a patient? Make me shoot a load for Tsunade?"

"No, I don't have to be a medical nin, but my mission. I can't go to the men's bath, can I?"

"Your mission…."

"I could wash your back, Naruto. Please let me."

Naruto looked at Sakura, she was crying again, she had little shudders in her shoulders.

"Naked? You'll get naked in the bath with me?"

Sakura walked up to Naruto, her shoulders twitching. "NO!" as she smacked him with a chakra loaded fist towards the porch. Flying through the air, Naruto hit his head on the low railing and slid to the floor, he laid sprawled on the floor his legs open and revealing. "I'll wear a towel," she mumbled as the smell of blood again filled her nostrils.

* * *

_A/N: well, that's it for now. Heavy scenes are planned for the next posting, alerts and reviews are the ONLY way to see it. _

_Why 3 and 7? I chose 3 and 7 because they are special numbers, seven is togetherness in some asian numerology and three has also some importance, but I can't find my reference note now...  
_

_BTW, It was so sad, the end of "True Tears" and H2O- Footprints in the Sand, also, have you seen the live Kamen Rider? So Funny... Vampire Knight looks like it might be good for the spring season. I've seen the raws of Karo Karu Maou (and the KKM OVAs are subbed) and Code Geass's new season... Mnemosyne's OVAs are so good, too. I can't wait for the last 5 episodes of Shion no Ou either, though I've watched the raws..  
_


	40. Green Leaf Inn II

_AN: Thanks for the new reviews, the notices, the favorite author and story. I apologize for the lateness of my new chapter, but RL intrudes. Chapter notices and Chapter reviews, pretty please? This chapter is again as long as the prior one, and between 2x and 3x the size of my normal chapters and 50-100 longer than most other writers. Hope it pleases you.  
_

**Back in the Green Leaf Inn's Hallways**

After yelling his greeting, Sai watched the interchange between Shikimaru and Sakura in the hallway. _They must not like each other much. I never saw Sakura actually touch someone like that, so strange! _Following behind he did not say anything, but when Naruto passed him in the hallway he smiled at the oblivious dobe as he walked past seemingly focused on Sakura's swaying hips ahead of him. _Oh well, but some acknowledgement would have been nice. _Sai quickened his steps to get closer to Naru-kun until he was able to grasp him around his narrow waist. It was a short hop to grasp the prominence in his crotch, "excited to be going to the bath or is that in anticipation of seeing Taru-chan again?" Sai bought his own groin up to Shiki-kun's butt and pressed his own erection up against the firm buttocks. "I'm excited too. There's something in the air," he said as he nuzzled closer to Shikimaru's collar.

Shikimaru shook him free and seemed to pick up the pace to the baths. Sai followed a mere step behind, his hardness not subsiding. He watched Naru-kun's neck, where he had pulled up the hair to tie into that loose top knot. That neck that seemed so long in the yukata since so much more was exposed without the upright collar, so lithe, and supple. _Hnnn, I never thought of Naru-kun as being this sexy, even his butt seems sexy in the robe…. _Sai's organ was rock hard as he walked behind his companion, and threatening to peek out from between the overlapped edges of his own robe. Sai continued to watch the small tight butt in front of him, as they walked through the inn, _well, maybe I'll find out what he was talking about a few days ago, while he was complaining about Tamari not coming on time. I just never realized that he was so erotic..._

Shikimaru almost stomped through the hallway; he was so annoyed with Sakura's comments. _I hope she was pissed about the Sasuke and Naruto comments; she's never gotten over Sasuke… _Turning a corner, the two came to a large sign the pointed the way to the baths.

The interior of the inn was very traditional. The halls lined with shoji screens making the entrance into the rooms or with horizontally stacked planks, each of which had been polished to a bright sheen to best display the wood's grain. Even the ceiling was covered in wood. Often the planks were from the next cut in the tree, the grain showing the nearly identical grain pattern but positioned in reverse so that two adjoining planks' grain reflected each other. Usually this was done at eye level, the tightness of the join making the two look like one extra-wide sheet. The floor was also wooden, the boards not as wide and stained darker but still with a unremitting shine. Small paper covered sconces appeared at intervals on the walls. It was not clear if they were lit with candles or electricity.

Turning one more corner, the two came upon the entrance to the baths. There was a step down to the level, and the flooring changed to large rounded stones that had been set into the flooring with smaller stones acting as grout between them. It was amazing how well the difference shapes and sizes of the colored stones fitted so well together, it looked as if a stony river bank had been lifted whole and placed in the bath's entrance. An upright wooden plank next to the doorway announced the bath as the "Green Leaf Jasper Mineral Baths" and a second plank listed many benefits of the waters. Bowing at the far side of the door was Taru-kun.

"Welcome to the Green Leaf Jasper Bath, masters. I have arranged a massage room for us." Taru straightened up, and pulled the blue door curtain aside. The two Konoha ninja entered the vestibule.

"The massage room is on the other side of the men's changing room,' Taru said, pointing to the doorway marked "Men's Changing Rooms" on one wall. Sai glanced around the vestibule and saw that the other doorway was marked "Women's Changing Rooms." By the time he had turned around the two were already headed into the room, sliding the door aside, a gust of air ushering them in.

Taru was glad that he was meeting the two young men, and that he had managed to control himself since he left them. Even seeing them come around the corner he was still under control, but now suddenly, as the small rush of air followed him into the changing room, he again felt himself stiffen again. He was embarrassed and glad that he was leading the two into the room.

Shikimaru was following Taru into the changing room. It was well lit, spacious. They were walking between two rows of widely spaced cabinets with rows of woven baskets set on the shelves. Several benches were in front each cabinet. Some of the baskets seemed to be filled with other guests' clothing. One person was at one of the benches. A white towel draped around his neck, some sandals on his feet, a basket held in front of him. He was well muscled, and the skin showed scaring from old wounds. His eyes were staring at them and he seemed frozen in his spot as he watched them walk closer. _Men are usually more circumspect in the bath; they usually avert their eyes when others come in…this could be troublesome…._ Shikimaru felt the breeze that was ruffling his yukata die down as Sai closed the door behind him. Taru-kun had now almost reached the nude man and bowed to him as he approached. Shikimaru watched as the man pressed the basket against his crotch, and turned toward the cabinet on that side. Walking several steps behind, Shikimaru could see as the man turned that he was wedging his erect penis against the side of the basket and his abdomen. Glancing over his shoulder he looked back at Sai who was striding behind trying to close the gap between them, that blank smile on his face. The longer steps in the shortish yukata did little to conceal the fact that Sai wasn't wearing anything underneath. _I guess that he must like what he sees! I hope that Sai doesn't notice or think to say anything; it would be truly troublesome if Sai got any more distracted. _

The group passed the dressing area and found that they were just next to a large tiled area. The walls had neatly spaced plumbing fixtures with hand held shower heads, and the taps to control the temperature. There was a long narrow table down the center stacked with white towels of different sizes, and small bottles of shampoo and body washes. A stack of wooden basins was nearby. The showers were partially populated with boys and men in various stages of washing and a common state of undress, but none of them seemed to be washing at the moment. They all seemed to be looking at the three that had just walked in.

A little boy stood naked next to his father who was sitting on a stool in front of one of the wall fixtures, his hand holding a small washcloth. He broke the eerie silence in the room, "Kasan, look I have a stiffie, just like you!"

The little high pitched voice was followed by the damp shuffling sounds as the various men and boys around the washing fixtures took the opportunity to turn away from the trio and each other and cover up their crotches with towels or wooden tubs. Shikimaru could not help the thoughts that ran through his head; _Is there a gay shinobi convention being held at the inn? _He almost paused his walking as he thought this, trying to not be so obvious in his glancing from person to person in the shower area. Sai finally caught up to him and placed his hand on one shoulder and leaned in to Shikimaru's ear.

"Come along, we're following Taru-kun…."

**Sakura & Naruto**

Sakura looked at the blond dobe sprawled on the floor. Even with the robe he was wearing there was nothing left to the imagination as it lay opened from neck to groin. Somehow, although she had seen him laid out totally naked earlier that day, Naruto wearing the robe askew like that was even sexier than seeing him without it. She had to pinch the bridge of her nose to stop the bleeding. _I guess I shouldn't hit him that hard. _

She walked over to the body, and using her applied chakra strength techniques, was able to move her stunned teammate into a sitting position against the wall. She knelt in front of him and made the attempt to close up his robe so that he was more modestly covered, but it seemed that most of the robe was now under his butt, and she had to shift him from side to side to free enough cloth to close the gap in the robe and at least cover his crotch up. Doing this meant that she had to be very close to him, and could feel his warm breath and the forest scent that he exuded. _I don't know why I'm doing this, after all, I was jerking him off just a few hours ago, and he's always been sort of cute when he's asleep. Oh, well I might as well take advantage of his being unconscious to wash up and soak in that hot mineral bath. _ Sakura activated her medical chakra and did a quick pass around Naruto's head, making sure that there was no damage that would impede Naruto later on, _hmm, most of the concussion is already gone, I'm never going to be as good as Kyuubi when it comes to medical attention for Naruto. _

Standing up, she stretched her back a bit, and walked over to her luggage, and pulled out some of her personal wash items, and change of under clothes. Sakura walked to the partially enclosed shower area on the patio, and inspected it. It would be private to everyone outside the room itself, and she felt comfortable enough to strip and wash the grime of traveling off her body. Rinsing herself off, she filled a small basin with luke warm water. She rinsed her hair out again with the lukewarm water, and taking another towel proceeded to wrap her hair up. Again, she filled the basin with cold water and dropped another small cloth into it. A larger towel was selected from the pile supplied and she walked with it in one hand and the basin in the other over to the patio's private bath. Kneeling down she placed them at the water's edge, and proceeded to unfold one leg after the other into the bath's hot mineral water, finally sliding her body into the pool and sitting with her back to the enclosure's wall. The hot water came over her breasts leaving only her collar bone and shoulders exposed. _It's so nice and hot, I can feel my muscles and bones loosening already._ She reached for the small basin and gently squeezed out the cloth. Folding it into a rectangle she placed it on her forehead, and sank a few inches lower into the hot bath. Resting her head on the edge, she closed her eyes and tried to relax a bit, _it's going to be very trying to be with Naruto in the same room for a few days, we're not innocent teenagers anymore. This bath is so nice…._ _This mineral water is great it makes you seem so much lighter that normal, its specific gravity must be very high._ Sakura could feel her small breasts lift in the buoyant waters, as her body relaxed it almost started to float. It was as if she was drifting. It was very relaxing; very warm and relaxing and soon, tired from the trip and the side effects of taking soldier pills, Sakura found a deep sleep in the hot water.

**The Private Massage Room**

Taru led the two team members down a narrow hallway with doors every once in a while. The décor was still in keeping with the inn. Stained wood trim, a interesting pattern of stone work for the floor, but the walls were white without decoration save for the same paper covered lighting that was in the other hallways, the lighting here seemed to have no flicker to it, Shikimaru decided that all the lighting was electric and they used special bulbs to create the atmosphere in the hallways as they required it. The doors were not westernized and appeared to be heavy wood that would slide into pockets. After passing several on both sides, Taru turned to open the last one on the left, easily pushing the door into the wall pocket with a brush of his hand; it slid almost silently, with just the barest of whispers.

"This room is the most private," he said with a bow, and a gesture to the room.

Now, that he had turned around, his excitement was as obvious as it was previously; threatening to show itself in the hallway. Shikimaru and Sai walked into the room. It was very austere but seemed to be made of the most expensive woods. All the walls seemed to be paneled with wood, except for one corner which was fully tiled wall to wall, and floor and ceiling in a matte black tile. There were shower fixtures attached to the walls, and ceiling. The ceiling was evenly lit and it cast a even steady light into the room, except the corner which was tiled.

Taru stepped in and closed the door, and set its latch. The click was quite audible, causing Shikimaru and Sai to turn towards him. Taru bowed to the two as they faced him. He caught their looking at him, as he straitened up and smiled. Then with a well practiced shift of his shoulders and his hand at his belt he let the yukata that he was wearing slide to the floor revealing his almost nude form underneath. He was wearing only a fundoshi that left little to the imagination, as he turned to bend and pickup his robe from the floor, and place it on a peg by the doorway showing his smooth cheeks with the thinnest rolled cloth splitting the two globes in full view.

"Gentlemen, I am at your service, would you kindly disrobe," he asked sweetly when he again had turned around. The two shinobi were just staring at the youth, as he walked up to them. Turning to Sai, with one hand he brushed under the yukata at the shoulder, causing the fabric to slide off, and his other hand loosened the belt; as the cloth parted, it revealed Sai was pointing skyward with his other leg. Taru, gently wrapped his hand around it at the tip, and ran his hand to the base, and traveled to Sai's scrotum, which he ran his fingers over while feeling it retract at the cool touch, before he gently grasped the eggs within and pulled them downward. His eyes were looking straight into Sai's. Sai gasped at the intimate touch, and feel of the soft fabric of the robe as it slid down his back and over his buttocks.

Taru released his grip and returned his hand to the even harder organ, the heel of his palm, gliding upward as his fingers just barely touched the stalk. Feeling the corona in his palm, he changed the grip and tried to encircle Sai with his fingers, he held the blood hot rod, firmly as he grasped and slid the foreskin down, having no problem exposing the entire head; his thumb, passed over the slit, and finding a pearl of Sai's essence there, spread the slippery liquid, lightly over the head, as he held the organ in the rest of his hand. Taru smiled as he saw Sai, suck in his breath at the motions, and watched Sai's mouth part and his tongue pass over the inner part of his own lips.

Taru felt Shikimaru step closer to his left, still holding Sai, turned to face Naru. Using his left hand, he passed it under the yukata, until he felt the hardening nub of Naru's breast under his fingers, he passed his hand down the flat muscular stomach, and pulled the belt away from the robe, and ran his hand over Naru's underwear, nearly gasping at the bulk that seemed to lie underneath. Shikimaru stepped closer and Taru's face was against the yukata's collar as it lay opened on Shikimaru's chest. He breathed deep of Sakura's potion, and felt is own loins become even harder, as they struggled to break free of his already tight fundoshi.

Releasing Sai from his grasp, Taru, turned toward Shikimaru. Slowly he knelt to one knee, and placed both his hands on the firm hips that were holding up the boxer shorts that were now in his face. Leaning forward, he smelled the musky scent that was emanating from the now truly bulging crotch, which appeared to be developing a small wet spot. Leaning further in, he parted his lips and took the damp cloth and the flesh beneath into his mouth and sucked gently. Shikimaru sucked in a breath. Taru used his hands to slide the separating clothing from Shikimaru's hips, sliding his hands over the firm buttocks as he pushed the fabric lower until the waistband was underneath the split moon while still holding the front of the fabric in his mouth. Releasing his mouth, he looked first at the more distinctive wet spot he had made, the waistband popped down to the root of Shikimaru's pole, exposing the light trail of hair leading to the flat narrow navel that seemed so far away at that angle. Again, he leaned in, smelling the musky sent of Shikimaru's skin and using his teeth, grasped the elastic edge next to Shikimaru's attention getter, and began to pull it away from the hot skin, out and over the erection which slapped back against the hard abdomen, when it was released. The underwear dropped limply to the floor.

Taru turned toward Sai, and finally went down on his second knee, grasping the flesh wavering in the air before him, and gently pulled Sai toward him. Sai followed his dick. Taru turned a bit toward Shikimaru, and grasped the other pole which was bouncing in time to Shikimaru's heartbeat, and also pulled it toward him. Both shinobi were standing at an angle side by side in front of Taru, his hands grasping firmly each rod and nudging them toward each other until they were millimeters apart. The leaf jourin were forced to put the arms nearest each other around the other's bare waist, their sides just touching each other. Taru stroked each of them, and peeled back their foreskins exposing the reddening heads beneath, and with a open mouth began to lave first one an then the other with his lips and tongue. Instinctively, the two standing moved closer still, their sides fully in contact, and their penises touching as Taru seemingly tried to satisfy both at the same time. They both stared at the sight of the head bobbing from side to side, the surprisingly long tongue as it seemed to peek out from beneath the two fleshy poles as it passed under them. Sai dropped his hand from Shikimaru's waist to pass over and grasp the firm cheek of his teammate. Shikimaru did the same. They were pressed hard together, side by side, as each began to knead the fleshy mound beneath each hand.

Taru released his grip as his mouth widened to try to hold the two at the same time between his lips. The hard smooth skin between his soft lips, the pearls of essence that was now flowing from the two slits; sliding from one head to the other closely pressed head was hardly enough. He grasped both sacks firmly, and again tried to bring the two poles into alignment in his mouth. He could feel that both tips were moved within his lips, and he tongued each wetly, encircling one then the other in a figure eight movement. His grasp on the testicles of both kept them from moving their hips in an effort to sink further into his mouth. He pulled and squeezed each in time to the movement of his head and lips. Both Sai and Shikimaru stood there side by side, hot skin touched one side of each of them, their hands grasping the far cheek of the other as their mouths were opened and eyes now closed wrapped up in the feelings that the hotel employee was giving them. It was fortunate that they no longed watched, his mouth was grotesquely distorted as they both tried insert more of themselves into that mouth.

Finally they could take it no more, and in unison, they each grabbed their own dick, and began to stroke it rapidly, a rising moan emitted from both of them. Taru felt the two scrotums retract beneath his hands, as he continued to hold them. His lips could feel the increasing quivering of the organs they wrapped. Within seconds, his mouth and throat were filled with pulsing globs of semen, so much that he let the two spurting hoses, free as their owners continued to rapidly stroke themselves, and spray ropes of white spooge on his hair, face, and chest. Swallowing what was in his mouth, he opened wide and tried to catch the erupting strings in the air, only messing his face more, as the stroking movements were not holding the streams steady.

Noticing that the two were slowing, he leaned in to first one and then the other, to full take the softening meat into his mouth and suck any remaining fluid into his mouth, leaving them cleaned but wet from his own lips. With a soft squeeze to each scrotum again, he released them, and stood, white globs dripping down from his hair, and face. He licked one as it passed by his lips. "Masters, let me make you some special tea, to revive you quickly. I wish to continue your treatment."

Taru walked carefully over to one of the cabinets along the wall. With a deft touch, one of the panels swung away, revealing a induction burner and metal teapot, along with a small traditional medicine chest, with the small drawers.

Shikimaru felt that he was weak in the knees, as he and Sai had released their grips and contact with each other. "S..special tea? What kind of special tea?" He eyes widened as he saw Taru pull out a small white envelope with his own family crest on it.

"It's a tea made from deer antlers. It helps you maintain your stamina," replied Taru.

"That has my family crest on the package but it's not the proper color ink. We don't sell the best grades of the antler powder except by direct order to long standing customers. There are a lot of fake goods on the market. I happen to have a packet our best with me, if you wish to try it." Shikimaru knelt to retrieve his underwear and opened the small pouch on the side to reveal a small folded white paper, with the same crest on it. Standing on weak knees he walked over to Taru, and placed the packet next to the one taken from the medicine chest. The crests were identical, but the color of the ink was different. Shikimaru's packet showed the ink changing hue in the light with a prismatic effect, while the other was simply a flat deep red. "See, yours is not the real thing. Use this one, Taru-kun."

Taru-kun looked at Shikimaru with his still splattered face, and smiled, "Arigato gosaiamas, Shikimaru-sama." He bowed his head; a drop came off and hit the counter. Shikimaru looked at the white drop and touched his finger to it, and brought the cooling fluid to his mouth and licked it off. _Was this mine or Sai's? _

Taru, turned on the burner and filled the small kettle from a thermos nearby. Almost instantly it had wisps of steam coming from the spout, due to the powerful induction burner. When the wisps were constant, he poured a very small amount into several cups, and swirled the hot water around. Then dumping the water out of each he poured more hot water filling each about 2/3rds of the way up. Opening the packet Shikimaru had given him; he unfolded it so that he had a small spout and dosed each cup with a third of the white to tan powder it contained. It slowly spread on the water's surface and then sank disappearing as it did. Putting the three cups on a lacquered tray, he turned to serve his two guests.

Meanwhile, Sai had bent to pick up his and Naru-kun's robe. Having already draped his robe over his arm, he picked up Naru's and gave it a little shake to straighten it out, holding it up in the air near his face. Almost instantly he felt himself harden again. Bringing the fabric closer, he sniffed it directly and felt that his rigidity was even firmer and more pressing. Turning to the others, he said; "Nara-kun, did you get any of your powder on this robe? It seems to work instantaneously." Sai stood there with a seemingly impossible projection displayed between his legs. "Taru-kun, it seems I'm ready now."

Taru held the tray in front of Shikimaru, who took a cup of the freshly made draft and quickly downed it, placing the cup back on the tray. Both of them turned together at Sai's pronouncement to see him standing there already erect only minutes after his powerful release. One robe draped over his arm and the other held out by its collar. They both approached him, Taru offering the tray and Naru taking back his robe. He sniffed at the garment and was rewarded instantly with a hard-on. Sai took a cup in his now freed hand and also downed the cup quickly, and gave both of them a smile, upon noticing Naru's hardening member. "Taru-kun, we're both ready, it seems," placing the empty cup on the tray. Taru took the third cup in one hand and downed its contents, quickly returning it to the tray and walking back to the opened counter; he put the tray back down and faced both revived teammates. Now they both noticed the heavy wet spot that stained the youth's garment. He gently unfastened his fundoshi revealing his fully shaved pubes and scrotum. Having already had an orgasm in the garment, meant that it stuck slightly to his genitals as he pulled it free. Opening a drawer next to where he was standing, he pulled out a small tube and small cylindrical object about 5 inches long and two inches in diameter that had one rounded end. He opened the tube placing the cap on the counter, and holding the cylinder, spread some of the gel inside on the rounded end. He stood the cylinder on the counter, and recapped the tube, and retuned it to the drawer. Then picking up the now obvious dildo, walked toward the two hardened men, and placed the cylinder standing on the floor. Turning a round, and taking a step or two, he knelt down floor, his butt almost magically positioned over the projection. Spreading his cheeks, he slowly moved ever closer to the poised dildo. Taru was fully exposed to the widening eyes of the two shinobi, as the cylinder first touched and then sank into the winking hole between his spread cheeks. They stared as Taru's nether mouth swallowed the dildo with practiced ease. When it seemed to be almost fully inserted, Taru stopped his downward movement and grasped the end other small rod, and falling forward with one hand on the floor his butt lifted into the air, as he started to stroke the tube in and out. A few moments later, he withdrew it, seemingly clean, and whimpered, "I'm ready too, masters. If Sai-domo would please start…"

Sai took a glance at his team leader and seeing him nod, took a position just behind the spread ass with it now winking opening. Holding his steely meat, he found it hard to bend into the right position, finding he had to knell down behind the smooth cheeks. "I've never done this, Taru-kun…." He said, sitting on his haunches, his organ stiff and swaying in his lap. Taru sat back up, and stood. Reaching behind him, grasped Sai's heat, and lifted himself up, positioning his hole above the pole, with his back almost touching Sai's chest, he guided Sai into him, and then slowly sitting down forcing Sai to follow him to the floor. Taru's eyes closed, his mouth clenched, now sitting on Sai, his buttock on Sai's lap, his legs spread to the outside of Sai's knees, he lifted himself slowly up, and then reseated himself. And then did it again.

"Sai-domo, please, let me put my legs between yours…I feel like you're splitting me in two." Sai grasped the youth around the chest as he rose again from his lap, the sensation of his tight ring as he rose up was exquisite, and those portions of his member that were further in felt like they were covered in velvet. With only the tip held securely by the corona, he felt Taru start to bring his legs around and his knees against his chest. Sai spread his own knees until they were positioned outside of Taru's hips, as the youth's whole body seemed to move forward and down, his knees still against his own chest, but still on the floor. Sai lifted himself with the movement preventing his stone-like organ discomfort as it was being asked to change its angle in the hole that held it. Sai's hands moved onto Taru's hips, pulling them upward so that he could bury himself deeper into that warm tight hole. Taru, feeling Sai sink into him clenched tightly, so that Sai would go slowly as he positioned his hands and knees on the floor. Sai's hardness was almost painful as their angle of union was not matched. Again, sitting back into Sai's nearly vertical lap, but with his own legs not as widely spread. Taru leaned back to Sai's chest, and sank down until he found himself fully seated himself again. Sai wrapped one arm around his waist, and then went under his armpit to the opposite shoulder. Taru felt very comfortable as he was held so closely that Sai's breath could be felt on his neck. Looking over at Shikimaru, Taru gestured with a hand to come closer.

Shikimaru was torn between watching the action between Sai and Taru, and the question of why his yukata make him stiff. He compared the action before him to what he had seen Sasuke and Naruto do in the meadow. He thought about the erect men in the bath, and Sai's horniness in the hallway. Sniffing the garment again, he felt that he was harder than he had ever been, not even Tamari made him this hard. He was again dripping onto the floor. The impaled youth in Sai's lap gestured to him, and he dropped the robe and stepped forward, only to find Taru's hands wrapping around his weeping organ and pulling it urgently to his lips. Taru took him almost half way in at the first gulp. Shikimaru could feel the lips spread around his thickness and the tongue underneath his staff as the tip tickled the entry to Taru's throat. With a seemingly lizard like motion, Taru, leaned forward and bent his head back to an extreme degree, aligning his mouth with his throat, and Shikimaru was sucked down to his pubic bone, Taru's nose nestled in his hairs. He had not been taken all the way since he was a young teenager and his organ much smaller. It was blissful, he could feel the warm moistness all around his meat. It was so nice. Taru, gently pushed against his hip, and he felt himself pulling out and then leaving the head in Taru's mouth, feeling the lively tongue lave the corona again.

Sai watched with curiosity over Taru's shoulder as more and more of Shikimaru's larger organ disappeared between the youth's lips. Meanwhile the two began a patter of long and short stokes, Sai particularly liked it when he bumped into a small lump, the extra pressure and the rubbing added an extra sensation that was thrilling. Taru always clenched tightly when the lump was touched. Sai moved the hand holding the Taru's hips into the bald crotch, and grasped the hot tube that projected over Taru's scrotum. A few strokes and Sai was spreading sticky fluids around the head of the heated organ, and soon he was stroking the whole piece with its own self supplied slickness in his hand.

Taru grasped the base of Shikmaru's cock, and pulled it out his mouth, Sai was pounding in and out of his butt, but again, the angle was not the best and Sai was only hitting is prostrate occasionally. "Masters, please, let's stop for a moment and change the positions." Looking up at Shikimaru's face, he got a nod, and turning his head saw an unsmiling Sai, nod. Taru lifted himself off of Sai, trying to be as tight as possible. Sai sprung from the hole, slapping his abdomen as the rigid member sprang back to its most upright position. Standing up, Taru went over to another wall, and deftly opened it again, a closet that contained folded leather covered table. Lifting it out, and laying it on the floor, he released some hidden mechanism and the table stood about 20 inches from the floor. He locked the mechanism, and lay on his back, crosswise on the long wide surface. With his neck hanging off one side, and his butt at the other side, he placed his feet on the side of his butt, and with both hands, gestured to the two, "Masters, please resume your treatment.."

Sai walked up to the waiting buttock and using one hand to direct himself, soon found himself reseated into Taru's hole. Once he was in, Taru raised up his legs and put his feet onto Sai's shoulders, and Sai found that when he moved against them, that Taru's butt rose up in response but also seemed to pull tighter as he plunged in. Sai's upward angle caused him to now strike the lump with each stoke; Taru continued to slightly clench on contact with it.

Shikimaru walked around to the other side of the table, looking at the head and open mouth that hung over it. Stepping closer the youth grabbed him and directed his organ into a hungry mouth. Shikmaru soon found himself, nestled deep into the inviting mouth and throat, his testicles brushing Taru's nose, whose warm breath tickled when he exhaled. Taru had his arms extended over his prone head, and was grasping Shikimaru's hips, and buttocks directing him into a pattern that had both long and short strokes into the warm orifice.

Sai and Shikimaru looked up at each other as they both plunged deep into Taru beneath them, Sai already leaning forward onto Taru's legs as they lay against his body, when they were both in at their deepest point, Shikimaru leaned over to Sai and kissed him on the lips. Sai at first shocked, and then receptive, but Taru's control over Naru's hips made the kiss shorter than he wanted. On the next pattern when they would both be in deep, Sai made sure to put his arms around Taru's legs, and hold Shikimaru's face as they swapped spit. Again they were broken up by Taru's insistence; after all, with Shikimaru all the way into his throat, breathing was not possible. Each time the moment came, the two kissed, deeper, longer, more exotic, breaking away only unwillingly. Finally after the 10th repetition of the pattern that brought them together, Shikimaru couldn't take it any long, and began to shoot directly into Taru's stomach, his pulsing organ, causing Taru to start coughing, which caused his anus to contract in concert. The sudden pulsing anal ring, set Sai off, and he also sped up his movements, and since the position had been changed, was finding that pleasurable lump inside Taru more often. Sai pulled himself out to the tip, and plunged quickly and deeply into Taru, hitting and stroking the hidden prostrate fully another time, as he started filling Taru's other end with a seemingly endless supply of semen.

Taru was in heaven. The new position, and Sai's natural upturn, made sure that each long stroke hit his prostrate, and rubbed along it. It was so pleasurable, and now that he could relax his neck, and Shikimaru was not a problem to take all the way down to the root. Shikimaru was teabagging him each time he did this, and the musky smell only added to his pleasure. His own penis was hardened and oozing slick fluids which he occasionally spread over it. He didn't want to jerk himself off. He was hard, he was ready, and while he was not servicing as many as he had done at the temple, this was more than he had had at the same time for some time now. Then he felt Shikimaru starting to ejaculate into his throat, and the thick fluid made him cough. The cough tightened his anal ring, and Sai felt even bigger as he continued to stroke in and out of the now pulsing hole. Sai passed again his prostate with his now hardened and spewing plunger. Taru felt himself start to erupt up and out into the air, he grabbed his own penis and began jerking it as it continued to eject streams onto his already spooge covered body. Using his other hand, he pushed Shikimaru back so that he could take a breath and actually run some of the tasty fluids over his tongue.

The three of them continued to pulse and jerk as they were united. They did not go down, and soon found they had resumed the pattern again. Hot, sweaty, they were going slower, when finally; Taru freed his mouth to speak again. "Masters, one more position change, please."

The three of them all stood looking at their strong glistening erections. "Masters, this must be due to Shikimaru-dono's antler powder, I want both of you at the same time, please, sirs. If Shikimaru would sit at the edge of the table and lie back, please?"

Shikimaru looked at Sai who shrugged, and got down on the low table, his butt at the edge, Taru pushed him back so that he was lying down; the hardened erection the highest point on his body. Facing Shikimaru, Taru straddled his crotch, and sank slowly down onto the larger than average organ. He stroked a few times with his wet sucking hole, Sai's spew made for additional lubricant, and he rapidly picked up speed, having the rampant organ fully impale him from tip to root. Stopping when he was fully inserted, he leaned close to Shikimaru's chest, "Sai-domo, please join us."

Sai looked at what he had been offered. The union of the two was fully exposed, the two fully joined. A little of Shikimaru's penis was exposed as well as he scrotum as it lay between his legs, walking on his knees up to the them, again with his own slimy erection leading the way, he tapped Shikimaru's legs so that they would be spread wider, and approached the already crowded opening. Holding himself with one hand, Sai used his other hand to put a finger around the muscle hold Shikimaru in place. It seemed so tightly wrapped around him, but a little rubbing soon showed that it would stretch even more, and soon he had one finger inside with Shikimaru, and then a second, and it seemed that he was masturbating Shikimaru while inside Taru when he added the third and was moving them around.

"Sai-domo, now, please,' whispered a throaty Taru.

Sai, removed his now sticky fingers and held his own prick steady as he approached the loosened hole. He was surprised as a he caught on the edges of the widened gap, and with some small movements and the slickness of his own prior explosion oozing out found that he was able, to join Shikimaru inside. It was very strange here were the two of them in this warm moist hole, but the neighboring penis was hotter than the hole they were in. Sai crabwalked up to the two of them, his legs spread wide, as he moved deeper, his own balls were now touching Shikimaru's as they were now hanging over the edge of the table.

Shikimaru didn't have much to do, Taru was lying against his chest, and Sai was poking his fingers along his dick. He decided that he could wait it out and try to enjoy the sensation. He had reservations, after all Taru was quite slippery with what had to be fluids from Sai, and now, Taru wanted Sai to join him in this warm and slippery place. His testicles were getting cold hanging in the exposed air. Then Sai was tapping at the inside of his knees, and he spread them wider, and soon felt Sai rub something wet and cold against the root of his dick. Soon it joined him inside and became a very heated hardness.

Sai found his position interesting but very uncomfortable. Bending over Taru, he said, "Naru-kun, please, wrap your legs around me, and hold, Taru-kun and me together, and then let's all sit up, off of the table and onto the floor. My legs will be under you and your legs over mine, with Taru-kun between us."

Shikimaru wrapped his strong legs around Sai, crossing them at the ankles at the small of Sai's back, with his arms, he held onto Sai's back, crushing Taru between them who wrapped himself tighter against Shikimaru, the still damp ejaculate gluing them together. He started to roll upward and felt Sai grab onto his back, once it was freed from the tabletop.

Sai concentrated on his balance, and forced some extra chakra into his legs and thigh muscles as he attempted to hoist the weight of both of his companions onto his own legs, he did not want to hurt Taru, who seemed to be somewhat dazed as he straddled both of them. Slowly Sai lifted both of them, still impaled onto his own legs, he felt so strong so masculine as his muscles strained and his raging boner was the fulcrum point for maintaining his balance of the ungainly load. Slowly, Slowly, he bent his knees, his back leaning backward, balancing Taru and Shikimaru on his hips, as he drew ever closer to the floor, until his knees were down. Rocking to one side, he could feel Shikimaru tighten his grip as he moved one leg out straight and sat down on one buttock. Then rolling the two toward him until he lay nearly on his back he was able to free his other leg out from under them. They were still welded together, as he sat up, again.

Shikimaru marveled at Sai's ability and skill while taking the weight of both of them. He tried very hard to not move a muscle as the maneuvering was taking place; he didn't want to hurt Sai or Taru, who seemed out of it at the moment. It was also very stimulating as Sai's penis rubbed against his own in their tight confines due to the small changes in position of the three of them. When Sai finally made to the floor, and sat up, he felt both of them so close together, already deep within Taru, seem to be even closer. No longer were they aligned along their penile bottoms, but they were now side by side inside Taru, and ball to ball, with Shikimaru's legs over Sai's hips, Taru's legs over Shikimaru's hips, and Taru sandwiched between them. Shikimaru look the streaked face in front of him, freeing a hand he grabbed Taru's chin, and brought the now puffy lips to his, forcing his way into the warm mouth. This seemed to wake Taru out of his daze, and cause his anus to first loosen more around the two of them, causing him to seemingly take even more of them together, and then a severe clamping as he awoke and tried to find footing and determine where he was.

"Taru, I think you have to relax, tell us if you're happy with this," said Shikimaru after he broke the kiss.

Taru spread his legs wider, he found he was fully impaled on the two masters. His own genitals were resting on the pubic bone of one. Usually when he had done this, it was the responsibility of the second person in to move and provide most of the pleasure for his other partners. Now, however, the only one who could move was him. Planting both feet on the floor his feet fully splayed, he slowly lifted himself between the two shinobi, only a few inches until he felt the tip of one of them rub his prostate, and then he slammed down again. He was seeing stars. Lift and fall; stars. Lift and fall; stars. He felt the chests of the two that held him rubbing against his body as he rose and fell. And then, one of them held his waist and the other under his arm pits lifting him up and then down. It felt great, he was floating, and then they changed the motion, causing him to turn slightly to the right and then to the left on the next stroke, the two hot rods he was riding were moving forward and back, rubbing against him (and each other) as he was lifted up and down. First one, and then the other penis was rubbing against him, his own dick bouncing in the air, drops of fluid dripping off as they took his body up and down, and side to side. It seemed endless, they were so close together. It would be prefect if he had another person to suck on. Taru, put two fingers into his mouth and pretended. He felt it building within him, he was going to explode, and with his free hand, he began to jerk him self off, letting the two lift him up and down, and few more stokes and again, he started to shoot streams up and out. Over Shikimaru's chest they sprayed, over his own chest. His anal ring clenched as he climaxed squeezing the two even tighter inside of him. He could feel them start pulsing under him, and the hot fluid seemed to hit deep within him as he felt his own body jerk around the two. His long delicate fingers were deep within his mouth, as he felt himself reduce to dribbling as his ass was filled with hot fluids, his fingers deep in his own mouth. It seemed that the three of them were jerking in unison, as they held him tightly.

Taru shuddered and rolled his eyes into the back of his head as waves of pleasure rolled over his body, The two hot poles in his ass were spraying him with even hotter fluids, without any sign of them softening. He was impaled deep as his widened hole tried to clench tighter around the two. Shikimaru was biting one of his nipples; his back was against Sai's chest as Sai was nibbling on his neck and ear. Sai had an arm around his waist with his hand still stoking up and down his tender but still hard penis, spreading the slick semen along its length. Taru could feel hot rivulets of his ejaculate running down his chest, with one eye just partly opened, he could see the top of Shikimaru's head as he bent to suckle on him. Sai's hand still stroked him and when he reached the tip, ran his finger along the tender head, sending new shudders along his spine, and clenching in his worn and sorry ass. _This is why I didn't want to be a monk, who would make me feel like this if I was a monk? _Sai's steady stroke set him off again, and weak dribbles came out of his abused member, _Ahhhhhh…_ Taru passed out from the overload, as Sai continued to steadily stroke the still aroused and hard member he held.

Shikimaru felt the body go limp. _Crap, now what do we do with him? His hole is loosening up, and I can feel everything dripping down over my balls. This is troublesome._

"Hey, Sai. I'm going to lie down on the floor, and keep Taru against my chest, do you think you could pull out then?"

"Naru-kun, you must be a bit confused, you'll be sitting on my legs if you do that. I'll hold Taru and lay back, you'll be able to withdraw." Sai, did this, hold on to Taru's chest with one hand and his still hardened organ. Shikimaru tried to stay in his upright position, after planting his feet on the floor, his legs were spread so wide to accommodate both Taru and Sai. His penis, as was Sai's was still hard and held by the warm glove that had accommodated both of them. They rubbed against each other in a very slippery, erotic way as Taru changed his angle back to a more horizontal one, but it was almost painful with the stiffness he still felt. He could feel Sai move a bit away and then the two of them were again touching full length within Taru, who was whimpering as his anal ring stretched even more to accommodate the movement. Shikimaru ran his hands under Taru's legs, pulling them away from his hips, he held Taru's knees. He crouched over the two as he pushed them toward Taru's chest, causing the smooth buttocks to come into view. He spread the knees he was holding apart and took in the view at his crotch. Sai still holding on to Taru's erect organ between thumb and forefinger, the shaved scrotum beneath Sai's fingers; Taru's perinerium and the hole that was still holding on to his own organ and Sai's. The feeling of power was extraordinary, as he slowly started to withdraw from Taru's slick tightness, he could feel himself rubbing against Sai's slippery heat. Shikimaru withdrew halfway, three quarters, only the tip was held in, and he plunged back in with his eyes closed, savoring the feeling, rubbing his full length against Sai in their shared enclosure. It was so fantastic, that he did it again, and again, trying to figure out what was the speed at which it was the most excruciatingly pleasurable. Rubbing against Sai in the tight enclosed space, so slippery and wet, the sloppy sounds that were coming out from it, and now, the increasing moaning from Taru as he lay there on Sai's chest as Shikimaru plunged in an out of the crowded hole. _Incredible, this feeling, this slickness, that slippery heat that I'm rubbing against, I've never felt like this, it's like there is my brain, and my dick, nothing else_. _Even when I've had sex with Tamari_, _her hole doesn't feel like this_,… _I can't stand it any longer, Ahhhhh! _He let loose another volley of semen, pulsing and quivering, as he felt Sai also spasm next to him in the dark wetness that encased him. Shikimaru was exhausted, but still held in the thrall of another orgasm, with a still hard erection, tried to take another long stroke and found that he had gone too far as his erection came free from Taru's hole. Shikimaru staggered back in his crabbed position and finally fell onto his ass. Sitting there on the floor, he could see, Sai still inside Taru, the hole open and gaping now that it was only accommodating one. Fluids were running down along Sai's genitals into the floor. _So much! Amazing! _

Sai feeling Shikimaru withdrawal was experiencing a new sensation, hot wetness running down his scrotum onto the floor and a damp wetness that was cooling as his erection flopped about in the new loosened hole. Taru-kun was lying on top of him, slick sweat between them. Sai still held Taru as he rolled the still whimpering youth over onto his side, and once there, he did his own withdrawal from the bouncy bottom.

Standing, Sai looked at the youth on the floor in a near fetal position. The youth's smooth back leading to the soft rounded buttocks. The slick fluids oozing from it, over one cheek, and to the floor. His own organ was still hard, glistening and cold from the exposure to the air. Never had he been able to have multiple orgasms without the time-penalty to recover. Turning to his team leader, his eyes roamed from the shinobi's feet to his crotch, where the effects of the potion were still evident on the unyielding organ, glistening in the room's soft light.

"Naru-kun, that's some powder that your family makes. Do you always carry it around with you?"

"Well, sometimes, but usually not this grade. It keeps the ladies happy, you know?"

"Fu fu fu, Ladies you say? Tamari; certainly, but I don't believe there are any others. But why did you bring this good a grade with you?"

"Well, it's part of our mission. The client ordered it along with the security detail. I was told to take several packets with me, but as you can see, that's overkill."

"Client? Why would the client order your family's antler powder and the security detail? Were they planning an orgy? Who is the client, anyway?"

"I'm not supposed to tell, but there are only three possible reasons for the orders. One possible reason is as a gift for her bridegroom, who I understand is much older than her. The second is that it's for her to use with Naruto. The third is both of these reasons."

"Huh? Use with Naruto? Why Naruto?"

"Well, our client, is Shion-sama of the Dragon Country, you never met her. But Naruto saved her on a mission a few years back. He promised to help her continue the line of Dragon Priestesses back then but I'm sure he did not realize what he was agreeing to at the time. Since she's getting married soon in a political marriage, she may have decided that it was time for Naruto to fulfill his promise to help her. The best grade antler powder, as you can see," pointing to his still erect organ, "is quite useful since it increases stamina and increases production of semen over the course of a day or two."

"Hmmm. I think I understand. But Nara-kun, how much longer will these," Sai pointed to his own organ, "stay this way? it's getting sort of cold."

"Well, something on my yukata, must have exaggerated the effect. But maybe one or two more orgasms will break it down. Mine is sort of cold, too."

"One or two more times?" Glancing to the sleeping Taru, "I guess he's not going to be much help. But he seemed to enjoy having us in his second mouth. I've never done that before today. Naru-kun, if you would take your time, I would like to find out what that is like if you would favor me as a partner." Sai smiled at Naru-kun.

"Sai, that's fine by me, I wouldn't mind getting it back into something warm, eh? But if you're not serious, I don't want to put you through it, it would be too troublesome."

Sai got down onto his knees next to Shikimaru. "No, I'm serious. I have great muscle control, and I think I can relax enough, so, please, I want to experience this." Sai positioned himself on all fours, his ass nearest to Shikimaru, who rose to his own knees, and grasped Sai around the waist, and the slimy stiff organ beneath. "I'll need some lube for you first," and proceeded to start stroking Sai….

Outside the Hokage Offices

Tsunade was walking to dinner with her niece, Shizune. It had been a long day, she could use a drink.

"Tsunade, I have to ask you a question, doesn't the orders you gave to Sakura conflict with the request from the Dragon Country? You know why Shion-sama, specifically requested Naruto-kun for this mission or did you forget?"

Tsunade sighed, she had hoped to not have to explain this to Shizune, she had thought her niece brighter.

"Yes, it seems that it does conflict. But Naruto-kun is a very sentimental boy, very loyal. His first would hold a special place in his heart, wouldn't it? It could be used against him later. I would rather that all his loyalty be to Konoha. Not someone from elsewhere. Sakura has never confessed to him how she feels. Sasuke's return and involvement with Naruto has complicated this further. I'm giving her one last chance."

"But, Tsunade…"

"No. No more talking about this. We have a more serious problem then Naruto's virginity with women that I don't have an answer to yet. How do we stop Sasuke's eyes from degrading further? I'm not sure that even if we had a way of stabilizing a clone's eyes that I want him to continue to have all that power along with all of his money and the power THAT brings too. The deals he's been making since he's been back, certainly make him the wealthiest person in Konoha. When the old Uchiha section is opened up, he might end up richer than the Noble Lord of Fire Country. I wonder what would happen if we just transplanted non-Uchiha eyes into him. Would that improve his condition?"

"Non—Uchiha?"

"Yes, think about it." Tsunade stretched her arms over her head as they walked. "I'm going to drink a lot of sake tonight; I think well when I'm drunk on sake." Looking up at the moon in the night sky, "and this is a beautiful night to be drunk."


	41. Afterbath

_AN: sorry for the long detail and the relative shortness of this chapter of just under 5K words. Real Life has intruded...and taken me elsewhere, but I haven't forgotten you and offer up this with my sincere thanks for all the NEW readers, the NEW Reviewers, the NEW Alerts. My heartfelt thanks for all the old readers who have kept with me over the past year plus that this story has run. I can keep it going but only with reveiws, alerts and higher read counts. _

_I read a disclaimer on someone else's story, something about 'not owning Naruto 'cause if I did I would include the smexy parts' -- Yup, I totally agree. And I'm very thankful for the filler to be over and Naruto back at the mainline story again. This whole Sora ark was just to make Azuma a more important and relative character before- well those who read the manga know. All that cigarette smoking though, not Cartoon Network material..._

* * *

**Afterbath**

Sakura felt something cold and damp on her forehead, the rest of her body was burning up. Water was running onto her eyelids and down her face. She could feel the cold water rivulets on her body which seemed to be under a wet towel that stretched from here neck to her feet. It was damp and confining and she tried to get up, only to find a strong hand on her shoulder pushing her back down.

Opening her damp eyes, she looked up into a fuzzy face that slowly resolved into the one that Naruto only wore when he was sad and overly introspective and thought no one was watching. She could see the edge of the wet towel on her forehead, and moving her hands a bit, she found that she was sandwiched between wet towels, and all the skin on her body was burning, like she had lain out in the sun at the beach without sunscreen.

"Naruto, what happened? Why…"

"Relax, Sakura. You fell asleep in the bath, and the water's very hot, you've got some mild burns on your skin. I'm just keeping this cold compress refreshed."

"Who got me out…"

"I did. Me. After I woke up…"

Sakura used her hand and touched her hip under the wet towel. _I'm not wearing anything! The skin, it's so sensitive, and it's so hot to touch… _"Naruto, I don't seem to be wearing anything…did you, um, see me?"

"Yes, there was no other way. I couldn't leave you in the bath to get someone else, and you needed to come out and get some cold compresses on you, it couldn't be helped, I'm sorry. Before you say anything else, I want you to know that you're not the first woman, I've seen naked, uh, up close. Jiraiya was called Ero-sensei for a reason; he took me to lots of places with naked women, uhmm, up close."

"So, you've been with women before, Naruto-kun?"

"Not the way that you're asking, Jiraiya wanted me to know how women differed from men as a part of my training. He wanted me to understand it in detail, so he paid…."

"Naruto, stop. I don't want to hear anymore. If my whole body wasn't burning up right now, I would punch you through the floor into your grave. Turn around, I want to sit up and see what's happened, and I can't do that with this towel covering me, do it now."

Naruto mumbled and turned around, in the process, flashing Sakura as his yukata gapped and he reoriented himself in other direction.

Sakura sat up, holding the towel to her chest. She was sitting on a spread towel on the stone floor portion of the porch. A huge puddle was around her, opening the towel that covered her front, she saw that she was a bright red all over. Her skin looked puffy, too. _Third degree body burns from the bath! _ Using her free hand, she charged up her medical chakra and applied it to her thigh. The redness and swelling faded as she passed her hand over it, but then the chakra faded a bit and sputtered out. _I feel so weak. I thought I could fix this right away, I think I'm going to faint…" _she lifted her hand to her forehead and started swaying as she sat there on the floor. Before she realized it, Naruto was holding her up, his arm around her shoulder, his hand holding hers, as gentle as he held her, it still hurt.

"Sakura, you need to rest a bit more, and keep the compress on you. Do you want me to get someone to help you?"

Sakura's eyelids fluttered as she looked up into Naruto's face. "No, I'm a medical nin, I have to take care of this myself," Naruto showed no emotion on his face as he looked into her eyes. "Besides, Shikimaru is here, too. I don't want him to find out I did something so stupid." Naruto closed his eyes, and nodded slightly and then opened them again.

"And Naruto, another thing, please."

"What, Sakura, name it."

"Stop looking at my breasts, you dobe!" Sakura took her hand out of Naruto's and gently slapped his lined cheek. "I have some salve in my gear, if you could get it for me.

Naruto blushed fiercely when she slapped him so lightly, it was almost a caress. Carefully he lowered her back to the towel on the stone floor, and got up to get the salve she requested.

Sakura lay there on the cool floor and thought; _I have to do something, before he comes back in. I need to heal some parts of me I don't want him to touch with the salve. _Again, firing up her medical chakra in one hand she placed it into her crotch and concentrated on restoring the flesh there. She then bent the knee of one leg and did her inner thigh, and then the other thigh. Grasping her opposite breast, she gently held it as she moved her hand lightly around the firm flesh and sensitive nipple, absorbing the heat from the injured skin. She could hear Naruto rummaging though her stuff in the other room. _He's going to mess up my stuff, that baka! Whoa, I can barely move. I'll settle with him the next time, I have to finish up. _Lifting her other hand over her chest, she watched as it began to glow faintly green in the daylight on the porch. Quickly she held the remaining breast and felt it lose its heat and puffiness under her ministrations. The chakra flickered out, she was so exhausted.

"Naruto-baka… What's keeping you..," she said softly.

"I, um. I can't…I can't"

"Can't what, Naruto? There's only one salve in the kit, it's in the white tub."

"I found it, but…I can't"

"What can't you do? (gasp) Just bring me the salve."

"I can't come over there now, maybe in a little while."

"Why in a little while? Why not now?"

"'Cause. I can't."

"Naruto. Come here now."

"No, you'll kill me for sure."

"I promise I won't kill you, right now, anyway."

"You promise? It's not my fault, I really…"

"You. Here. Now."

Sakura lifted her head slightly to view the doorway into the rooms. Naruto was holding the white salve tub in one hand, and had the other hand bunching his yukata into his crotch. He walked sort of caved in as if he was hiding something in his crotch. When he crossed the threshold he started walking sideways to her, and by the time he was next to here he had the salve held out as far as he could reach and had his back turned to her.

"Naruto, you've already seen my breasts. Are they that ugly that you can't look at them again?"

"No, Sakura-chan. That's not the problem."

"So, turn around, I need you to put the salve on me anyway."

"I can't turn around--you'll see me."

"I've already seen you, remember that little show you gave me?"

"Well, that's not so little anymore…."

"What?"

"It's not little anymore. I can't show you."

"Naruto, you got an erection from opening my medical bag? I'm insulted. Here I am; you carried me naked from the bath, cover me with wet towels that don't hide much but you got an erection from opening my medical bag? Some masculine guy you are!"

"I can't help it. I opened your bag and I got an erection, and it won't go down. It's really hard, and I don't want you to see me, Granny Tsunade says I'm abnormal, too."

Sakura thought about what Naruto had just revealed she already knew that he was well endowed; she's had evidence of it over the years and recently with Konohamaru's shadow henge in the bath. She had had her own hands on it just earlier that day, and it took two hands to handle. She could tell him nothing. _There must be traces of that potion in my bag, and that triggered this reaction, this isn't his fault… but that's something else I can't tell him. I really should have that salve put on while I rest up enough to heal my skin later. _

"Naruto, that henge you do, that I hate. How good is it really, your Oiroke no Jutsu?"

"Why do you ask? It's really good, I get all the details right. That's why Ero-sensei…."

"You mean, that you can form totally into a female, even under direct observation?"

"Well, I couldn't at first, that's why I had the smoke and stuff swirling around." Naruto put his hand behind his head and scratched remembering the reaction he would get from the Third, with his cute face, breasts and boy's junk still nestled in his crotch; he smiled. "Ero-sensei thought I should be able to lose the smoke and the henge would be useful for undercover work, if I could change everything…. So he introduced me to several different women so I could understand the, uh, details."

"Naruto, I need you to put that salve on me. You don't have to touch my breasts or put your hand into my crotch, I used what's left of my chakra to heal those areas. I'm going to turn over and let you start on my back. You do your 'sexy jitsu' if you're too embarrassed." Sakura rolled herself tenderly over, exposing her back to the open porch.

"Just put that salve on me gently, please." Sakura heard a puff as Naruto transformed, a small sigh left her lips. _When is he going to grow up, any guy who was hung like he is would be waving it in my face, instead of hiding it. _

Naruto concentrated, and did the signs for the Oiroke no Jutsu. He felt his hair grow longer, his breasts swell, as well as his waist shrink. The throbbing organ in his crotch also vanished. Gingerly, he reached down into his crotch to make sure that 'it' was no longer evident. He went past his small pubic patch, parted the shaved lips and gently felt around the inner tissues, his mind still matching up what he felt with what he had seen under Ero-sensei's paid tutors. His touch gave him the shivers as he touched the sensitive area. Finally he probed into his moist hole, and gasped as it clenched around the intrusion. Gently he thrust deeper, and was amazed, it was deeper than he had been able to make it before, and not as tight. When he had started on these details he couldn't make even a dent under the outer lips. _It feels so good with my finger in there; I wonder why it's so much deeper than usual? I guess I'm ready. _ Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura's back lying on the towel. It was all bright red, right down to her…. He blushed looking at her small buns, _not much bigger than Sasuke's but a bit more round…._ Opening the jar, he put a little of the salve on his fingers, it was cooling to the touch, and began to spread it gently from her shoulders along her back.

Sakura turned her head and opened one eye and looked at Naruto in the Oiroke no Jutsu. His long hair was falling forward covering his face, and his loose yukata showed the large but firm breasts that she was jealous of; they jiggled as he moved his soft hand along her back. _Hmmm, that feels so good. _Sakura started to relax under Naruto's ministrations to her body. _Such soft hands, who would have guessed? _ Exhaustion again took her into a deep sleep.

Massage Room

Taru awoke on the stone floor; there were only the sounds of breathing in the room. Gingerly he sat up, and looked around. There lying nude and spooned together were Sai-sama and Shikimaru-sama. Shikimaru had his arms wrapped around Sai as he lay behind him. Sai's body was streaked with glistening white streaks, and there were whitish spots on the stone floor in front of him as he lay on his side. He face was so peaceful. You couldn't see Shikimaru's face as it lay partially hidden behind Sai's shoulder.

Taru felt rumblings in his gut. He knew from prior experience that he had a lot a air trapped in there and that it was going to be a very messy fart that was going to need to be expelled shortly. He tried to stand, but found that he could only get to his knees. Carefully and slowly he crawled over to the shower area of the room, until he was just between the floor drain and one of the hand shower heads on the wall, sitting on his knees. Adjusting the water temperature, he started the shower and began to rinse himself off from all of the prior activities, just using the water and a free hand to caress his chest and groin. He held the water over his shoulders and let it run down his back were it ran down over his hips and between his cheeks.

Taking the showerhead in hand, he adjusted it until it was a narrow steady pulse, and turned back the taps so that the water stream was much weaker. He placed the shower head on the tiled floor and looked at it with the water jetting up only six inches or so before falling back. Taru slid the shower head on the tiles between his spread legs, first feeling the pulsing water brush his genitals, which he pulled and manipulated to continue to wash any traces of his 'most special treatment' away. Then he slid the pulsing water further in until he felt it knock at his rear entry. It gently tapped against it, opening it with each pulse, until he felt the water open the door to his inner self; the water mixing with the residue of semen and fluids within. The trapped air pushed the water out as it escaped, with a minimum of noise as the water and body fluids flushed out and down the drain. The gentle water bath felt so good, Taru had his eyes closed, as he luxuriated in the sensations, thinking about how he had gotten to this stage brought a new life to his penis, as the water opened more of his lower bowels.

A sound broke his closed world, "Nara-kun, wake up…. I need to relieve myself…please…"

"mmfph…"

"Nara-kun, please, you have to take that out of my ass, now, else I'm…."

"nngh.."

"take a dump on it and you…." There was some scrambling noises and as the two separated.

Still positioned over the soothing water, Taru just sat there his butt slightly elevated, his back turned to the room, he glanced over his shoulder to see Sai, standing but a bit wobbly. "Taru-kun, is that as soothing as it looks?"

"Hai, Sai-sama. But let me get you a basin first, so that you can relieve yourself without, umm, embarrassment."

Taru rose up on his knees and carefully brought himself to his feet. He bent and brought the showerhead to the wall and turned it off. Then carefully walking on the wet tile, knelt next to the adjoining wall, and touched the panel, revealing a few small stools and basins from bright yellow plastic. Grabbing these in his hands, he placed them in the tiled wash area, and closed the cupboard. Then standing, he opened the upper panel and took out some small towels and a larger one. Turning to Sai he held one small towel and the larger one.

"Sai-sama, please use one of the basins to relieve the pressure, I have some towels to give you some privacy as you do so. Then I will be happy to show you how to soothe your muscles with the shower head." Taru, nodded in the direction of the little basins on the floor, and watched as Sai sauntered over, picked one basin out and started to crouch over it. Taru walked over and draped the large towel over Sai's lap, just as a wet fart escaped from him, along with whatever else needed freedom. Sai smiled weakly up at Taru, who just tilted his head, he had experienced this many times. It was a fact of life. Another loud fart, not was wet escaped Sai, who blushed. A moment's pause, and Sai, looked up again.

Taru took the small towel and unfolded it, and walked behind Sai, kneeling he quicly covered the basin and it's contents, and carried the covered mess to the opposite edge of the tiled portion of the room. He then, went to the shower head nearest Sai, and adjusted the taps to what he had been using, holding the jet so that it was up and bubbled above the head. And then went over to the still crouching Sai, and started to rinse first his lower back, and then his cheeks, finally positioning the shower on the floor so that it provided a small fountain for Sai to use.

Sai could feel the water cascading down his back, and over his flat cheeks, rinsing the stickiness that contact with both Taru and Nara had deposited. Then, the water seemed to be bubbling up near his anal ring rinsing him clean. He repositioned himself over the water, and soon the warm pulsing water was parting the lips that only Nara had ever spread before, relaxing him, and gently tickling him. He let his knees go to the floor as he sat closer to this new source of relaxation and stimulation.

In the Paladin

Shion sat on the gently swaying floor, it was a bit stuffy and it was making her sleepy. Cracks in the paladin were casting beams of sunlight on the inlaid wood panels that made up the floor and sides. She sat on a small cushion as she was rocked from side to side as the bearers carrying here marched in unison. _I don't understand why they wouldn't let me ride a horse or just walk….this is so uncomfortable and boring……_ Her mind drifted and she thought again of the boy she was going to meet again at the inn, how many years had it been? He had been so brave and determined when they had met, cute too. _I almost feel bad using him this way, but he said that he would help me continue the line of mikas in my household. I'll be able to have Taruho by my side again, even if he'll be in a girl's body. _

Shion's eyes were mostly closed as she continued to sway in the small space of the human-powered carriage she was rind in. There seemed to be a bright mote dancing around the space until it touched her forehead.

"Shion-sama, Shion. I'll always be by your side. I want to be by your side again. All you must do is make these signs on the floor and have Naruto kneel in the center…."

Taruho again, went over the creation of the seal that will allow him to control Naruto and Shion knew that it nine months, Taruho would be with her again by her side but not as a guardian but as her daughter. _It has to be this way, I have to continue my house and have a daughter to pass my powers to;_ _Naruto said he would do 'whatever it takes.'_

Her eyes closed fully in the stuffy space, and she dreamed again of the time that Naruto carried her on his back. That strong back that she straddled with her nose in the spiky blond hair that smelled like the cool forest. She was falling again into the river, hoping to die, hoping to save him from his fate, when he caught her in his arms and shielded her from the water's impact. Wet and cold, he had carried her out of the water; the only warmth was where her body touched his. She remembered that moment that she knew it was him that she wanted to be with, him she wanted to share her lonely bed, that moment that he had shook out his hair with his eyes closed, that look of peace and beauty he had worn, it made her heart skip a beat once more just remembering it. _He promised to change my destiny and he did for a while, but now the Demon country thinks I'm not needed and wants to send me to the Swamp country to compensate them for the volcano that was created by marrying their feudal lord….I'm going to take control of my life and have my child with who I wish first. It will be like a honeymoon, I'll get to spend a week with him before we get to Swamp country, and I'll be carrying Naruto's baby with Taruho's spirit in my womb…at least I'll have Taruho again by my side, it's as much of destiny that I can change. _

The swaying stopped, and there was a gentle knocking on the wall, "Shion-sama, we're going to take a break here. Would you like to come out and stretch your legs? Can we get you something?"

"Hai, yes, I'll come out, I need to see the world a bit….and some water would be nice, too, if it's not too much trouble, arigato.."

The panel was slid to the side and the brightness of the outside world burst into the box, Shielding her eyes with her sleeve, Shion slid to the opened entrance, and looking up into the glaring sun, thought; _"Naruto-kun, I'll change my destiny with your help….again." _

**Sakura and Naruto**

Sakura felt cool. There was breeze from the opened doorway; she was only covered with a light sheet and was lying on an opened futon. Moonlight was streaming into the room. She held up her arm to the light, it didn't seem to be red anymore and the skin was no longer puffy. She ran her hand along her body, and felt the smooth skin was no longer pulsing with injury. Turning under the sheet she felt her side roll onto a hand and found herself face to face with a sleeping Naruto in his henge, the long locks of blond hair falling over his sleeping face. Sakura's hand was on Naruto's hip, as he lay next to her.

The moonlight was bright and he seemed to be glowing in it as he laid there, his body rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern, covered only by the yukata that had spread open under what must have been his turning in his sleep. He really did make a beautiful woman. _Naruto is so gorgeous when he's in this henge, it makes me so mad that he's the prettiest woman I've ever seen, it's not fair – I just want to punch him when I see him do this! _ Sakura continued to look at the beauty next to her, shining blond hair covering the whiskered face, gleaming in the moonlight the sheen from the pale skin of the heavy breasts. Reaching out she lay her hand on the side of the uppermost one, _Eeii, it's so big, and my hand hardly cradle it. Why are boys so enamored with big boobs? _Rubbing her hand over it, she noticed again, the smoothness of Naruto's skin. _His hands were as soft as this, I remember….._thinking back to when he applied the salve. _He's touched me all over! The pervert, I'll….just do the same to him!_

Sakura slid her hand under Naruto's yukata and lifted the heavy breast in her hand to examine, she was astounded at the perfection of the henge, the nipple looked ever so slightly puffy, and the detail around them showed all the small bumps that a woman in the throws of orgasm would have. _Why would Naruto copy that detail? _She brushed the nipple gently with her thumb, circling it. It responded even more, and became stiffer with each light touch. It was fascinating to watch, the moonlight was so bright. She rubbed the stiffened nub again, and heard a small breath come out of Naruto from under the shock of hair that covered his face. _So sensitive!_

Remembering now, the earlier conversation, Sakura thought; "_Does he really have all the details? I've never heard of anyone who would switch back and forth with all the details right, usually guys don't henge their dicks and girls don't produce them for a henge either…" _Her hand slid further down the smooth skin of her former teammate, feeling the curve of his narrow waist and the flaring out to the feminine hip. _He said that he had all the…._ She slid her fingers onto Naruto's thighs, the skin still soft, so delicate, the opened yukata, slid back revealing the curvy figure she was touching. Gently, she reached to his knees, and ran her fingertips over the inner portion of his thighs. Pausing as Naruto rolled to his back, and seemingly spread his legs open as if he was inviting her to touch him. Switching to the nearer thigh, she traced along it to the juncture of his crotch, and the increasing heat that she felt there. Propping herself on one elbow, the sheet she was wearing fell away, and her own pert breasts were exposed in the white lunar light.

Sakura's hand felt the warmth that emanated from Naruto's crotch, and sat up, see what detail the henge had created there. A small patch of blond pubes crowned the slightly opened petals below. _This henge is very convincing, I'm sure any guy would be fooled._

Placing the palm of her hand over the pubic mound, Sakura let her fingers spread the hidden lips; _it feels a bit damp, he's really good at this._ She lightly let one of her fingers trace the folds with its length feeling the lips separate beneath the finger as she rubbed its length over the slit. The outer lips parted and the inner moistness seemed to wrap along her finger as it lay between them. Sakura could feel a bit of hardness under her palm as she slowly rubbed her hand in Naruto's henged crotch, _eh? He even has one of those, too? _Lifting her palm she gazed at the nub peaking out from the upper end of the narrow opening, a small nub peaking out. Taking her forefinger into her mouth, she wet it and touched the protrusion, and heard another breath sucked in by the sleeping body as she rubbed it into hardness. _I wonder if Tsunade knows that Jiraiya taught him this in this detail. Naruto said that Jiraiya wanted it to be good enough for spying….does he actually have….it couldn't be! _Using her fore and forth fingers Sakura spread Naruto's lower lips apart, and with a little probing her middle finger found his hidden hole. It clung tightly to her finger in a hot dampness. Naruto bent his legs and held them tight together, her hand clenched between, them. Sakura could see a flush appearing on Naruto's chest and neck, and he started to move his hips into her finger, her palm again rubbing against the small nub, as she felt her fingertip slide deeper into him with each movement. Before she realized it Naruto clenched his legs together tighter and his whole body shuddered, the flush on his body faded, as his legs relaxed and parted to release her hand.

Sakura looked at the still sleeping boy. Her fingers felt wet and sticky. _Was that for real? What part of him did he use for that hole?_ Not wanting to look closely, she freed her finger and let it travel further down, the slimy goo on it lubricating its passage. Within a few inches she found her answer, as her finger circled another hole with her slick finger. Tracing around the tight muscle, she saw Naruto shutter again, tracing only a couple times, she found that loosened without trouble and again, she found herself with her finger inside a boy's bottom. _Are all the guys…_

Her thought was interrupted by mumbling from Naruto.

"No, I don't want to. Stop it, I don't want to be just the uke for you anymore, it's not fair…. Sasuke-kun….'

It froze her in her tracks.


	42. Afterbath part 2

_AN: well I get new readers, folks and they get to chap 12 and can't handle it. You, the faithful few hundred who read on... a very short chapter to show that I still remember this story, and my apologies (fwiw, I write 24 pages a month of other stuff, in my real life...so I write.) Make me more interested in continuing this with REVIEWS. Please. Even if you want to say what a crock it is. Give a link to your friends and enemies - I'm a equal opportunity author!  
_

**Kyubbi **

Kyubbi watched Naruto rub the salve onto Sakura's damaged skin.

_**I hate this henge. I've hated it since he started to do it as a kid. It's so emasculating to be prancing around making men have nose bleeds. Here is he with a naked woman next to him, one that obviously has no morals after jerking him off earlier today, and he's embarrassed about getting hard in front of her. Stupid idiot. **_

_**I just don't want to die in this body, and it's been hard keeping this asshole alive all these years. Yamato suppressed a lot of me years ago, and then when I was awakened by that other stupid brat that had chakra based on mine…well, the baka learned to suppress me as well. I should be grateful that he doesn't have control over me like some of the other "Jinchūriki" I heard once that the eight-tails bijou is totally under the host's control. **_

Kyubbi watched as Naruto rubbed the salve onto one of Sakura's feet and between her toes.

"**Come on kid, drop that henge and spread those legs apart, I can smell that she's not a virgin! Can you hear me, you bastard idiot? I can still make you stay like this, and that bastard Uchiha might marry you if you stayed this way, plow you good, I bet. Stop ignoring me!"**

"_When are you going to make me more normal sized?" _

"**What's normal again? Even your raven learned to handle it." **

"I don't want to be that big, that's final. I don't want to scare anyone with it or beat them over the head with it."

"**What are you talking about? Did you know that when you and your precious Sasuke were in that meadow, that the pineapple headed bastard you have for a leader on this mission was watching and couldn't keep his hands off his own stuff, huh? He was doing it in time with you both! I bet he wished that he had what you have between his legs…" **

"Stop it. Enough. I won't listen to you, Shikimaru is not like that."

"**I wonder if he was imagining himself as a top or bottom boy, like you are to that f'ining Uchiha? I'd guess he was thinking of boning you, he seems to be the type. Maybe you'll give his a try on the mission, since you miss your 'ittle Sasuke-teme already. I know that antler-boy also gets it on with that Temari chick. I could change your hormonal mix and let you keep these bags on your chest… but I'm sure he thought he could handle you either way, he might be already broken in by that fat kid he hangs with. I know that his clan can enlarge any part of their body including their…"**

"Just stop it. I don't want to hear anymore. I'll cook myself in that hot tub and make you fix me up. I want normal, do you hear?"

"**What a empty threat. I've burnt your skin from your entire body and healed you in a few hours. I'm a demon bijou. Have some respect. I'll compromise, 50 percent above the sizes that hag mentioned?"**

"10"

"**40"**

"10"

"**What kind of negotiation is that? All right, 30 percent"**

"10 is enough. Just 10."

"**Grrrrrr, 15 that's my last offer, take it or leave it as it is – else this henge stays and I change your pheromone mix to attract only wrinkly old men and sheep…" **

"Fe-ro-mone? What's…no, I don't want to know; only if it's done by tomorrow."

"**That will be painful. But I think if you stay in this henge, it could be done; I'll have to put you into a rather deep sleep…**

"Deal, but the sleep has to come after I finish with putting this salve on Sakura-chan…."

**Kyubbi watched as Naruto placed salve on the calf and shin of the unconscious Sakura…he watched as Naruto's hands approached her knee. He knew that Naruto was looking at the prone body as he spread the salve, he could feel the blood changes in Naruto's body as the inverted organs still reacted to the hormonal changes brought about by pure lust; "Baka, you should do it, women are much better than…."**

"Stop it. I'm not going to. Sakura-chan still loves Sasuke-kun, not me." Naruto's eyes were getting moist as he said this…

"…**men. You're just too stupid…"**

"Kyubbi, the next thing I want to hear from you is that you've finished f'king around with my body, and that I'm only 15 percent 'above normal' and nothing else. Now, let me finish with this salve, so I can get to sleep and you can get to work."

Naruto finished spreading the salve, over her body, and when he got close to the parts that Sakura had already healed, he blushed and wondered what it would be like to hold her breasts in his hands, spoon next to her in the night like he did with Sasuke. Thinking about it made both his head and his heart hurt. His eyes were blurry by the time he finished. Kneeling next to her, he lifted the girl in his arms and held her close to his chest. Carrying her into the room, he kicked open a futon and watched as it spread out on the floor. Depositing Sakura on it, he went to look for another sheet not soaked in water to cover her, and when he had done so, he turned out the light, and lay down next to her, so that he could see her profile against the night sky through the room's door and over the wall on the porch. Kyubbi saw to it, that he was asleep quickly.

Satisfied that his host was asleep, the demon bijou continued his maintenance of this host body, slowly deconstructing tissues to be carried away by the blood stream, increasing liver functions to help absorb or break down the useful components before the kidneys removed them. Naruto's body heated up with the increased metabolism, thankfully it was a cool night and clad only in the yukata the excess heat was easy to control with a little sweat. It gave Naruto a sheen that shone in the moonlight as the night wore on. Kyubbi was caught off guard at the touch on the partly exposed breast, and the gentle caress as the flesh was lifted in a slightly calloused hand. _**What's she doing?**_

Fluttering Naruto's eyelids showed a Sakura staring with a determined face at the breast she held, her thumb flicked the nub of a nipple and Kyubbi felt Naruto's body react with a shiver and the nipple hardened under the rubbing. _**I can't have her wake him up, now, his whole body is stressed with the changes I'm making…isn't she a medical nin? Can't she tell that something's not normal?**_

Kyubbi kept watch as Sakura continued to explore the sleeping host body. _**Damn her! She's waking him up!**_ Sakura explored between Naruto's thighs and placed her hand on his mound. Before he could suppress it he could feel the hormonal changes being added to the mix, as the henged genitals were rubbed and touched. _**Why didn't he listen to me, this was always a bad idea. It's not an illusion or a distraction like the other nins do, its real manipulation. **_Naruto's body shuddered again as Sakura felt and wet the nerve bundle that was hidden in the folds of the labia she was spreading. Naruto's elevated metabolism just went along and quivered in response to the stimulus she was applying; his cowper's glands adding their fluids into the fray. It was a relief when she removed her now sticky finger from the still sleeping body. _**She's a perverted one, but why does she keep touching him when he doesn't know about it? You would think that if she wanted him, she would do it to him when he was aware of her interests….well, if she stops now, it be just…. **_Kyubbi stopped his musings as he felt Sakura explore further and probe into Naruto's rear door which readily opened to her light touch.

"No, I don't want to. Stop it, I don't want to be just the uke for you anymore, it's not fair…. Sasuke-kun….' issued from Naruto's lips. Sakura jerked her hand away from the sleeping body.

_**Well, at least he has the right idea…..but he's screwed with this bitchy female…**_

**Sasuke**

It still wasn't yet dawn, but the eastern sky was lightening as the village of The Leaf, turned in its sleep. Hugging the remaining futon that smelled like Naruto, Sasuke opened one eye in the dark bedroom. When he had awakened earlier, he had worked feverishly to straighten out and box up the majority of the items in the apartment and washing clothes and bedsheets before collapsing again into the still funcky futon. All these past weeks with Naruto and he was still confused by the contradictions Naruto presented to him. Going through all his things confirmed that Naruto came by those contradictions honestly.

Sasuke found that Naruto was a packrat. There had been boxes in the closets of Naruto's old clothes, torn, stained with mud and blood, unwashed but folded up. Walrus pj's in various sizes, even frog and walrus patterned little boy briefs. There were boxes of 'mementos' from various missions ever since the original team Kakashi and mementos of Naruto's missions without him. Sasuke had even found a piece of ceramic with the pattern from one of Ochimaru's hideouts and a long needle that had been carefully wrapped in tissue and seemed to have been dipped in blood. There were no markings or identifiers on any of these things, but some of them were obvious even to him.

There was the box of letters. It was amazing. All of the people that Naruto had come in contact with sent him letters year after year. They were tied in bundles with red string. Sasuke recognized some of the writers; like Tanzuna, Innari and his mother. It was their first real mission together. There were many others that he knew and many that he did not know; some even from in town. There were loose photos of many people smiling. _Why did they all write to him all these years? _

Then there were the stranger things. Old wallets and purses in the shape of various animals like frogs and pigs. Pieces of ribbons in different colors. Two large packets of what seemed to be old bills from various inns and gambling dens, all stamped with the Hokage's seal and marked 'denied' on them. Sasuke thought these were very strange as the dates were when Naruto was about 11 or so and then there was another series when he was 13. That collection seemed to include some very expensive bills from places that he couldn't recognize as either inns or restaurants, and the goods were listed as 'personal service.' _Whorehouses?_ _Must have been when he was with Jiraiya. _There was even a small lacquered box with a broken balloon in it and another with a dried up leaf cleanly cut in two. _Why would he keep a busted balloon?_ _I wonder if he would even tell me…_

Sasuke sighed. He still had not gone to see anyone about his eyes. Looking out the window in the near light, it seemed a little fuzzy today. _I'll go as soon as I make today's' arraignments and get this stuff to storage. _He looked around the room. _Would it still feel like home after it's fixed and painted? Maybe I should get my parents home fixed up too…_

He rolled over in the smelly futon, surrounded by the smells that Naruto and he had sweated into the fabric, the little stiff patches where secretions had dried, and felt his own organ rise as his body's remembrance triggered that reaction. Closing his weary eyes, he grasped himself and started a slow stroke trying to pretend that the warmth in the futon was Naruto-kun. It wasn't even two days since he left.

_**Shikimaru and Sai**_

Light was starting to pour into the room. _I need a cigarette. _Shikimaru felt the stiffness of his organ as it moved in time with his heartbeat under the covers. The warmth huddled at his back, as he opened his eyes. He was in an inn, and from the soft snoring he heard he knew that it wasn't Temari that was spooned into his back. It was confirmed when he moved slightly and noticed that Sai had buried his morning wood between his cheeks, and was now rocking slightly into his to rub himself as he continued to sleep._ It'll be so troublesome if he gets himself off… _

* * *


	43. Afterbath part 3

_AN: a VERY short quick chapter dedicated to Blisschan; a new reader who sent me a review of 41 today and got 42 shortly after. Sorry Blisschan, no Naruto-preg is n the works, I never liked that plot line in other stories, though threesomes with Team 7, some of those have been well written already. Additional dedication to __Chibigirlflower, who has been here for some time, and MikoKriszty another 'newer' reader. _

_I haven't made it through the live action troll this week from DB; "Suicide Circle." Those 'rolls' are disgusting, though I like the detective that is constantly throwing up. I guess that's humor. It had some nice touches like the blood on the shoes, and goofy things like the ear on the window sill. All that blood spraying around: it's not funny like Monty Python's Dark Knight routine;_ "You fight with the strength of many men, sir knight." "'Tis but a scratch." "Look, you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left!"

**Sakura**

"No, I don't want to. Stop it, I don't want to be just the uke for you anymore, it's not fair…. Sasuke-kun….' issued from Naruto's lips. Sakura jerked her hand away from the sleeping body.

Sakura was startled. _Wasn't it Sasuke that Naruto was doing in the shower…well Konohamaru henged as Sasuke? I still thought that Naruto was seme…he's bigger all 'round than Sasuke. Sigh. Sasuke never even talked to me after….. _ Tears welled up in her eyes. _I'm so unlucky. When I finally made up my mind between them, I went with the other one. And now, I have this totally embarrassing assignment from Tsunade to get more of Naruto's semen for analysis, and I've violated him twice in 24 hours. _Sakura turned to face the ceiling; the accumulated tears ran down the sides of her face. Lifting her hands to wipe them away, she felt some pain and burning on the underside of her breasts as they moved over the tender skin. Charging up some medical chakra in one hand she healed the concealed burn, and then noticed that she had small areas around her breasts, crotch and all between her ass cheeks that were still burned where Naruto had not applied the salve. _Naruto's such a baka, he didn't even put salve…._she shuddered with the realization; _he didn't even violate me with his hands, when he had me naked and unable to protest about it. _More tears came to her eyes. _He always loved me, and I always rejected him…. _

Sakura turned again to the sleeping form next to her rolling up next to it. Snuggling close she put a hand up over Naruto's forehead to release his henge, when one of Naruto's eyes opened. It was a glowing yellow iris with a reptilian pupil. A guttural sound issued from the sleeping figure. **"Don't. It's not time…" **

Sakura shuddered and started to move away, only to find one of Naruto's arms across her waist. She looked again at the opened eye; it slowly deepened to a dark blue in the dim room and closed. Held by the strong arm at her waist, she could only stare into the sleeping face next to her. _It's moments like this that you are reminded of one of the reasons Naruto is different… and why he's always struggled against people's fear of him…I wonder what it's 'not time' for?_ Once again, Sakura moved closer to Naruto, his arm still around her waist, she put one around him, and found her face so close that she could feel his breath on her nose and smelled the forest-like cologne scent that Naruto seemed to like. _I'm going to have to ask him what the brand is and get him a bottle…_. Touching her wide forehead against his, she closed her eyes as her arm, slid down to the tiny waist. _I really do hate this henge…._

**Shikimaru**

Nara managed to wiggle out of the futon cover without waking the sleeping Sai. Crawling around on the floor, he found his cigarettes and lighter. Standing he walked to the small room's sliding panel and opened the window behind it to take in the view and have a puff. Lighting up, he watched the mountain tops start to glow pink with the rising sun, soon they were brighter than the red tip of his cigarette when he inhaled the blue smoke.

_What am I doing, this is not going the way it should. I'm supposed to be the mission leader not the ringmaster at a male whore house. Sure, I wanted to get laid or blown by Temari…. Or anyone, I guess. Now I have a cuff buddy on my team, it could cause problems if we get into a serious situation. I even wasted the most expensive antler powder I have with me at the first inn! _ He released the smoke from his lungs and watched it drift up to the eaves, and curl around the overhand. Taking another drag, he found himself coughing. _Azuma-sensei always coughed in the morning like that. Well on the other hand, I won't have to ponder about what to do about sex for the rest of the mission, and I won't have to see if I could convince that baka to be a partner to it. But it would have been a easy way to keep an eye on him. _

_Shion is going to arrive tonight. We'll spend a couple days integrating her staff and the team together….my team. Me, Sai and Naruto…..Naruto-- he's still with Sakura. She never said what her mission was only that it involved Naruto and that he had to 'assist' her. _Nara flicked the long ash out the window, and took another drag, the tip lit up brightly. He looked again at the mountains' peaks; they were turning golden in the brightening light. _Sakura's mostly a medical nin these days and she works mostly at the hospital, what business could a medical nin have with Naruto – even I have seen him recover remarkably well without assistance. I suppose in that sense he's a medical nin's dream, a patient who doesn't really need medical help. But what assignment could she have that involved him and that would keep him at the inn? Blood work? That wouldn't take days. Stick a needle in him and you're done. Same thing for any other sample needed. What might take days….to happen…and would need them to room together…._

Nara took another drag and started coughing again. _I need some coffee. _He walked over to his pack and started rummaging around for some cough drops he carried, as he pulled out the packet his wallet fell onto the tatami mat and opened up. There on the floor he saw the picture of Kurenai-sensei and her little boy. Azuma's boy. _Getting pregnant, there are only a couple fertile days a month, and they couldn't share the room with us. Sakura wants to get pregnant by Naruto?! _ Shikimaru flashed back on the meadow scene he had witnessed; _Boy is she in for a BIG surprise!_ A fit of coughing hit him again, and he popped a lozenge into his mouth as he tried to swallow the phlegm he coughed up. _Can it be true? Sakura and Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto. Shion. Shion and Naruto. Shion said that she wanted Naruto to help carry on her line. Shion's on her way to be married for politics. Shion requested Naruto as part of her escort. Did she really want an Escort or an escort? Naruto's going to be very lucky this month, maybe I should get him to buy me a lottery ticket. _

Nara stuck the cigarette into his mouth and tried to straighten his back and held his hands way above his head, stretched and turned his body to loosen the stiff joints of his back. Turning this way and that, he saw Sai watching him. Sai's head rested on his hand which was propped up on the thin pallet. "You look cold standing there. Either come back to bed or let's get ready and get some breakfast."

_Cuff buddy. _"Breakfast. I need some coffee now."

"Coffee for your coughin'?" said Sai.

"Sai, that's the first good phonetic joke you ever told."

Sai smiled a real smile.


	44. Morning at the Inn

_AN: Sorry for delay - Real Life, again. Thanks for new readers, new alerts. Where's all my reviews from you, all? _

**Morning**

Shion woke in her tent with anticipation; _Today, I get to meet Naruto again. _ Light had already broken on the encampment; the sounds of people were muffled by the heavy hangings on the tent's walls. _I'm surrounded by people, and all alone at the same time. _

Shion flung the futon's covers off, exposing her bare legs. She ran her hand over one calf feeling the slight pinpricks of stubble; _I'll have to find time to shave again, well, it's a hot spring inn so they're sure to have a full set of staff…hot water won't be an issue, _she thought with a giggle.

The sound of the tent's flap made her turn her head, and cover her legs with her night clothes.

"Shion-sama" came a voice quietly, "are you awake?"

"Yes, come in, and help me with my morning toiletries," feeling a sudden urge with her bladder. _I wonder how much privacy I'll have after I marry the feudal lord?_

**At the Inn**

Sakura was dressed, and fixing her hair. The sounds of Naruto's snoring echoed in the room. She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping form, the yukata askew, one large breast hanging out, its nipple pert in the room's cool air, his legs spread open; drool dripped from the agape mouth with the cherry-stained lips. She sighed. _Just like when he's sleeping and a guy. _

There was a knock at the door. Unfolding herself and straightening her tunic, she rose to answer. Sliding the opening aside, she looked to see Shikimaru and Sai standing in the hallway.

"Morning, guys. How did you sleep?" She looked at each of them, and noted that they seemed to avert their eyes from hers. "Have a good time in the baths?" The rising blush on their faces would be obvious to anyone, let along a medical ninja.

"Yes. Yes, the baths are nice, here." Stammered Nara. "And you and Naruto, did you both sleep well?"

"Yes, but as you well know, sleeping when Naruto is around, can be problematic. Do you want to come in?"

"Is he up yet? We have to go over the details of our mission before Shion gets here. She's due to arrive later today. It's going to be so troublesome…" he said his voice drifting off.

"He's still sleeping. You/re welcome to wake him. I was told not to, earlier." Sakura stepped back from the doorway, letting the two enter.

Shikimaru looked around the room as he entered, at the fine wall coverings and the modest furniture. It was better appointed than the formal public rooms. Sakura had opened the doorway to the balcony, and there was steam lifting from the sunken bath. Towels were still spread out on the balcony. Just as he was trying to comprehend the totality of the scene, a loud snore from the sleeping form on the floor attracted his attention.

There was Naruto in his sexy no jujitsu form. His yukata was askew a large plump breast had fallen out, its nipple erect in the cool air. His eyes ran down the form's slender waist and the loosely knotted belt the crossed it above the navel that marred the smooth flat stomach. Then his eyes followed the faint trace of blond hairs that led down the groin of the henge. Light was glistening off of the moist lips that were opened ever so slightly. Nara could feel his face flushing with heat and his own heat in his groin, growing yet again. Sai who had been following him into the room, ran into his back his hands on his shoulders, burying his own wood, yet again between Shikimaru's cloth covered cheeks.

Sakura watched as the two entered and Sai almost knocked him over as Shikimaru stopped short with Naruto's snore. She had never seen Sai get so close to anyone before.

"As I said, I was told not to wake him, but you're welcome to. I'll be ready to go down for breakfast shortly."

"Sakura, why didn't you say anything about him being in this henge?" Shikmaru said, sniffling. The smell of blood in his nostrils was strong. "And **who** said not to wake him?"

"Does it matter? He's a guy, not a girl. I wouldn't let him get in the bath with me as a guy. And I was told by Kyubbi, I'm pretty sure. But that was hours ago."

Shikimaru, tapped the foot of the sleeping blond with his slippered foot. "Naruto. Wake up," tapping the foot harder. "Wake up, it's breakfast time, and it's all you can eat!" Now pushing Naruto's leg further away with his kicking, the side effect of which was spreading Naruto's crotch wider, exposing more of the sleeping feminine form's groin. The blood smell was very strong.

Suddenly, with a pop and a bit of smoke, the henge was dissipated; Naruto was lying there with his azure eyes open, his muscular chest exposed, and his still very respectable but oddly reddened male genitals open to view. There was a pearl of moisture at the tip, which caught the light as it nestled in his lightly shaved blond pubes. His eyes roamed around the room, and in one sweep, caught Sakura smiling with a twinkle in her eyes, and a dumbstruck Sai as he peeked over Shikimaru's shoulder. Nara seemed to have a nosebleed, and a surprised look on his face. Naruto sat up, and scratched his head with one hand, and stuck the other into his overheated crotch with his cooling hand.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Sleep well?" said a smiling Sakura.

Sai breathed, "Respectable…" into Shikimaru's ear.

"Huh, why'd you wake me……" suddenly realizing he was exposed and rubbing his still very large balls in front of Sakura, Naruto let go and jumped up, causing the yukata to straighten and cover him. "Stop looking at me! Why didn't you cover me up? Or shut your eyes?"

"Come on, Naruto. How many years have we been going on missions? I'm still a medical ninja, and we're not kids anymore. What's the sight of a little skin between teammates? After all, you did see me last night naked, didn't you? I totally fell asleep after that _**full body massage**_ you gave me. Arigato, Naruto. " Sakura glared at Naruto as she said the last part, hoping he would take the hint.

"eh? Massage?" Naruto wondered what she was talking about, with that look on her face, the one she made before she was about to hit him hard, then he remembered, and blushed, twiddled his forefingers together. "Yes, you're right, it's only fair; but I was in a henge…" Naruto was jolted as Shikimaru, clapped him on his back.

"That's right you were, right up to now. You'll have to tell us about it over breakfast," Nara said smiling, "won't you Naruto?"

"It'll keep until I get to hear, about what happened in the baths last night with you two….what did happen, Sai?"

"Well, we weren't in the public baths; we went to a private room with…." Sai's mouth was suddenly covered with a dark shadow.

Sakura looked at the lack of pallor in Shikimaru's face, and the happy glistening in Sai's eyes. "Ah, you two became true, ah, how do guys say it? Brothers…..didn't you? Was she pretty?"

"Very. I think we'll talk about the mission over breakfast, instead." Said a pleading Nara, looking from Sakura to Sai and back.

"Yes. Naruto-kun, put some pants on, you'll scare the serving girls if they glimpse that thing." Sakura turned towards the outer room. "Let's go. Naruto can catch up with us."

"They have serving girls too…." Sai said as his mouth was again covered by shadow.


	45. Morning Everywhere

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that I'm so busy. Here's a late Xmas present and something for the New Year.... Please review._

**Sasuke**

The sunlight was flickering beneath the forest's leaves highlighting the dark green moss that carpeted the forest. It felt soft under his body. It felt warm and comfortable as he lay there on his side, but something was missing, that added to the warmth that he was seeking, and that wasn't against his back. He rolled over seeking that warmth and the subsequent heat that it would bring to his body. It wasn't there. He felt something trickle from his eye onto his nose; it paused there after rolling to the tip to let him smell the bloody salt scent. Sasuke opened his eyes.

The sun was up and streaming into Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke was naked and wrapped up in the baka's futon as he sat up. The futon wrapped around him stunk with the smell that Naruto wore; the scent of the wet mossy forest. It also stank from the lusts that the two of them had unleashed the last time they were together. It needed to be washed and aired out. Sasuke brought it to his face and breathed in the smells. It made him stiff in his loins. He let the futon fall open and grasped his hardened member and started to stroke himself, using his other hand to grasp his scrotum to pull and tug at the hidden eggs inside it. On his tenth upstroke he held his hand at the tip and spread the already copious slick fluid on the exposed head. He sucked air in between his teeth at the sensation; with his eyes still closed he tossed his head back and imagined that his thumb was Naruto licking his slit. He squeezed his testicles hard, and once he released them, he ran the middle finger of that hand in the fluid that continued to flow over his reddened member as he stroked with the other hand grasping tightly. Sasuke leaned against the wall – spread and bent his legs and shifted his hips as he took the slimy finger and reached behind his scrotum and touched his rosebud with the goo, spreading it gently over the puckered hole. _Naruto's licking me there._ Penetrating himself with one hand he still stroked his full length, as he lifted his hips to the intruding digit. _Naruto was…._he shot all over his chest at the thought, hot jets of semen left trails on his torso, as he collapsed back down. He freed his finger from his butt and was rewarded with a fresh dribble as he still grasped and stroked, spreading the slime over his already softening member. He felt the cooling fluids pool in his navel as he leased himself and dabbing a pair of fingers in the white liquid, brought it to his lips and sucked them clean.

**Naruto**

Standing on the enclosed balcony, Naruto was showering off the sweat from his body with the hand unit. Shikimaru was leaning against the wall opposite, smoking and watching his team member soap up. He had never really noticed up close how ripped Naruto was. He did notice that with all of Naruto's past injuries, there were no scars to be seen. His mind drifted as he watched the water and suds run down the blonde's body onto the decking and into a drain. Naruto's big hands were passing along his body, and soaping everywhere unashamed. Nara was jolted into reality when there was Naruto still with soap filled hands, seemingly stroking himself to hardness right in front of him. The cigarette was forgotten and fell from his lips and he watched Naruto grow with each motion of his soap covered hand. He felt his own groin respond to the sight. _Sigh, I don't want or need another cuff buddy for this mission, it's too troublesome. _He looked away and closed his eyes.

_**See, I told you that he was interested in you. I bet you could get at least a hand job or maybe a blowjob from pineapple head….tell you what, ask him for a 'favor' **_

"Shikimaru;" came the familiar voice. "Could you help me? I need a favor."

Nara's eyes snapped open and he looked at the naked aroused Naruto, now standing right next to him. He drew in a breath.

"Um. I know that you saw me and Sasuke in the meadow – don't worry, I'm not mad, but would you look at my dick and tell me if you think it's more, um, _normal looking_, now?"

Shikimaru glanced down at the engorged member that Naruto was still grasping with one hand at base. It was longer and fatter than any dick that Shikimaru had ever seen up close but it didn't seem to be the nearly mythological dick that he had seen in the woods. "It seems to be much smaller than it was before….but it's hard to tell with you holding it like that." There was a strange smell that suddenly seemed to appear, with Naruto's approach, Shikimaru thought it reminded him of walking along a brook hidden deep in the forest. He shook his head at this thought as if to shake it out of his head.

_**See! He admitted that he saw you with Sasuke….**_

"Oh, right," said Naruto with a grin. "I'll let go, so you can see the whole thing."

It was still impressive as the dick waved in air as it jutted from Naruto's blond pubes. Nara's mouth felt first dry and then like he was about to drool. He sucked in the excess saliva. "Naruto, would you mind, if I touched it to see, um, compare it to mine? I'm considered pretty well hung but…"

_**He wants to touch you, I told you…tell him that you understand him, and that he should feel free…**_

"Sure, I understand," said the blonde baka as he stepped closer to Shikimaru. "Go right ahead." The dick bounced as Naruto stepped forward, and smiled at Nara.

Nara felt that his hands were sweating and wiped one paw on the seat of his pants, and then he reached out his hand to grasp the jutting member, already dry from its own internal heat. It was so hard and so soft to the touch at the same time. It felt like the first time he had ever touched a penis before. He felt like he was a little kid in comparison. So hot, as he ran his gently grasping fingers lightly down the length. He could not enclose it in his fist it was so wide. His hand holding Naruto at the base, he brought his other hand into play and grasped it again, hand over hand, the tip of the member still jutted proudly well away from his doubled clutch. He looked up into the azure blue of Naruto's eyes…the forest smell seemed even stronger.

_**A hand job at least! Said Kyubbi to Naruto, "Listen to me, and you'll have as many…." **_

"NO! Stop it! He's not supposed to jerk off for a few days!" Sakura ran up to the two to pull them apart. "Stop right now!"

Shikimaru released Naruto, who just grinned and scratched the back of his head. With his other hand he gave himself a couple strokes to re-inflate his member. "Sakura, I never said that I would give you any more samples, unless you want to just take them." Naruto stood there both hands grasped behind his head, grinning as his manhood jutted only inches from Sakura's abdomen. She reddened visibly.

"It's my mission. I don't have a choice. You need to lay off sex for a couple days at least so I can…." Tears ran down her face, and she shuddered, as she covered her face with her hands, and turned and fled the balcony. Time stood still for a few moments.

"Naruto, I think you should put some clothes on, we can go down and have breakfast and talk about our mission with Shion." Shikimaru said as he pulled out his lighter and a pack and lit up. If you want to tell me what really happened last night or what Sakura was talking about, that's fine with me, but you don't have to. Get dressed."

Shikimaru walked into the room, with a rapidly deflating Naruto behind him.

_**That bitch wants you so bad…..pineapple boy, too.**_

**Sasuke**

Lying on the futon with the still cooling body fluids tightening on his skin, Sasuke sat up once again and rubbed at the drip that had dried on his nose. The reddish crumbs on his fingers told him that he was bleeding yet again from his eyes, it was coming more frequently. _I'm going to visit Tsunade today, she's the only one. I'll take one of the scrolls that my brother sent too; maybe she knows something about making the clone more stable. _Wearily he stood with the futon wrapped once again around him and walked out of the room dragging it on the floor over to the washing machine. Standing there he felt it cling to the new deposits on his skin, as he bent his head once more to breathe in the forest scent. He felt weak in the knees from the smell. He slowly freed the futon from his lean hard body and felt it pull on his skin where it had absorbed the new ejaculate. Stepping out of the folds onto the bare floor, he tossed it into the wash, and started to pack it into the washer. Each touch released crumbs and clouds of past encounters with Naruto along with the forest scent into the air. Sasuke paused as he breathed the fine white dust into his lungs, and stared as his hands which seemed to sparkle with flakes. He licked the palm of one hand and then the other, and then started sucking on his own fingers, one after another. He looked again, at the futon in the washing machine. There was a large dried flat flake that seemed to gleam at him on the fabric. He picked it off with his fingers and placed it on the tip of his tongue. It melted in his mouth and he felt his body shiver as he stood there naked in the silence of the apartment, his penis again hardening with each heartbeat.

He reached for the laundry soap and watched as it poured into the washing machine's tub. _It looks like_… Sasuke closed the lid and set the dial for the wash. He felt so lonely, so lost. He lost his erection as the water ran into the closed machine. Turning he went to the bath room, opening the glass doorway; he stepped onto the cold tiles and slowly walked to the faucets and handset to shower. Soon soap and semen ran down his body as he washed it away, as it had so many times since he had become Naruto's lover. There was a tinge of pink in the suds as his left eye began to bleed again.

**Konohamaru**

_Where did he go? Why did he cross the river and then where did he go? _ Konohamaru rocked himself with his arms around his knees as he sat on a sandy beach along the river. Even with his ninja skills he wasn't sure where Naruto had gone, he had followed his tracks on the other side of the riverbank and determined that Naruto had stopped here, but there was now more than one set of tracks here, another ninja had joined Naruto. _What if they had sex with my Naruto? I'll kill them, Naruto's MINE!" _ He shivered in the morning dew, but the thought of being with Naruto again, brought heat to his loins again, and he reached under his clothes to grasp the velvety hot rod that grew from his groin. It was the tenth time he had to stop and do this, he felt chapped as his dry hand again started to stroke faster. His mouth also felt dry, and he wished that he had brought a full travel kit with him; _I'll get sick if I just drink the river water _he thought with a momentary pause to his pistoning fist. Konohamaru stuck two fingers into his mouth and began sucking on them as he regained his momentum in his crotch as his worn organ tried to perform again that day, rewarding him with only a drop that gathered on his glans. _Naruto!_

**Shion**

Looking in the mirror, Shion saw the same face that she saw every day. _What will Naruto see? Will he remember me? Will he remember his promise?_


	46. Nauto's Apartment & Shion's Request

_A/N: Thank you for the new readers, the new alerts_ and new favorite stories...._I knocked this one out for you all...so you could have at least 5K words this weekend...since you all are so patient with me._ _REVIEWS are my only reward....even bad ones are always accepted. And guess what? We have a Sasuke-Naruto smexy scene for the New Year! Story Alerts is the only way to find out when I update the next time, book your alert, now! As for the author alerts, I did start a Nabari no Oui story.....but I want to get a big chuck of it done.....if I ever publish it._

Naruto's Apartment

Sasuke dried himself off and carried the towel with him out of the bath, as he closed the glass door behind him. He didn't feel as refreshed and relaxed as he should after a nice hot shower. The washing machine sat silently next to him. _The futon must be finished… _tossing the towel over his shoulder_,_ he opened the lid and pulled the wet heavy material out of the tub, and began to drape it over the rack on the opposite wall. _There's no way to dry this outside right now, I guess this will have to do. _ Sasuke bent and squatted to make sure that the futon was stretched as fully as possible over the drying rack, his muscles slid smoothly under his skin as his genitals hung between his legs and the muscles of his small firm buttocks clenched with his movements. Standing up he inspected the futon in the dim hallway; _it's probably not that clean…but at least when it dries, I could take it to a laundry and not be too embarrassed…._

Sasuke picked the towel from his shoulder and started to dry his hair again as he walked back toward the bedroom, leaving damp footprints on the floor.. Then he heard a knocking at the door, and turned to face it. _It's the building crew I hired, must be later than I thought…._ Wrapping the towel around his slender hips, he made his way to the door and opened it, to reveal the crew, already bowing to him. Three workers in service jumpers were there, and they bowed and "Golden Flower Building Services, sorry to disturb you….Uchiha-san."

Sasuke mumbled, a "Konichiwa, please come in, it's not a bother," at the bowing figures. The three stood up to stare at the pale raven wrapped in only a towel standing in the doorway. "Forgive me, I just got out of the bath….and didn't want to keep you waiting. Thank you for coming promptly…." Sasuke stopped talking as he looked at the faces of the workers…one of them was a kohai from his elementary school, who happened to be one of his more ardent fangirls (after Innoe and Sakura). _She's put on a little weight..._ "Kensai-san, I haven't seen you in a long time." His nipples tightened in the cool breeze that was coming through the open doorway.

Kensai held her breath as she looked up; there standing in front of her was Sasuke! And almost naked, too. The aureoles of his chest were so dark against his pale skin, the nipples were pert, the muscles of his chest and abdomen well outlined on the thin skin. His legs were well defined and slender. There was even a suggestive bulge under the towel. It was a dream come true, one that she never thought she would see in her lifetime and he remembered her name. She could smell blood.

"Uchiha-san, it's a pleasure to see you again. And so much of you, too… so unexpected -- but still a delight for a married woman with children. I'm flattered that you remember me, at all."

Sasuke clutched at the towel. "Married? Congratulations. But come in, I'll change into something more presentable, if you don't mind." Turning into the apartment, Sasuke stepped up out of the doorway onto the living room floor, and slipped a bit with his damp feet, momentarily loosening his grip on the towel giving Kensai and her co-workers a glimpse of the top his even paler ass crack. He heard the intake of air on the part of the three as they followed him in. _I really shouldn't have answered the door……_ "I'll be back in a minute." He hurried to the bedroom and shut the door so he could dress in private.

The two men with her, turned to face Kensai. "You know him, Boss? You know _**the**_ Uchiha?"

"Hai, hai. We were kohai in school. Like every girl in my class, no, the entire school more likely, I was in love with him. He rejected all of us. Now," she said, looking around the room, "I think I know why." _This apartment has a familar smell.... my older brother's room smelled like this after his friends would come over and watch AV movies... sweat, dirty laundry and semen...with a sort of forest scented room freshener....._

Sasuke was dressing the empty bedroom. This would be the last time he would see it like this. He could still smell the odors of sex and Naruto. _How many times in these few weeks? _ He glanced at the opposite corner of room, and dark oval stains on the wall from Naruto's sweat. He swelled at the thought of that day, when Naruto had lost the 'paper, rock, scissors' to him and had to clean the floor using only a damp towel and wearing only a fundoshi instead of his boxers. Sasuke had made Naruto wear one of his fundoshi which were much too small for Naruto's genitals and wider hips, the strap pulled between Naruto's cheeks separating them, as his scrotum and penis were barely contained in the pouch. Sasuke had stood, leaned against the opposite wall and watched him as he pushed the folded damp cloth across the floor, his ass raised high in the air. Back and forth the muscled butt had passed in front of him, closer and closer with each pass, until finally it was so close, that he couldn't stand it anymore and followed right behind it, bending and grabbing Naruto's thighs under his arms and pushing the boy into that corner with the sweat stains. Sasuke had strained against the struggling Naruto, as he spread those smooth thighs and stared into the cleft that the fundoshi traversed. The smell from the upturned scrotum was intoxicating. Naruto was upside down, his weight resting on his shoulders, his head on the floor looking up at him between his thighs, as he tried to twist and turn away from Sasuke, but was pinned into the corner, each leg under one of Sasuke's armpits.

"Sasuke, watcha doing?? This isn't comfortable and you made such a fuss about cleaning up…oh, stop that, it tickles…I'm…" Naruto stuttered between breaths as Sasuke started licking his perineum around the fundoshi strap. Sasuke still holding Naruto's legs between his torso and arms, slid so that he could reach the fundoshi that was visibly tightening under the growing strain of Naruto's excitement. With one hand on each side of the garment, Sasuke pulled and tore the garment off, freeing Naruto's genitals and giving him free access to Naruto's nether hole, which he proceeded to lave with his tongue, to the growing delight of Naruto.

Still holding Naruto's legs, Sasuke slid closer and to his own knees while he bent Naruto at the waist, pinning him even more fully into the corner. Now Naruto's head was between Sasuke's knees, and Sasuke could feel Naruto, place his hands on his hips. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's hips and butt as Sasuke penetrated into Naruto with his now expert rimming. Sasuke could feel the cool air on his own erection as it passed through the opening in the boxers, then suddenly, Naruto pulled Sasuke down onto his face, and started to suck on Sasuke's testicles beneath the fabric. Sasuke wanted to pull them out from Naruto's mouth and tried to sit higher, but Naruto hummed a 'no' around them as they were pulled tighter. Leaving Naruto's hot hole, Sasuke took to lapping at one of Naruto's balls, which only brought a stronger response from Naruto who was working on his. Then Naruto, used one hand to free Sasuke's rod from the folds of his undergarment, and began to suckle on it, Sasuke sank lower, pulling Naruto's butt again closer to him, and returned to his rimming job, as his own penis sank deeper into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's hole was obscenely opening and gaping with each pass of Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke could feel Naruto's organ rubbing up and down between his chest and into his navel where it started feeling damp from the goo that was starting to drop from Naruto's slit. It was so hot.

Sasuke continued to pin Naruto to the wall as he bent him even more; now, Naruto's toes were touching the floor with each movement and lap at his pucker. Sasuke's balls were resting on Naruto's eyes, as his organ was deep into mouth between his thighs. With a hand on each cheek, Sasuke pushed Naruto down as he freed himself from the sucking mouth. Now, Naruto was bent completely over, his knees on the floor beside his own head, as Sasuke positioned himself to penetrate his lover. Naruto looked up to see his own dick hanging down into his face, and watched as a drop of pre-cum dripped onto his own lips. He licked it up. As Sasuke entered him, the huge organ was pushed downward until it touched his lips, he used one hand to stroke it and hold it steady as Sasuke continued to push downward as he entered Naruto bringing the glistening glans closer to it's owners own lips. Finally as Sasuke began to serious plow the contorted body, Naruto's penis was brushing his own lips with each stroke, oozing from the slit.

_It seemed to go on for hours that day…. I never had such a through simultaneous orgasm with Naruto; I couldn't stand or pull out and just collapsed onto Naruto. Naruto was choking on his own organ. We were both covered with sweat, and Naruto had shot right into his own mouth, he said he nearly drowned in his own…_ Sasuke was erect again thinking about it, and brushed himself through the material of his pants. _I flooded him so much, it was leaking right down to his balls and down his meat into his mouth… it was so perverted, so good. _Suddenly realizing that he was masturbating through his remaining set of clean clothes in the apartment, Sasuke stopped. _I have to give those people the final instructions for the apartment… I wish I knew that the company was employing someone that knew me… _

**Shion**

"Naruto, I'm asking you to keep your promise and help me continue my line….." Shion lay prostrate on the floor, her forehead touching the polished wood in front of her. Naruto was spitting out his tea; Shikimaru was slack-jawed and his cigarette almost fell from his fingers. Sakura was blushing and covering her mouth to keep from making any sound. Sai sat there and smiled.

After Sakura had calmed down and Naruto, dressed. It had been an uneventful breakfast, the food hot, tasty and plentiful. The inn's cooks had even served ramen as a dish for the breakfast which had totally occupied Naruto's interest and desires, though he kept saying that it wasn't the best he had eaten, he had gone through everyone's bowl and asked the serving girl if there was any more to be had. There had been no sign of trouble until Sakura had insisted on attending their meeting before seeing Shion and then didn't leave when they left to see Shion in her suite at the inn. Sakura just kept saying that no matter what, they either had to stay a few days more at the inn or that she would be compelled to go with them until her mission was completed. Naruto had blushed the first time she said it, but then as she insisted that she would not leave him to his team, was obviously getting angrier and angrier. Shikimaru braced himself for the explosion that he was sure Naruto was going to have but somehow miraculously it never came.

Then the meeting with Shion and her revelation of why she had requested Naruto for this mission. _Kame, I never really believed in reincarnation, and now Shion-sama wants to reincarnate her old body guard as her own child, using Naruto as the 'medium' as she termed it. _

Sakura was the first to regain her composure. "Shion-chan, I don't understand how you're going to accomplish this, you'll have to explain it and why Naruto? Why not your future husband?"

Shion, lifted herself from the floor and with still bent shoulders turned to Sakura. "I've done the research on the how, I want Taruho back with me and this is the only way that I can do it. The Lord won't want to undergo the steps required."

"I'm a medical nin. Explain the procedure you're planning to use. I don't understand."

"I have prepared some seals and signs that will join Taruho's spirit with," Shion blushed, deeply. "Naruto's, uhm, seed. That will take a day to make sure that it's worked. Then….then….Naruto….and I……will, uhm….you know, do _that…..until it happens." _

"Shion," Sakura said gently. "Shion-chan, there's more to this than what you said. Medically, much more. What about you're cycle? You can't be sure to have a baby the first time…. How many times do you think that you and Naruto are….." She stopped and blushed. "and there's another issue, what about your future husband? You're not going to be virgin any more if you go through with this, the Feudal Lord is going to know you're not a virgin…." _Especially with Naruto being the way he is….. _Sakura blushed again.

Shion sat there looking at the four Leaf ninjas one after the other. They were hanging on every word, especially Naruto who looked very distraught. She slumped a bit more as she spoke in very quiet voice. "I'm almost at the peak of my fertility cycle, certainly in a couple days. I've already been examined by the Lord's doctors. I was a tomboy as a child; I ruptured my hymen years ago, so they won't be expecting anything dramatic for our wedding night obligation. I wanted someone I liked for my first time. Taruho's spirit told me to that I should take Naruto up on our promise; we'll have a beautiful little baby together, with Taruho's spirit reborn. I've seen it in a dream."

Sakura turned her head away from Shion. She ended up looking at Naruto, who caught her eye. Pulling one lower eyelid down, he stuck out his tongue at her. "Guess your mission will have to wait, Sakura-chan," he chirped at her.

"Maybe. Nara, do you mind if Shion and I have a private talk about how to go about this. I'll get back to you with the details and final arrangements. I'm sure that you don't mind if we women reach an understanding. But, I'm telling you this, don't take Naruto anywhere, don't introduce him to anyone. Don't give him any of your advice. He's still on MY mission right now."

Shikimaru lit another cigarette that had been hours ago. When the guys had left, Shikimaru had taken them back to the room he was sharing with Sai. When they had settled in and ordered some snacks and tea. There was lots of idle conversation and awkward silence. Finally, Nara had asked Naruto bluntly, "Naruto – have you ever done _it_ with a girl?"

"Sure, I…have…." whispered Naruto as he realized that Nara knew about his relationship with Sasuke, "only with Sasuke."

"You the seme?"

"No…Sasuke can't….I'm too…." Naruto hung his head….he felt a tear form…"I don't want to be the uke, anymore."

"Never? Even when you were with Jiraiya? I know you went with him to brothels for his so-called research."

"I was a kid, I was in love with Sakura-chan. Jiraiya just wanted me to perfect my 'sexy no jitsu' technique so I could really pass as a girl," Naruto, sighed.

"Well, seeing it close up this morning, I have to say that you really have that down pat, as Yamato would say, 'I sprouted some wood' checking you out." Shikimaru chucked at this, and Naruto smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. It was still big, but not frighteningly large. When the time comes…" Shikimaru lit another cigarette.

Sai just sat and drank his tea. Putting down his cup, he gave a big smile to the other two. "I like to f*ck and be f*cked. I guess that makes me bi-sexual."

Shikimaru started a coughing fit, and Naruto found that the tea he had been drinking was coming out his nose.


	47. Late Morning at the Green Leaf Inn

_[AN: sorry for the delay, it's just real life again that prevents me from posting updates. I have a few more readers, a couple reviews-I still don't get why I can't have more reviews from all of you...but, anyway, right now, I'm working on one of the great mysteries of life, why when you get a 25K a year in scholarships and grants at a University that it costs 50K to go there? And ones that you only get 8K at also cost an additional 25K?] _

**Naruto**

"Ummm, Naruto, I have to apologize to you."

"Why, Shikimaru?"

"Well, I was completely perv'ing on you this morning, you know….when…."

"Me, too!" said a smiling Sai. Naruto and Shikimaru just looked at each other wordlessly.

"It's okay. Mostly when I do it, it _**is **_for people to, uhm, you know, perv. That's what it's for, uhm, distraction….."

"Yeah, got that way for me. You do it really well, you know."

"Um, thanks."

"So, ahm, how good is it? Can you, um, do it with….."

"I suppose. I never tried to do it with anyone as me….I always used shadow clones to….sigh…" Naruto's head was downcast. He's admitted it to someone other than Konohamaru that he does it with his own clones…

"Shadow clones? Hey, that's a great idea! I never would have thought of that! Saves a lot of effort, saves a lot of trouble! Shadow clones!" Shikimaru slaps the back of Naruto, as he breaks out into laughter.

"Huh? You think it's a great idea? That I would be so lonely that I would need to use a shadow clone to have sex with?" said Naruto. "Shit, maybe you are an asshole," he said in a whisper.

"I didn't mean to insult you or make fun, just that you would even think to do it with them, it's a brilliant idea. Everyone masturbates, and using a clone is a really fancy way to do it after all. Did you ever try to, you know," giggling, "oh, I can't say it, it's too funny!"

"Yeah. Ha. Ha."

"Hey, it's the semantics that are funny. But that could make you a great lover. You would know about it from both viewpoints!"

"Not really, I don't know that what I've got when I do the 'Sexy no jujitsu' is really like a girl and that it's wired up the same way, you understand don't you? There's no way to know."

"Well, you should be better friends with Ino then, she'll set you straight."

"Ino? Why Ino? Why would she tell me?"

"She'll not only tell you, she'll show you in a way you'll never imagine! You know what her clan's jujitsu is right? She'll trade places with you while you have sex and let me tell you that there is no better way to get that kind of first hand knowledge. Though it is sort of weird when you look up and see yourself….."

"Stop. I get it. I get all the experience of my bushin when they are released, I know what it's like to look up and see yourself…."

"That's not the same as doing it in real time, you know. There's a feedback loop between two people when they….are making love. Anyway, if you want some instruction….."

"I know about doing it in real time, you jerk. I just don't know about doing it with girls…." said a dejected sounding Naruto.

"Well, I would love to see your sexy no jujitsu up close, so if you could make a clone, perhaps? Then I could see for myself, and show you at the same time."

"I donno. I'd be embarrassed to; Baa-chan and Sakura said that…I'm not supposed to have sex with anyone." Naruto clasped his hand to his mouth as the words came out.

"No sex? Why? You can tell me."

"Um, see, how can I say it, I'm addicting."

Shikimaru starting laughing, "Addicting? How? People crave having sex with you and that big dick of yours?"

"Yeah. They do. Hamaru's in the hospital because of me."

"Really? What makes him addicted to you?" Nara took a drag on his cigarette.

"My semen and that's Sakura's mission," Naruto said in a small voice, as he poked his forefingers together, "she's here to collect my semen…"

Shikimaru started coughing and choking…_Sakura's here to collect semen? Naruto's one lucky bastard!_ "Naruto, you're bullshitting me. No way. How's she going…." Shikimaru looked up from his fit to see a blushing Naruto.

"Never mind. But that doesn't matter, no semen involved, it's a sexy no jujitsu, right? Who knows what Sakura's going to do to get her sample, you better be prepared to show your appreciation of her hard work, right?" Shikimaru chuckled and elbowed, Naruto. "Lucky dog. I would still like to see the sexy no jujitsu up close, right?"

"I guess its okay…."

"That's the spirit!"

Naruto quickly made the signs for the kage bushin and a single Naruto clone appeared along the wall at the side of the elegant room. The three seated pairs of eyes stared at the clone, and it blushed, and turned its head. Sai, Shikimaru and Naruto watched as the clone made the signs for the 'sexy no jujitsu' and was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and mist. A delicate feminine hand emerged from the mist and gently motioned at them, unconsciously, the three reseated themselves turning to the emerging form; the shapely leg appearing from the fog.

Naruto watched the 'boys' as the mist cleared in front of his eyes. He was trying to be as graceful and as feminine as he could be, slowly he stepped forward, one hand in front of his now enlarged breasts, the other starting to cover his crotch as the mist and smoke dissipated in the room. Slowly he moved with a little swaying motion to the low table the young shinobi were seated around. The side nearest him was empty as he waltzed forward, pouting his lips, swaying his rounded hips, as he turned and slowly bent over covering the lower portion of his butt from the staring eyes. He sat delicately on the low table lifting his legs high as he lay back, stiff hiding his nipples with his arm and his crotch with his other hand. He turned his head toward Nara, and whispered breathlessly, "So, I hear, ooh, that you want to, uhmmm, check me out.."

Drops of blood were dripping out of Nara's face, his mouth was open, and spittle was gathering on his tongue. "Yeah, I do."

Turning his head toward the male Naruto sitting next to him, he asked again; "You okay with this, Naruto??? You don't mind if I check her out??"

Shikimaru felt the back of his head getting hit hard. "You BAKA! I'm the one you should be asking, not him!"

The Naruto in front of him, was laughing. "Yeah, that's right. We're both me, but it's that one that's going to be 'checked out' not me. Right now, I don't have any say in this."

"Uhmm," turning to the feminine Naruto sitting on the edge of the table, he rubbed the back of his head, "Could I examine you closely, please?"

Giggling, the buxom blonde nodded agreement, and lifted a full breast in each hand. Shikimaru got up and walked around the table, the blond and the pineapple headed shinobi never breaking eye, contact, as the dark haired man knelt back down to the floor just in front of pale feet pointed a bit together.

"You're embarrassing me," said a soft but throaty voice. "Don't look at my naughty parts…" The blond blushed and turned a bit away and back again.

Shikimaru was impressed, Naruto looked and talked just like a woman; a very desirable woman. His eyes were still engaged with the deep blues that stared out of the pretty pink face. Leaning in he breathed softly on the large soft breast as he gently gave it a kiss. Reaching up with one hand the grasped the pillow-like breast and licked the nipple, circling around it as it stiffened and then mouthing it between his lips. The taste was indescribable, thoughts of being in his parents' woodland preserve ran through is head, as he switched from one breast to the other and repeated the same motions.

"Nara, stop this, you shouldn't be doing this, I thought that you were just…" panted the blond.

Nara stuck out his tongue and traced Naruto's centerline laving him to the navel, which he dipped the tip of his tongue. "What do you mean, I am checking you out… looks are one thing, but the feel, and the taste are just as important…."

Naruto tried to push Nara away, but both knew it was half hearted. Naruto was being turned on by this, sitting there was his original with a intense look on his face, watching every move, and with a growing tent between his legs. Then without warning Nara pushed the blond flat to the table with one hand, and deftly spread Naruto's thighs with the other, and almost immediately sank a finger into the hidden folds of his sex. [ AN: _I thought about this a lot and I'm going to use masculine nouns even if the clone is female.] _Naruto shuttered as he felt himself being opened up bythe prying fingers, and the growing slippery feeling between his legs.

Nara was amazed as he spread Naruto's thighs, the clone was so perfect and beautiful, and even more amazed that the hole he had placed his finger into was getting slicker by the second. _I thought that the sheen and moisture was some sort of mirage of the henge, not something that Naruto was actually creating._ Shifting his position, he brought himself to within inches of where he was fingering, and gazed at the perfect reproduction of a woman's genitals that Naruto had created. He breathed through his nose at the odor, which was different than any other woman he had been with, sure there was that sort of musk, but there was a overtone of sweetness that he could not describe and there was this growing greenish smell that was reminiscent of the moment he had caught Naruto in the woods with Sasuke. Withdrawing his finger, he brought it to his lips, the musk, the sweetness and the green flavor were much more concentrated, but he couldn't resist putting the finger into his mouth. _It's umi! It's refreshing. _ Without hesitation, he used his fingers to spread open the pink flower in front of him and bent his head to begin drinking at this refreshing fountain in front of him. He could fell Naruto squirm his hips under the lapping and deep probes of his tongue and Naruto's thighs were raised to grip the side of his head.

Naruto was shocked when he felt Nara start tonguing him that he sat up. Nara however, was doing it so well, that Naruto hoped it would go on for a while. Suddenly he felt someone behind him grabbing him around his waist and cradling his breasts with soft grasping motions. He turned his head as the long blond hair fell to one side. Sai was easing him back to the tabletop, as Naru lapped at him. Looking into Sai's eyes, he had never noticed such intensity before. As his head was just about to touch the table, he noticed that Sai wasn't wearing any pants as he sat spread legged on the table, but that his penis looked formidable in it rigidity as it pointed at Naruto's face. Turning to look the other way back to the Naruto original, he saw that vision of himself, stroking the huge erection in his lap totally absorbed with the scene in front of him. With a internal shrug, he turned to face Sai and reached out his near hand to stroke down on Sai's heated velvet stick, and cup the heavy balls that hung beneath, pulling them a bit as he opened his mouth and licked his lips while waiting for the inevitable.

Nara stopped what he was doing, he was giddy. His groin strained with the enclosed erection. He wanted to keep drinking the thin fluid or did he want to plunge his own heat into the soft moistness.

"Naruto, I don't know how you did this, but this is the most," he opened up the flaps of his hapi and tried to push the elastic of his shorts over the rampant organ, which seemed to be caught in the flies, fumbling and finally freeing himself and tucking the elastic behind his balls. Drinking again at Naruto's well, he glided his hand up and down his stiffness, wondering if it was possible to have that next level of sex with the clone or could he spend an eternity just lapping at the wellspring spread before him ….

Naruto sat stroking his dick; watching the shadow clone in front of him. Watching Nara going down and Sai stripping and stroking in time with him, before getting up on the table and practically start tapping his organ on the blond beauty's face, begging for some action. It was very hot. _Maybe I should create another clone to suck me off…_he thought idly as his fingers rubbed into the fluid that was seeping from his tip. _ A Sasuke clone? Maybe Sakura? _ _Sai looks like he's going to blow any second; I really do know how to give a great suck…._

"_**That's not something that you should be proud of, in my opinion or spreading around you might have more takers than that Uchiha or these two bastards right here." **_

"_I don't care what you think, I want reciprocity. I'm willing to suck if they're willing to do it too. So long as I am not ONLY a uke but get to be seme too, I think that…"_

"_**Why am I blessed with this wuss, Yodame teme! You couldn't have had a son that liked GIRLS?!!" **_

"_Go away, you're making me lose my erection, this scene is hot!" _

"_**Yeah, it's hot, because there is a girl involved. But if you can keep that clone from dissipating for a while, I bet that one of these boys is going to either want to plug the you right here or his buddy over there."**_

"_Kyubbi, why don't you go away for a while, and take care of what I told you to do."_

"_**I have taken care. You've got a few loads in you that are the 'addicting' type, but once you get your rocks off…. No one will want to do it with you day and night anymore." **_

"_Yeah. Good work." _

"_**You should probably break away from Nara, he's sort of sensitive with all that antler powder crap he does…" **_

"_Oh, maybe you're right." _

At that moment, Nara was sitting up deciding that it was time to plunder the blond, Sai was now straddling Naruto's head trying to put himself deeper into Naruto's mouth. A loud bang was heard as the sliding door was slammed into place.

"What the hell are you three doing?" Stormed an angry Sakura. Stepping into the room, with her hands on her hips, she quickly brought one hand to her forehead and made a sign, "KAI!"

This caused the clone on the table to vanish, leaving Nara to painfully jab into side of the table as Sai's spread legs split wide causing him to sit on his testicles. Sakura walked up to the still wanking Naruto and grabbed his ear and started dragging him out of the room.

"I thought I told you, NO SEX!"

"Ow, ow, oww," he said as he was dragged on the tatami matting, his hands tried to cover the rapidly shrinking organ.

"You're coming with me, and you guys extend your stay. We're going to be staying here a few more days. We've figured out how to satisfy my mission, and the 'special request' of your mission's employer. But it will take a few days more here. Don't come looking for Naruto. He's going to be busy."

Sakura stomped out of the room which shook at each step. Dragging a struggling Naruto by his ear out the door.

**Much later….**

Naruto woke in a dim empty room. There were some faint lines drawn on the floor around him. He was naked; tied hand and foot into a kneeling position. Ropes were around his neck, down the center line of his back, between his ass cheeks, around his scrotum and erect penis and up the front of his body to join those that wrapped his chest. He was cold and clammy. There was something large stuffed into his rectum, and every effort to sit up, caused it to rub against his prostate. He was erect and drooling a thin stream onto the floor. He tried to stretch against the ropes and they pushed whatever was in his ass harder and pulled on his balls and dick. He licked the crust off his lips. He felt even harder against the ropes, it was such a painful pleasure. He closed his eyes again at the pain of the fine ropes tightening around his erection. _How did I get into this place…." _

_[AN: Well that's it for now, and of course I had to tease you all a bit. Reviews, please. Story Alerts are to your benefit. I might find more time in a few weeks. ]  
_


	48. Late Morning at the Green Leaf Inn PII

_[AN: First thanks to the reviews, I feel like writing more, sooner and I started the next series of chapters – then my laptop's fan burnt out again and before I knew it a month had gone by before it was fixed. Anyway, I actually got a review of the story summary. As those of you who have story alerts know, I usually pick a provocative part of the new chapter and use it as a temporary summary for the email that goes out, and usually, I change it to something else later. Well, someone anonymously reviewed the summary and told me it was 'disgusting' – but I've had more hits with that (more than 1500 a day) disgusting one than the more literary ones I usually use! LOL!! Anyway, for your reading pleasure, I promise to write more often if I get more reviews!  
_

_**Sasuke**_

Suddenly realizing that he was masturbating through his remaining set of clean clothes in the apartment, Sasuke stopped. _I have to give those people the final instructions for the apartment… I wish I knew that the company was employing someone that knew me…_

Straightening up his clothes, Sasuke tried to will down the cubby in the black pants that he had pulled on as he stepped out of the bedroom into the living room. There were the three jump-suited staff who were going to put all of Naruto's stuff into storage while the apartment was renovated, awaiting instructions.

"Forgive me again for not being ready when you came," Sasuke said with a very small bow. "Well, I sent instructions on what I wanted to do, do you have any questions?"

"If you please, would you take a moment while we look around and see if there are any special issues?" Kensai also bowed a more deeply than the one she had received from her senpai. "Let's start with the kitchen; it always has the most problems, if you don't mind."

"Sure."

Sasuke walked to the kitchen with Kensai trailing behind. When they got to the kitchen, she stepped around him, and started opening the cabinets to see their contents. They were mostly filled with Naruto's instant ramen bowls. She was a bit surprised as most people have plates and tea sets, things that need special care, and there were only a few of these, and they were chipped and worn. That the Uchiha would be in such a apartment… she couldn't begin to guess. She reached up for a instant ramen bowl, and held it in her hand, noticing the expiration date.

"Senpai, I thought that there might have been some tea sets or china that needed some special care, but it's almost all these Styrofoam ramen bowls." She looked at Sasuke a bit bewildered.

"Yes, mostly ramen bowls." Sasuke said a bit stiffly. _I didn't realize that they worked at this level of detail, that baka is so embarrassing…._

"Do you want us to toss out the ones that are… expired?" looking again at the bowl in her hand.

"No, if you do that, you'll find that most of these are expired. Just box them up, and when the remodeling is done, please put them back. My instructions are the same for everything else in the apartment. Just box it all up, making sure that you can put it back exactly in the same manner as it is now, when you return with them. And if you don't mind, I have to leave for another appointment. Thank you for your hard work, I'm in your care." Sasuke, gave another bow, a bit lower than the one in the living room, and turned on his heel and left the apartment, stiff backed.

His sudden departure left a chill in the air. The two men walked over to Kensai; "Hey boss, was he like that in school? What a…."

"Yes, I suppose he was. Even then," she looked at the ramen bowls in the cupboards. Let's make a quick inspection of the rest of the apartment, and then lets see if there is any organization to these bowls and anything else that's here, and make note of it. He's paying top dollar for us to pack it all up! And there's not as much stuff as I thought a 3 room apartment would have, so we're going to make a real profit here. So, let's get going."

Kensai watched as her co-workers left to check out the other rooms. _It would have been nice if he had stayed around…. I did have a really heavy crush on him…._

Sasuke left the apartment as fast as he could, not looking at the other workers and made his way down to the street.

_**Later that morning…**_

Sasuke sat on the examination table, his shirt off, and his smoothly muscled chest exposed in the glare of the fluorescent lighting. The room was a bit cool, and his nipples were tight nubs. Shizune and Tsunade were standing across the room, trying to examine the bottled cloned eye that Itachi had prepared. They didn't want to remove it from the bottle, and they knew that they had to put it back into stasis soon to preserve it. Their discussion was low but heated. Sasuke looked around the room, black spots still covering his vision from the examination's bright lights, his eyes still dilated. _Hurry up, just tell me that I'm going to go blind, and let me be for a while. I have things to do…_

Tsunade turned back to Sasuke and took the few steps across the room, Shizune still looking at the bottled eye.

"Sasuke, first I want to say, thanks for trusting us enough to come with this problem. Just so you know, it's similar to what Kakashi suffers from with his sharingan eye, but with you, it's more pronounced. I know that you know this, but the less you invoke your bloodline limit, the more likely that you can delay the blindness. The delicate nature of the blood vessels in your eye and the amount of chakra that activating sharingan and the higher levels damages the vessels which is what causes the bleeding. Since those vessels are so fine, chakra healing techniques may not be effective in healing them, and we could end up damaging your sight in the process."

"So how long before I go blind?"

"It's indeterminable, because it's directly related to your further use of the Uchiha bloodline. And it's always possible to do a transplant with someone else's donated eyes. So ultimately you may never be totally blind but you may simply lose your sharingan."

"And Itachi's cloned eyes?"

"Well, I've never heard of implanting any clone organs into anyone. It's never been done, the clones usually don't last long enough… I'm surprised that Itachi figured out a way to preserve them this long when he's no longer alive. In my opinion, they should have all vanished when his spirit did, but they did not, so, there is something else at work here, possibly the seals. That might be a possibility, that some seal could be placed on the eye to continue to hold their reality. If you don't mind, Shizune and I would like to keep the scroll and the eye to see how Itachi was able to keep this eye's form together. It may give us a clue."

"Sure, keep it. Thanks for your help, I'm indebted…."

"Sasuke, there is another possibility."

"Another?"

"Yes, it's forbidden techniques, but Orochimaru and Danzo did extensive work with human clones and implanted DNA, we might be able to clone real eyes from you, using those techniques, but in the recent battles here in Konoha… most of the materials were destroyed."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Didn't you subsume Orochimaru's personality? Isn't he one of your inner 'counselors'? Couldn't you…."

"Tsunade, the effort to absorb and redirect Orochimaru's rebirth technique so that I would **not** be his 'new body' was a massive struggle, suppressing him was and continues to be a supreme effort. Slacking off and letting him surface enough to tell me how he did those things would be very dangerous, more so than going just blind, since I would risk no longer being myself. For the first time in my life, I like myself, and I have something, no-- someone, that I want to protect, just as he has tried to protect me, even though I did not want him to. I can't risk, losing everything and reviving him, even if I become blind as a result."

"Well then, we could try to find out about it from…"

"Kabuto? Yes, I supposed you could, he might know something, but he was a child when the cloning experiments were done."

"Still, he was brilliant. I'm sure that Orochimaru gave him access to any notes and papers he may have had," Shizune stated.

"Sasuke, we have another request while you're here. I don't know if you heard about Konohamaru…. Have you?" asked, Tsunade.

"No. What's the problem?"

"He has a very compulsive addiction. It's making him do things that, he shouldn't," said Tsunade. "We know some of the chemistry of it, but we have some questions that you might be able to answer for us."

"I don't know anything about Konohamaru other than that he's a friend of Naruto's. I haven't seen him around lately."

"Naruto. Yes, Naruto's his friend, but something happened, that Naruto was very sorry about later, and Konohamaru was involved." Tsunande turned and shook her head. "I have to ask you some personal questions, I know that you're spending a lot of time with Naruto, but you're not showing any symptoms…."

"Symptoms? I don't understand what you're getting at."

"Sasuke, you've never hung out with any of your fangirls have you? You never hooked up with them, have you?" Tsunade turned back to face the raven still sitting on the exam table.

"No, I never took any advantage of any of them."

"Sasuke, ever have sex with any of them?"

Sasuke stared at Tsunade; the question was so out of the ordinary. _Should I tell her, I bet she doesn't know…_ "Only Sakura."

"Sakura? When was this?" asked Shizune.

"Recently."

"And Naruto, do you have sex with Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked with urgently on her face.

"Yes, I want to protect Naruto… I've come to like him, a lot."

"Who's the uke?"

"Naruto, but he doesn't like it much. I tried once, but he's…"

"Hung, right?" Shizune, sniggered.

"Yeah. Hung. I want to make him… happy, but…"

"Sasuke, I'm glad you feel that way. We're both happy for both of you." Tsunade said.

"Sasuke-kun, do you ever swallow Naruto's…." Shizune asked.

"Shizune – WHAT f*ing business is it of yours?"

"Shizune- you could have been more diplomatic, you know. Sometimes I don't understand what you're thinking…" Barked Tsunade.

"Let's cut to the chase. Konohamaru is addicted to Naruto. Naruto nailed him when he was in a henge of YOU. Naruto's semen is addictive like heroin or morphine. Konohamaru and Naruto only had sex once. YOU and Naruto have had sex more than once. Why aren't you addicted, too?"

Sasuke and Tsunade both stared at Shizune, who shrugged and looked again at the youth on the table.

Sasuke, sat quietly. _Naruto had sex with Konohamaru…..what does that mean to me? Addicted? Why would he get addicted to Naruto? Heroin? Morphine? I'm so confused. "_Shizune, I've never heard of any of this. I don't understand, but the answer to your earlier question is, sometimes, sometimes, I do…swallow."

"Sasuke, would you mind of we take some blood samples? We would like to compare your blood analysis with Konohamaru's and it might give us some clues."

"Urine, too, and a semen sample would be useful." Shizune said, "I'll help you if you need it…" she giggled.

"Sure.. whatever. But I think I can jerk myself off, thank you."

Shizune went to the drawers on the other side of the room. Opening one she pulled out a couple condoms. Another drawer yielded a small glass container with a paper lid. She turned and walked back to the exam table. "Here are your supplies, just tie off the condom after you ejaculate. I'll take your blood after you're done."

Tsunade looked at the Uchiha as he slumped as bit as he sat on the table. "Sasuke, you miss Naruto already? He's only been gone a couple of days…"

"Yes. I do miss him."

"How much? It's important that you tell us." The blond hokage leaned in.

"Enough."

"Want to have sex with him?"

"Yes, every day."

"How much? He's not here, what did you do?"

"I was at his apartment. It smells like him, that green forest scent that he has…"

"And…"

"The futon still s-s-smelled like the last time, we…." Sasuke, shook his head. "I jerked off into the futon… I'm addicted too, aren't I? These feelings that I've been having aren't real, are they?"

"We don't know, but you can be sure that Naruto's feelings are real, he's been chasing after you since you were kids…." Tsunade said softly.

"but not like _that," _ Sasuke's eyes were getting swollen.

"Naruto will always be your friend, no matter what, that's the way he is, and that's the way he'll stay. If you find that you can grow to love him, he'll love you back tenfold."

"It's not real, it's just a drug reaction, you said…"

"Maybe, and apparently one that's stronger than Orochimaru's personality." Shizune stated.

"Tsunade, would you mind leaving the room. Your nurse needs some samples, and I'm going to need some assistance, after all." The raven-haired male slumped further as he sat on the table.

"Sasuke… you can come back, it doesn't have to be now," Tsunade said.

"Auntie, you're a busy person, I can take care of this, go back to your office, and you heard the Uchiha."

"Shizune, samples only. If…"

"Ho Ho Ho. What do you take me for, now I'll see you later with the results. Jada, jada!"

Tsunade walked towards the door, a feeling of defeat hung over her. Turning to face Sasuke once again, "I'll do my best on the eye problem. I will." She hurried out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Shizune walked up to the table, and put a finger under Sasuke's chin, lifting it and turning his head to face hers. "Sakura? You had sex with Sakura? Was it any good?"

"I don't remember, and if I did, a guy doesn't tell."

"Sure you had sex?"

"Most probably. My crotch was all messy and I had pink hair in my teeth, but I don't remember."

"You were drunk?" Shizune smiled slyly as she put her hand on the raven's bare chest.

"No." Sasuke shivered at her touch, as she slid down to his navel.

"Let me put that condom on for you. I have an interesting technique, you might like." She picked up the foil packet and tore it with her teeth, and with her slim lips, she pulled the condom from it, holding it there flapping over her chin, as her hand slid lower into Sasuke's crotch to find the treasures within. Feeling him start to harden under her expert touch, she looked directly into his eyes, as she gently sucked the condom partially into her mouth and touched the tip to the roof of her mouth, so that it was blocking her open mouth, and then as she opened Sasuke's pants with one hand she knelt down. Sasuke closed his eyes….

_**Naruto**_

Sakura dragged Naruto through the polished wood corridors of the inn ignoring the stares of the other guests as they passed; she was stern-faced, dragging a mewling spiky-blond youth with his hapi askew, alternately struggling to free her hand from his collar and keep the pants covering his ass as he was dragged on the floor. When she reached their rooms, she literally threw him in a smooth underhanded toss as she stepped into the room and slid the door shut behind her.

Walking up to the blond who was moaning about how hard he had landed, she slapped him back handed across his face, knocking him to the side.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you keep your hands out of your pants?" she shrieked at him. "I told you no sex. I meant 'no sex.'"

"Ow, ow, ow, Sakura-chan, can't you stop punching me? You know that I've got to have some sex to fulfill the mission, so lighten up. Besides, Kyubbi made changes and I'm not going to be addictive much longer anyway."

"Changes? What changes? How are we going to cure Konohamaru if you change? He's still addicted to you? Sasuke's probably also addicted, too."

"Sasuke? What do you know about Sasuke?"

"Everything. That's not important right now, how much longer before you're not addictive?"

"Kyubbi said a couple more times but that any stuff after that won't be addictive."

"Fine, just great…well, I'll go get a condom and you'll…."

"No. I won't. I already told you that…."

"Naruto, I don't have the patience for this anymore. Don't make me more annoyed at you than I already am."

"Sakura, you're always punching me, and treating me like crap. I loved you all these years and you would never even go out with me. You were waiting for your idol to return, and because you wanted, it I made it my mission to fulfill that dream of YOURS. I did fulfill it. And guess what! Sasuke would rather be with me, than with you. So, go f*ck off, leave me alone. Sasuke's never going to be with you, 'cause he wants me!"

Walking up to the still sitting Naruto, Sakura backhands him again, sending him crashing into the floor. "You're a idiot. A big stupid moron. Even after Sasuke came back, I had made up my mind that YOU were going to be my first. I chose you! I was going to give you everything I had – but, when I got to your apartment, I found you screwing a fake Sasuke in the bath-- nailing him to the wall. When the real Sasuke showed up, I took him back to my house, and I screwed him instead."

Leaning over the dazed blond, Sakura grasped him by the hair; "And now, you tell me that you only have a couple shots of whatever addictive crap your bijou made you produce, well, guess what? They're mine." She watched as Naruto's eyes rolled up and his eyelids fluttered as he passed out.

_**Konohamaru**_

Shivering Konohamaru sat on the little sandbar on the riverside. He looked up to the sky and all the twinkling stars spread out overhead. It was so dark that the Milky Way was a bright and broad band of white streaked across the domed blackness overhead.

_It looks like a rivulet of semen….oh, Naruto! Why did I stop here? I can smell that scent of you all around here, but you're not here….._

Konohamaru felt a tear run down his face. The night air was chilly, and a small breeze seemed to have kicked up, making him shiver again, even the chubbing he felt in his crotch at the thought of Naruto didn't bring him any more warmth between his legs. Drawing them tighter to his body, he wrapped his hands around his legs as he brought them up to his chest, the heated rod lodged upright between his thighs….


	49. Scaled Past

_[AN: Thanks for the reviews....please review again. Busy, busy, please enjoy...jada]_

_**Scaled Past**_

Sasuke looked down at the dark haired spinster niece of the Hokage as he felt her cool hands begin to manipulate him. _I don't feel anything. Why am I allowing this to happen? My life is once again upended. What do I feel? Am I really in love with a man? Or am I just addicted to Naruto?_ Sasuke's mind was filled with sudden shock as remembered his not so distant past. Experiences that had repulsed him so much that he had not thought about the other men he had encountered and had tried to forget, so many years ago while he was with Orochimaru. Designated Orochimaru's 'special toy' by all of the White Snake's henchmen, he had to endure his nights alone with the Snake in his bedchamber. Having to lie next to that cold specter of a man, and bear the things he would do late into the night.

"Sasuke-kun, I want to feel your warmth. I want you closer to me…" the white skinned devil would hiss in his ear, as a serpent's tongue would flicker the lobe. "Relax, I'll take good care of you, you'll enjoy it, I promise…" The flickering tongue would caress his body, lingering on his nipples as he lay on the great wide bed, Sasuke's eyes shut tight to not see the man's arms splinter into a hundred snake heads, all flickering their tongues over his chest, abdomen and pubic bone.

Snakes that would open their fangs to nip at his most sensitive zones; pierce the parts of his body with the most sensitive nerves, his earlobes, his lips, the crease of his armpits, his nipples. Some would swallow some of his fingers whole and pulse contractions over the length of his fingers, in a sick sucking fashion. Snakes that would use their flickering tongues to pull his testicles and swallow them as a snake devours a egg whole, while what seemed to be hundreds of other feathery tongues would gently lash his penis as it became more rigid with their dry caresses. It was ecstasy unlike anything else in the world; it was like losing your soul to pleasure.

Then, three would be the sharp pain of a fingernail drawn on his skin as it ran from his knee to groin on each of his legs, the signal for him to spread his thighs wide, "Sasuke-kun watch as you warm me…" Two snakes would bare their fangs and pin his wrists to the bed while others would coil around his knees and calves lifting them up so the toes of his feet were pointed to the ceiling. Sasuke would open his eyes to see himself seemingly covered with pulsating white sakes, some biting his body, some lashing at him with their ever-wavering forked tongues, with a deathly pale Orochimaru between his now upraised legs, a greater white snake extending from Orochimaru's groin just before it disappeared and started nudging his tight rosebud. Orochimaru could have been extending the Kusanagi sword right into Sasuke's body; it would have been easier to endure. The Sannin never prepped his hole; it was intense pain in the midst of the great pleasure that was being lavished on his body at the moment of his greatest pleasure. It was always marked by his violent ejaculation as the snake appendage penetrated him plowing right into his prostate. Sweat would break out on his body, and his back would arch high off the bed. He would bit his lip so as to not make a sound and increase the sick pleasure of the invader. It was made only more painful as his muscles constricted tighter around the python invader in orgasmic contractions. Then he would feel as if he was being split as the snake would lengthen--plunging deeply into him. "Sasuke-kun, you feel so warm inside, it feels so wonderful, Sasuke-kun…" and Sasuke would feel the massive shaft within him grow cold as he felt all his energy drain out of him, the room would begin to feel cold, and the final moment when the hundreds of snakes would strike him and then release him. Looking up at the ceiling the patterns would seem to start to swirl around hypnotically. He lay unmoving on the bed with the Snake Sannin pinning him down as room faded from his sight with a growing coldness he would feel in his inner core. It would all grow dim to him, until the moment that Orochimaru would be satisfied-- the burning ejaculate bringing sharp pain where it touched him deep within, and then the painful pulling as the scaly member withdrew, catching on his stretched ring as the free edge of each large finger-nail shaped scale withdrew from his depths before sliding silky and smoothly to the next. Often giving Sasuke another erection as the still firm muscled appendage turned left, then right and writhed free from its tight confinement. One final snake would swallow his swollen member whole to the root while contracting rhythmetly on Sasuke's length with great pressure until Sasuke gave another offering and softened completely as he lay pinned to the bed, sweating now, from every pore.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine as he remembered his nights with the Sannin. How terrifying as a young teenager, but he endured it to gain more power and more powerful jujitsu. A finger probing his hole brought his back to his present situation, as it plunged in and stroked his prostate causing his semi-turgid latex enclosed organ to erupt in the warm mouth. He was about to complain at this new violation of his body, as Shisune's head came up, and her hands expertly unwrapped the condom with its fresh load.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. But I had no choice, it just wasn't going as I expected, and my jaw was starting to ache. It was the most certain way of concluding what you obviously found an unpleasant event."

"It was my fault, I wasn't concentrating…..can you take the blood samples, so I can leave and you get on with the research? I have some other business to take care of today." _I haven't thought of Orochimaru violating me for years….even before I killed him I had grown strong enough to leave his bed and refused his commands to keep him 'warm.' What a joke, he was conditioning my body to his poisons, in preparation for the transfer. He 'kept warm' with everyone who was on his list of possible bodies. Guren, Karen, I suspect even Kabuto did at times. Even those few nights when Suigetsu would join….no, what sense did it make to dredge all these thoughts up? It was long ago and everyone is dead or at least best forgotten._ A pinprick broke this chain of thought as Sasuke looked as his arm as a syringe drew blood, the dark red liquid swirling in the tube as it filled.

"A coin for your thoughts, Sasuke-kun…." Said Shizune to arm she was bending over. "I'm always available to talk if you need to talk to someone impartial."

"I'll think about it, thanks for your offer." _Maybe I should talk to Naruto, instead. I've never told him about anything that happened when I left so-so many years ago. _ Sasuke felt a great sadness as he thought of Naruto, a longing to hug the blonde and hold him close. _How do I really know what I am feeling? Is it real? Do I even care if it isn't? _ _Those times when Naruto came to find me at the compound, to soothe and comfort me in my depression that wasn't an addiction. The nights when we talked on the rooftop while looking at the stars until the rising sun, huddled together under a single blanket were real, but I never opened my heart to him totally. _

Sasuke felt moistness at the corner of one eye, and touching his finger to it, he looked at it and was relieved that it wasn't blood again.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, you're all done," said Shizune. She looked at Sasuke and the moistness in his eyes, but decided to say nothing about it. "Auntie and I will get in contact with you with any results or if we need more consultation, but if you get any ideas or just want to talk, please stop by for some tea with me or sake with Auntie."

"I'll think about it, Shizune. Arigato."

Shizune picked up the tray that held the vials, the sealing scroll from Itachi and the used syringe and condom, after covering it with a cloth, she nodded, turned and left the room

Sasuke sat for moment alone in the examination room, the gown fallen off his shoulders but still tied at his waist; the crotch pulled open exposing his genitals to the harsh lighting his tip still glistening with the remains of the sexual fluids extracted from him. The join of his arm, bore a square of cotton with a growing red spot. His bare legs were dangling from the examination table like a small child's. His hands moved to hold his face as he began to cry for the first time in a long, long time from his soul.

_**Back in Sakura's Room**_

Sakura let the unconscious Naruto fall to the floor. _I won't be able to draw the needed seal on this size room. I have to get a larger room, _looking around at the fine wall coverings and delicate furnishings, _but one not nearly as nice as this suite. _ Walking over to the cabinet that held her bag, she opened it and put the bag on the floor, opening it wide so she could easily get at the contents.

_I have the special seals made by Yamato to control Kyubbi that I always take. I have Shion's scroll with her 'sperm production' seal. Her eyes slid to the rectangular red box that was inside. I think it would be apropos for me to use this on my perverted teammate, I'll show him that love can be cruel, too. He'll never pay more attention to me in his life, _as she checked her supply of formula_, I might have some fun with him, too... _Sakura opened a small book, and looked at the different seals on each page, selecting one of the one ones that said 'Sleep' in the center, she carefully removed it from the binding. Walking back up to the blond as he lay on the floor, she slapped it onto his forehead were it stuck firmly. _This should buy me the time I need to get everything ready._

Walking to the other side of the room, Sakura found a small semi-concealed button and pressed it. She looked around the room with its fine furniture, the traditional hangings, and finely made tatami mats. Taking a deep breath, it almost smelled if they were freshly made with more of a straw smell than most. Looking down at her feet, she poked at the mat, it seemed more flexible than the Styrofoam core ones most people had in their homes, and she realized that these were totally traditional and filled with beaten rice straw. _It's so rare to see these days…_ a small tap at sliding door broke Sakura's attention on the mats. "Come it."

The door slid aside and the form of the inn keeper in her fine kimono knelt just at the doorway, her eyes, downcast so as to not see into the room. "Sakura-san, what can we do for you?"

"I need another room temporarily. A 16 tatami would suffice, but without the tatami and nice furnishing. No view. It should have one door with a lock for at least 3 days and only one key. Can you provide such a room?"

"Hai, we have several rooms that would meet your description; they're used as store rooms," the innkeeper moved a sleeve and faint jingling could be heard. "Do you need them cleared out?"

"Yes. Empty will keep any damage to a minimum. Naruto's seal for the Kyubbi was damaged in some play, and I need to reinforce it." Sakura said glancing over to the sleeping Naruto. The innkeeper whose head was bowed, allowed her sharp eyes to scan the room where she spied the sleeping youth with a 'sleep' seal on his forehead.

"Are you certain that you can redo the seal with out destroying the inn? Shouldn't it be done somewhere else?"

"Absolutely. I can, and this is the best place available right now, isn't it? After all, it's a Konoha outpost isn't it? We wouldn't want the other hidden villages to get knowledge of this situation."

A sigh was uttered from the woman and some of the stiffness left her back. "Hai, Sakura-san. I'll prepare the room. Will you need any thing else?"

"Hmmm. jugoya rope. Do you have any torinawa jutsu specialists on staff?

"I can get you the soft rope, but we're an inn, a military rope specialist wouldn't be on our staff."

"Well, then I assume you have nawa shibari specialists, you must have guests with those preferences?"

"Hai, we have one, but most of our guests use the jugoya rope on him…but he can do the tying if need be."

"Good, once I treat the rope, he can instruct me."

"I'll send over Taru-kun as soon as he's free. He's very discreet. It will take a few hours to clear out a storeroom, can you control….?"

"Oh, yes, no problem as you can see, but the sooner the better, since it will take a couple days at least. I'll try to keep it as quiet as possible." Sakura smiled the inn keeper who was now standing up.

"Yes, I would hope you would. Let me make the arrangements, Sakura-san." The woman stepped out to the hall and bowed, and then slid the door shut as she stood. There for a split second before the door was fully shut, her dark eye gleamed in the crack just before the door closed.


	50. What Happens in the Basement, Stays in

_I have not abandoned you, I'm just really really busy. Reviews always welcomed. Belated New Year's greetings to all as I was going to post this then, but too much partying...._

* * *

Lowering herself down into the private bath Sakura sighed with relief as the hot water rose over her tight body. Taking the last samples from Naruto had been exhausting, physically, mentally and emotionally. Easing her head back onto the natural stone ledge, she turned and watched as Taku sat next to her on the patio and folded a small white towel into a rectangle, and dipped it into the bucket of cold water he had drawn from the outdoor taps. Wringing it out ever so gently and as the youth sat there, nude in the moonlight his pale face so composed after the day's events; he was so cute. Sakura watched as he leaned over to lay the damp cloth on her forehead with such delicacy as she closed her eyes.

"Taku-kun, come join me, you must be as exhausted as I am…." Sakura instinctively grabbed his wrist, keeping it close.

"Hai, Sakura-san." A sigh could be heard as Taku sat back on his sore butt. _I am tired, and the servant's bath will be lukewarm at best…_ He looked at Sakura as she sat in the patio's sunken bath, the moonlight on her white skin making the redness of her areola even more prominent as her nipples just seemed to peek out of the waterline. She had a taught body, with smallish breasts and except for the lack of a dick, she could almost be a guy. _I even f*cked her ass when Naruto…._ Taku's member rose to the thought of the one of the most amazing sessions he had ever had with anyone…his still puffy hole twitched. Turning he went back over to the shower set, and filled a bucket with warm water, and began to wash some of the sweat and other body fluids off of him with a small soapy cloth. He passed it gingerly over his redden ring, wondering if it would ever be the same, he had never been taken by such a large organ before, even two men together didn't seem as large as Naruto….Taku hardened again at the thought of Naruto inside him, the ropes binding the blond, rubbing on Taku's skin as they were joined together. Taku pulled on his hot dick slippery with soap…._Ohhhh…._

"Taku-kun, rinse and come into the bath….." Said a weary Sakura listening to the sounds of Taku's washing and the sudden rhythmic slapping noise; _guys are all the same_, she thought. She heard the splashing of a pail of water being emptied and the soft thud sound as the wooden bucket was returned to the stone floor. The wet padding as Taku came closer to the bath, and with the water lapping as he sat and slid into the heated water. "Sit next to me." Sakura still laid back, her hand lifted out the water, waggling it at the direction of the sounds. "Sit over here." Water rose higher on her chest as Taku eased into the bath and even more as he slid closer to her. Her arms were now lying outstretched on the bath's deck, her breasts bobbed, and he slid inside her grasp.

"I'm here…." He said softly, as Sakura's arm swept around him, moving him right next to her and her soft skin. Her hand slid down his slippery wet side, and into his groin where it grasped the still semi-hard organ between his legs, holding it tightly Sakura rubbed the tip with her thumb in circles.

"Still thinking about Naruto-kun?" She said, "Or are you excited about being in the bath with me?"

Taku sighed as she grasped him. Closing his eyes he thought about a response, but couldn't think of any proper response, after all, he had been only a participant in what had happened doing whatever Sakura-san had asked – no _**told**_ him to do. Taku turned towards Sakura so that she would have a more comfortable grip and he could fondle a breast. Sakura tightened her grasp, and he moaned low.

Taku had knocked and bowed low as he opened the door to the guest's room, a large bag placed next to his feet. He had been requested for his knowledge of traditional Japanese bondage play. Few guests had such tastes, but he was surprised that he was to take the role of 'master' rather than be the object of the bondage, and then being told to find a empty store room…what was this woman thinking…. He looked up to see her hoist the unconscious blonde over her shoulder. _He must outweigh her by at least 50 lbs or more, and why does he have a seal pasted to his forehead? _

"Let's go, if you're ready, Taku." The pink haired medical-nin said. Taku turned around and led her through the well finished corridors to the entrance for the store rooms. Eyes had followed them when they had passed though the employee areas were there was the cramped hustle and bustle of the Inn's staff as they performed all the things that made any inn run well. Some muttering as to why the guest was carrying the other guest and shouldn't Taku be assisting, as they watched the pink-haired shinobi in the hapi jacket with the limp blond tossed over her shoulder.

Finally when they had reached the room and he had opened it, she had strode in, looked around and dumped her masculine load on the floor.

"I have to draw a seal on this floor, while I do that, lock the door, and then go and tie him up."

Shaking at the firmness in her voice, Taku said, "Pardon me, for what I am about to say, Mistress, but I don't understand. I thought you wanted a sexual bondage session. I never tied anyone up who wasn't conscious. How will we know what the safe word is? It's just not done this way. Besides, just how do you want him tied up? There are dozens of different styles and hundreds of variations on each. I don't have any idea of what you…"

Turning back to face the slightly quaking boy, she said, "No safe word. I decide when he's untied; else he just might kill or maim both of us accidently. I want him securely tied up, so that he can't walk around, move his arms, legs or hands and so that we can easily keep him aroused and control when he ejaculates and still have blood circulation. Do you know which one of the styles you know will do that?"

"For how long? How long is he going to be tied up?"

"Days. Probably days." Sakura walked off to the center of room counting her steps. She then turned right and counted the steps again. Taku sighed, turned and locked the door. Walking over to the form on the floor, he rolled the body so that it was laying on its back, the jacket slack and showing the smooth skin underneath. Opening up the loose jacket he ran his hands over Naruto's firm abdominals, _No hair…. Well, that's good; nothing to catch…_ his fingers slid around the dark areola and gave it a light pinch, feeling it stiffen in response. With both hands, he slid them up along Naruto's chest, sliding the hapi coat off his shoulders. Running his hands down the sides of the sleeping form, he came to the narrow waist, _so smooth, no scars at all, is he really that dangerous? Is he even a shinobi? _ Loosening the sash, he spread the short robe open revealing all of the sleeping man's charms, an involuntary gasp as the saw the organ flop against the white thigh. Grasping it with his hand, he felt that it was totally flaccid and yet larger than the length of his hand, lifting it gently, it felt heavy, saliva seemed to be collecting in his mouth. Shaking his head, he released the warming appendage, and started to roll Naruto out of the robe on the floor. Glancing over at Sakura he watched as she opened a scroll onto the floor and rolled the document in front of her, gathering the opened edge in one hand as the scroll unrolled from the other. She seemed to be scanning it for some particular section of information. Taku straightened Naruto's legs, and reached for his bag of ropes, it would be a while before he would finish.

Sasuke walked the streets back to his parent's home. He felt weary, his vision blurred. He hadn't expected anything more from Tsunande and her niece, he was lucky that Sakura was out on a mission and he didn't encounter her at the hospital, what he really wanted to do was go back to Naruto's apartment and curl up in the futon again. _Damn, I washed it this morning, and I can't do that right now, the movers are there. I suppose I'll just go home, have another bath and sleep…did I change the sheets since Naruto was there the last time……_ his pace quickened in the hope that he had forgotten and once again he could wrap himself in the scent of his lover.

Sakura looked at the patter of markings on the paper; it looked like it was a strong seal that would hold the bijou in check if he tries to take over Naruto. Yamato, Tsunande and other seal experts had prepared this scroll for her years ago when Team 7 was still active. It was her responsibility to make sure that Naruto didn't run wild with the bijou taking him over. Putting the scroll aside she opened another one that had been a by-product of her recent research. She rolled quickly back to another one, that the notations said would improve fertility; it could be overlaid with the bijou repression. _The only problem is that it's going to also work on me and Taku while we're inside it… but is that a problem? _ She glanced over to where Taku was creating an elaborate pattern of ropes on Naruto-kun's legs and torso. She could see that his legs could bend in the pattern, and on his chest that each of his nipples were perfectly centered in a hexagon of rope that surrounded them. As Taku changed sides, she could now see that Naruto's genitals stood out from his body as several rows of rope held them away from the skin before they flopped over. She stood to walk over to examine the interesting pattern of rope on skin.

"Taku, what kind of design is this? He won't have any circulation problems will he?"

Taku, stopped and looked up a Sakura, "This is tortoise shell style binding," pointing out the rows of hexagons the ropes formed. "While it is very strong, you could suspend him from any of these rope rings if you wish; its design is such that only his own movements and weight would inhibit him. It's sort of like a rope shell around his body. The rings also make it possible to use other ropes to hold the calves to thighs or arms. I'm tying this evenly over his body so there will not be any circulation problems." Taku reached for Naruto's uplifted genitals and expertly stroked the sleeping form as the fat member swelled slightly, "even here, he's able to add blood when stimulated. But, if he's as large as he appears to be, he will have a difficult time going back to this state once he's engorged…the ropes around the base will act as a restraint, but see here, I put in a special loop that will allow adjustment if needed."

"This looks exactly like what I wanted, thank you. However, please tie his arms behind him and I think tie him into a kneeling position. Can you keep his knees apart, too?"

"Certainly, I can do that." Taku opened his bad and pulled out a black bar that he unfolded.

"Good, I'll finish my part shortly." Sakura went back over to the room's center, kneeling back down by the opened scroll. Concentrating on the design in front of her, she made the signs that would allow her chakra strings to match the pattern, as she focused the pattern was visible in the air over the scroll, she stood and the pattern elevated with her, slowly she stepped backwards and glanced as the chakra pattern grew larger with each step. When it had expanded to almost half of the room, she stopped and knelt again to the floor, the pattern followed her down, until it again was just above the floor. Sakura knelt, pouring more of her chi into the design feeling it intensify in its power. Her hands were tightly together forming the last sign, and she held the sign tightly and lowered her hands down to where they were almost touching the chakra design before opening them up, chakra strings glowed like electricity from her fingertips to the pattern as she gently pushed it towards the floor until finally it came in contact. The seal's blueprint burst into a bright stream of light and crackled over its pattern on the floor, etching it into the cold flooring. Sakura stood and looked again at the pattern which has left a white trace on the floor, checking for broken lines from a perhaps uneven floor. She found a few spots and moved over to them to close the opened lines, and finally retrieved the scroll from the center position. Kneeling again, she set the scroll at her side to the second set that she wanted to apply but only used it to fill the open center space of the first pattern in front of her. Satisfied with both patterns she walked to edge of the larger one, to check it once again.

"I'm done, Sakura-san…" Taku called from the opposite side. "Where do you want him?"

"Right in the center of this." She looked up to see a still sleeping Naruto, kneeling on the floor, his head lolling to the side, with his arms tied behind him, the pattern of rope almost made her think he was wearing clothes. Taku was standing behind him with his hands though Naruto's armpits trying to lift him. She smiled, "Here let me help you with that, he's too heavy for you," brushing Taku aside, striding over to place her arms under the same armpits, hooking her elbows in she squatted and lifted Naruto in his kneeling position. Walking over to the center she squatted again, placing him squarely in the center, and than she continued to the edge of the larger pattern, where she made some additional signs, bit her thumb to produce a drop of blood and slammed her hand onto the pattern's edge to charge it. A momentary red glow came from the etched surface as it activated.

"What now, Saskura-san?"

"Now, we have some fun, while I finish my mission. I understand that you prefer male partners, and I certainly won't know if the ropes need any adjustments, so, if you please, would you join me? I think you know that Naruto-kun will be unlike any other partner you could experience, but you'll be able to take it at your own pace, if you wish."

Sakura turned and went to her pack, where she unloaded some of the items that she had brought down with her, including the bottle of her special elixir. Stripping, she folded her clothes as she took them off and put them into a neat pile. She opened the small bottle, and used the stopper to touch her upper lip, then dipping it again, she ran the length of her now naked inner thighs, and dabbed a spot above her sex and under each breast. Capping the bottle she stood and walked back to the two boys, she could see some sort of quivering on the part of Taku, _it __**is**__ a powerful potion, and even a gay boy would want to have sex with me… _

She bent over the still kneeling Taku, her lips right in front of his face. "You do want to stay don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Taku said, quivering at the sight of the naked woman in front of him. _I never felt a reaction like this, so spontaneous and exciting…but her perfume is so strange, I never smelled anything like it, so enticing…._

Sakura took the boy's hands in hers and stood him up and stepped back bringing him forward with her, "Don't worry, you'll also get what you really want, too, just look there," nodding her head towards Naruto. Taku looked back at the kneeling form, and could see, that Naruto was already becoming engorged, and his mouth again, seemed to water with saliva wanting to try the hot flesh. Releasing his hands he quickly shed his own clothes and tossed them to the side his own member stiffening in the cool air.

"How do you want to start, Mistress?"

"Well, we have to wake him up, first, and I want to surprise him a bit, but remember, I need to collect a couple of condoms of ejaculate from him first, so we want to bring him to Heaven a couple of times without losing any. But there's no hurry to do it, so long as he stays hard and the condoms stay on him. So, let's roll him over so you can give his butt a try, it's one of his better features, I think, and I'll wake him."

Together they gently changed Naruto's position from kneeling to one where he was poised on his knees with the spreader bar holding them apart, his upper chest almost on the cold floor, Sakura cradling his head on her bare thighs as she sat in front of him. Taku stood behind Naruto taking in the exposed butt and hanging distended ballsack that hung lewdly below the rope that pulled them forward onto Naruto's shaft. The ropes that seemed to emphasize the rounded buttocks, the soles of Naruto's feet pointing up was a bit odd. Taku had a urge to such each and every toe. Kneeling behind he reached under to grasp the still growing organ in his hand, it was so hot. He could no longer encircle it with his fingers, as he stroked its length, feeling the heavy testicles rub his wrist as he moved his hand towards the tip.

"I'll put a rubber on him right now, Mistress, he's plenty hard," Taku said with a huff.

"Sorry, forgot to bring them over, they're by my bag, you and also bring whatever toys you think you want to use, either on him or yourself, too." Watching Taku scurry over to the bag, she couldn't help but notice the bobbing pointer that led him, Sakura smiled.

"Mistress, most of these items are for penetration, forgive me for asking, has Naruto-san, been penetrated before?"

"Certainly, he's a uke for his lover. I doubt that he gets more than a hand job and a lick most of the time."

"Why is that, I wouldn't mind him being a seme for me…..," Taku walked back with a collection of different toys. "Naruto-san seems to be pretty cute, and he's got a great dick that I would want..."

Sakura, chuckled, and ducked her head so she could see under Naruto. "I'm not sure that you'll think that way, later, he's hardly finished growing, I would have to agree with his current lover, that taking Naruto would be uncomfortable at least." _Sai never should have told me that, but he's never gotten out of the habit of spying on Naruto…._

Taku sat down again behind Naruto, and looked again at the dangling organs between the bare thighs. _Are they bigger? _Grasping again with his hand, he found that the girth was even greater, as he slid his hand to touch the tip, Naruto's ballsack seemed to reach almost to his elbow, a shiver went down his back, and his already erect penis joggled as it pointed up in his lap. Letting go, he opened the condom and with two hands, reached under Naruto and placed the rolled rubber at the blunt end of Naruto's organ. It's drooping reservoir tip waving in the air between his fingers. With two hands he rolled it down the length, finding that the latex stopped about halfway down, a small breath left his lips as his hands continued to travel to the base, and the hanging testicles which he grasped, one in each hand. He thought he was holding large stones, in a heated velvet sack, as he rolled them in his fingers.

Releasing his treasures, he glided his hands over the upturned mounds before him, spreading the muscular cheeks apart. Hairless again, the cleft opened before his hands exposing the hidden pink rose. He could clearly see the line along Naruto's perineum, but this hole in front of him looked unlike any that had already been used for sex. He knew that Naruto was older and this confused him. "Mistress, are you certain that his lover…."

"Absolutely. I'm sure you noticed that Naruto has no scars on his whole body, his skin is smooth and without blemish even though he has been in many battles and has been wounded unto near death many times. He has a remarkable healing ability, unlike any other shinobi, and I tell you that as a medical nin."

Taku looked again at the dainty rose in front of him, and leaned forward, to smell, and found that there was no odor that indicated any uncleanliness - just a bit of a sweaty smell, and something moss-like, as he extended his tongue to touch the edge. Grasping the globes firmly in his hands, he spread them further as he began to rim Naruto, teasing, probing the still sleeping body, feeling the muscle relax under his ministrations and allowing him to taste further.

Sakura watched as Taku's face lowered into the cleft. She stroked Naruto's hair, and let a finger trace along the deep fissure that was his back. She could almost reach all the way to where, Taku's head was now nodding up and down. Letting her hand glide back, she felt a certain tension increase in the relaxed shinobi. She let her other hand slide along Naruto's side as she went to check the condom, Taku had placed. Her hand felt the heat emanating from Naruto's organ before she had even grasped it; it seemed so hot in her fingers, as she ran her hand lightly over it. Satisfied, she put one hand on each side of Naruto's head and positioned herself so that his chin was resting in her crotch, his nose almost buried into her navel, as she kneeled on the floor. With one quick movement, she removed the seal from his forehead, and lifted his face to her own with the other hand.

Almost immediately Naruto opened one eye, and she stared again at the yellow iris with its narrow slit. **"Bitch, it's not time." **Naruto's whole body seemed to ripple in its ropy confinement, causing Taku to stop. **"What's that smell… ahh, yes, I understand, oh, you really want him? I'll let you have him…just remember you're his first…girl that is…" **

"I might make it so he never wants a girl again. He's certainly not going to have Shion before me."

"**What's that mouse doing at his ass? I thought *you* wanted him…"**

"I do, but he may need a little help after all you said he's never been with girls. He also said that you're making changes, only two more times, right?"

"**Hmph. Not your business, but I do want him to have the other kind of experience. All those years with Jirayia and he never ever screwed any of those females…..he was always pining for you, but no matter, it won't make any difference; that little boy and that bastard are already addicted. And he's going to sire with Shion, right? You'll see to that?"**

"Not physically with Shion, but yes, he'll sire."

"**Good enough for now, but I want you to know your barrier isn't as good as Yamada's if he gets angry enough, I'll…."**

"I'll try to not get him angry. Bye." Sakura used her hand resting on the floor to add chi to the seal and watched as the eye closed, holding Naruto's face in both hands, she leaned in to give his soft lips a kiss, feeling the softness against her own. _Why couldn't things have worked out differently?_ She parted her lips and let her tongue snake out between Naruto's lips, his mouth responded by opening to admit her, just as Taku's tongue was being admitted further at the other mouth.

Sakura opened her eyes, to see the clear blue of Naruto's staring at her, she parted their lips and looked at the face she had known for so long in front of her, its mouth open, the lips wet with her own saliva, the eyes looking almost as if they were about to shed tears. She kissed him again, and felt him respond, and then shake his shoulders has he tried to move his arms behind him. Looking again, she watched the confusion and rising anger. Hands on his head, she gently lowered him down, past her pert breasts, erect in the cold air of the room, spreading her knees wide and leaning back, she placed his mouth at her nether lips, she could feel his breath tickle her skin, and with her hands still holding his head, she brought the heels of her feet towards her ass, as she lay down on the cold floor, and held Naruto's head between her thighs. "Do what is being done to you…"

Overcome with the erotic smell, Naruto's anger melted into lust. Slowly, Naruto began to lick and lave her, with increasing intensity, a growing intensity, an insatiable intensity until she grabbed his hair roughly with one hand to pull him up. "I'll make you bald if you don't relax and let me enjoy this. I'll give you some more support." Naruto whimpered, his face wet, his tongue darting out to lick around his lips. Sakura sighed, _still too powerful even for you….that concubine certainly knew her stuff….. _Sakura arraigned her knees so that they were inside of Naruto's arms as they were tied behind him, he now was resting his upper body on her thighs, pivoting on his own knees, his feet on either side of Taku's head as the teen continued to rim him deeply. Sakura kept one hand wrapped in Naruto's hair, as she used the other to spread open her lotus for his tongue's easier access.

Taku paused to examine his work, the rose had opened and stayed open, licking one of his fingers he eased it into the opening, as Sakura lifted Naruto's head out of her lap, and scolded him. Adding a second finger, he slowly worked it around widening the opening and taking a moment to lubricate his actions with his tongue and a goblet of spit. He didn't know why, but he was feeling so lightheaded doing this, it was like he had taken a drug. His own organ stood proudly extended and was oozing from the tip, but he had no desire to touch it at the moment. He reached next to him to grasp one of the items he had brought over. It was the string of 'pearls' though the pearls were made of plastic that quickly warmed in your hand and were progressively bigger in diameter from one end to the other, the largest being about 3" in diameter. Taku noticed that these were made totally of plastic and silicone so that it was possible to totally clean them, unlike those traditional over stylized sets with enamel or metal burnishings and held together with cloth strings and handles. Licking, the smallest ball, he gently guided it into the pink gap between Naruto's cheeks, rubbing the rest of them against the smooth skin, as it was inserted, it looked like it was being sucked in as the rose closed over it. Leaning in, he licked the second ball, trailing his tongue along the plastic to where it was hidden inside Naruto's most secret part after it a moment the muscle relaxed again, and Taku repeated inserting the second bead, with a little more wiggling of the bead and Naruto's ass. He could hear a low moaning sound.

Sakura lifted Naruto's head from between her legs and sat up, so that he could suckle on her nipples. Reaching once again, underneath Naruto, she grasped his overheated organ, and began to slowly, lightly stroke it, as Taku continued to add ever larger beads to the hidden recesses, Naruto would stop suckling and give a small huff; the puff was exquisite on her moistened nipples. Sakura watched Takun's intense concentration as he inserted each bead.

"Taku, I want to watch you do that, if you don't mind, can we roll him over onto his back?"

"Certainly, Mistress." Taku backed away, as Sakura stood, still holding Naruto on her thighs, with her hands under his pits, she lifted him back into a kneeling position, the pearls dangling onto the floor as Naruto sat back on his calves. Whimpering, Naruto tried to roll back onto his feet. Sakura gave him a loud smack on one cheek.

"Sorry, Naruto, do what I want, right now. You don't have a choice. Now roll onto your side and make it easy for us."

Naruto gave her a stare that was a mix of so many emotions, but without a word, he tried to roll to the side away from her, and landed heavily on the floor, his knees spread wide with one leg raised. Sakura gave him a little push and he was on his back; his arms underneath him. He lowered his bent legs so his soles were on the floor. His latex clad erection, highly prominent as it bobbed in the air. Sakura moved to stand over him, her feet on either side of his head, "You can go back to doing that to me." She knelt down over Naruto's face, her scented thighs beside his head, and her sex just above his nose. She could feel him shake his head from side to side; the hot breath from his nostrils tickled her, again.

Naruto stared as Sakura lowered herself to his face; it glistened as it came closer to his eyes. He had never expected to see such a sight on purpose in his life, the smooth skin of her thighs were touching his cheeks and that scent that made him unable to think was stronger, all he wanted to do was taste, and to stick his dick into something, anything. A surge went through his body, and he thought for a moment that he could just shoot without anyone touching him. Sakura stopped descending, his mouth opened and he extended his tongue as far as he could, as his mind shook his head from side to side. The very tip brushed her sex, and she moved a little to center herself onto it, it glided smoothly between the swollen lips and he thought for a moment that his tongue was clutched tighter by the pink muscles deep within. Sakura leaned forward, giving him more access, and grabbed the spreader bar that held his knees apart. Now rolling back, she took his knees with her, as Naruto's butt lifted in the air and his back curled. Putting her forearms onto the bar, Sakura positioned herself so that she could lean a bit on the bar and lift herself a bit off of Naruto so that he could still breathe and service her, though not as deeply as a moment ago. She looked down past the bar to see Naruto's erection almost touching her breasts as she leaned forward. Glancing over the heavy testicles as the rested on each side of the shaft, Taku had resumed his position behind Naruto, and he smiled at her as he leaned in to again add some lubrication with his mouth to the next bead and the nether opening he was going to put it into; it was already very shiny. As she watched, Sakura let one of her hands free of the bar to again reach under and stroke Naruto, as Taku began pushing the next bead gently into the hidden recess. She watched as the ring opened and spread and stretched over the bead until it had reached the maximum circumference at which point it seemed to swallow the bead inside as it rapidly closed over the beads other side. It was very lewd. _Nothing like putting my finger into Konohamraru's butt to heal it… _There were only two more beads left, but the ring that was holding the others inside seemed a bit distended and bulging, as Taku leaned in again to lubricate the rim again, she felt Naruto stop and shudder under her. She lowered herself further onto his lips, and moved her hips so she rubbed her sex against his mouth, until his tongue was again extended and licking deep within her. She timed her movements to his laps to maximize the penetration. She increased the pressure of her hand as it glided below the condom's edge, holding Naruto in a steely grip that moved his tight skin against the blood-filled shaft that it encased, and watched as another bead popped out of sight, feeling the shaft jerk in her hand as the bead vanished and she now watched as a clutching of Naruto's butt cheeks synchronized with the pulsing in her hand.

Sakura's breasts felt swollen and a bit cold in the room, the nipples were rock hard. She moved her hand that held Naruto a bit faster, as she now rose and lowered onto his face and the soft wet muscle that was bringing her to a new state of mind. Her eyes were closed, but she felt Naruto again stop beneath her, and she looked to see the last bead vanish into the pink ring of his center, as she watched Taku again lowered his head to rim Naruto who began to shudder at the additional probing, The penis she held seemed to swell even more and become more rigid, as Naruto tried to thrust into her hand. She could feel the powerful throbbing of his jets as they passed under her grasp. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7 and she opened her eyes, as Taku pulled the handle to the beads and each one popped out. Naruto's penis stiffened again as he yelled into her sex and another 4 pulses could be felt beneath her palm as she still held the softening shaft. Sitting back she stifled Naruto as he struggled, and quickly removed the heavily filled condom, tying off the end. Dangling it in front of her, she saw that it was at least double what she had collected before.

"Good job, Taku." Sakura said as she lifted herself from Naruto. "Let's get him up, his arms must hurt a bit from all that weight." She walked over to her bag and popped out the small scroll that held her collected samples, unrolling it to the empty spot to place the condom. A small puff of smoke and the condom was sealed into the scroll for storage.

Naruto had now rolled himself back onto his knees, sweat was dripping from him. "So, Sakura, this is what you resort to? Are you happy? What are you going to do to me next?"

"I still have another sample to take. And I've decided that you're not going to bed Shion. I'm going to inseminate her without you touching her."

"What?!"

Sakura looked at Naruto on the floor yelling at her. Next to him stood the nude Taku, still erect and dripping a bit past him. Taku was looking at the floor. "Naruto, listen to me, are you going to cooperate? Or not? I don't really care which right now."

"What do you mean cooperate? What else do you want to do to me?"

"Well, for starters, why don't you suck off Taku, over there, he hasn't gotten off, yet. It's not fair."

"What do you mean, not fair? He just stuck all that stuff up my ass, was that fair?"

"Naruto, you liked it. You came in buckets. You were eating me out like there is no tomorrow…. You know how to do it, and he's not even as big as Sasuke…"

"No. I'm not going to do what you want, and what I do with Sasuke…. Is none of your business, either." Struggling with his arms, he found that every movement made the ropes binding him rub his skin, he started working the whole works from side to side trying to loosen them, slowly they were beginning to move, and then more and more, the tight ring of ropes that encircled his nipples were being pulled and scratched his skin.

Sakura, rummaged through her bag and found the rubber ball with the elastic straps. _I was hoping that he would be more cooperative….._ She walked over to Naruto and crouched down eye-to-eye. "Naruto-kun, stop, I just want to finish my mission, and help out Shion. I know I lost you to Sasuke, maybe it's all my fault that he's the one you had to think of all those years when I thought that I loved him. But that was over when he came back and fell into Madera's plot. I wanted you to not fight with him, but I didn't really expect that you would end up his bedmate. I came over to see you a while back to ask you to forgive me, and to make you fall in love with me again, but I found you in the shower screwing a henge of Sasuke. That was Konohamaru, your biggest fan, and the person most like a little brother to you. Sasuke also showed up, and he was in shock. I don't know if the shock was seeing an image of him being nailed to the wall by you or that you were fooled by someone's henge into having sex. I took him home, and with the aid of some aphrodisiac potion I developed, he took my first time, instead of you. My potion is pretty strong and long lasting, Kakashi took me for my second time when he came to visit me in my office. I'm going to be your first girl, whether you like girls or not."

Naruto, stuttered, he couldn't get any words out of his mouth, it was just hanging open. The hot scent that arising from Sakura's breasts and crotch were entrancing him again, he could feel that he was becoming hard again and there seemed to be more urgency in his erection.

Sakura watched as Naruto's mouth flapped and little droplets of spit seem to fly out. She held up the rubberized sphere and placed it in Naruto's mouth, and before he realized it she had fastened it behind his head. Scruffing his spiky hair again, she leaned in kiss him on his nose, her hands again holding either side of his head. Her thumbs brushing the whisker-like marks on his face. She did it gently. Pulling back she saw that he had closed his eyes, and she leaned in to kiss each eyelid, tasting the salty tears, as she lowered his head to the floor again, giving Taku free access to Naruto's other hole again.

Nodding to Taku, she saw him again start to feast on the velvet skin and the nether hole hidden there. She stood to go get another rubber. When she turned back, she could see that Taku was moving his fingers in and out of Naruto's butt, and that Naruto was again hard and dripping. She turned back to the bag for the little potion bottle, and once retrieved, she dabbed a few drops again on her breasts, the top of her mound and let a drop trace down her own crack. Putting the bottle away again, she looked over the toys, and selected the two headed dildo. _Well, since I confessed, and I doubt he'll ever speak to me again, I might as well enjoy this, and make sure that… oh what does it matter, anymore…he's going to want Sasuke even more…_

As she turned once again, she saw Taku trying to align his dick with Naruto. "Wait until I have the condom on him, remember, Taku?"

"Yes, mistress." Taku stepped a bit back from Naruto, rubbing his dripping organ in his hand, "I'll wait." Looking at Sakura as she neared he spied the dual dildo and his eyes widened a bit, each half was much bigger than he was erect…. Still watching and rubbing his stiff shaft, he watched as Sakura opened and reached under the man in front of him. He knelt again, and spat onto the opened rosebud and inserted a couple of fingers again to keep it from tightening up, Naruto body shuddered from the assault.

"It's on, and I'll stroke him to keep him interested as you enter…"

Taku rose to crouch again at Naruto's back door, holding the entrance open with a couple of fingers as his other hand guided his rod in, and once aligned, he held Naruto low on his hips, as he slowly entered into the softened ring, and Sakura glided her hand over Naruto's hard erection. After a minute or two, Taku had already sunk to his maximum depth, rubbing along the way, Naruto's inner nugget which had produced a noticeable stiffening of Naruto's body and erection. Sakura let go and stood, keeping a wary eye on the youth as he started to piston in and out, his eyes closed, seeming to bite his own lips, each plunge seeming to make Naruto shake and tremble a bit, his erection bouncing in time.

Sakura standing behind Taku, she leaned over the youth, his eyes closed, and grabbing him by his hair she twisted his head and kissed him hard on the lips, their tongues battled as each opened their mouths. Breaking she pinched his nipples as he continued his hips' rocking. She leaned in tight, her breasts on his back, as she stuck two fingers into his mouth which he sucked greedily to the palm. Wet, she turned and applied them to the youth's swaying butt finding his hole with no resistance; she entered him, as he seemed to impale himself on them with each backward motion. She held the dildo above his head, aiming the realistic sculpture towards his mouth and watched in amazement as the small lips parted and his jaw seemed to dislocate to swallow it whole, his adam apple moving as she worked it in and out of his mouth. She flipped it round, and let him slick the other side as she worked her fingers apart in his fleshy ring.

Removing her fingers from his anus, and the dildo from his lips, she put her fingers back into his mouth, and Taku sucked greedily on the new flavor. Once Sakura felt she had been cleaned she stood back to watch him with his pendulum-like pistoning in and out of the upturned Naruto. Crouching she spread her nether lips and inserted the moistened head into her tunnel, slowly easing it in a steady movement, until half of it was concealed. Then, standing behind Taku with her newly bouncing appendance, tapped him on his shoulder. Looking back at her and feeling the intruder on his butt, Taku took a wider stance, and bent down to cover Naruto's back. His chest felt the heat and moistness as he came in contact, his pace slowed as he continued to stroke in and out.

Then he felt the dildo align at his hole, and touch his ring. Pausing for a moment, he let it enter, and pushed himself back slowly, feeling it stretch him wide, as his own organ slid to the flair and be held in check by Naruto's own ring of muscle. The dildo rubbed its length on his prostate, as he shook and plunged back into the depths of Naruto feeling the bump as he passed by Naruto's own nut. Sakura leaned in and slipping her hand between him and Naruto, rubbed her palm on one of his stiff nipples as she nipped at his neck and ear. A few more strokes, and Taku reached under Naruto, to grasp the freely swinging appendage, it was like a steel rod that had been heated until it was almost molten. Now at the deepest segment of his drive, he let Sakura pitch to him deeper with her increased movement, Taku tightened on the dildo and it slipped a bit in Sakura, and she gasped a bit at the new sensation. Continuing to stoke Naruto, Taku let Sakura's thrusts bring him to a new hight of sensation before he resumed his stance and began once again to stroke Naruto's hole rapidly before he arced his back and holding himself as tightly to the sweating divided mound that held him. As he felt himself flood Naruto, he slapped one of the grasping cheeks to make Naruto constrict up and hold him tighter in. Sakura stopped her large movements behind him, sorry that her power trip was over. Taku wilted and pulled out of the now gaping hole, foamy semen trailing the opened passage.

Sakura backed off, and stood there with the dildo oscillating obscenely in front of her. Stepping to the side, Taku, still weak kneeded, spread Naruto's cheeks apart for her to see the freshly opened hole oozing. Sakura stepped forward and plunged the dildo deeply into Naruto without thought, the semen slicked opening surrendered easily, allowing her to touch her pubes right up to Naruto's skin. The sudden entrance brought a strangled cry from behind the gag, as Naruto raised his back horizontal to the floor, and seemed to struggle and buck around the new artificial intruder.. Sakura withdrew, and Naruto seemed to relax, only to repeat the motion at her next thrust. Grabbing his tied hands, she seemed to pull him toward her, impaling him further, Narurto tightened against the invasion, to try to prevent any movement of the intruder, causing it to slip out of Sakura. Emboldened by the movement, Sakura began to ride to her own pleasure on the dildo that stuck out of Naruto's ass; her own secretions slicked it further with each plunge, one hand still holding the bindings that held Naruto's hands.

Taku slid to the floor to lay underneath Naruto. Holding the latex coated organ, in one hand, he moved in close to try to suck in one of the stones that were lifted in the tightened sack. It was like trying to eat a plum in a single bite, as he tasted the sweaty skin and smelled the mossy musk odor that seemed concentrated in Naruto's crotch. His hand was light on the condom which seemed as if it was about to burst. A drop of foamy white dripped onto his face from behind where he could see the dildo no longer plunging into Naruto but into Sakura. He reached between them to twist it around, causing Naruto to growl and Sakura to groan, feeling it loosen up again in the tight sphincter, he held it tightly and moved it back and forth between the two openings, his hand blocking the depth; it just bobbed back and forth between the now lust of Sakura and the ever expanding penis in his hand. Sakura's groans were becoming louder, and Taku increased the stroking of the sheathed rod which jumped in his grasp at each push of the dildo into Naruto. He tried to push more of it into the now wide opening, knowing that Sakura would still be able to rub her g-spot with less of the device's length, until he felt Naruto's legs quaking around him, he exaggerated his motions more; pulling out the dildo completely before plugging the open hole with each thrust, until Naruto, threatening to roll back onto his ass, sat onto Taku's head, pushing the dildo even further as he ejaculated into the condom. If Taku could have watched, he would have seen the condom's reservoir fill as if it was being blown up like a balloon with each jet that Naruto emitted. Naruto shaking and spasmed around the dildo that impaled him, as the reservoir tipped condom stood up on its own and bobbled at the end of the overheated pole it covered.

Sakura stood there robbed of her intruder watching the scene unfold, Taku's head just barely seen between Naruto's rump as he tried to straighten up. The tip of the dildo that had been so intimate with her a moment ago, had been jammed to the floor for a instant and now seemed to have nearly disappeared between Naruto's smooth cheeks. Taku's hand, patted the clenching butt cheeks. Naruto's entire body seemed to be shaking in one continuous orgasm before it slumped forward onto his knees. Again, she walked forward to lift Naruto from under his armpits and release Taku from his position beneath. As Taku scrambled away, she walked around and retrieved the condom, from what appeared to be a still hard erection. Tying it off again, she repeated the movements to store the sample into the scroll. Looking at the unused array of sexual toys, she selected two more from the pile and returned to he bound former teammate.

"Narruto-kun, it's not fair. You've gotten to Heaven twice, and I haven't been there even once….."


	51. Tears in the Cellar

Naruto felt dirty, tired and cramped. He tried to relax to gather enough natural energy to break the ropes that bound him were truly expertly tied and placed. Movements made this way rubbed erotically in that place, his movement that way, caused stimulating sensations in other spots. Worse of all was when he tried to straighten up, the rope that ran between his butt cheeks pressed the dildo against his prostate, and sent shivers up his spine. Even after trying for hours he couldn't concentrate and relax enough to enter Sage mode. And the smell that came to him so faintly, that scent that Sakura wore- each time he noticed it, he could feel himself tighten around the dildo, straining against the fine cords that held his cock and balls as they protruded stiffly from his lap. More slime leaked from his tip and continued to coat the still heated organ when he kneeled, and spot the floor when he rolled to either side. Nipples stiffened in the cold, Naruto tried to widen his jaw against the ball gag so that he could moisten the edges of his now chapped lips, licking against part of the rubber as it pushed on his tongue, he felt a bit of drool run from the corner of his mouth. Lying in the center of the multiple seals he wondered if Sakura had always been this jealous and cruel or was he always just a fool for her whims, and had confused her constantly beating on him as an expression of her love. His head lay on the cold stone of the floor, and he felt his eyes well up, he closed his eyes, the lashes wet and tried to sleep.

Shion lay in her thick futon looking up in the darkened room. The shoji screen over a window was open and it had been awhile since the moon had set, leaving a darkened sky, spotted with bright stars. Still with her special vision, she watched the small spark that was in her room flitter about as Taruho whispered to her.

"Shion-sama, we must find Naruto tonight. We cannot wait for Sakura."

"Taruho, what's the urgency?"

"Don't you feel it? Something powerful from the cellars. I think its Naruto but it feels different than when we last met or even yesterday. Sakura must have put some sort of seal or charm on him."

"Yes, I can feel it, but it's as Sakura said she would do. She said that she had to purge some ploy of his bijou before we could meet. She must have set the seals."

"Shion-sama, please, your time has come, we must find Naruto. I think I can take advantage of the seals if they are as Sakura said she planned them to be. Shion-sama, please, now is the time. Only the guards outside the inn are awake, the moon has set, everyone is asleep. At least verify that Sakura has done what she promised and not anything to disadvantage you."

"Taruho, you have always looked out for my interests, even to the giving of your life, so I will honor our bond, and our love. Show me the way."

Shion, rose from the futon, and retied the short jacket over her shift as she stood, watching the flicker flutter by the doorway. Silently, she slid the door to the outer room aside, seeing the guard asleep on his knees to the side. She glided soundlessly to the panel which led to the hallway, and slid the doorway open with a whisper. Stepping out and onto the hallway, she closed the sliding door again with a small whoosh, as she turned to follow Taruho down the hallway. After a number of turns and stairs she found herself in front of a dark doorway that was barred but not locked. Lifting the bar, she put it out of the way, and slowly pushed on the door; it moved inward slowly then picked up speed giving her a wide view of a room lit only by a guttering candle. Storage boxes seemed to line the walls, the floor was dark save for the white form in the middle of the room. She blinked her eyes, and the faint shimmering of the seals on the floor became more obvious. Stepping closer she could see that the white body tied hand and foot with intricate ropes in a pattern she had never seen or imagined. She stepped closer without stepping onto the seals on the floor.

"Taruho, is this really Naruto?"

Taruho fluttered about the face of the form, his other dimensional light falling on the face of the sleeping figure. Shion could see tearstains, the whisker marks, and the ball gag stretching the lips so obscenely. She walked to the table that had the candle on it and the other implements used earlier tonight; they didn't look friendly in the flickering light. Turning back toward Naruto, Shion observed the seal on the floor, careful to not step on any part of it. She walked all around the seal, glancing at times back at Naruto in the center. The pattern did not make sense at first but by the time she had walked all around, she realized that it was not one seal but two. One seal to suppress immense chakra- yami chakra, and the other seemed to have something to do with growth and fertility.

"Shion-sama, these seals are perfect, they'll enhance your fecundity. They'll make it possible for me to join with his seed without interference from the bijou."

Shion blushed at those words. She knew what was coming, but was she ready for this. _I know that I want my first kiss to be with someone I care for, but Taruho is dead and I haven't seen Naruto for years. Taruho is right, there isn't much time, my future husband waits for me to come, I really can't dally here for days waiting for Sakura to come to me. And only with a vial at that. Where's the love that should go into the making of a child?_ _But I don't love Naruto, either, we're just going to be sex friends for one night because it's the only way that I can repay him for saving my life, and giving me a reason to live. _

Stepping carefully, Shion approached Naruto's form. Taruho's glow illuminating the body as it darted about. Kneeling down, she bent over the quiet face with its matted hair and the lips so distorted. She slipped her hand underneath, tracing the strap and then when she found the catch, used both hands to open the clasp. The straps hung loose, the gag stayed in. Tracing a finger on one cheek, she brought it towards his stretched lips and across the wedged rubber ball. She tried to push the ball to one side while holding Naruto's head up, She tried to put a finger under the corner of his mouth to pry it free. Drool ran when she forced a small opening, making the ball slippery. Finally in exasperation, she grasped the straps, and pulled, gently at first, and then realizing there was no choice, she gave them a hard snap, popping the gag free as Naruto's eyes also popped open to stare at her as she cradled his head.

A low wale started to come from his mouth, and was quickly stopped by a soft hand as the beautiful blonde covered his tortured lips. "Shush….it's me, Naruto. It's Shion."

Naruto's body shuddered, causing the dildo to brush yet gain against his prostate, hardening his manhood against its confinement. Looking at the face above him, he remembered and his eyes began to well up, tears running down to the hands that held his face. "I don't want to see you like this. I'm so embarrassed, please don't…."

"Shuush… I know about it. Sakura told me. She did it to ruin your bijou's plot against anyone you were intimate with. Naruto, I've come to ask you to fulfill your promise to me. To help me continue my line, you promised me."

"Shion-sama, I can't. Not now. Sakura…" Naruto turned his head away.

"Naruto, I have no choice or any more time. Tonight is the night. I want someone I like to father my first child, not some strange man who I never met before." Shion bent down, and gently turned Naruto's face to hers, and leaned in to kiss his trembling lips. Her tongue darted the chapped surface, and they slowly opened to her probing. She struggled to bring the heavy body closer in to embrace. She felt Naruto's body shake in her arms and broke the kiss.

"Shion-sama. I still can't. Sakura defiled me. Look at me; I let her do this to me."

"I don't care. I understand."

"Shion-sama, I still can't. I have another that I love."

"That doesn't matter, they don't have to know. It's just for one night. You don't have to tell her."

"It's not a 'her'."

"Oh. I see." Sliding her hand over his smooth ass, she tapped the dildo between his nether cheeks, "is that why you have this? I always thought you were cute. I never thought of you as a uke before, I thought you would become manlier as you grew older." Shion grasped the edges of the dildo, and rotated Naruto's intruder under the rope that held it in place. Naruto moaned. "It's sort of sexy, having you like this," she leaned in again to kiss his lips lightly, "I can understand why Sakura would do this to you; it's sorta turning me on, too." A thread of spit led from her lips to his as she spoke.

"Naruto-kun, I can't free you from these seals or these ropes. It's my time, and I'm wet already." Shion reached beneath her robe and seem to wiggle her hand inside. She pulled it free and sniffed it. "I want you Naruto," placing her fingertips under his nose, and touching his lips, "can't you smell that I'm ready? Please be my first," and she rolled him upright.

Standing over the kneeling form, she stood and slipped off her hatori, revealing the thin silk sleeping shift. She used both hands to push the small hip hugger panties off her narrow hips, it felt hot and damp at her groin, the panties now cooling and wet. Stepping out of one opening, she brought the cloth to her hand and removed it from her foot. Holding it in her hands, she spread them and put them over Naruto's head, placing the damp crotch over his nose, the leg openings over his eyes- hooking them over his ears, the elastic under his chin, she poked at the cloth covering his mouth, "open up," and when she had tucked a fold of the stretched-out panty into his mouth, pulled the elastic band tight over his head.

Naruto's head whirled, this was so different than Sakura's smell, it was intoxicating, it was invigorating, it didn't have the same hard impact to his loins, but there was no lessening of his trapped erection. He felt Shion grasp the back of his head, and straddle his face, pushing her hot mound against his cloth covered nose, intensifying the smell, dampening the cloth more, he sucked at the cloth in his mouth as his nose trapped under the panties dug deeper into her nether lips. He could barely breathe and he wanted to f8ck something.

Shion stepped back, and crouched to the floor, sliding her hands along Naruto's thigh. Taruho's light guiding her, and then it illuminated he tied projection from Naruto's crotch. Shion sat back on her ass in surprise, as she grasped the side of the tied human sausage, slimy with the dregs of the evening. _Taruho is this right? Are all guys like this? He's… _

"Shion-sama, he is large….but I've heard stories. Maybe he has foreigner's blood in him?"

_He'll rip me apart. Maybe we should wait for Sakura?_

"Shion-sama, if you take your time, you can do it, babies are bigger. You'll go slowly, at your own pace. Maybe these ties make it larger, we'll have to remove these at least. You remember this signs to allow me to enter his body?"

"Of course, I remember…but I'm scared."

Naruto gulped under the cloth, pushing the fabric out of his mouth, "I also have **that** as an objection, too, Shion-sama." Shuttering again, as her hand roamed over his organ. "I understand if you're frightened, you don't have to…"

Remembering the conversations she had had with Taruho, those intimate conversations where they talked about what they would have done together if they had the chance, Shion, tucked her hair behind one ear, licked her lips and paused. Holding Naruto by his constricted testicles, she stuck out her tongue and leaned in, flicking the tip against the equally moist tip of the upright rod Naruto sported. She was relieved that the taste wasn't bad, sort of sweet and salty at the same time. She licked more firmly around the head and was encouraged by the moan that came from Naruto, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Against her lids it seemed that there was a green light mottled with yellow. That she was in some formless woods. Continuing, she brought her other hand to caress the shaft as both hands searched for the tie that held the organ in its roped confinement. She opened her eyes and watched more fluid ooze from the slit, leaning back in to reclaim it with he lips, she saw Taruho hover over one of the bindings, and she paused again. Grasping Naruto, she pulled the stiff member to the side to inspect where Taruho hovered, and found that the tie was indeed there, and was a rather simple multiple tuck and loop which anyone could undo. "Naruto-kun, I found the knot, but I'll have to use my nails to loosen it, forgive me if I scratch a bit," she whispered, picking at the fine cord with her fingers. Held tight by the pressure from Naruto's organ, the cords would not seem to move at all, she picked harder at the cord near Naruto's root. Suddenly, she broke a nail, catching Naruto's silky skin and causing him to yelp. "Gomen, Naruto-kun." Looking at the cord she saw that she had created a small loop and reddening scratch besides it. "Gomen," as she put one hand on the top of Naruto's length and the other on his testicles, opening the space between so she could put her head in, and with her lips, kissed the scratched flesh. Then feeling with her tongue, she found the small loop, and pulled one end of the cord free with her teeth.

Sitting back up, she watched as Taruho's light showed again the next portion of the cord that could be loosened, and Shion found that there was a use for a broken nail, as she could use it to catch on the cord and pull the next loop out, slowly undoing the knot. Finally, the last loop and tuck was undone, and it seemed almost magical as the rest of the cord's patterned wrapping seemed to enlarge and free itself from Naruto's sex, leaving only incised red lines in the flesh. Shion gently caressed Naruto, feeling the indented pattern where the rope had been, trying to rub it away. This brought a sharp hiss to Naruto's lips. "Shion-sama, don't, I'm about to explode…."

Shion released her grip on the throbbing rod. Reaching below, she grasped Naruto's heavy tight scrotum, roiling the plums within in her palm. Taruho's light made them golden in her hand. She started making signs and humming sounds that started deep in her gut. Taruho's light brightened surrounding the skin sack, it almost seemed to glow, and then as she continued her signs and humming the perspective seemed to change, the light seemed to come from within; highlighting the two orbs. It looked like she was candling a large egg - viewing the twin yolks within. Then suddenly the right testicle glowed, the left stayed dark and the glowing slowly faded. Shion let go of the now sweaty flesh, they hung a bit more loosely in Naruto's crotch. Light coming from within, seeming to highlight the long length of his organ - soon lost again to the general gloom of the room.

Standing again, Shion straddled Naruto's hips, lowering herself; she grasped Naruto again, aiming him at her sex. He felt so hot in her hand. When that heat touched her, she rubbed it on herself, feeling the fold of her skin moisten with the slippery ooze it emitted. Slowly she slicked herself, opening up more as she moved the hot flesh between those never kissed lips. Naruto moaned from the sensations she created. Shion was amazed at the heat that she was feeling, her growing desire to have it inside her. She thought the room had gone chilly and she wanted to get warm. Then, as she continued to rub herself open to this intruder, she felt it slide and hold at the entrance to her inner chamber, the large head spreading her wide, as it edged slightly inside. She wiggled Naruto against herself, feeling her own fluids mix with his. She was so wet, Naruto was so hot in her hand and the small part of him that she enclosed seemed to almost burn. Shion lowered herself a bit more, causing him to penetrate further, spreading herself wider. Again, she lowered herself, her knees now trembling as she tried to control her body's descent and ease the stretching of her sex. Convinced that Naruto was properly aligned, she used the hand that held him, to rub her own petite pearl for a bit, it felt swollen and sticky from Naruto's slime that she had rubbed it with. Shion traced the stretched flesh that was attempting to surround her intruder. It was so hot, she felt like it was conducting heat from her groin to her head.

Again she lowered herself and felt her sex grasp against the knob now embedded inside. Knees trembling, she strained to keep herself elevated and not sink to the floor it was exhausting. She panted, now leaning in against Naruto's chest. An arm holding him close, relaxing against the hard body, hot where they touched, the shift between them, rough were the ropes touched, she grasped the cord that bound his wrists together with her hand. Knees akimbo, her toes straining against the floor, her groin penetrated and stretched tight, she finally could not restrain herself, her knees collapsing to the floor. Naruto's heat slid deep within, rubbing past her uterus's hidden lips, and lay hot against the fertile cavity. Shion turned her head to Naruto's neck, biting it to keep from shouting as she pulled on the ropes binding his hands, and the rope attached to them, that ran between his cleft bubble butt. She felt herself pulsing against the impossible intruder, and it becoming slicker within her even as she bit Naruto harder.

Naruto thought he was going to die. His heart was pounding faster than he thought possible. The semi-dark room didn't afford much to see, but he could feel Shion as she played with him, and settled herself onto his tip. He had at this point had experienced a few different rear entrances, this sensation was different, there was no tight ring spreading before him and then grasping him at the base, this was a general tightness that he had never experienced, Shion was so hot around him, he thought he was melting insider her. He could feel her pulse around him at the same time. He would have already shot inside her, save for the excruciating pressure from the dildo pressed hard inside him by the tight rope cutting his cheeks as Shion pulled on his bound wrists, and the sharp teeth at his neck. He opened his mouth to say something, when incredibly; Shion lifted herself ever so slightly and returned to her position, even the slight movement felt incredible. Drool mixed with the damp panty.

Shion could not decide which sensation to concentrate on; the heat, the stretching, the slickness or the pulsing of Naruto within her. She felt so hot, rubbing against him, the roughness of the ropes. Her nipples were stiff and erect; she wanted to rub them against him. She tried; lifting herself up a bit and falling back down, it seemed he had gone much deeper into her. She thought that she must be dripping onto the floor beneath them from her fully opened lotus that joined the two of them. Wrapping both arms around his chest, under his bound ones, she rubbed her chest again, lifting herself higher, feeling Naruto's tip rub again against her swollen uterus. It was such a different feeling, the hardness, the heat, the smoothness. Her mind thrilled to the sensations as she grasped internally at his shaft, feeling herself rub against him. She changed the angle of her hips so that her now-stiff pearl was flat against Naruto's lower abdomen. It felt that he penetrated her past her navel, and she could felt this hot rod heating up the internal muscles as it stood stiffly inside pointing north. Lifting herself again, she could rub her pearl against him in small strokes, as she felt her sleeved flesh tighten around Naruto. Small bumps formed inside her behind her pearl, rubbing against Naruto who was sliding tightly inside, Shion thought her brain was melting with the sensation. Her small movements' frequency increased, the bumps became harder with each stroke and Shion tried to press them harder against the slick intruder as it rubbed against her insides. It hardly seemed possible since she stretched so wide. Then suddenly, Shion felt flushed, from her face to her chest, her nipples erect beneath the soft silk. Her groin spasms' painful against the hot hard honed rod within, she clenched her butt cheeks as it felt as if she was going to release every opening at once. She impaled herself deeper and groaned, her head now resting on Naruto's chest. She felt so wet; fluids seemed to be pouring out of her. She was still tightly joined with her chosen one. Taking a hand she against explored that juncture, it seemed so wet, she was dripping. Shion spread the wetness onto Naruto's sack as she cupped his balls, and used a fingernail to scratch behind them. He was still hard, she could feel his heart beat within her and at her ear. She felt so complete like this, him within, her head on his chest, body leaning on him, her hand cuddling his sack as she sat deep in his lap. She turned her head up, and with a hand removed the panty off his head, and kissed him open mouthed. He responded to her opened lips with his tongue like a hungry animal. He twitched his hips beneath her with his still hard shaft. It caused her to see stars as she crouched there her legs spread over his, their sex combined. Again his hips flexed, sliding himself inside her. Again stars. It was painfully nice. She let herself go into that sensation.

Naruto bound beneath Shion felt her spasm around him, wetting his sex even more. She was like a doll rubbing against him, biting his neck, as she moved in that small movement on his dick. The sensation was exquisite, but there wasn't enough it and he had found no release, as her sex clutched at him in the throws of her orgasm. When she took off the panty, pulling at his ears as the elastic snapped back, she kissed him, this time, waiting for him to probe her with his tongue. He took the opportunity, and with renewed vigor. Even bound this was different than what Sakura and the boy from the inn had done to him earlier. His attitude was different; he wanted to find his own release with Shion. Moving his hips, he felt himself begin to slide within her. But bound as he was, he could only manage a couple inches of movement. It felt so good. He tried lifting himself higher but then the rope holding in the dildo came into play, rubbing him as he tried to stroke longer in Shion, who seemed to be just holding him tightly against his movement. He felt the bumps begin to grow against almost at the base of his shaft, rubbing against them was so good, he wanted to stroke the length of himself against them. He kissed Shion more firmly, unable to hold her in his arms. She seemed to grow livelier and started meeting his thrusts, their movements now doubled in amplitude. Naruto thought he had never felt anything so good.

Shion seemed to awake to Naruto's thrusts, she felt once again the building of tension in her loins. Lifting herself, she moved in time with Naruto, the feeling so much stronger with each of his strokes inside her, she lifted herself higher letting more of him, leave, only to have it plunge back deeply. She felt those grainy bumps grow with the rubbing within against the hardness. She wanted more. Naruto longer stoke began tapping against the lips of her uterus, it jarred her deeply. It seemed as if they wanted to kiss his shaft just as her mouth probed by his muscular tongue. Each tap, each stroke seemed to open a new portion inside her, he was so slick inside her. So very hot. Then he stopped within her, as she continued to move against him; the uterine lips pursed open over his tip, as she tapped them against him. She tried to press that bumpy field harder against him, as she continued to move as he just . Frustrated, she lifted herself higher feeling him leave her. She stayed open and then in a easy movement, plunged him fully in, as she straddled back into his groin, his slick shaft plugging her thoroughly, as she rubbed the length of him, with her uterus straining against his tender tipped intrusion. Shion spasmed again. Her entire sex clutched at the Naruto within, pulsing, and Naruto, moved so slightly, sending stars again into her brain as she felt him begin to pulse within her sending many shots of hot lava into her body. Her uterus convulsed and seemed to drink the hot fluid within her. She glanced down between them and saw her belly seeming to glow from within. She closed her eyes and put her head next to Naruto's. Wrapping her legs over his waist, she seated herself even more firmly on to him, her arms around his neck, she pulled him down onto herself as she lay on the cold floor, her sex elevated and still impaled, his face on the floor turned to hers.

Naruto looked at Shion. He had never had any experience like this. Sakura and her boy had simply pillaged him. Shion was different even if he couldn't hold her in his arms. He didn't know what to say, but he was saddened by the thought that he might never see her again, never do this again with her. It had been so intense, but with his bindings, he had to stop that dildo's movements and found he had to just be still. Shion had finished him with her plunge and contractions around him. Now, he felt very wet as she lay under him, his testicles felt cold, her legs hot and wrapped around him, as he shrunk inside her dampness. He contracted his prostate to make his dick wiggle a bit. Shion smiled at him, her eyes seemed to twinkle in the light. She seemed to contract around him, and he moved his hips slowly, feeling his softening organ slide within her, it was very sexy, he thought he could harden again. Looking at her face, he saw her close her eyes for a moment, then look at him and seemed to shake her head slowly.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I just need to stay like this for a bit, I don't want your efforts for me, wasted on the floor. I hope it doesn't hurt you."

Naruto bit his lower lip, and nodded, closing his eyes tight. Opening them he watched Shion as she lay there under him, felt her legs tight around his hips. Her arms grasped his head and pulled it tight to her chest, and he lay there listening to her beating heart, his eyes welled up again, and he closed his eyes tight.

.


	52. Sasuke Decides

Sasuke left the hospital after he calmed down and dressed. It was hardly a day since Naruto had gone, and all he could do was think about him. "_Well, at least he wasn't around when my eyes started to bleed again, he certainly wouldn't leave me alone if he saw that…I hope the Shizune and Tsunade can come up with something to stabilize those eyes that Itachi sent. Too bad, I never learned where Tobi's cache was, I cold have taken some eyes from him, I could have even had some rinnigan eyes! Shit, even Danzo had a collection of eyes embedded into his arm that we crushed in the end, damn him." _Sasuke walked towards his parents' home. One of the things his lawyers had arranged was that the garden and house be fixed up by the contractors who wanted to work on the old Uchiha enclave. They were doing it as part of a compensation for getting the building contracts. It was sure to turn the rather modest house into something more elaborate even if he just wanted it restored. The barren garden would certainly be given new life, and it would be interesting to see what they would do with the training yard. Would they leave it alone in the compacted bare dirt state that it had always been or would it turn into some grass and moss covered field that would be soft and yielding under a bare foot. _Noticeable even to someone like me with only callus to stand on! _ Sasuke shuffled through the dusty street.

Sasuke walked on. He was at the quarter's entrance gate, and he could hear the sounds of construction already. _They must have already had some businesses to take up the lease offer…. _He turned into what was the main market street that had been located by the gate, and saw that almost every building had some sort of dumpster in front of them. Some already filled with debris from the decayed shops. _I didn't realize that there was this kind of pent-up demand; maybe I didn't drive a hard enough bargain with those brokers. _ It made sense that this street would be the first to be repaired; it was near the gate meaning that that the village's people who lived next to the quarter would be able to shop there while the rest of the apartments were moved into. These shops would also be the closest to anyone who was going to move into the quarter. Walking down the street he was noticed by some of the workers and they acknowledged his passing by bowing. Several already had placed signs over where the norens would soon be, with the shop names. It seemed that there were already a green grocer, hardware store and a ramen shop. _Ramen shop? I never heard that name before, Goirohamomiji – five smooth maples? I wonder if it's going to be any good? Ichiraku is on the other side of town from here, it would be so convenient when Naruto's over…. 'Naruto' again, why can't I stop thinking about him? _

Sasuke turned a corner and walked towards his parent's home and opened the gate. He swiftly mounted the short stairs and went to the room that Naruto and he were last. _We had some wild sex the last time we were here…._he thought. Sliding the doorway open, he found that the room was a neat as a pin; he was a victim of his own neuroses. Sliding the door shut, he went to his bedroom, kicking off his sandals, and he entered and closed the entranceway. Walking slowly, he crossed the room to his bed, and ran his hand over the crisp sheets. He picked up a pillow and pressed it firmly to his face, and sniffed. He felt better, there was a still a faint smell of Naruto, he stripped the pillow case off, and fell onto the bed, the naked pillow, now attached to his face. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine the deep woodsy scenes that he usually imagined while around Naruto, but it was useless; eventually he dozed off into a disturbed sleep.

Wetness had welled behind his lids, and leaked onto the pillow. Lifting his head, he checked to make sure it was not blood and only tears. He had not felt this lonely since he was a child. _Can I really live without him for a month? I don't understand why I'm so sad when he's not around. I know that he saved me, when I was being manipulated by Tobi. He saved me, and everyone else, and then they all forgot that he was the hero who saved them all, and went back to ignoring him. All this time, even when I was trying to kill him, he loved us all with that inner strength of his, his funny way to look at life. Does it really matter if he's addictive? If I'm one of the one's he's made addicted? My life is so much better with him, than alone by myself- isn't it? _

Fresh tears ran down his face, and he beat his fist on the bed. _He doesn't need to go on any missions anymore; he can give up his allowance from the Hokage's office, I don't need the rent money. Even now, they are not even paying him his full wages, they won't let him take the jounin exam since no one would want to fight him and be embarrassed, and any team would have an unfair advantage with him on it. He's beyond senin class and they still don't even let him lead a team, but he's still sort of a dumb-ass…. Crap. Why am I like this? I'm an Uchiha! Sigh, I'm just an addict. An addict addicted to that stupid baka. Why do I have to suffer this indignity? I never cared before. _Sasuke wiped his eye with the back of his hand. Swirls of pink were now mixed in the damp smear.

_I won't be put off by anyone, I'll do what I want and right now, I want Naruto with me, maybe I'll go on his mission with him…._ Once again he lay down on the bedding and tried to relax, feeling like a five year old. When Sakuke awoke it was dusk, and his stomach rumbled. _Maybe I'll ask if they're serving at the new shop. I'm sure that Shikimaru took them to the Green Leaf Inn, like all the teams that head in that direction. Maybe, I can deliver him some ramen for a late dinner. _

Sasuke stood, shaking his head, and started walking towards the bath, stripping as he went. _Let me just get this hospital stench off me and I'll get same ramen and we'll share it under the moonlight sky looking at a garden….._

_

* * *

_

Konohamaru sat in the dark on the river bank, his head bowed down with his arms around his knees as he shivered in the dampness. He was very hungry and very tired. The smell that attracted him to this spot had faded with the evening dew and the slight mist that rose from the river to cover the banks and, and he had no idea where to go next. He started to sob for what seemed like an eternity, the mists faded and the starry sky lit up the heavens as he fell into a deep sleep of exhaustion. Dreaming he thought he was awake at Ichimaru and his hunger woke him in the dawn's breaking glow. Sniffing the air, and then thinking he was delusional he thought that he smelled miso ramen soup, Naruto's favorite, and he felt that he was lonelier than ever before.

* * *

Shion unhooked her legs from the sleeping Naruto, and slid out from underneath the father of her child. She looked again at his sleeping face. _He's so innocent when he's sleeping…_she patted his head gently, stood up and rearranged her robes, unconsciously patting her belly. _I have to get back to my room. _Carefully, she left the storage room, and pulled the door behind her silently as she stepped into the hallway. She walked deliberately and slowly back to her room, not wanting to have stop for any reason. _I'll have to pass by Sakura's room, but she should be sleeping at this hour. I just have to be casual if I meet her. _ Quickly and quietly she came into the more public areas of the Inn making her way back.

Turning a corner, she came onto the hallway that led to her rooms, and stopped as one of the doors opened. A slight boy was quietly leaving one of the rooms, his hair shiny in the hallways light from damp and holding his slippers, as he knelt to side the door closed. _That's Sakura's room isn't it? Who could be leaving at this hour? He seems to have the same jacket color o the employees…. _Shion walked down the hall, the boy noticing her when he turned. Kneeling and bowing his head, he asked, "Mistress is there anything I can help you with? Do you need anything? I would be happy to…"

"No, no, I don't need anything. I just couldn't sleep, and I decided that I would take a walk indoors, but I'm more relaxed now, I don't require your assistance…." Shion brushed by the kneeling boy, clutching the folds of her yukata, "arigato."

Taru rose and stepped into the slippers he had left on the floor, watching the young blond guest turn the corner at the other end of the hall. He wiped some sweat from his forehead as he hurried away from Sakura's room there were only a few hours left until dawn, and Naruto-kun would need some food and water. Although he was exhausted, he felt his organ begin to rise again at the thought of Naruto, bound in the store room. Turning he sighed and walked quickly to his modest quarters in the servant's wing.

Sakuke balanced the insulated delivery box, the young owner of 5 Smooth Maples, had insisted that he wait a bit for the ramen, and then when he heard that Sakuke was going to deliver it elsewhere to share, prepared the ingredients so that it would withstand a bit of travel. _I don't understand why these places don't have thermos bottles and insulated packages; this huge metal box is an annoyance. And that guy! He was totally unprepared to serve anyone, and he insisted that I wait for him to make something, and his girlfriend pulled me to the bar and kept holding my arm until it was ready. It took hours! I just couldn't get away until he was done. Why didn't he just say it couldn't be this evening and tell me to come back tomorrow? But it does smell good, as good as Ichimaru…. _

Sasuke looked up to the sky, dawn would be coming quickly, it seemed, and the eastern clouds were lit with the red glow of a still unseen sun. He was speeding on the river, his feet blue with chakra and a bit of electrical charge that turned the water that touched his feet to mist behind him, propelling him as fast as boat. _There's a sand bank up ahead at the bend, I should take a moment to rest, and stretch out. We've missed the moon, but ramen for breakfast would be just fine with Naruto…. _

Slowing as he came into the river's turn, Sasuke walked to the water's edge and the wide sandbank. Here it seemed dark, but there was this lighter boulder down the way that would be a good spot to put the delivery box on without getting any sand on it. As he walked up to it in the dim light, it looked like it was covered with cloth, and sobbing sounds issued from its center. The darkness that topped the rock seemed to rise, and what seemed to be an animal eye opened and stared at him. Sasuke stood still and slowly put down the delivery box, and took a wider stance against the probable attack.

"Yo, Sasuke. Is that a ramen box?" Said a familiar voice.

"Konohamaru, is that you?" Sasuke walked wearily to the larger boulder, making out the green smock clad form. "Yes, it is a ramen box, I'm going to have breakfast with Naruto."

"Oh, that's really nice of you." Konohamaru said in a dejected voice. His stomach growled loudly with out prompting.

"When was the last time you ate?" asked the Uchiha.

"Early yesterday, I think."

"Unhuh. You know everyone's looking for you. Tsunade is quite upset that you left the hospital."

"Well, I couldn't stay any more. I had to do something."

"Was that something, to find Naruto?"

"Yeah, I have some stuff I want to talk to him about. Personal stuff."

"Really. How personal? You know, we're…."

"Yeah," Konohamaru interrupted. "I know you guys are almost living together, but it's between me and him." His stomach growled again.

"I know about the addiction. You just need a fix, you want him to give it to you," Sasuke voiced in distain, "Naruto would give me hell, if I let you stay hungry, so I'll give you some of the soup,' said Sasuke as he turned to go back to the ramen carrier.

Sasuke quickly assembled a bowl of ramen, complete with all the trimmings, and carefully brought the bowl over to the shivering shinobi. "Here you are, baka-maru. Be careful it's hot, handing him some disposable hachi."

Konohamraru reached with both hands to the steaming bowl, touched it and pulled his hands away. "How can you hold it like that in your hands? It's boiling hot!"

Sasuke looked down at the bowl, steam misting over the top. "I can't feel the heat like you, I do chidori from my hands all the time, I guess I don't notice when stuff is that hot. Can you get down from there? I'll put it on the rock, so you can eat."

Konohamaru slid off the stone as Sasuke placed the bowl on the most level spot, the filled bowl seeped soup, staining the stone. He handed the chopsticks to the teen in the now swiftly brightening light.

Konohamaru quickly broke the wooden disposables apart, "Icktdakimas," and grasped some noodles and began slurping them quickly, only to open his mouth and try to cool them by panting air over them, the noodles hanging from his lips.

"I told you it was hot;" said an annoyed Sasuke. "Look, you eat up and rest, I have to get going. I want to share the rest of the ramen with Naruto."

Gulping down what was in his mouth, "Wait, take me with you, please, Sasuke, please take me. I'll be done in a second." Konohamaru picked up the bowl and tried to drink some of the hot broth in gulps only to find himself sputtering soup drops when he started coughing.

Sasuke smirked. "You need to see him that bad?"

"Yes," said the coughing Konohamaru, "I do". Putting down the hachi, he looked at the now blank face of the pale Uchiha. "Please, Sasuke-sama, take me with you," he said as he bowed his head, his hands in the damp river sand.

"I'll give you five minutes. Don't waste the soup," getting up and walking away, Sasuke grinned as he heard the noise of eating again, _he's worse off then me, but should I let him and Naruto..._.

Standing on the brightening shoreline, Sasuke stretched out his hands together over his heard, leaning backwards and side to side to pull the tight muscles in his back and torso. He listened to the birds hidden the trees and brush, start to sing their morning chorus. It was so peacefull, _I wish Naruto was with me to experience this morning with me, but I'm such a fool thinking like this. _Hearing footsteps he spoke "Rinse the bowl and put it back in the carrier. I promised the shop owner to bring it back," as he continued to bend from side to side.

Konohamaru did as he was told, and quickly stood next to Sasuke, the ramen carrier in hand.

Glancing at the bedraggled teen next to him, "You have enough chakra to skate on the water? All the way to the Green Leaf Inn?"

"That's pretty far…."

"I don't intend on stopping anymore and I want to go top speed."

"I don't…"

"Fine, baka-maru. Get on my back, but you'll have to hold on yourself with your legs around my waist, I need my arms and hand for balance and that carrier. If you fall off, I won't stop." Sasuke clasped his hands behind him for Konohamaru to clamber onto his back. Konohamaru glanced at the hands, swallowed the saliva in his mouth, and stepped onto the calloused hands, his hands on the wiry body's shoulders he pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around the narrow hips, his groin just above the small of Sasuke's back, he put one arm under Sasuke's and the other over his shoulder, and grasped his hands together. "Will this be alright?"

Sasuke shifted around under the added weight, and its surprising warmth. He blushed a bit when he noticed that the hottest spot seemed to be right above his ass, and felt himself have a small rise in his own groin. Jumping up slightly, he made Konohamaru slide against him, "Don't get any perverted ideas, I'll dump you in the river."

Konohamaru clung tighter as Sasuke seemed to wiggle beneath him, settling back down, he rubbed the heel of his foot lightly over Sasuke's groin, feeling its hidden heat, "you mean like this?" he whispered into a ear tinged with pink. Hearing Sasuke voice a low growl, he thought better of rubbing his crotch on Sasuke's back, but even this type of play was sort of stimulating. "I'll behave, I promise," he said as he straightened up a bit, his head next to Sasuke's rooster-like cowlicks.

Sasuke picked up the ramen container, trying to get a feel for the balance of the body on his back and the metal container in his hand, and charging up his feet with chakra, stepped lightly onto the lapping water before him, and walking out a bit into the river.

"Are you ready, Baka-maru?" Feeling the teen seemingly clasp him tighter around the waist and chest, Sasuke leaned a bit forward, and started to skate slowly up to speed, the blue chakra thickening beneath his boots as he stroked harder and longer on each leg, the two swaying from side to side as they picked up speed. Sasuke rotated his wrist so that the ramen carrier was edge forward and felt the resistance to their passage lessen, and bent a bit more forward and added the electrical charge to this chakra encased soles, Konohamaru adjusting with him, now laying on his back as much as he was holding on. _I'm not going miss having breakfast with that baka-teme… _

Sprinting even more, a wake rose behind him as he traveled to their mutual destination.

* * *

My apologies dear readers for the long delay. RL. RL. RL.


	53. Sasuke Decides part B

_Thank you my faithful readers, it has been three years? Wow. I'm very happy you're still reading and enjoying, this drabble. Here's a little more filler as a reward...sorry but I haven't worked out the whole smex thing for the next chapters. And after 3 years, I'm thinking of ending it, too, so I'm trying to make it a bit more consistent with the current Naruto-Universe. After all, after 52 chapters, and 75K people who've read the first chapter, only a few thousand have gone beyond that (must be those under-16 who I ask not to read and listened), and less than a thousand have read half and only a few hundred have read to the end. And I still have under 200 reviews! Not much love here except from a few really faithful readers. I really think that a lot may be due to the "M" rating which I'm honest about, there's a lot of very smexy stories that are not marked 'M" and have many more hits, readers and reviews, and those non-"M" stories show up in lots more searches. Anyway, enough gripping about things I can't control, to the Dear Reader: I thank you. I thank you. I really thank you for reading this far and this long._

_

* * *

_

Konohamaru lay on Sasuke's back as they sped along the river to the Green Leaf Inn. He had been fed, and Sasuke was warm underneath him, even the amazing speed Sasuke had achieved was ruffling his hair and Konohamaru's hospital smock. Tired, and freshly fed, Konohamaru closed his eyes, secure that Sasuke would take him to Naruto.

* * *

Shion made it to her rooms and started to ready herself again for bed; it was then she noticed that she had forgotten to put her panties back on in her hurry to leave the storeroom before anyone was up. She giggled; she had been a small child the last time she had walked around without any panties on. Walking into her private bath, she stripped and decided to wash herself before any of her staff came. _I hope they don't notice that the panties are missing, but then I hope that Naruto-kun finds them and keeps them as a souvenir. _Shion blushed as she thought on the events of the night. She patted her flat belly gently, and began to busy herself with washing off the scent of sex, and the dust of the storeroom.

By the time, she was about to wash her hair; one of her maid servants entered the bath. "Lady Shion, I was so worried when you weren't in bed. Please let me assist you, I was going to heat the bath for you before I woke you up."

"I don't feel like a bath this morning, just a good wash up and rinse. Come help me with my hair, domo." Shion sat back on the stool and let her maid shampoo her hair. It was a nice feeling, and she closed her eyes, her hands clasped over her lower belly, which seemed to glow a bit, as she started to hum a lullaby her mother had sung to her.

Taku shuffled quietly to his room, trying not to disturb the other staff. He fell exhausted onto the futon that his roommate had spread for him, he was extremely grateful. _I have to get some sleep, and then get up to feed and check on Naruto…_

_

* * *

_

Konohamaru opened his eyes; the sun seemed to be shining directly into his lids. The river scenery seemed to be passing by very quickly, and he tried to shift himself on Sasuke's back, and then he noticed that there was another reason for him to wake. Putting himself next to Sasuke's head, "Sasuke-sempai, would it be possible for you to stop for a few minutes, please?"

"Naze, Baka-maru? I'm trying to get there before breakfast…."

"Sasuke-sempai, I drank all that soup, I have to go…."

"Baka, baka, baka….." Sasuke started to reduce his movement and the wake that had grown as high as the two of them, started to lower back to the level of the river. Still sliding swiftly, Sasuke made a long slanting run towards the more empty shoreline slowing further as they approached, he started to stand taller forcing Konohamaru to tighten his legs' grip around his waist. By the time they reached the shoreline, Sasuke was casually strolling on the lapping water and stepped onto the small pebbled river bank dry shod.

"Hurry up, baka." Sasuke watched as Hamaru, dropped his underwear and lifted the smock high, exposing the skinny white buttocks. A sparkling jet of deep yellow arched away from him into the river. He felt his own urges and putting down the ramen carrier, stepped next to Konohamaru and loosened his own drawers, his stream quickly strengthening as Konohamaru's now lessened.

Konohamaru turned to watch Sasuke, eyes closed urinated next to him. Adjusting his underwear and smock, he admired the adult organ, and unconsciously licked his lips. He was awakened from his thoughts with a loud, "Baka, what are you looking at? Ecchi-baka-maru. Go rinse your hands, Upstream."

When he returned Sasuke was getting up from the shoreline, shaking his hands. He walked up to Konohamaru and wiped both hands, front and back, on the smock. "Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Just drying my hands. Now, get back on, I don't want to loose any more time." Sasuke knelt down, hands behind him for Konohamaru to get back up on his back.

As he settled himself back onto Sasuke, he noticed that Sasuke picked up the ramen container with his left hand this time. _Well, at least he's human enough to take advantage and change hands…." _His thought interrupted again as Sasuke jumped a little in-place to get his balance.

"Ikoh." Said Sasuke, as he stepped once again to the lapping water.

"How far are we now?"

"Maybe another hour…." Sasuke looked at the rising sun. "You better be lucky, and hope Naruto doesn't get up early because someone else woke him up."

Soon they were again in the central river, a high wake trailing from Sasuke's movement on the water.

Taku woke startling himself. His futon was awry, and his roommate had already left the room, and rolled up his bedding. His mouth was dry and tasted funny, he closed it and tried to work up some spit to moisten it. He looked around again. _Shite, the sun is already up, I have to get going and check on Naruto. _Quickly he changed his clothing, ran damp cloth over his pits and groin, grateful that he had bathed at Sakura's apartment. Only taking time to brush his teeth and rinse, he wetted his bed hair and made a dash for the kitchen; determined to grab a bite for himself and a tray of at least some rice porridge for Naruto.

Having scored big at the employee's breakfast, Taku was carrying a tray with green tea, rice porridge with a raw egg on top while he held a piece of toast spread with sweet miso in his mouth. Taku hurried to get to the guest side of the Inn and then into the storeroom to feed Naruto. His path took him by the main entrance. He glanced at the doorway as he passed, and saw a man come in and step up to the entry. It was very odd, the man seemed to have a teenager on his back, and a ramen container in his hand.

"Oy, boku. I'm looking for one of your guests. Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know where I can find him?"

Taku bit though the toast, dropped the tray, spilling the contents onto the shiny dark wood flooring. He knelt down to try to gather it up. He tried not to look at the man.

Sasuke stepped up to the kneeling boy. "I take it, that you know who I'm talking about." Sasuke lifted the boy by his jacket collar. "Where is he?"

"I was just taking him breakfast," said the now shaking Taku.

Sasuke looked at the mess on the floor, the pale porridge with its bright runny egg yolk spread on the dark wood flooring. "Naruto would never order that for breakfast. I have his favorite breakfast. Tell me which room, and I'll deliver breakfast."

Taku hung from Sasuke's fist on his collar limply in the air. He was looking at the mess on the floor, and then Sasuke's booted feet. His eyes passed upwards, now noticing for the first time the naked legs of the teen still wrapped around Sasuke's waist, the clenched hands around his chest. Looked at Sasuke's shoulder he saw a bright cheery but dirty face, grinning at him. "Nii-san, I think you should tell Sasuke-sama, where Naruto-kun is right now, he's very determined to see him."

Taku looked at Sasuke's face, it seemed to be darkening, he opened his mouth but no sound came out, as he felt the hairs on his arms and leg start to tingle. Looking again at the teen who spoken to him, he saw that all of his hair was standing up from his scalp and waving eerily in the air.

"He's a lightening type, which room, domo?" Hamaru smiled at the staff member who seemed to have a deepening wet spot growing down one leg of his pants under the hapi jacket.

"You don't want me to visit every room here, do you?" asked Sasuke through clenched teeth.

"He's, he's not in a room," sputtered Taku with downcast eyes, knowing that he'd pissed himself. "He's in the, the third storeroom on the lower level." Taku took a deep breath. "The stairway is the panel over there," jerking his head towards the corridor.

Sasuke lowered the shaking form to the floor, disgusted with the strong urine smell emanating from him. "Clean up this mess, and then yourself. I'll be back to ask you WHY Naruto's in a storeroom and how it came to be you're bringing him breakfast there, later."

Sasuke turned and started to walk to the panel that hid the stairway. Konohamaru, tuned his head and said, "Domo, nii-san!"

Taku collapsed onto his hot wet pants as he watched them open and vanish down the stairs.


	54. Sasuke Finds Naruto

_Author's Note: sorry for the long wait. Reviews will make me happy. BTW, I'm so happy that Naruto Shippuden 194 has my Naruto/Sasuke taking a piss together! Just watch it and wonder who wiped when Naruto had to do #2! LOL. _

Sliding open the narrow door panel, Sasuke turned slightly to enter the service staircase. It was a tight fit with Konohamaru on his back, and the ramen carrier was not making going down the steps any easier. The stairway was lit with only a single light high on the wall.

When he reached the lowest stair the wall opposite seemed to have no handle or slide to open it. Touching it with his free hand yielded no results except to confirm what his eyes saw, a solid wall. The thought of Naruto in a storeroom overnight was beginning to annoy him, and he was going to have a lot of questions that were going to answered by the spiked blond. Sasuke stood on the stairway for a moment and then stepped backward up the first step.

"Sasuke, what's the problem?" asked Hamaru as he peered around the raven's hair. He looked at the dark wooden wall in front the the stair. It was so strange, _why wasn't there an obvious door pull or handle?_ "Sasuke-kun, there's a lighter spot in the right corner, tap it with your foot, I think that it will open the wall."

Sasuke looked and kicked with annoyance at the corner, and watched as the door slid silently to the side. Hamaru was prattling on about servants with their hands full using the stairs, but he no longer cared as he stepped out into the hallway, his head snapping to the left and right. _Which way?_

Konohamaru slipped off Sasuke's back onto the stone floor. _Where was Naruto-kun? _It seemed to be brighter to the left, and there was a mineral smell to the air in that direction. _Must be the public bath… _The right was a bit musty, but there was something bright hinted at among the odor of dust, and he started to walk that way, soon passing a large door with a lock. "Sasuke-kun, this must be the first storeroom, two more!" He started to walk faster, his bare feet slapping on the cold stone; his hospital gown flapping.

Sasuke watched as Konohamaru walked into the dark and followed him down the dim hallway growing more anxious with each step, _what did that baka do to get himself locked up down here….. _

Hamaru stood in front of the third doorway, it wasn't shut all the way, but the bright green smell seemed much stronger here, Naruto was certainly behind the doorway, but there was another familiar smell also emanating from the door's opening, one that Hamaru was familiar with; sweat and sex. Sasuke came up to stand beside him. Hamaru wondered what was going though Sasuke's mind as he stood there and wrinkled his nose, the scowl on his face deepening and a almost black aura being cast about him.

"Sasuke-kun, remember, Naruto is…." The words caught in his throat as Sasuke pushed the door open to the dark room; its odor of sex combined with the green scent of Naruto and something else- sweet and candy-like seemed to roil over them as they stood there. He got very hard, as the smells registered, and Sasuke shoved him aside and walked forward.

Sasuke didn't like this odor emanating from the room. It smelled like it did after the two of them had spent the night together, except for that sweet undertone. He felt his loins become rigid with an unusual intensity. Pushing Hamaru to the side he opened the doorway wider, it was pitch black, and the scent of lube and spilled seed along with Naruto's odor deepened, still carrying the ramen delivery box, he stepped forward and lit his free hand with blue crackling electricity, a blue light that hardly seemed to improve on the darkness around him. He could hear some familiar breathing, Naruto was sleeping somewhere in here, it was reassuring. He added more chakra to the crackling ball of energy he held and moved his hand over his head; spying a table with a candlestick only a few feet in front of him. He walked briskly to the table, and assembled a fresh candle into the holder and with one finger still lit blindingly white, the taper sprung into flame. Lifting the candlestick high the yellow light spread, he surveyed the room with its stacks of boxes in the corners, and a kneeling body in the center of the room, something was wrong here, and Sasuke activated his sharingan to investigate. _Naruto's one of the most powerful shinobi, how could he be held in an open space like this against his will? _His bloodline eyes revealed the truth, the chakra from the seal on the floor was blindingly white to his eyes; _what is that seal for?_

Holding the candle high, he walked carefully to the edge of the seal, and started to make his way around the circumference. He heard Hamaru start to move towards him, "Stop. Don't go near him, there's some sort of a seal on the floor, I don't know what it's for yet." Sasuke's candle shone on the chalk marks but they were brighter and more distinct in the inner light of the sharingan. He looked at them trying to grasp the seal's function; his candle's light caught the kneeling figure in the middle of the seal. The blond hair glinting as it lay on the floor, the broad shoulders covered with a pale sheen and a pattern of dark lines, the hands pulled back and seemingly tied together just above Naruto's firm and obviously naked ass. Sasuke continued around the circle, glancing up and down at the markings and the sleeping figure in the center.

Konohamaru froze in place when Sasuke told him of the seal, but he was just too itchy to get close to Naruto and the odor in the room was driving him mad with lust. He was so hard, and even without any stimulus than the smells, he was leaking, and making a wet spot on his underwear. He reached behind the band and stretched it out over his newly sprung erection, tucking the band behind his balls. He stroked his length. Watching as Sasuke's candlelight lit the figure in the middle, he saw the intricate lacings that held Naruto in the kneeling position, the ankle bar that spread his feet, and as Sasuke walked behind him, what appeared to be a dildo projecting from the upraised ass. Naruto's whole body seemed to shine under the candle's light. Konohamaru couldn't take it anymore, and stepping into the circle, he walked quickly to the captive form, and the source of the room's better smells. His own organ painfully rigid, as he knelt down, and ran his hand on the smooth back and the intricate leather straps, and over the taught ass-cheek of his sleeping aniki. Flopping onto his back, he crawled into the gap between Naruto's belly and the floor, and placed his head between the sweat-shined knees and hunted for the organ which would stop his body's itching. His fingers grazed Naruto's thighs as they rose up to his groin and the hanging fruit between them. He could feel the dried fluids on the ever so soft skin, the smell of dried saliva and the green forest smell. There was another more ocean-like undertone as he directed the flaccid flesh to his lips and sucked the spongy head into his mouth, savoring it. _Ah, Naruto finally got laid….I wonder who…_

Sasuke paused when he reached the point behind Naruto. He had already determined that the seal was mostly to suppress Kyubbi and had some sort of fecundity overlay; it wouldn't do anyone any harm except if they were to stay within its confines for some time to allow the fertility portion to have effect. He had become more fascinated with the intricate ropes that were binding Naruto; the pattern was to exacting that it almost suggests something seal-like but the sharingan showed nothing. Then when he stood there staring at Naruto's ass upturned with his legs spread by the iron bar. The diameter of the dildo inserted between his cheeks was astonishing, certainly wider than a soda can. He just stood there as Konohamaru's head appeared between Naruto's legs, and a moist sucking sound arose in the room. Placing the candlestick on the floor, he stepped closer to the kneeling form, listening to the change in breathing as the moist wet noises that Hamaru was making became louder.

Naruto was disturbed from a dreamless sleep, his dick was being tugged at again, and he was so annoyed by his constant abuse this day. His body couldn't help it as he woke slowly to his surrounding, his skin cold, except for the moist warmth surrounding the head of his dick. He was becoming turgid from the action between his knees. He opened one eye, and saw the skinny legs of a guy with his underwear tucked behind his balls, a boner sticking straight up, hard and insistent as a thin stream of fluid oozed down its length. _Not what I want to see first thing in the morning…is it that kid again?_ Naruto arched his back as a hot hand, touched and caressed his butt and tugged on the cord that ran between his cheeks; a hiss escaped his lips as his motion pushed his organ deeper into the expert mouth that sucked on it. He felt his nether lips twitch around the dildo that was still within him, and now the twisting as the hot hand pressed on his back while the dildo rotated within his ass. His side felt the heat of another body close to him.

"I never knew you were into the bondage thing, we have toys like this at home but you never told me that you liked this stuff…." Sasuke rotated the dildo in Naruto's butt some more as he whispered into Naruto's ear. He nipped it between his teeth, feeling the cold body writhe a bit next to him. Feeling the switch, Sasuke turned the dildo on, hearing the sound of the electric motor start to grind for moment and then stop. "Drained the battery did you now? You must have been having a pretty good time…"

Naruto was about to shout, but the action of the dildo coming to life ground it into his guts and bit his lip instead. It was obvious now that it was Sasuke behind him, as he felt his ear being nipped by the sharp teeth of the Uchiha, he still didn't recognize the legs of the boy that was sucking him off. He hissed again as the dildo was withdrawn from his backdoor and the action of the cord being shoved to the side tightened his restraints, the cold air of the room rushing in to the wide open gap and the moist tissue within, it almost caused his to lose his erection, and the mouth beneath him became more insistent at the loss of stiffness. He felt empty now. Sasuke was rubbing his spread cheeks with his hot hands, but the cold air seemed to be pouring into his insides as he felt a heat begin to enter into his open void. It was strange, he could feel this heat but it wasn't touching him much at all, only random spots as it entered. Sasuke's hands were holding his hips and he felt his butt touch the cloth of Sasuke's pants and the warm body under the soft cloth as Sasuke backed out, and smacked him on his left buttock.

"Naruto, tighten this up." Sasuke smacked Naruto for a second time, feeling the boy jerk under him, "Tighten up." Sasuke moved his hips forward, tip of his hot flesh poking into a damp void, it wasn't enough. Reaching around, he tapped Konohamaru's face as it sucked Naruto until he felt him let Naruto's organ swing free, and grasping Naruto's scrotum at the base, he passed some electricity though the flesh he was holding, Naruto yelped at the charge, rearing up and almost smacking Sasuke in the head, as he fired a volley of semen into the air to land on Konohamaru's chest and abdomen as he clamped down onto Sasuke's intruding rod, its white hot heat went deep within as he sat back and impaled himself onto it. Naruto's tied hands clenched and grasped some of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke was satisfied as Naruto clamped down and drove his organ deep within the slick cavity, grasping one of Naruto's nipples he twisted it into pert stiffness and started to move his hips backward, while now stroking Naruto's shooting penis to the tip, and spreading the oozing slime on the saliva slicked stick.

Konohamaru was annoyed, just as Naruto was going to explode; Sasuke took the huge load from him, tossing it up into the air and onto his filthy hospital garb. He quickly used his fingers to scoop up the slimy fluid, and savored the green vegetal taste, watching as Sasuke stroked the still rampant organ above his face; Naruto's huge balls bouncing above his eyes. Turning onto his knees he bent over to clean the tip of the still oozing fluid and clean the spongy head while Sasuke's fingers were holding it seemingly in place for him, he licked Sasuke's gooey fingers and felt them release Naruto from their grasp, and he carefully cleaned each slimy digit of its precious fluid. He was still hard as a rock in the cold room and he thought his dick was on fire as he stood up, and held his smock into the candlelight looking for damp spots to suck, lifting it higher into his mouth, and exposing himself below the waist to the two figures before him.

Sasuke opened his eyes, as Konohamaru cleaned off his hand, he nibbled Naruto's earlobe as he moved in and out of the slick hole, he pinched one nipple between his fingers and moved the other hand towards the second teat already hard from either the cold or the erotic moment and twisted it hard, Naruto again tightened around him in response and seemed to plunge himself harder onto Sasuke. "I can't believe how greedy you are, Naruto-kun" he said as he used one hand to twist Naruto's jaw towards him and kissed the open mouth he was presented with. Naruto's tongue dueled with his as they pushed saliva back and forth between his thin and Naruto's plush lips. Sasuke could barely hold them to his for long as the motion between them accelerated. Sasuke's entire length was plundering Naruto's hole as the two collided together and separated again so as to repeat the collision again. Sasuke looked on the face of his lover; eyes shut tight tiny smile crinkles, mouth open, upturned as the hard body moved in rhythm with him. He loved that face, and stuck out his tongue to lick the jaw line as it passed beneath the moist muscle. His eye caught Konohamaru standing in front of Naruto, sucking the cloth his garment, lifting the gown over his hips as he searched for fallen semen and the rigid pole that stuck out from his groin. "Naruto-kun, suck Hamaru off, he wants you so bad…" he whispered into the nearest ear.

"Uh-uh…" replied Naruto.

Sasuke slowed his motion, and grasped Naruto's hair hard, forcing him to stop, "Konohamaru, Naruto's going to take care of that for you," as he forced Naruto forward. Watching as Konohamaru held his rampant organ to Naruto's lips, still holding the blond's hair tightly, he forced Naruto to brush his lips across the oozing rod. Pulling the hair tighter in his grasp, Naruto finally opened his mouth to receive Konohamaru within as the younger boy held his best friends' face between his hands and plunged his steely flesh into the moist opening.

"Naruto-kun, what are you thinking?" Sasuke whispered into the shell-like ear. "You are the most powerful of all shinobi, you are the heir of the Sage, you have the very power of Nature and the Nine Tails at your disposal and you could not free yourself from this seal or these bonds?" Sasuke thrust himself deep into Naruto and grinded his hips. Naruto said nothing as his mouth rubbed the light stubble of Konohamaru's groin. Konohamaru began to shoot. The white liquid began foaming out the sides of Naruto's mouth even as it was held tight against the boy's skin.

"Again, Naruto-kun, why would you let this be done to you?" Sasuke again stroked long and deep into Naruto, who now freed of Konohamaru again moaned as the Uchiha's hot flesh poked at his sore prostate and caused his once-again stiff organ to throb in unison. Semen and saliva dripped from his opened mouth to the floor, as Sasuke used his hand to wipe Naruto's face and started to spread the wet spooge and spit on Naruto's again hardening organ.

"Naruto-kun, I free you from this seal," whispered Sasuke as he plunged deep again, one hand on the chalk marks beneath them and the entire seal crackled blue with his lightning chakra, they could all feel a surge of power and a dull ache in their balls as the chalk marks turned to soot. Withdrawing from Naruto while he still grasped that intimate organ, he forced Naruto to flip onto his back, his feet still held by the bar, his hands tied and trapped beneath him, Sasuke threaded himself between Naruto's upturned legs, kissing the spots of skin uncovered by the intricate lacings, pausing at each nipple to suckle, kissing up the upturned neck to the lips of his captive lover. Holding Naruto's head between his hands, he kissed him deeply as he felt Naruto's burning rod through clothes as he thrust deeply. He savored the taste of semen on Naruto's tongue. His own blistering erection finding the moist warmth it had only just left. Sasuke propped himself on his hands and began to rapidly plunder Naruto beneath him who began to moan in concert with each thrust, raising his bound legs higher overhead, until he could bring the iron bar that held his legs spread against Sasuke's neck forcing his face again together with his, their lips burning together as Naruto's now upturned ass gave Sasuke deeper access. Their mouths muffed moaning. Gasping for air as he broke the kiss, Sasuke continued to plow into Naruto, sweat breaking out on his back and soaking his shirt as he saw Naruto's shining glow in the singular light of the flickering candle. "Naruto-kun, I free you from your bondage," as he thrust deeply, and grasped with two hands the damp leather that bound Naruto's chest, Sasuke's whole body glowed blue as the crackling chakra coursed from his hands and along the damp leather which ignited on Naruto's naked body. Naruto yelled and writhed from the electricity and burning from the leather searing his skin, as well as the living electric pole that was within him rubbing against his guts and passing his prostate as it started to swell and contract. Sasuke shook as he discharged even more electricity and his load deep within Naruto who was clenching tightly with both ass and now unbound hands as he sprayed between them his own seminal fluids marking Sasuke's chest damp with sweat and Naruto's semen. They both seemed to hiss in unison, the iron rod no longer bound rolled down Sasuke's back and stopped at his flat ass before one end touched the floor with a clang.

Naruto closed his eyes, his skin was burned and Sasuke was still inside him. His hands freed he stretched his arms out and wiggled the fingers; as he lay on his back arched, shoulders on the floor, his hole twitching as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips as his butt was still lifted into Sasuke's groin. The damp warmth where the Uchiha lay against his chest was comforting. He felt wonderful; it was like he had been waiting all his life for this moment, this instance where he belonged to someone. So peaceful, so still; without thinking he began to collect Nature's energy, recharging his body after the ordeals of the night and with the seal broken, he began to glow with the light of sage. A blinding light filled the room; chased away all of the darkness. Filled with the power of Nature, Naruto opened his eyes to look at Sasuke's face; he looked at the eyelids of his lover, glowing pink in the bright light, and the red blood gathering at the tightly closed lashes. _Sasuke must be using his sharingan! This light is deadly to any active sharingan…. _The room seemed to vanish and Naruto was once again standing at the four gates that held the chakra that he had collected from the Kyubbi contained by his mother's chain chakra. He felt a calloused hand take hold is his hand, and turned to see Sasuke standing beside him.

"So this is what you did with Kyubbi? Whose chakra chains is that holding him there?"

"Yeah, my mom's…."

"Where's the evil Kyubbi?"

"He's still here; we came to an agreement when I was training to fight you. He still runs my body functions, mostly to make sure I don't die before he can get all this back."

"Can he get it back?"

"Don't know, probably. I'm not the first host, and he's gotten free before." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and saw the blood streaming from his eyes, and brought him close in an embrace.

And as quickly as the moment came, it passed as Naruto released the sage mode. The bar fell to the floor with a clang.

Naruto stretched his legs out; soot streaked his body from where the leather straps held him, his arms around Sasuke's back. He lowered his legs to wrap around Sasuke's waist. "Teme, you could have just broken the seal and the cut the bonds….but you always take advantage of the situation don't you. How're your eyes? I'm sorry I went into sage mode."

Sasuke used a hand to wipe the blood from his eyes before he lifted his head to look into Naruto's cerulean eyes. _Ah, he thinks this is from using sharingan; I can use that to cover up this infernal bleeding. _ "They're fine; you were only activated for a moment. I did it because it was you and I wanted to wipe out anyone else's mark and scent on you. Only because it was you. Ever since we first kissed, I knew that you and I…"

"Teme, what are you talking about, since our first kiss? In school? You were so mean to me all those years and then you left…"

"Naruto, you never know when to shut up, especially when someone's confessing to you."

"Confessing? A little late for that."

"Yes. I want you to come home, not to your home or my home, but to our home. I don't want you going out on missions at least not without me along. I don't want to be alone anymore, and I think, you don't want to be alone anymore either." Sasuke blushed and averted his eyes which had been locked onto the dark blue pools in front of them.

"You're blushing Sasuke, I don't think I've ever seen that before." Naruto re-tightened his four limed hug around Sasuke. "I think I like this face of yours," and he strained his neck to kiss Sasuke who responded with urgency. A wet fart escaped Naruto, blowing fluids all around Sasuke's now flaccid appendage and onto his clothes. The two looked at each other and laughed sheepishly.

"Sasuke, I hate to break this up, but, I'm hungry, and very tired. Could you let me get up?"

"Hmph. Just like you, always thinking with your stomach. Well guess what, I came here specifically to have breakfast with you…. Well, I had intended to have dinner, but it's a long story."

"You didn't come here to save me?" Naruto asked batting his eyes.

"Nope, you're not supposed to need saving anymore, you're supposed to do the saving aren't you? And by the way, how did you get into this predicament?"

Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Can it wait? I'm REALLY hungry."

Sasuke moved to pull himself out of Naruto, as they both maneuvered to stand. Viewing the remarkable mess he had on his shirt and pants as he tucked himself back in and getting to his feet. Brushing his hands on the already dirty linen pants, he walked over to the ramen carrier and opened it up. There was the container of soup and the remaining ramen bowl, safely nested in the holders. He pulled them out and closed the door to the box. Placing the bowl on top, he removed the paper covering, some of the noodles were dried out where they had not been covered by any liquid and the rest of them had swelled from being in the liquid. "Naruto, I don't think this is going to be any good. Why don't we have breakfast prepared by the inn?"

Naruto brought himself to his feet, and with a bit of trouble walked naked over to where Sasuke was staring forlornly into the ramen bowl. He sniffed the bowl. "I've eaten much worse than this a lot of times. But where did you get it, it's not Ichiraku's ramen."

Saddened by the Naruto's quick determination that it was not from Ichiraku, Sasuke put the paper cover back on. "Forget it. Let's go upstairs; you have some clothes around here don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but don't you like me like this?" Naruto said turning his soot marked naked body in the candlelight, "you certainly seemed to a few minutes ago." Already it seemed that the burn marks were shades lighter but the soot looked like a full body tribal tatoo.

"Besides, you brought this ramen for me, and I appreciate it." Grabbing the soup container her opened it up and sniffed, "this smells pretty good," and after lifting the paper from the bowl poured it over the noodles. "Did you get any thing to put in the soup with the noodles?"

"Yes…yes there was supposed to be, but Konohamaru ate the whole package…." Sasuke felt even worse, and was surprised that Naruto started hugging him with one arm.

"Well, let me at least try this, got some hashshi, too? "

Sasuke rummaged in the carrier's box and handed him a set of chopsticks and watched Naruto swirl the noodles in the lukewarm broth.

"Itadakimasu!" He tried to pick up the noodles and they broke in half, so he tilted the bowl to his lips, and just slurped the contents using the chopsticks to manage the soggy mess as he let it almost pour down his throat. Wiping his mouth with his burn-mottled arm, he belched. "Where did you buy this, the broth is really good."

Sasuke just looked at Naruto, stunned that he would eat such a foul mess. "Oh a new ramen shop opened up by my house… no our house. I'm the Landlord, and I wanted to support them a bit and have dinner with you."

"Near your family compound? Well, that's sort of nice to know, Ichiraku is pretty far from there. Wait, you're the owner?"

"No, just the Landlord. I own all the land and buildings in the quarter, the council finally settled with me over the inheritance of the Uchiha holdings."

"I don't understand, but you'll explain it to me later. I feel filthy and I want to take a bath." Naruto bent over to pick up his robe from the floor, hearing a gasp from Konohamaru as he flashed him. "C'mon, I need to clean up, and both of you look like you could use a bath, too. I think the public bath is down the hall, it shouldn't be crowded at this hour." Naruto flashed a smile at both of them, as he shrugged into the robe and started walking towards the door as he tied it around himself.

Sasuke put the bowl back into the carry container and looked back at Konohamaru, who was just standing there. "C'mon, you certainly could use a bath, I've had to endure your smell the whole trip."

"Saksuke-kun. Why didn't your clothes burn when you caused the straps to…"

"Baka, these are my clothes, they have special insulating capabilities or else I would be naked anytime I used lighting chakra or a katon, that's not convenient on the battlefield." Sasuke lifted a hand to his eye and wiped another drop of blood before it rolled down.

Hamaru blushed at the thought of a naked Sasuke. His skin still itched.

"Let's go; you'll see me naked soon enough, but you're going to have to wash my back as a partial payment." He began to walk to the open door, with Konohamaru trotting up to follow him.

_**Naruto, what is going on? That seal that Sakura put on you….that bastard Uchiha was in here, I can feel it….and these burns…**_

_Save it Kyubbi, please just fix me up. I'm too tired to explain it all, but just so you know, I got laid…_

_**Well, duh, Sasuke just did you with an electric prod and you loved it.**_

_No, I got laid by a girl, too. _

_**That pink haired bitch… I can smell her in the room. Was she any g….**_

_No, not her, Shion. Shion came down here….._

_**Eh? Shion? Wasn't that supposed to happen later? While you guys were traveling? **_

_Kyubbi, wait a bit until I've had a bath, I feel so dirty and sticky, and I'm still pretty hungry. _

_**Nartuo, eat something besides ramen… and dick.**_

_Hai, hai. _

Sasuke put his pen down at the sound of the door opening. This chapter was tough. Some of it was a bit contrived. _Well, it's only a draft…_ He looked across the room as the view into the garden was revealed. The sound of the children playing became louder. His faint smile broadened as he removed his glasses; put them on the low table and looked at the approaching form, dark from the brighter light behind it, it still was unmistakable with its spiky highlighted hair. He straightened the papers on his traditional desk, and covered the ink well, as the figure sat next to him.

Naruto sat and picked up a couple pages and glanced through them, his face darkened with blood as he read them. Sasuke closed his eyes to rest them while Naruto read.

"Sasuke, this is not how it happened, why do you write this trash, you're worse than Jiraiya with all this yaoi and BL… and this name you used, this anagram…"

"I do it to keep my imagination active and to plan what I'm going to do to you and it brings in some extra money. And to remind me how much…" Sasuke stopped talking as Naruto pulled his face together to his and smashed their lips together. Breaking the kiss, "I'm going to spill the ink on the tatami…."

"That's for writing me a confession after all these years, teme." Naruto blushed, "Sasuke, I came to tell you that we're having a new bed mate for the next week or two. Sakura screened her and…"

"Naruto, you know I'm still not really fond of someone sharing our bed, can't we just do her in the guest bedroom? Besides we're getting older, how many more kids do you want us to have?"

"We've gone over this before; both of us are the last of our clans, we work for the future of the village…besides, I have more kids than you, so I want you…to make sure that you're the father this time."

"No, we'll leave it up to fate, and we'll share her as usual, I'm not going to be alone with her. She agreed to the fee and contract?"

"Yes, but I wish you weren't so stubborn." Naruto paused as the sounds of kids playing grew louder. "And those boys of yours need you to spend more time with them, training them. We have to see which of them will gain sharingan, and only you can teach them."

"I learned most of what I did without teachers who had sharingan. It's not as important as the basics, you can teach them that, besides you're much better for them to learn from, I'm too dark; you don't want them to learn how to be moody, do you?"

"I'm also busy being hokage. And Iruka and Kakashi are getting really old and there's a limit to how long they can continue coming over, as well as our friends. I need to send them out on missions sometimes; they need to spend some time with their own families. They can't hang around the village, even if you continue to supplement their salaries. You're spending too much time in here writing or at business meetings, you need to get out more; exercising with the kids will keep you from going flabby; beside they all adore you."

Sasuke moved the writing table to the side and stood slowly. He leaned over to give a hand to help Naruto get up, pulling him close as he stood up. "Flabby? I can whip your ass anytime, bakka-hokage."

Sasuke held onto Naruto's hand as he quickly turned his back to the blond and bent as threw him over his shoulder. Naruto reached and jabbed Sasuke with his free arm in the lower abdomen eliciting a soft exhale, and jabbed the back of one of Sasuke's knees with a stiff finger, causing him to fall to the floor, where to two of them started rolling around, each gripping the others clothing. Sasuke ended up on top, chuckles filling the room as they looked into each other faces, and Sasuke leaned down to kiss his blonde bakka, who returned it enthusiastically.

"Naruto, why don't we go upstairs…I might be in the mood to confess in person," Sasuke rubbed the growing erection under his clothes against Naruto's turgid crotch. "Or would you like to do it right here?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto was interrupted as the kids came running into the room.

"We want to play, too!" yelled a dark haired boy with deep blue eyes as he ran into the room..

"Yes! Me too!" said a ginger-haired girl with freckles as she jumped onto Sasuke's back.

A pale skinned boy with jet black hair and violet eyes stood to the side, holding hands with a younger blond boy.

Sakura walked up to the opened door, holding a swaddled baby with bright green eyes and a wisp of pink hair tied in a bow. "Sorry they all got away from me, when they saw the door was open. Why don't you both come out and play with them before dinner? We'll need to tire them out before the new surrogate…"

"Whats a sur-ro-gate?" asked the pale skinned boy, as he turned to follow Sakura and tugged the blond boy who seemed rooted to the floor.

"Giddy up pappa!" The ginger haired girl tugged at Sasuke's shirt as she straddled him, wiggling her body.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto who was still under him, the moment and their erections both lost. Naruto just smiled, and sat up as he was freed by a Sasuke crawling on all fours on the floor with his daughter riding Sasuke's back. The two stopped to let the dark haired boy climb on, Sasuke bucking a bit to elicit squeals from both of them as they headed out to the veranda and yard. Naruto walked to the small blond toddler who had let go of his brother's hand, and swung him onto his shoulders as he walked out the door and into the sunlight that wasn't as bright as the smile on his face.


	55. Later

Sasuke sat in the cool shade on the veranda that ran the length the house watching Naruto run and play with the kids. The bastard was grinning and smiling, his white teeth flashing in the bright light as he chased first one child and then another. They all tried to gang up on him and bring him to the ground and Naruto laughed and let them climb all over him as he sank slowly to his knees in the grass. Sasuke could see that he was making sure that the kids weren't accidently thrown or injured as they tried to work together to bring him to the ground.

Sasuke reached for the tea next to him, and holding the hot cup in two hands, he sipped at the bitter liquid. Putting the heavily textured cup back down, he lifted his eyes and scanned the small yard with its grassy field with the plantings. The wall with the painted fans and whirlpool symbols; it was the same yet different with the grey cast his eyes gave to everything. _How many years has it been? _Laughter brought him to gaze again on the children now piled onto Naruto. _He's so great with them, so free to feel happiness. There was so little laughter here when I was young. _

The moon was high in the clear night sky, casting grey green shadows in the yard while behind darkened shades Sasuke's nipples were erect in the cold air of the guest bedroom. His eyes were closed, and his breath was ragged. He could feel Naruto breathing in his ear as his body rubbed his back. Lifting himself slowly he could feel his nether lips sliding tightly over Naruto's fiery rod. Naruto kissed his shoulder as he felt the tip brush his prostate; Sasuke felt his own organ, vibrate in the cool air as another droplet gathered at the tip, there was a wet spot already on the bed linens before him as Naruto completely withdrew once again. He was losing track of the time in this ultra-slow buildup. _I could just scream out, "Just do me already!" Naruto's enjoying this torture._

Naruto was holding him up, his hands under Sasuke's biceps as he lifted himself slowly on his knees to feel again the edge of Naruto's glans spreading his opening. His arms and knees spread wide as his head lolled to the side in anticipation of his further descent into his own hell and the empty feeling withdrawal caused; Naruto held him back as he tried to sink quickly onto the seemingly molten intruder; Naruto bending him forward, as he felt the bed shift. Sasuke squeezed his eyes tighter, as he felt warm skin brush his hips. A hot hand grasped him and slid his foreskin further back, angling him to pierce the soft fleshy lips of a new host mother. He shuddered and bit his lip as her velvet heat swallowed him taking the cold edge off his own blood gorged pole, and he put his hands onto the bed beneath him as Naruto rooted him deeply.

Strong arms wrapped around to hold his shoulders as he felt Naruto slide along his entire back as he plunged deep again, his cool buttocks cupped again by Naruto's hot pelvis and thighs. The movement had pushed him deep into the surrogate's heated sheath. He tried not to move as Naruto maneuvered for another stroke, his knees shifted outside his own, there was still skin of another temperature touching his hips, as he felt the legs of the woman below him position herself closer. Sasuke concentrated on the feel of Naruto's arms holding him and the movement of Naruto inside him, but he still found his body moving backwards to try to keep Naruto inside. He felt his own shaft slide in the tight dampness and bring another quiver to his groin as he hardened further. Naruto quickly return stroked, pushing Sasuke deeper into the woman lying underneath him, hardening him even more.

He could feel ridges brushing his steel-like ram, and he knew that she must have been watching and pleasuring herself while Naruto and he had been making love, else she could not be this physically excited; he squeezed his eyes tighter, determined not to look at her at any cost. Her velvet sheath pulsed and gripped him tightly as he felt his own testicles tighten in their sack, he clenched his rosebud against the welcomed intruder as it slid again out, Naruto again using his glans against the tight prostate as he withdrew, causing Sasuke to vibrate now embedded in the foreign sheath.

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders as he plowed hard into Sasuke, the entire length rubbing Sasuke insides, as his hot groin again cupped Sasuke's cold buttocks, Naruto tweaked one of Sasuke's hardened nipples causing Sasuke to tighten his hole and harden his erection further. Naruto started to rabbit stroke him and with his fingertips on his chin, turned his head over his shoulder to give him a kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth to let Naruto's tongue penetrate another orifice as the momentum from Naruto continued to slide him in and out of his other bedmate, who seemed to be contracting rapidly around Sasuke's organ; Sasuke let out a volley into the hot sleeve, shooting 6 times into the primeval darkness, while tightening more around Naruto who took another stroke and started flooding Sasuke with shots of lava. Five, six, seven, eight times he felt Naruto strain inside him, as he himself, shuttered his last drops into the willing container. Naruto held his cheek as they kissed again, and held Sasuke pinned between his arms and deflating organ. Sasuke felt his own meat, softening and slipping wetly from its temporary holder, somehow the movement almost painful. He twisted slightly to suck Naruto's tongue deeper, as he felt Naruto shrink inside him as the two of them sat back on their knees. Sasuke sat still in Naruto's lap as he felt legs move in front of him, no longer wrapped on his hips..

Sasuke felt wet in the cool room; his momentary flush of hot passion gone, leaving his body damp with all the heat gone from his skin. Naruto broke the kiss, and whispered to Sasuke, "The closer I get to you, the more you avoid looking at me, let's go back to our own room, now, teme,'

Sasuke felt a void as Naruto popped out and quickly picked him off the bed. Held tightly in Naruto's arms, Sasuke leaned into Naruto for another kiss, "I only want to see you," he whispered as Naruto carried him back to their bedroom.

Sasuke sat at the table picking at the plates of food the housekeeper placed in front of him with his hashi. His hair was till damp and he had only run his fingers through it after a through showering. The yukata with the blue on blue fan pattern was not what he wanted to wear, but he didn't want to go hunting around the dark room, so last night's bed clothes were the only things he could find easily but he could not bring himself to wear his worn undergarments again after a shower, so he was wrapped as tightly as possible in the robe. Naruto had still been sleeping when he left their bed to sit on the toilet and drain the air and slime that always filled his bowels after letting Naruto have his way with him. He knew that at least for a few days, he was supposed to be cooperative and discouraged from any frivolous sex acts with Naruto to save sperm for the host mother. _But between the kids, and real life, we hardly ever have anything unplanned and unscheduled. _His nipples ached, and he slid his hand under the silk to touch one, it seemed tender and puffy. He was certain that there were marks on his the back of his neck and shoulders from Naruto's kisses. His hand slid up to his shoulder and he grasped it tightly, it was like half a hug. Sasuke sighed, and bowed his head at the table.

His head popped up as he heard a faraway doorway slid open with a bang, and the sound of bare feet clopping in the hallway as the door panel slid briskly aside to reveal Naruto standing in his orange boxers at the doorway. Sasuke smiled at the sight. Shirtless, Naruto's definition was still something to behold, and with the low slung boxers he looked like a grown up A&F model. Naruto seemed at first, glare at him, and then at the food on the table. "What time is it, teme"?

"After 8, I think," replied Sasuke coolly, as Naruto pinched some rice from Sasuke's bowl with his fingers. Naruto seemed to reek of sweat and sex, as he leaned in to grab the mouthful of rice.

"This is cold, how long have you been sitting here?"

"A while, I'm not really hungry."

"Well, Sasuke-kun, if you're not going to eat it, I will, I'm already late, and I need at least a shower before I go," Naruto took the rice bowl, and using his fingers piled some fish and pickled vegetables on it.

"Want these too?" Sasuke said, jabbing the hashi into the rice bowl like incense sticks.

"Sasuke-kun, come on, don't be so cold, I have a meeting to get to, and I'm already late. You should have gotten me up earlier; we could have had breakfast together. I know you don't want me dead, in fact, I'm sure that little Sasuke," Naruto grinned as he reached into Sasuke's lap and under the robe to grab, "would be happy to see me…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist tightly, preventing any more molestation, "I'm the one that wants to see you. Only you."

Naruto stood, and his shoulders slumped. "Tomorrow; I'll clear my day for you, but it's got to be tomorrow." Sasuke released his wrist.

"Tomorrow's not good. Go and take a shower, you stink, and you'll be late for your meeting, Hokage-san."

"Sassskee….," muttered Naruto.

"Just go. I'll be fine. Now that you're up, I can finish dressing."

"Want to help me wash my back?"

"Pass, we have a house guest, remember? No fooling around."

"Oh, right, right. I'll try to get back early, before the kids come home."

"Don't bother, I won't fool around with you, it's the rules."

"Not to fool around, to talk to you. To take you for a walk in the woods or a walk in town, whatever you want."

"What I want is the baka that I remember from long ago, and I just realized that he's gone."

"Sasuke, I want you to only think only of me and no one else. I want you to see only me and no one else. When I see you act this way, it's both so annoying and cute that it kills me because I love you so much. Please spend tomorrow with just me, no work, no kids, no fooling around."

"Are you asking me for a date?"

"Yes, a date," Naruto smiled as he said it, and the sun seemed to shine in the room, melting Sasuke's heart, "but tomorrow."

"Fine, baka-hokage. But you have to pay for it, bring lot's of cash, we won't be going for ramen." In a smaller voice Sasuke said, "Still want me to help with your back? I need another shower anyway after putting on this dirty robe."

"Yosh, Sasuke." Naruto held out his hand, as Sasuke rose to take it. .


End file.
